La Última Esperanza
by DragoViking
Summary: Ella es la última del clan Burglar. Él es el heredero de un reino caído. Ella busca venganza por la derrota de su gente... Él busca venganza por la destrucción de su reino... Ella le salvó la vida. Él hará el intento por devolverle el favor…/Summary completo adentro/Continuación de los shots/AU/
1. Prológo

**Ya llegó por quien lloraban XD ok no… Lo prometido es deuda y como se los traje antes del 20 de marzo ustedes son los que me deben XD vale, vale, solo bromeo…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell. Pero la historia de este fic es 100 por ciento original y mía de mí así que ni piensen en hacerme plagio XD

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 1,221

 ** _COMENZAMOS…_**

* * *

 _Ella es la última del clan Burglar. Él es el heredero de un reino caído. Ella busca venganza por la derrota de su gente y por la muerte de su hermana. Él busca venganza por la destrucción de su reino y la muerte de sus padres. Ella le salvó la vida. Él hará el intento por devolverle el favor... Ambos tienen un mismo objetivo, un destino compartido... Ahora siguen un mismo camino, un camino que los ha convertido en: La última_ _esperanza..._

* * *

 _PROLÓGO_

" _ **Cuando el reino más fuerte del archipiélago es derrotado, las almas perdidas en el dolor se doblegarán. Aquellos que juraron seguir luchando se levantarán. Solo queda una última oportunidad. Una última esperanza para encontrar la salvación y la tan ansiada paz."**_

Caos, destrucción, eso era lo único que se podía percibir en ese lugar del cual ahora solo quedaban escombros. Un olor a muerte se había apoderado del lugar, el pasto manchado de color carmesí y los cuerpos inertes de muchos guerreros yacían en el suelo.

Lo que antes fue un gran reino, el más fuerte de todo el archipiélago, ahora no era más que escombros y cenizas.

Un hombre de aspecto macabro que utilizaba una capa negra de piel, avanzaba entre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un lugar hermoso. Se le veía molesto, pero a la vez satisfecho por lo que su ejército había logrado la noche anterior.

Avanzó varios metros hasta terminar frente a un montículo de escombros, donde varios de sus hombres se encargaban de despejar el área. Cuando estos lo lograron se pudo observar como sacaban de entre dichos escombros el cuerpo inerte de un hombre fornido de cabello y barba castaña rojiza.

—Ay Estoico, Estoico… Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver—Murmuró el hombre al acercarse hasta donde el cuerpo del nombrado se encontraba —. Te dije que los destruiría, que TE destruiría y que me apoderaría de tu reino.

—Señor—Le llamó un hombre interrumpiendo su regocijo—. Tiene que ver esto—Continuó pese a la mirada asesina que su líder le dirigió guiándolo hasta donde otro cuerpo se encontraba.

Esta vez se trataba de una joven de no más de veinticinco años que vestía un traje negro con capucha.

—Acaso es…—Comentó asombrado—La líder Burglar—Murmuró esto último con aire victorioso.

—Todos los Burglars fueron exterminados, señor—Informó el mismo hombre.

—Eso es perfecto—Dijo el jefe—. Ya es definitivo. ¡Nadie podrá detenerme!—Gritó con orgullo—. ¡Muy pronto todo el archipiélago será mío!

—Pero señor, el heredero—Comentó con temor el hombre.

— ¿Qué pasa con el heredero?—Cuestionó con gran molestia.

—Aun no lo encontramos—Susurró aterrado por la reacción que se llevaría su jefe.

— ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE AUN NO LO ENCUENTREN?!—Rugió furioso.

—No hay rastro de su escape, señor—Respondió tembloroso—. A-alguien debió ayudarle.-Dijo esto último con un poco más de seguridad.

—Pero ¿QUIÉN?—Dijo cada vez más furioso el hombre de la capa—. ¿QUIÉN LO AYUDÓ? Si aquí no hay nada más que cadáveres.

—No lo sabemos, señor—. Se excusó con temor.

— ¡PUES AVERIGUENLO!—Rugió demandante obligándolo a marcharse en busca de respuestas.

Una vez que el guerrero se había marchado, el supuesto jefe retrocedió hasta estar nuevamente con el cuerpo de Estoico.

—No importa quién le haya ayudado a escapar, Estoico—Comenzó a susurrar—. De igual manera morirá. Eso tenlo por seguro. YO MISMO lo mataré—Sentenció con una mirada asesina y sedienta de sangre—. O dejo de llamarme Drago Manodura, el nuevo Rey del Archipiélago.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Acaso estaba muerto? Eso era imposible, los dioses no lo amaban tanto como para concederle el deseo de dejar de existir. Pero, si no estaba muerto, ¿por qué no podía despertar? ¿Qué era ese profundo e inexplicable dolor que sentía en su cuerpo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Habría sido todo un sueño? No, sin duda no podía ser eso, era algo más, solo que no sabía con exactitud qué era.

 _ **(…)**_

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? No lo sabía. No sabía que había ocurrido. Pero ese dolor inexplicable seguía ahí, más allá de lo físico, ese dolor penetraba su alma, su ser.

Podía llegar a percibir movimiento a su alrededor. Podía lograr escuchar una angelical voz llamándole. Pero no podía despertar.

— _Hola, ¿Cómo sigues?—_ La voz había vuelto _—Haber, veamos—_ Continuó. Fue entonces que sintió unas suaves manos acariciando su frente mientras colocaban algo húmedo sobre esta, siguiendo por sentirlas recorrer otras partes de su cuerpo. Así era cada día, y, aunque no lograra entenderlo, le agradaba tener esa sensación recorriendo su cuerpo _—. Parece que ya estás mejor—_ Dijo la voz, tal vez no pudiera verle pero igual sabía que sonreía. Moría por ver esa sonrisa, por ver a ese ser de voz angelical que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo atento a él y lo cuidó. Moría por despertar _—. Pronto estarás completamente recuperado. Ya verás—_ Finalizó la voz desvaneciéndose en el acto. ¿Se habrá ido ya? De ser así esperaba que pronto volviera.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Vaya misión que le habían dado. Eso era lo que pensaba día con día. Y no es que se negara o no le agradara lo que hacía, es solo que aún no podía comprender que lo que ocurrió sea real.

Durante las últimas semanas se encargó únicamente de cuidar a ese joven al que salvó la noche en la cual su hermana y su gente murieron. Si bien el joven se recuperaba rápido aun no despertaba, y ella comenzaba a creer que jamás lo haría.

Si quería vengar a su gente, a su hermana, necesitaría ayuda y, hasta ahora, él era el único que podría ayudarle. Pues sabía que él también había perdido mucho, si no es que todo, esa misma noche.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar, pero ella siempre fue muy impaciente, ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?

—No creo poder continuar con esto, hermana—Suspiró dirigiendo su mirada al cielo como si a través de este pudiera ver a su hermana en el otro mundo.

La extrañaba, y mucho. Era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que la hacía feliz, y ahora no la tenía… La había perdido… Y con ella, había perdido todo.

Pero no se rendiría. Prometió, no, juró que cumpliría con su misión: Protegería al heredero y juntos recuperarían la paz perdida. Aunque eso no desaparecía su dolor y tristeza.

 _ **(…)**_

Después de la revisión diaria al joven heredero se dirigió a terminar con otros deberes antes de volver nuevamente a su lado.

Le había tomado cariño a ese joven de cabellos castaños, por extraño que pareciera así era. No podía evitar sonreír al verlo mejorar día con día. Y mucho menos podía evitar sentirse ansiosa y esperanzada por verlo despertar, por conocer al fin esos ojos que eran ocultados por sus largas pestañas. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero de igual forma le era agradable esa sensación en su interior.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Había vuelto. Sentía nuevamente su presencia a su lado. Así era siempre, después de un tiempo volvía pero no decía nada, solo se quedaba ahí, a su lado; y esta no era la excepción.

Ya no podía más, tenía que verle, tenía que despertar.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Lo observaba detenidamente, recorría con su vista cada facción de su rostro; desde sus cejas hasta cada una de las pecas que se esparcían por su rostro. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, dedicándose únicamente a verlo "dormir" que creyó que verlo estremecerse fue solo una alucinación, hasta que esos estremecimientos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y notorios.

Estaba despertando.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

De un momento a otro azul y verde se encontraron, conectándose y trasmitiendo así todas esas emociones acumuladas en su interior.

Ya no había vuelta atrás…

—Hola…—Susurró cálidamente ella.

—Ho-la…—Respondió con dificultad él.

 _ **Sus destinos estaban enlazados. Ahora seguían un mismo camino.**_

 _ **Juntos recuperarían todo lo que les fue arrebatado.**_

 _ **Juntos, recuperarían la paz…**_

 _ **Porque ellos eran para ese reino la última esperanza…**_

* * *

Ufff creí que no lo lograría. Espero que con el prólogo haya logrado capturar su atención jeje. Y bueno, no prometo nada pero, igual haré todo lo posible por traerles el primer capítulo la próxima semana (o tal vez la siguiente de esa XD)

¡No olviden dejar Review! Por favor, ¡son gratis! :D

 ** _A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Tardé más de lo esperado pero aquí está… Espero me perdonen (primer capítulo y ya rompí mi promesa) tuve muchas ideas nuevas que terminaron cruzándose con las viejas, un desastre total.** **Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo, que lo disfruten…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell. Pero la historia de este fic es 100 por ciento original y mía de mí así que ni piensen en hacerme plagio XD

 **Nota 1:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Nota 2:** En la historia a veces se encontraran con nombre, lugares o palabras **en negritas** estas solo estarán marcadas la primera vez. Esto se debe a que son palabras impuestas para el reto.

 **Nota 3 (y ultima):** Lo que esté escrito _en cursiva_ son flash back o recuerdos, sueños o recuerdos.

 **Palabras:** 2,073

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO 1_

— _Hola…—Susurró cálidamente ella._

— _Ho-la...—Respondió con dificultad él._

El silencio se había apoderado de ambos, simplemente se observaban. Ella sorprendida y feliz por verle despierto al fin. Él confundido por no saber qué le había ocurrido, pero igualmente se encontraba feliz por al fin lograr despertar y ver los ojos de aquella persona que le había salvado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó ella rompiendo con el silencio.

—Ah me… me due-le todo—Sinceró tratando de aclarar su garganta, pero esta se encontraba realmente seca.

—Ten, bebe esto—Le ofreció tomando un poco de agua de un jarrón en una pequeña taza. Un pequeño contacto se dio entonces, justo cuando esta le entregaba dicha taza. Sus dedos se habían tocado por escasos segundos, pero siendo los suficientes para liberar una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de ambos.

Sus manos temblaban con forme acercaba la taza hasta sus labios requiriendo un poco de ayuda de aquella rubia que le veía expectante y con cierto brillo en sus ojos azules.

El sentir el agua fresca recorrer por su garganta le brindó un sentimiento de alivio y calidez que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento—Gracias—Logró pronunciar al fin con la voz clara y fluida. La chica se limitó a asentir y a devolverle la sonrisa.

—Tal vez quieras descansar un poco—Mencionó después de un casi eterno silencio.

—Creo que ya descansé lo suficiente—Fue su respuesta ¿sarcástica?

—Vaya, parece que el heredero tiene un gran sentido del humor—Dijo con diversión.

—Espera—Intervino—. ¿Sabes que soy un heredero?—Cuestionó sorprendido.

Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de su error.

—Ah, pues, yo… —Y ahora no sabía que decir.

— ¿Quién eres?—Preguntó tajante y con una mirada **gélida**.

—Yo…—Tenía que decirlo, no, DEBIA decirlo. ¿O acaso prefería ocultar su identidad?—Mi nombre es Astrid, Astrid Hofferson—Dijo al fin con firmeza.

" _Astrid"_ Pensó él, había escuchado ese nombre, solo que no recordaba donde.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó la forma en la que ella le miraba. Pero, al darse cuenta al fin de ello supo que esperaba que se presentara también.

—Ah, yo soy Hipo Haddock—Dijo él con nerviosismo—. Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes.

—Pues de hecho… No—Aclaró ella con cierta incomodidad.

—Espera—Le detuvo—. A ver si entendí. Sabes que soy un heredero, ¿pero no sabes mi nombre?

—Es complicado—Murmuró ella comenzando a jugar con su trenza.

Al ver que no diría nada más se atrevió a ser él quien volviera a hablar: — ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el lugar más seguro que existe—Explicó con simpleza sin dirigir su mirada hacia un punto fijo y, antes de que le preguntara algo más, se decidió por salir del lugar, atravesando la puerta y desapareciendo tras esta.

Trató de detenerle, trato de ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo un dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Un dolor que había comenzado desde su…

Pierna…

Al apartar la sabana que lo cubría lo vio…

Justo donde debería estar su pierna izquierda no había nada más que un espacio vacío y una venda manchada de sangre alrededor de lo único que quedaba de esta.

Había perdido su pierna, pero no solo eso. Pues al fin había recordado, había logrado recordar lo que ocurrió esa noche…

Su padre, su gente… Todos habían muerto. Había muerto por él…

Cerró sus ojos siendo víctima del dolor, tratando de contener esas lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de ellos y sumiéndose poco a poco en un sueño profundo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué estuvo ahí? ¿Qué vio cómo su gente caía por salvar su reino? ¿Qué pudo haber muerto pero ella le salvó? ¿Cómo podría decirle lo mucho que sentía su perdida cuando ella se encontraba igual o peor que él? Y, en cierta forma, lo culpaba a él y a su pueblo por lo que le pasó a su hermana. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta acaso? ¡Claro que no! Le había salvado la vida y lo había cuidado todo este tiempo, pero ¿lo hizo porque lo creyó lo correcto? ¿O solo porque su hermana se lo pidió antes de morir?

—No puedo más—Sollozó con dolor abrazándose a sí misma y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas ignorando que la noche se encontraba ya sobre ella— ¡¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?!—Imploró por una respuesta, respuesta que sabía bien no llegaría—. Te necesito...—Susurró mientras las feroces lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

— _Astrid… Astrid…—Le llamaba con desesperación—Despierta. Vamos hermanita, ¡despierta!—Sentía como era tomada de los hombros siendo agitada con brusquedad— ¡DESPIERTA!_

— _¡AH!—Un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios. ¿Había estado soñando acaso?—. Tho-Thorey—Murmuró en un sollozo contenido la pequeña Astrid de tan solo seis años de edad._

— _Tranquila. No pasa nada—Susurró su hermana con dulzura atrayéndola en un cálido abrazo—, solo fue un sueño Astrid._

— _Creí que… creí que te había perdido—Musitó esta vez sin contenerse, había comenzado a llorar, salpicando el hombro de su hermana con sus saladas lágrimas._

— _Shh—Le arrullaba—. Ya pasó… Oye...—Le llamó separándose un poco de ella y comenzando a limpiar las lágrimas que aun corrían por su rostro—. Escucha, Astrid. Yo jamás, JAMÁS voy a dejarte—Susurró con ternura haciéndole levantar el rostro para verle a los ojos—. No importa donde esté, no importa donde TÚ estés; yo siempre voy a estar contigo—. Aclaró siendo ella esta vez la que dejara escapar un par de lágrimas._

— _¿Lo prometes?—Pidió con ojos esperanzadores._

— _Lo prometo—Sonrió su hermana antes de atraerla a un nuevo abrazo._

 _Y así, abrazadas, continuaron durmiendo a la espera de un nuevo día…_

—Lo prometiste…–Dijo con dolor al terminar de recordar. Estaba claro que el dolor que sentía en ese momento no le dejaba ver más allá de las palabras de su hermana—. Yo no fallaré—Murmuró con tono decidido recuperando su porte serio—. Yo si cumpliré con mi promesa—Y acto seguido volvió a ponerse de pie, secando el resto de las lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro y volviendo tras sus pasos.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Despertó tras sentir los nuevos rayos del sol golpeándole el rostro dándose cuenta de que ya era un nuevo día. Aunque no había pasado la mejor noche a causa de sus incontables pesadillas, se sentía más tranquilo y descansado; un sentimiento que no creyó tener de nuevo.

Con su vista comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar, dándose cuenta de que era un lugar más grande de lo que pensaba.

Había varias camas acomodadas una tras otra en todo lo largo de ese espacio cada una con una cortina blanca que se encontraba atada a la pared, suponía que estas eran para darle privacidad a quienes dormían ahí. Junto a cada cama había una silla y una pequeña mesita de madera. El lugar tenía un aspecto limpio y tranquilo, dedujo por las vendas y cremas apiladas en un estante en un rincón que se trataba de una enfermería o algo parecido. La pregunta seguía siendo la misma _"¿Dónde estaba realmente?"_. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Al girar su cabeza hacia la puerta su vista se detuvo en la silla junto a su cama. Recargado sobre esta había un bastón largo en forma de T, conocía ese objeto y sabía que le seria de utilidad.

" _ **¿Lo habrá traído Astrid mientras dormía?"**_ Pensó y, nuevamente, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Con toda la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo logró sentarse en el borde de la cama alcanzando así dicho bastón. Una vez obtenido se posicionó sobre este de la forma más cómoda que encontró impulsándose con su ayuda para así ponerse al fin de pie.

Si bien esta proeza le costó mucho trabajo y lo dejó un poco agotado, no se detendría ahí; con pasos, o más bien saltos, cortos pero seguros avanzó hasta la puerta, atravesándola para encontrarse ahora en un espacioso pasillo por el cual corría una brisa primaveral puesto a que no habían más muros o puertas; solo unos pilares que mantenían en su lugar el tejado que protegía el lugar.

La vista, sin duda era formidable, parecía estar en un valle verdoso y cubierto de flores silvestres. A diferencia de los jardines del castillo de Berk este lugar tenía un aspecto más liberador y tranquilo, las plantas crecían gustosas donde más les apeteciera y no habían inmensas construcciones que impidieran el paso del viento o arruinaran la vista. Daba la impresión de ser el mismísimo Valhalla. Aunque claro, faltaban las hermosas valkirias entrenando en los campos de batalla… ¿o no?

En la distancia, no muy lejos en realidad, en un espacio libre de cualquier obstáculo; una rubia que bien conocía ahora practicaba sus movimientos con una espada muy peculiar.

Sus movimientos eran fluidos y ligeros y el sonido que provocaba cuando el arma cortaba el viento simulaba el de un silbido tenue. No parecía sentir su presencia aun. En realidad, parecía estar demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía. Su mirada estaba fija en ningún punto específico y su respiración era acompasada. Tampoco parecía estar agotada aunque pequeñas gotas de sudor se reflejaran en su frente haciendo que su flequillo se pegara a su piel.

No podía evitar verle, había algo en ella que no era normal; y ese algo hacia que pusiera una expresión idiota en su rostro mientras le observaba.

No supo cómo ni mucho menos cuando fue que decidió seguir avanzando hasta su ubicación. Atravesó un pequeño puente y un camino hecho con rocas labradas hasta terminar a tan solo un par de metros lejos de ella. Y aun así le seguía observando, sin saber que esta vez su presencia ya había sido notada.

—Así que ya despertaste, de nuevo—Mencionó con voz agitada sin parar de "atacar" al viento—. Sabía que esa cosa te serviría—señaló con la mirada el soporte en T que usaba Hipo para sostenerse justo antes de continuar con sus embestidas.

—Gra-gracias por eso—Mencionó Hipo cohibido.

—Mmm—Murmuró ella en asentimiento.

Continuaron así por varios minutos sin decir nada. Astrid practicando sus movimientos con el sable Catana de su hermana, e Hipo observándole desde lejos. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que Astrid decidió detenerse y observarle.

— ¿La pierna aun duele?—Preguntó mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo y guardaba el sable en la vaina de su espalda.

—Un poco, si—Respondió observando su reciente herida—. ¿Cómo fue que me pasó esto?—Cuestionó conectando nuevamente su mirada con la de ella.

—Un muro completo te cayó encima, o bueno, no completo, pero si una parte de él—Comenzó a explicar—. Tu pierna resultó gravemente herida. Entonces tuve que tomar una decisión: Salvar tu pierna o salvar tu vida. Y como puedes ver elegí la segunda opción.

—Si…—Murmuró—. Yo habría elegido la primer opción—Dijo esto en un susurró apenas audible, aunque Astrid, con su gran oído, logró escucharle.

—Debes estar de broma—Dijo con fastidio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Cuestionó de igual forma Hipo.

— ¿Qué si a qué me refiero?—Exclamó—. Por favor. Si, tu reino fue destruido, perdiste tu pierna, ¿y qué? ¿Crees que la pasaste mal? –Reclamó. Estaba harta de esa situación. Lo que menos esperó fue que el heredero fuera un niño llorón y cobarde—. ¿Crees que no eres el único que preferiría haber muerto? ¡No eres el único que lo perdió todo esa noche!—Una lagrima rodó por su rostro, pero antes de que esta siguiera Astrid la limpio con furia—. Tú no sabes nada…—Murmuró tratando de contener el dolor nuevamente.

Hipo estaba atónito, ¿a qué venia todo eso? Era ahora que se preguntaba si estaba siendo egoísta. Pero igual ¿ella qué sabia sobre lo que él sentía? Estaba equivocada, realmente equivocada. Aun así no pudo sentirse culpable por verla así, durante escasos segundos se le notó frágil y dolida; y de alguna forma sabía que era por su culpa.

No podía dejar de observarle, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle un _lo siento_ acaso? No, eso no funcionaria.

Fue entonces que notó su vestimenta. Esa vestimenta que le era tan familiar. Ese traje negro con cintas que se ajustaban en todo su cuerpo, el cinturón con dagas perfectamente sujetas a este y una capucha que ahora se encontraba sobre sus hombros. Se parecía a…

— ¿Quién eres?—Interrogó sin apartar su mirada de ella.

—Ya te lo dije… soy Astrid Hofferson—Respondió con nerviosismo evitando tartamudear nuevamente.

—No tu nombre—Exigió—. ¿Quién ERES realmente?

—Yo…

Y se miraron nuevamente, tal vez las cosas serían más difíciles de lo que se esperaba. Pero si de una cosa se puede estar seguro es de que nada podría cambiar lo que estaban destinados a hacer, juntos, como uno solo…

Ella sabía a lo que se refería. Lo sabía y sabía bien que debía ser honesta—Soy una Burglar… La ultima Burglar…—Dijo al fin y para sorpresa de Hipo.

* * *

 **Y ya está, sé que es algo corto pero tengo un límite de palabras impuesto por mí misma XD aun así prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más largo… Esta vez sí cumpliré.**

 **Antes de irme responderé a sus Reviews (no me doy tiempo para responderlos en PM, pero si prefieren que sea así veré como le hago para complacerlos):**

 **Ana-Gami:** Me alegra verte por aquí jeje, y que el prólogo haya cumplido su cometido al atraparte es genial :D Espero seguir llenando tus expectativas con cada capítulo nuevo.

 **Dlydragon:** Espero que este primer capítulo te haya gustado al igual que la historia a cómo va hasta ahora.

 **KatnnisSakura:** Primero que nada, si se enviaron tus dos Reviews XD y segundo, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Ahora, sobre que le cortara en la mejor parte… ¡ES MI VENGANZA! Muajajajajaja… Okay no. Mientras tú me matas con finales cardiacos yo lo haré con capítulos cortos y cardiacos XD vale, vale, mejor me callo. Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de tu total agrado.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de tu agrado e, igual, espero que el resto de las historias también lo sean.

 **No saben lo mucho que me alegra ver tantas respuestas positivas :D**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Lamento mucho hacerlos esperar tanto, estoy lidiando con unos problemas algo complicados… Pero bueno, eso no importa. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Nos leemos al final…**

 **Ah antes que lo olvide. Le agradezco a Jaguar Negro y a todos los demás por sus comentarios, me ayudaron a encontrar la inspiración para terminar el capítulo. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes (¡Soy tan sentimental!)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 3,291

* * *

 _CAPITULO 2_

— _Soy una Burglar… La ultima Burglar. —Dijo al fin y para sorpresa de Hipo._

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella era realmente una Burglar? ¡Pero que tonto! ¡Claro que sí! Su atuendo le delataba pero igual no quería admitirlo, no hasta que ella se lo dijera. ¡Y lo hizo! Pero… si es una Burglar, ¿por qué el jamás la vio cuando estos iban a Berk?

— ¿T-u eres Burglar?—Se atrevió a preguntar. _**"Por los dioses, Hipo. No pudiste parecer más idiota. ¡Claro que es Burglar! Te lo acaba de decir"**_ Se regañó mentalmente.

Trató de ignorar su reacción sorprendida, tal parece que esa revelación le cayó como balde de agua fría—Sí. Lo soy—Reafirmó.

— ¿Y por qué jamás te vi en Berk?—Preguntó una vez más tranquilo y dejando de lado la paranoia.

—Eso se debe a que aún no terminaba mi entrenamiento—Explicó con porte serio—. La misma noche en la que se dio el ataque yo estaba regresando de cumplir con mi prueba final—Recordar eso le era difícil, tenía esperanza de que con el tiempo lograra superarlo, aunque, en el fondo sabía que eso sería imposible.

Se odiaba por no haber estado ahí, se odiaba por no haber llegado un poco antes. Tal vez, si tan solo hubiera llegado un minuto antes, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Su hermana seguiría con vida y quizá algunos más de los Burglars. Pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que él hubiera no existe y que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, debía sobreponerse al dolor, debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante, tal y como Thorey le enseñó.

Comenzó a sentir una presión en su pecho, esa presión que le quitaba el aliento y que la hacía doblegarse; pero ese no era el momento de verse débil. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar, recuperando así la seriedad.

—Tienes suerte de que pasara por ahí, de no haber llegado a tiempo, quién sabe lo que habría pasado—Mencionó para tratar de restarle importancia al asunto.

Aun así Hipo logró notar la tristeza y el dolor en su mirada, en sus palabras. Nuevamente se sentía culpable, y las palabras que minutos atrás dijo regresaron a su mente: _"La ultima Burglar"_. En su momento no les había puesto la debida atención, pero ahora…

" _La ultima Burglar"_ Resonó nuevamente en su interior.

No podía ser cierto.

—Los… Los demás…—Un nudo se había creado en su garganta, su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente al pensar en lo que diría. Tragó con fuerza tratando de deshacerse de esa presión que le impedía hablar, y entonces, continuó—Ellos…—Pero Astrid captó rápidamente lo que él quería decir, interviniendo para alivió del chico.

—Murieron—Afirmó con pesar. Su tono de voz era serio, frívolo y, en el fondo, lleno de dolor.

Tal revelación dejó a Hipo sin palabras, un grito ahogado salió de su garganta y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y el terror.

 _No podía ser cierto._ Se repetía internamente.

—N-no… No puede… No puede ser—Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Le dolía, realmente le dolía mucho.

Los Burglars… Thorey… Todos, todos habían muerto… habían muerto por su culpa. Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan necio y terco. Si tan solo…

Su cuerpo le falló entonces, sucumbiendo al dolor, una fuerte presión en su pecho se había hecho presente, una presión que le impedía respirar y su mirada comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. La poca fuerza que le quedaba se fue perdiendo hasta comenzar a caer inevitablemente al suelo.

Pero justo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, unos fuertes brazos le sostuvieron, evitándole así el golpear su ya de por sí herido cuerpo. Y entonces, todo se oscureció…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Tal vez no fue buena idea darle esa "noticia" de esa manera. Tal vez debió esperar un poco más. Pero, ¿qué podía haber hecho? Él necesitaba respuestas, y si ella quería ganarse su confianza era necesario que se las diera. Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de sentirse mal por ocasionarle un ataque de pánico que terminó por dejarlo inconsciente. Y, por el otro lado, se sentía un poco más relajada al no tenerlo frente a ella haciéndole tantas preguntas y recordándole todo su dolor.

Justo después de llevarlo de regreso a la **habitación** en la cual había estado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente y asegurarse de que estuviera bien se dirigió a su propio espacio en el recinto en busca de su preciada hacha, un arma ostentosa que, si bien no era para nada común en un Burglar usarlas, era su favorita; esa vieja pero bien cuidada hacha había sido uno de los muchos regalos que su hermana le había dado, traída desde uno de esos lugares a los que constantemente Thorey partía para ayudar a quienes ahí vivieran.

Era con esa arma con la cual se desahogaba cuando se sentía molesta o deprimida y justo ahora le ayudaría a liberarse nuevamente…

Con su hacha en mano emprendió camino hasta el lugar más apartado que encontrara. Se alejó lo más que pudo del recinto, ubicándose en una arboleda cerca de los establos, lugar que ahora se encontraba vacío y en un profundo silencio. Antes, cuando todo estaba bien, siempre estuvo lleno de vida, igual que todo el territorio Burglar. Pero ahora, ahora no había nada, los únicos equinos eran Tormenta y el caballo negro que le ayudó a sacar a Hipo de Berk.

Para muchos el silencio era tranquilizador, pero para Astrid, quien toda su vida (o la mayor parte de esta) vivió rodeada de diversos ruidos tanto en el día como en la noche estar ahora así, con todo inundado de un profundo silencio, era demasiado estresante y molesto; pero debía aprender a vivir con ello, porque, tal vez, así serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Su mente divagaba en tantas cosas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en el lugar y había comenzado a lanzar constantemente su hacha contra el primer árbol.

La lanzaba con tanta fuerza que esta se incrustaba profundamente en la corteza del árbol, el cual, tenía viejas cicatrices de todas esas veces en las cuales Astrid se desquitaba con él.

Tomar y lanzar, una y otra vez. Durante varios minutos así fue.

Su mirada fija en el árbol, sudor en su frente y la respiración tranquila. No parecía pensar en nada y eso era justo lo que quería. No pensar. No recordar lo que ocurrió. Olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Parecía funcionar, hasta que llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo más.

Una gran irá se desató en su interior y todos los sentimientos que había mantenido cautivos comenzaron a liberarse. Su respiración se agitaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro. Pero aun así no paraba, ahora lanzaba el hacha con más fuerza y rapidez tratando así de detener todo lo que sentía en ese momento y terminar al fin con su sufrimiento.

— _Esto es para ti_ _—_ _Como ya era una costumbre, después de cada viaje, siempre le traía un regalo y esta no fue la excepción._ _—._ _Creí que te gustaría, después de todo tienes sangre vikinga._

 _En sus manos estaba ahora una reluciente hacha con una empuñadura larga y cubierta de cuero, a simple vista parecía ser pesada, pero en realidad era ligera, lo suficiente como para lanzarla sin problemas. –Está increíble—sonrió Astrid._

— _Me alegra que te guste—Le respondió Thorey con la misma sonrisa—.Vamos, ¿por qué no la pruebas?_

 _No hubo necesidad de insistir, pues en cuanto recibió dicha petición tomó el arma con fuerza y la lanzó de la misma manera hacia el primer árbol que vio. El hacha voló con rapidez hasta incrustarse en la corteza del árbol sin el mayor de los problemas._

 _Una mirada de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Thorey, sin duda fue mejor de lo que esperaba—Eso fue increíble—Le alagó._

El recordar a su hermana le dolía tanto. Pensar en que pudieron haber vivido más momentos maravillosas juntas y que ahora eso ya no sería posible creaba un vacío y un dolor en su pecho, un sentimiento del que tal vez no se desharía nunca.

— _¿Dónde la conseguiste?—Preguntó curiosa._

— _Nunca subestimes a tu hermana—Dijo con diversión—. Un amigo la hizo especialmente para ti—Le confesó._

— _Pues tu amigo debe ser realmente muy talentoso._

— _Lo es—Afirmó—. Tal vez algún día te lo presente._

Tomó con fuerza el hacha una última vez después de liberarla del árbol al cual la había lanzado y, una vez tomando la distancia apropiada, la lanzó con toda sus fuerzas liberándose al fin de toda esa opresión.

El arma voló hasta llegar a su destino y con un fuerte _CRACK_ golpeó el árbol lanzando astillas por doquier. El filo del arma permaneció en el tronco hasta que Astrid intentó sacarla, pero esta no cedió al instante, no hasta que se le aplicó más fuerza, y aun así, parte de esta permaneció ahí…

El hacha se había roto.

— _Conservaré esta hacha para siempre—Dijo con felicidad después de practicar con ella toda la tarde._

La había roto. El regalo de su hermana, lo había destruido…

—No…—Susurró con dolor dejándose caer al suelo aun teniendo en sus manos el hacha rota.

Nuevamente se dejó controlar por la ira y ahora eso le había costado uno de los objetos más preciados que tenía, aquel que su hermana con tanto amor le había dado.

—Lo siento—Musitó con la voz temblorosa—. Lo siento tanto—Y entonces, rompió en llanto esta vez liberándose por completo.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

" _Proteger a tu gente, es tú destino."_

" _No es de cobardes ocultarse. Es de sabios saber mantenerse lejos de algo que no le corresponde."_

Una y otra vez las palabras de su padre y de Thorey se repetían en su mente entre sueños. Jamás les había prestado la atención debida, pero ahora, poco a poco todo parecía encajar.

Poco a poco fue despertando, sus voces seguían resonando en su interior desvaneciéndose al instante en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lugar en el cual despertó el día anterior.

Nuevamente se reincorporó, preparándose para ponerse de pie con ayuda del mismo soporte de madera y así salir de ese lugar. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera la puerta corrediza se abrió y por ella entró una silenciosa Astrid.

Sus miradas se encontraron, conectándose y transmitiendo todos esos sentimientos que ambos sentían, tal y como ocurrió la primera vez.

—Yo…—Comenzó a decir—Venia a ver si ya habías despertado. Me preocupé cuando te desmayaste y...

—Gracias—Le interrumpió Hipo. Su voz denotaba sinceridad.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, limitándose a observarse, ninguno sabía que decir.

Creyendo que era lo correcto, Hipo fue el primero en hablar: — ¿Lo que dijiste es cierto?—Mencionó, el temor brotando en sus ojos—Los Burglars…

—Sí, Hipo—Afirmó—. Todos murieron.

—No…—Murmuró con la voz tembloroso—Thorey—Susurró con gran dolor. Ella no podía estar muerta.

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del efecto que tuvo en Astrid el haber pronunciado ese nombre.

— ¿Di-dijiste…Thorey?—Preguntó temiendo haber escuchado mal.

—Sí—Respondió inseguro. ¿A qué venia esa pregunta?

— ¿Conociste a mi hermana?—Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su voz se había hecho más firme, necesitaba saberlo. ¿Él realmente conoció a su hermana? Es cierto que Thorey le dijo que había sido ella quien protegió al heredero de Berk en varias ocasiones, pero eso no significaba exactamente que él la conociera ¿o sí? Los Burglars tenían la orden de no involucrarse con las personas a las que protegían, pero Thorey siempre fue la excepción a cualquier ley Burglar, y eso era algo que Astrid había aprendido de ella. Si Hipo realmente la conocía, ¿qué tanto lo había hecho?

— ¿Tu hermana?—Esta vez fue él quien preguntó. ¿Acaso Thorey era su hermana? Imposible. Es cierto que Thorey le dijo que tenía una hermana pero jamás le dijo que… No podía ser cierto—. Thorey es ¿tu hermana?—Se atrevió a preguntar con miedo por saber la respuesta.

—Así es—Afirmó con la mirada fija en él. —Realmente la conociste—Susurró, esta vez ya no era una pregunta sino una afirmación; simplemente no podía creerlo.

Hipo logró notar el cambio en su semblante y, nuevamente, sentía que era por su culpa y tal vez era cierto, es decir su hermana, Thorey, había muerto al tratar de ayudar a su gente, al tratar de salvarlo a él. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora entendía el porqué de su molestia y su actitud.

Por su culpa su gente, los Burglars, habían muerto. Por su culpa su hermana también había muerto.

Todo ese tiempo creyó que él había sido el único que lo había perdido todo y que nadie podría comprender su dolor, pero ahora… Ahora comprendía que no era así, que había alguien más sufriendo a causa de esa maldita guerra sin sentido… Y era por eso que se sentía culpable. Porque el siempre sintió que esa guerra era por él. Pero ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir ocultándose y sintiendo como la culpa lo destruía por dentro.

" _No es de cobardes ocultarse. Es de sabios saber mantenerse lejos de algo que no le corresponde."_

Recordó nuevamente esas palabras comprendiendo al fin lo que significaban.

—Soy un idiota—Susurró para sí mismo con odio sin darse cuenta de que había sido escuchado.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Le había escuchado lamentarse y había logrado percibir su odio, pero ese sentimiento no iba dirigido a ella, sino a él.

—Yo… Lo siento—Confesó al levantar nuevamente la mirada para observarle.

¿Qué había dicho? Se estaba disculpando con ella, pero ¿por qué?

—Fui un idiota—Admitió nuevamente esta vez en voz alta. —Todo este tiempo me lamenté por no haber podido hacer algo para salvar a mi gente, me lamenté por haberlos perdido a todos. Desee haber muerto—Sus manos se cerraron en forma de puño y una ira recorrió todo su cuerpo al decir lo último—. Y todo este tiempo ignoré que alguien más sufría por mi culpa. Porque es cierto. Todo esto es mi culpa—Astrid podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. Realmente se sentía culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido. Y ahora entendía, sus disculpas eran por eso; porque se sentía responsable por lo que le ocurrió a su gente, a su hermana—Lo siento tanto…—Susurró con la voz quebrada llevándose las manos al rostro.

Ahora Astrid era quien se sentía culpable. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Estaría mal si dijera que no lo había culpado por lo que ocurrió? Porque era cierto, en el fondo lo culpaba, en el fondo lo odiaba y lo hacía responsable por la muerte de su hermana. Pero, también, sabía que no era así, sabía que no era su culpa. Los Burglars eligen su destino en el momento en el cual son aceptados en el clan, así que no, no era su culpa que su hermana y su gente hayan muerto. Y era por eso que ahora Astrid se sentía así, porque, inconscientemente, le había demostrado que lo culpaba, que lo odiaba.

Se suponía que debía protegerlo y que le ayudaría a recuperar su reino, pero en lugar de eso solo lo hería más y lo culpaba por todo. Jamás pensó que esto sería tan difícil, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

" _A partir de ahora deberás honrar a tu clan, nunca defraudarlo y cumplir con nuestro legado: Proteger y defender a aquellos que no lo pueden hacer por sí mismos"_

Las palabras de su hermana resonaron en su mente. _Proteger y defender_. Ahora lo entendía. Ahora ya sabía qué era lo que debía hacer.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

De un momento a otro sintió como una mano acariciaba su espalda justo antes de que un brazo, tal vez el mismo de la mano, lo rodeara por los hombros y le abrazara.

No pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido. ¿Acaso ella…? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Rápidamente apartó sus manos de su rostro, levantando la mirada hasta encontrarse con quien le abrazaba.

Sus ojos azules parecían tan tranquilos, pero en el fondo podía distinguirse toda una tormenta de emociones; y algo le decía que sus ojos demostraban lo mismo.

—Yo también lo siento—Le susurró con delicadeza sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

Esa confesión terminó por sorprenderlo aún más. Sabía por qué él se disculpaba, pero ¿por qué ella lo hacía?

—Debí ser más comprensiva—Explicó al notar su confusión—. Yo tampoco me di cuenta de que no era la única que sufría. No quería admitir que había alguien más que lo había perdido todo. Creía que nadie podría comprender lo que sentía…—No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Por primera vez en todo el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, nunca había sido así de sincera con él; aunque claro, él tampoco lo había sido—Por eso yo también lo siento—Concluyó llamando su atención nuevamente pues ahora sonreía, esa sonrisa que tanto ansió poder ver cuando estuvo inconsciente. Una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Una sonrisa que él había provocado y que iba dirigida a él.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que él también comenzó a sonreír, y mucho menos cuando fue que terminó por corresponder el intento de abrazo que ella le daba.

¿Qué significaba esto ahora? ¿Ya eran amigos? ¿Qué ocurriría después de esto?

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

La estaba abrazando. Y ella le estaba respondiendo. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esto? Jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentirse así, no de nuevo.

La única persona a quien había dejado abrazarle era su hermana. Solo con ella se sentía bien, solo con ella podía desahogarse con tan solo un simple abrazo. Pero ahora… Estaba sintiendo nuevamente esa tranquilidad, ese sentimiento que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir, y esta vez no era su hermana quien le abrazaba, sino él. Él era el responsable de que ahora se sintiera tan bien. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué significaba esto?

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Se mantuvieron así durante un largo rato, abrazados y en silencio.

No sabía si a ella le incomodaba, pero, si lo hacía, no parecía querer apartarse y él agradecía eso.

Ese abrazo le estaba brindando tanta tranquilidad. Ya no se sentía solo, ya no sentía tanto dolor. Al fin podía sentirse a salvo y con una nueva esperanza de seguir adelante. Y algo le decía que ella se sentía igual.

Era momento de terminar con esa mala primera impresión que le dio. Era momento de volver a empezar.

—Creo…—Aclaró su garganta para después continuar. Lamentándose al instante pues Astrid decidió terminar con el abrazo, apartándose un poco para así poder verle a los ojos y escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle—Creo que, antes, habíamos empezado mal, ¿no crees?—Ella le veía expectante limitándose a asentir, esperando a que continuara—¿Te parece si… iniciamos de nuevo?

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. De todo lo que creía que diría esa no era una de sus opciones.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con su propuesta. Pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

—Mi nombre es Hipo Haddock—Se presentó como si fuera la primera vez, tendiéndole su mano a espera de ser correspondido.

La sonrisa de Astrid se hizo más grande al entender lo que hacía—Un placer—Dijo estrechando su mano—. Yo soy Astrid Hofferson.

—El placer es mío—Continuó Hipo con su "juego"—, My Lady—Susurró besando el dorso de su mano como cualquier caballero tomándola por sorpresa.

Era el momento para ambos de comenzar de nuevo…

* * *

 **Ufff lo prometido es deuda, les dije que este sería más largo jeje… Y pudo haber sido aún más largo pero decidí cortarlo :P**

 **Hago una aclaración, en mi página de Facebook les compartí un adelanto y las imágenes de dos escenas que aparecerían en el capítulo. Para quienes vieron la publicación, notarán que la escena de Astrid si fue usada, la de Hipo… pues, esa la dejaremos para el siguiente capítulo :P**

 **Ahora, dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué les pareció? Esos dos parece que ahora si se llevarán bien.**

 **Con este capítulo ya damos fin a la "introducción" de la historia. La verdad es que no planeo hacer muy larga la historia (tal vez unos 20 capítulos máximo) así que ya en el siguiente capítulo veremos más desenvolvimiento por parte de ambos.**

 **Bueno, creo que ya no queda nada más que decir, así que responderé sus Reviews…**

 **KatnnisSakura:** De alguna forma tengo que desquitarme, ¿no crees? :P ok no… Esos dos son tan especiales que merecen una forma especial de conocerse XD Pero ya ves, parece que ya hicieron las paces… Por ahora u.u Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D

 **Tzeentchaos** **:** Y se seguirán tornando interesantes jeje Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

 **Jaguar Negro:** Bueno pues, después de hacerte esperar tanto :P espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nuevamente muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios jeje, me fueron de mucha ayuda para terminarlo =)

 **Ana-Gami:** Tarde pero segura. Por un momento creí que me habías abandonado TnT Ok no :P me alegra que te siga gustando la historia y espero que este capítulo igual haya sido de tu agrado

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**De nuevo mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar, como algunos sabrán me lastimé un hombro y no podía escribir (prácticamente tenía todo el brazo inmóvil), además de que tuve exámenes y bla, bla, bla, ya no importa.**

 **Este capítulo lo escribí en tres días así que ¡merezco un premio! Ok no. La verdad es que siento que quedó medio rarito (como la escritora), además es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para esta historia, y, creo que la narración esta algo pesada o confusa, no sé. Ustedes lean y juzguen, son libres de hacerlo.**

 **Aclaro, este capítulo tiene algunos pequeños saltos en el tiempo pero todos corresponden a un mismo día (lo sé, extremadamente raro)… En fin, no los detendré más (de seguro nadie lee esto). Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 3,372

* * *

 _CAPITULO 3_

Devastación, era la palabra que describía a ese lugar que había sido construido con paz y unión.

Ahora ya no quedaba nada, nada con lo que pudiera demostrarse lo que alguna vez fue más que con vagos recuerdos.

Después de la inminente derrota en manos enemigas el reino fue invadido por aquellos que habían atacado en primer lugar, se apoderaron del lugar autoproclamándose los dueños y esparciendo el temor por todas partes. Berk ya no era lo que antes fue, y, tal vez, jamás lo volvería a ser…

El reino entero se encontraba preso de terror por lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de ahora, pero bien sabían que nada podían hacer. Los pocos supervivientes Hooligans habían sido encerrados y esclavizados, algunos habían logrado escapar, otros con menos suerte fueron capturados; la aldea principal, conocida como la Ciudad Hooligan, ahora era un lugar en ruinas, desierto y devastado. Solo las aldeas inferiores, las más apartadas se habían salvado de la destrucción que había ocurrido internamente en el reino, pero eso no significaba que no les hubiera afectado, pues los hombres del nuevo rey los vigilaban de cerca y a todo aquel que desobedeciera lo que este decía lo encerraban o, si consideraban que lo que hacían era una traición, los asesinaban…

En poco tiempo Berk se convirtió en el mismo infierno, ya nadie estaba a salvo, y ni siquiera los reinos vecinos se atrevían a intervenir, todos le temían al nuevo rey pues no solo se había apoderado del reino más fuerte del archipiélago, sino que también del mismo archipiélago al haber sembrado el temor en todo y en todos.

A pesar de todo esto aún había quienes seguían teniendo fe y esperanza, pues los rumores de que su heredero posiblemente se había salvado habían llegado a los oídos de todos, era eso lo que iluminaba sus rostros, sabían que, si realmente estaba vivo, él los salvaría y ellos estarían dispuestos a seguirle tal y como lo hicieron con su antiguo líder. El pueblo de Berk solo necesitaba alguien a quien seguir, alguien que los protegiera, y ellos tenían fe de que ese alguien pronto regresara…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A las afueras del reino, una pequeña aldea era atacada por uno de los escuadrones de guerreros del nuevo rey. La injusticia era algo que ahora se vivía en Berk, y eso era justo lo que ocurría en ese pequeño lugar.

Como siempre, los hombres de Drago rondaban por todas las aldeas vigilando de cerca a sus habitantes y, si encontraban algo que le "disgustaba al rey" se hacían cargo de ello. Destruían todo por diversión, golpeaban a quienes se defendían fueran hombres, mujeres o niños.

Por suerte había quienes no aceptaban ni permitían esas injusticias, y es que solo alguien lo suficientemente valiente, o loco, se atrevería a encarar a los hombres del rey; por eso estaban ellos ahí.

Desde que la Ciudad Hooligan cayó en manos de Drago ellos habían estado viajando de aldea en aldea ayudando lo más que pudieran, ocultándose de todo y de todos. Defendían a quienes eran sometidos y liberaban a todos los que eran capturados en el momento, tal y como sucedía ahora…

Habían aprovechado la distracción de los guardias para liberar a un grupo de aldeanos que se encontraban amordazados ayudándolos así a escapar. Trabajaban como uno solo y se protegían mutuamente, por eso era que no podían atraparlos, por eso y porque eran realmente muy escurridizos.

—Ya conocen la ley, deben pagarle al rey por su lealtad—Demandaba el líder del escuadrón. Un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello azabache sujetado en una pequeña coleta hacia atrás. Sus ojos de color café denotaban superioridad—. Y a menos que quieran ser encerrados deben cumplir.

—No tenemos los suficientes bienes—Se atrevió a contestar un hombre de cabello canoso—. ¿Con qué mantendré a mis hijos?

—Ese es SU problema—Respondió el líder tajante—. Si no pagan serán encerrados—volvió a repetir desenfundando su espada y señalando con esta al hombre frente a él dando así la señal para ser aprendido.

Pero antes de que el pobre hombre fuera atrapado un estruendo se escuchó a las afueras de la aldea llamando la atención de todos y, seguidamente, una **nube** de humo denso y negro se comenzó a expandir en la lejanía.

—Vayan a ver que fue eso—Ordenó a un par de sus hombres que de forma inmediata corrieron en busca de la razón de dicho "incidente".

Al dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia donde el aldeano se encontraba lo único que pudo ver fue a los hombres que se suponía debían capturarlo inconscientes en el suelo y al viejo hombre junto a quienes parecían ser su familia. Una inmensa ira comenzó a brotar desde su interior, tomó con más fuerza su espada y comenzó a avanzar hasta donde estos se encontraban. No sabía que había pasado, pero eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada, si tenía que hacerlo él mismo que así fuera.

—Atacar a los hombres del rey es considerado traición—comenzó a decir con forme se acercaba más hasta la familia—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que le pasa a los traidores? —Preguntó con lentitud y una mirada demente.

—Yo no sé qué les pasa. ¿Me lo podrías explicar? —Mencionó una voz a sus espaldas llamando su atención y obligándole a voltear repentinamente en su dirección encontrándose con una sombra oculta entre las ramas de un árbol.

—Vaya, creo que alguien está molesto—dijo una segunda voz con diversión sentándose junto a su compañero en una de las ramas.

— ¿Es que acaso no te gustó nuestra sorpresa?—Preguntó esta vez la primera voz señalando con su mano derecha hacia el humo que cada vez era mayor.

—Ustedes…—comenzó a decir con inmensa ira.

— ¿Lo hicimos? Sí—contestó la primer voz saltando de la rama seguido por la otra persona. — Y vaya que fue divertido—Mencionó con tranquilidad.

—Pero la diversión aún no termina—codeó su acompañante. Ambos mantenían su rostro oculto tras una capucha pero sus ojos, denotaban un brillo lleno de entusiasmo tal que se podría jurar que ambos se encontraban sonriendo, imaginándose todo lo que harían a continuación.

De forma coordinada tomaron sus armas, un par de lanzas gruesas y filosas con las cuales comenzaron a atacar en sincronía a todo enemigo que se les acercara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Avanzaba por los extensos corredores con dirección al lugar en donde él lo esperaba con supuestas buenas noticias, trataba de hacer que el camino fuera largo para así poder pensar en qué decirle, pues, lo que menos quería era molestar a "su majestad", no después de lo que ocurrió la última vez. ¿Qué si sentía miedo? No, claro que no. Le tenía cierto respeto, eso era todo. Aunque, para ser honestos, estar en ese lugar realmente te helaba la sangre…

Como dije antes, Berk había cambiado mucho y un claro ejemplo era la antigua fortaleza Hooligan. Ese lugar que antes transmitía seguridad e irradiaba luz ahora no era más que un lugar lúgubre. Claramente había comenzado a ser reconstruido bajo las órdenes de Drago, el nuevo rey, y una de sus primeras órdenes fue destruir todo lo que alguna vez perteneció a los Haddock.

Las cortinas, las pinturas, incluso las armas; todo fue destruido, todo lo que pudo ser usado para recordar a los antiguos reyes había desaparecido al igual que lo que alguna vez fue Berk.

Ahora, al caminar por los corredores de esa enorme construcción, no podías evitar sentir inseguridad y temor. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por enormes mantas con el símbolo del ejército de Drago Manodura y las armas y armaduras que había junto a las columnas te provocaban escalofríos. Todos los ventanales que alguna vez existieron ahora o estaban cerrados o simplemente ya no estaban donde deberían. La poca luz que albergaba el lugar se debía a unas cuantas antorchas encendidas, las chimeneas se encontraban constantemente apagadas y eso hacía que el lugar fuera aún más frio y siniestro.

Realmente ya nada era igual.

Al llegar a su destino, una enorme puerta de roble era lo que le detenía, a ambos lados de esta dos hombres con armadura se encontraban de pie y, al verle acercarse, abrieron la puerta permitiéndole la entrada.

Con lentitud y temor ingresó al inmenso salón que, al igual que el resto del lugar, era lúgubre y oscuro. En el centro se encontraba un enorme trono de mármol y, sobre este, estaba sentado un hombre fornido cubierto de cicatrices y que vestía una capa de cuero negra.

Al verlo rápidamente se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Qué noticias me tienes? —Preguntó con voz demandante desde su trono.

—Pues, verá…mi señor—Trató de comenzar a explicar, pero el nerviosismo hizo acto de aparición en el peor momento para el hombre azabache.

— ¡Habla de una vez! No tengo todo el día—Le interrumpió con desespero.

—Volvió a pasar, señor—dijo al fin con rapidez liberando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó comenzando a levantarse de su trono.

—Los encapuchados—comenzó a explicar—, lo volvieron a hacer.

—Espero por su bien que los hayan atrapado—Mencionó el hombre de la capa después de un rato en silencio.

Pero el azabache no respondio, en lugar de eso desvió la mirada con temor.

—No los capturaron—más que pregunta fue una afirmación.

—N-no pudimos—confesó temeroso.

—No pudieron—repitió el hombre con voz áspera—. ¡¿NO PUDIERON?! Ustedes son más que ellos. ¿Cómo es posible que no puedan contra un par de ineptos? —avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta estar justo frente a él.

—Lo intentamos pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —Exigió una respuesta.

—Son muy hábiles—Respondió con lentitud temiendo por la reacción de su líder.

— ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN LO SON! —Reclamó tomándolo por el cuello con su mano derecha y alzándolo hasta estar a la misma altura—. Por tu bien espero que la próxima vez que vengas ante mí me traigas sus cabezas—susurró mientras le dirigía una mirada demente tomándolo con más fuerza impidiéndole el respirar—, o si no, me veré obligado a tomar la tuya en su lugar—sentenció liberándolo en el instante dejándolo caer y golpear el suelo sin contemplación alguna—. Ahora ¡márchate! Antes de que me arrepienta de perdonarte la vida.

Se levantó con dificultad frotándose el cuello disponiéndose a irse—Si, mi señor—murmuró antes de dar una última reverencia y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Y Eret—le llamó nuevamente logrando que este detuviera su paso y girara su rostro para observarle—, esta vez no me falles.

Asintió levemente a sus palabras y, al fin, se marchó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era un nuevo día para ambos y ahora que se llevaban mejor se podían estar más tranquilos. Puede que sea una locura o que suene ridículo, pero la verdad era que, estando juntos, se sentían tan bien. Sí, es cierto que recién se conocen y hasta hace unos días atrás no se llevaban muy bien; pero las cosas habían cambiado, poco a poco comenzaban a confiar el uno con el otro y eso era algo realmente muy bueno pues ambos sabían que era justo lo que necesitaban.

Durante todo este tiempo nunca ninguno de los dos había mencionado sus intenciones con respecto a lo que harían a partir de ahora, pero ambos sabían que buscaban lo mismo, sabían bien que lo que querían era venganza, aunque suene mal eso era justo lo que deseaban. Y, por un lado, Astrid también sabía que era su deber ayudar a Hipo, pero este ignoraba ese simple hecho, aun así él deseaba que ella le ayudara, pues, aunque no lo admitiera, algo en su interior le decía que no podría hacerlo sin ella.

Dejando todo eso atrás y tratando de olvidar todo aquello que solo les ocasionaba dolor, ambos trataban de convivir un poco y hablar sobre sus vidas, aunque esto a veces los deprimía por el simple hecho de recordar todos esos buenos momentos, en especial aquellos que ya no podrían volver a repetir. Pero de lo que más les gustaba era hablar sobre una persona en específico: Thorey.

Ambos la conocieron, ambos convivieron con ella y aprendieron mucho gracias a ella. Thorey había sido alguien muy importante para ambos, principalmente para Astrid y era por eso que a ella le dolía mucho más su perdida, pero, ciertamente, le reconfortaba saber que había alguien que comprendía su dolor, pues Hipo no se quedaba atrás; él también sufría su perdida.

Mientras que para Astrid ella había sido su hermana y protectora, para Hipo había sido su única amiga y también su protectora. Les había enseñado a defenderse, les había enseñado a vivir la vida de una manera especial y única… les había enseñado tanto… El hecho de solo pensar en que ella ya no estaba les dolía, era imposible de creer, pero esa era la verdad… una verdad que ambos debían afrontar.

Por eso, tal y como ella les enseño, trataban de recordarla únicamente por los buenos momentos, reviviendo todo lo bueno que vivieron con ella y dejando atrás todo lo malo.

" _Si vas a pensar en alguien que sea por algo bueno, no por lo malo"_

Eran esas palabras las que les llegó a decir a ambos en varias ocasiones.

—Sabes—Mencionó después de un largo rato en silencio después de que la rubia hubiera terminado de revisar la herida de su pierna—, creo que tengo que hacer algo con respecto a esto—dijo señalando con ambas manos lo único que quedaba de su pierna izquierda.

— ¿Algo como qué? —Preguntó curiosa terminando de guardar lo que uso para limpiar la herida.

—Bueno pues, ahora que ya sanó la herida, no puedo ir por el mundo apoyándome en esa cosa por el resto de mis días—Señaló el soporte de madera con la mirada—. Estaba pensando que tal vez podría, no sé, usar algo mejor que eso.

—Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿algo como qué?—Repitió Astrid cruzándose de brazos.

La mirada que le daba justo ahora lo ponía nervioso, ¡no sabía cómo explicarse! Nunca fue bueno en eso, pero sabía que debía hacerlo o ella jamás dejaría de verle así. Se llevó una mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza con nerviosismo para después suspirar rendido: — ¿Tienen por aquí algún lugar en el cual pueda trabajar con metal?—Preguntó lentamente.

Ella solo sonrió satisfecha antes de tomar el instrumento que le ayudaba a Hipo a mantenerse de pie. —Ven conmigo—Le invitó a seguirle.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

No sabía qué era lo que él planeaba pero, fuera lo que sea, le ayudaría. Había pedido un lugar para trabajar con metal y ella conocía el lugar perfecto, solo necesitarían ayuda para llegar hasta allá con rapidez.

—El lugar que buscas está justo al otro lado de los campos de entrenamiento—Explicó—. Sé cómo podemos llegar más rápido—Mencionó esto último con una sonrisa. Acto seguido y para sorpresa de Hipo llevó dos de sus dedos hasta sus labios produciendo un fluido silbido que se extendió por todo el campo como un eco.

Nadie dijo nada durante los siguientes segundos hasta que, en la distancia, se escuchó el ruido de algo, o más bien alguien, acercándose.

Ante la mirada atónita del castaño dos equinos, uno blanco con manchas grises y otro tan oscuro como la noche misma, aparecieron frente a él. Resultó que el "ruido" en realidad había sido el galopar de ambos animales asistiendo al llamado de la rubia.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Estaba ahí, frente a él. No podía ser cierto. De alguna forma se sentía fatal, todo este tiempo jamás se acordó de él, ¿cómo era eso posible?

— ¿Chimuelo?—Murmuró sin salir de la sorpresa. El equino al verle trotó hasta él comenzando a frotar su frente contra su rostro ansiando una de sus caricias. — ¡Chimuelo!—Gritó con alegría esta vez iniciando con las caricias que tanto le pedía su amigo.

—Así que ese es su nombre—Dijo Astrid a sus espaldas llamando la atención de ambos.

— ¿Cómo llegó aquí?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Yo lo traje—Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Bueno, en realidad, él te trajo aquí. ¿O qué? ¿Creíste que te traje cargando yo sola?

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios del castaño entonces justo antes de continuar con las caricias para después unir su frente contra la del caballo negro frente a él.

—Gracias—Susurró.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

En ese momento no supo si se lo decía a ella o a "Chimuelo" pero igual no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su nuevo amigo estaba feliz.

— ¿Por qué trae su silla de montar?—Preguntó de repente.

—No me dejaba quitársela, ni siquiera me dejaba acercarme a él—Reveló Astrid dirigiéndole una mirada "molesta" al caballo.

Hipo rio ante tales palabras. —Discúlpalo por eso, no suele dejar que se le acerquen extraños.

—Ah pues gracias por eso—Dijo Astrid con un toque de burla—. Vamos, ¿Qué no querías ir a un lugar en específico?—Le recordó.

—Oh es cierto—Dijo Hipo—. ¿Me llevarías amigo?—Le preguntó al equino, quien relinchó levemente y con entusiasmo.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Con ayuda de Astrid montó a Chimuelo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo separados. Ese sentimiento de libertad volvió rápidamente a él, la adrenalina y la emoción comenzó a hacer acto de aparición y hubieran aumentado de no ser por la rubia.

—Ni lo pienses Hipo—Irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?

—Conozco esa mirada, no creas que no me di cuenta—Continuó de brazos cruzados desde su propia montura.

—No sé a qué te refieres—Evadió Hipo.

—Oh pero claro que si—Insistió—. Yo ponía esa misma mirada cada vez que competía contra Thorey—Admitió—, Tormenta y yo jamás logramos ganarles. La última vez las alcanzamos, pero no pasó de eso—No pudo evitar recordar con nostalgia.

—Chimuelo y yo si logramos vencerla—Recordó igualmente con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida llamando la atención de esos ojos azules tan cautivadores—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Una carrera?

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Oh no, no lo había hecho.

Debía ser firme y no aceptar, eso era lo correcto, pero… ¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso? Había tocado su punto débil, y ese era su lado competitivo. Ella jamás se negaba a una competencia, le encantaba poder demostrar sus capacidades.

Pero no era correcto…

Hipo recién se había recuperado de sus heridas.

¡NO ERA CORRECTO!

¡Al diablo con lo correcto! Necesitaba esto y algo le decía que él también.

—Una carrera hasta el otro lado del campo—Señaló rendida la dirección—. Es allá a donde nos dirigimos, el primero en llegar…

—Gana—Finalizó por ella con una sonrisa tomando con fuerza las riendas de su montura al igual que la rubia. —A la cuenta de tres…

—Uno—Dijo ella manteniendo la vista en su objetivo: la meta.

—Dos—Secundó él dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a su oponente.

— ¡TRES!—Gritaron ambos al tiempo en el que, al mismo tiempo, hacían a sus compañeros correr.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Había sido un largo día para ambos, después de todo no todos los días podías fastidiar a los hombres del "rey", algo que realmente disfrutaban de hacer.

Ahora, siendo ya de noche, se disponían a descansar en la oscuridad de la pequeña cabaña que usaban como refugio en medio del bosque, aquel que siempre fue su **hogar** , suyo y de su familia… pero ahora solo era suyo…

—Aun no logro sacar su rostro de mi mente—Rio con diversión.

—Ni yo—Admitió su compañero—. Realmente fue muy divertido. Pero ahora hay que descansar.

—Cierto. Mañana podremos seguir molestando a esos sujetos—Secundó.

— ¿Y por qué limitarse a mañana?—Preguntó repentinamente una tercera voz desde la ventana más próxima alertando a ambos habitantes en la morada. —Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, chicos—Mencionó con tranquilidad ingresando a través de la misma ventana y quedando de pie frente a ellos.

— ¿Quién eres?—Preguntó uno de ellos con temor a que fuera enemigo.

Ante tal pregunta y para dejar en claro su identidad, se deshizo de la capucha que cubría su rostro acercándose a la vez hasta el fogón encendido en medio de la habitación.

— ¡¿Astrid?!—Exclamaron ambos atónitos.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerles—Fue lo único que les dijo.

* * *

 **Y ya está, en serio merezco un premio por esto ¡¿Dónde está mi premio?!... Vale, me callo :P Espero que con esto pueda recompensar mi ausencia y mi incumplimiento la semana pasada. Prometo que haré lo posible por que no se vuelva a repetir y estaré actualizando cada fin de semana.**

 **Ahora, pregunto: ¿Quiénes serán esos dos misteriosos encapuchados? ¿Por qué Astrid parece conocerlos? ¿Cuál es la propuesta que les hará? Solo diré que… Todo súper héroe necesita un súper equipo :3 ¡Es hora de reunirlos! Si no pudieron defender Berk…lo vengaran… ¡VENGADORES UNI… ok no… Perdón, soy fanática de los superhéroes XD**

 **Bueno, mucho bla, bla, bla por hoy. Mejor pasemos a sus Reviews:**

 **KatnnisSakura:** Con todo y atraso pero aquí está jeje, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, la verdad yo no quedé muy conforme, pero bueno, ustedes son los que mandan XD Y si, Hipo y Astrid ahora deberán trabajar en equipo, poco a poco, ya veremos qué logran ese par.

 **Ana-Gami:** Creo que con este capítulo (y mi loca revelación súper heroica de arriba XD) se dejó en claro que los demás aparecerán, deben hacerlo, el par de tortolitos necesitará ayuda, ¿no crees? La pregunta es ¿Quién será el primero en unirse al súper equipo?

 **UnbreakableWarrior** **:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Jaguar Negro:** Espero que nuevamente la espera haya valido la pena jeje, la verdad este capítulo como que no me convence mucho, pero bueno… ¡Ahora si es un capitulo largo! Igual lo corté un poquito… ¿Hipo forjó el hacha de Astrid? Yo nunca dije que sí, pero tampoco dije que no XD Ya veremos que más cosas en común tienen esos dos.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Soy pésima cumpliendo mis promesas :C pero prome… no, mejor no prometo nada. El capítulo se me fue de las manos y no sabía cómo parar…**

 **Retiro lo dicho en el capítulo anterior, ESTE es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **Pero bueno, no los detendré más tiempo.**

 **¡Hago aclaración! Este capítulo esta situado justo entre la escena de la carrera y la escena final del encuentro de Astrid con los encapuchados del capítulo anterior. Sentí que hubo un poco de confusión al respecto y pues, espero que con este capítulo se aclaren un poco las cosas, y también con el siguiente que será continuación de este… ¡Aclaración numero dos! Recuerden que lo que esté en** _ **cursiva**_ **son flash backs…**

 **Veamos si logran descubrir el significado de** _ **"Pasado y presente se encontraran"**_ **y** _ **"Un antiguo aliado volverá"**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 4,277

* * *

 _CAPITULO 4_

—Vamos, vamos… ¡SI!—Exclamó con entusiasmo al ser los primeros en llegar—. ¡Eso es!—Celebró acariciando el cuello de su amigo.

Segundos después ellas llegaron. —Suerte de novato—Susurró ella al ver al castaño tan feliz—. De no ser porque Tormenta se distrajo les habríamos ganado—Se excusó.

 _Dejavú_ pensó Hipo.

— _¡En tu cara Thorey, te hemos ganado!—Le dijo al verla llegar junto a su yegua._

— _Suerte de novato—Fue lo que esta dijo mientras bajaba de la yegua—._ _De no ser porque Sia se asustó con esa serpiente, ten por seguro que les habríamos ganado ¡Y POR MUCHO!—Aclaró._

—Tu hermana dijo lo mismo la primera vez que le ganamos—Mencionó con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Era la excusa que siempre usaba cuando me ganaba—Confesó Astrid de igual forma compartiendo tanto sonrisa como mirada con él.

Durante varios segundos permanecieron en silencio hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

—Bueno, hemos llegado—Fue lo que dijo señalando con la cabeza la pequeña construcción junto a ellos antes de bajar de Tormenta y, seguidamente, ayudar a Hipo a hacer lo mismo.

—Y ¿A dónde se supone que hemos llegado?—Preguntó curioso apoyándose en Astrid al bajar aún sin notar la construcción que se elevaba frente a él.

—Aquí es en donde los Burglars hacían sus armas—Explicó.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?—Los ojos verdes de Hipo se abrieron en toda su plenitud al escuchar tales palabras y más aún cuando prestó atención al lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Claro. ¿A caso te parezco del tipo de persona que hace bromas?—Interrogó con un brillo divertido en sus ojos al ver la reacción nerviosa que provocó en el castaño quien obviamente no respondió. —. Vamos, qué esperas hay que entrar—Comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada de la construcción seguida por Hipo quien avanzaba con torpeza con ayuda del soporte de madera.

—Realmente se parece a su hermana—Murmuró Hipo creyendo no ser escuchado por la rubia quien, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comparación. —Wow—Exclamó al entrar al lugar—. Luce más grande por dentro. Mucho más grande que la de Berk.

Y tenía razón, ese lugar tenia de todo. Había estantes de madera en las paredes llenos de herramientas, desde martillos hasta pinzas de todos los tamaños posibles; barriles y baúles repletos de hierro en su estado más puro. Armas de todo tipo adornaban las paredes de piedra del lugar, tan brillantes y afiladas listas para ser usadas. En el centro había una larga mesa llena de hojas de pergamino viejas y más herramientas, así como varias armas rotas que no lograron ser reparadas. Y en un rincón, la fragua de roca y hierro manchada de negro por el uso excesivo que le dieron en su momento.

—Me alegra que te guste—Comentó Astrid al ver el entusiasmo de Hipo—. Puedes usar todo lo que necesites, no sé qué harás pero igual siéntete libre de hacer uso de este lugar siempre que así lo desees.

—Gracias—Sonrió a lo cual ella se limitó a asentir.

—Si necesitas ayuda o algo, solo dímelo—Mencionó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Sí, bueno, creo que lo primero que necesito es algo con lo que escribir—Dijo después de un rato.

—Oh, claro—Aunque no lo admitiera, por alguna extraña razón se sentía decepcionada, ¿acaso esperaba una petición más importante? Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que Hipo planeaba hacer, y aun así ella había aclarado estar dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que necesitara, entonces… ¿por qué se sentía decepcionada por su petición? No lo sabía.

Con nerviosismo y velocidad comenzó a buscar aquello que le habían pedido. Revisó entre las hojas sobre la mesa hasta encontrar lo que el castaño necesitaba.

— ¿Servirá esto?—Preguntó al entregarle un pequeño lápiz y, al mismo tiempo, una de las hojas en blanco de la mesa.

—Sí, gracias—Respondió tomando el material que le ofrecían justo antes de sentarse en un banco de madera frente a la mesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás exactamente?—Volvió a preguntar curiosa al verle comenzar a hacer trazos sobre el papel.

—Ya lo verás cuando esté terminado—Fue lo único que Hipo se limitó a decirle causando que Astrid frunciera el ceño para su propia diversión.

 _ **.**_

— _¿Me podrías repetir de nuevo por qué hacemos esto?—Preguntó mientras avanzaba con cansancio tras ella, esquivando las ramas y rocas que se topaba en el estrecho camino de ese bosque._

— _Ya te lo dije Astrid, tu prueba final será dentro de poco y como a cualquier otro se te otorga la oportunidad de realizar una "misión de exploración" con algún guerrero—Le explicó nuevamente sin prestar mucha atención a los gestos de fastidio que hacia tras ella._

— _Y tú eres el asombroso guerrero al que debo acompañar—Mencionó._

— _Así es—Afirmó con su ya común seriedad consiguiendo que su desesperación sea mayor—. Escucha—Le llamó girándose para poder verla a los ojos—, sé que esto no es de tu agrado. Pero también sé que lo que más deseas es convertirte en una Burglar, y si quieres conseguir eso debes hacer esto. Créeme te será muy útil._

— _No sé de qué forma esto me puede ser útil—Se quejó al tiempo en el que pateaba una pequeña roca._

— _Te ayudará a saber qué hacer durante tu prueba—Le aclaró con la seriedad de siempre._

— _Yo sé que hacer—Murmuró apartando la mirada._

— _Pues es momento de demostrarlo—Retó cruzándose de brazos—Debes…_

 _Pero no dijo nada más, su mirada cambió de lugar una y otra vez como si tratara de encontrar algo; su cabeza también giraba levemente en busca del lugar presiso para poder escuchar y ver mejor. Involuntariamente su mano se dirigió hasta su cintura, donde una daga alargada descansaba en su funda, cerrándose con fuerza en la empuñadura preparándose para usarla de ser necesario._

— _¿Qué ocurre?—Se atrevió a preguntar en un susurró apenas audible—Thorey…_

— _Escucha—Le silenció sin dejar de observar su alrededor._

 _Trató de percibir lo que ella, trató de escuchar, y después de unos segundos lo logró._

 _Un leve crujir de ramas secas se escuchaba cerca de su ubicación._

— _¿Qué crees que sea?—Preguntó nuevamente en un susurro._

— _Escucha con atención y tu dímelo—Ordenó estando aun en la misma posición que había adoptado desde un principio, pero esta vez más tranquila. Ya sabía lo que provocaba el ruido—. Dime qué escuchas._

— _Es... Es un ruido pequeño, ramas siendo pisadas—Comenzó a explicar con nerviosismo. Si estaban siendo perseguidas, si trataban de emboscarlas, Thorey debía saberlo y debían irse antes de ser atrapadas. ¡¿Por qué la ponía a escuchar cuando debían salir de ahí?!_

— _¿Qué más escuchas?—Insistió._

— _Thorey, tal vez deberíamos irnos—Mencionó nerviosa._

— _No. Dime qué escuchas—Exigió con firmeza._

— _Es… Solo es uno. Avanza rápido y con dirección al este—Continuó tratando de concentrarse—. Tal vez sea un aldeano o…_

 _Y entonces, el intruso apareció…_

 _Pequeño, café, cola esponjada y orejas largas._

— _¿Un conejo?—Murmuró incrédula._

— _Corrección. Una liebre—Aclaró la mayor justo antes de sacar finalmente la daga de su funda y lanzarla sin siquiera ver su objetivo ante la mirada atónita de Astrid—. Y ahora es nuestra cena._

— _¡¿Mataste al conejo?!—Exclamó con horror y asco ante tal acto._

— _Liebre—Repitió._

— _Da igual, ¡la mataste!—Le reclamó molesta._

 _Había visto como su hermana golpeaba hasta dejar inconscientes y sangrantes a sus oponentes, sabia incluso que había llegado a asesinar a varios intencionalmente o no, pero jamás creyó que sería capaz de matar a una criatura inocente y débil._

— _Lección uno—Comenzó a hablar haciendo uso nuevamente de su voz seria ignorando las palabras de Astrid mientras se acercaba hasta la criatura que aún tenía la daga incrustada en su cuerpo—: en esta vida solo sobrevive el más fuerte e inteligente…_

 _ **.**_

Un pequeño golpe fue lo que la hizo reaccionar. No estaba dormida, pero tampoco estaba despierta; había reposado su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa y cerrado un momento los ojos, no supo cuando fue que su mente comenzó a divagar en el pasado, pero agradecía enormemente el haber sido traída de regreso.

—Oh, siento haberte despertado—Dijo una voz que ya le era familiar.

—No estaba dormida—Aclaró levantándose de su sitio—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—La verdad, sí, no puedo golpear el metal y mantenerme en pie al mismo tiempo—Respondió señalando con una mano el metal caliente junto a las brasas de la fragua.

—Está bien—Sonrió Astrid tras darse cuenta de todo lo que había logrado hacer solo y sin ayuda el castaño—. Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

 _ **(…)**_

— ¡Ya está!—Exclamó alegre mostrando su trabajo terminado. Una prótesis de pierna forjada en hierro puro y con una base de madera tallada, su forma y tamaño era perfecto exactamente como había sido detallado en el boceto que Hipo había hecho con anterioridad.

—Es…realmente increíble—Alagó Astrid, no sabía que el castaño era capaz de crear cosas como esa, cualquiera habría optado por una simple prótesis de madera, pero él no, él había diseñado una prótesis de hierro única y aparentemente más útil y fácil de usar.

— ¿Tú crees?—Cuestionó ocultando su sonrojo—No es de mis mejores trabajos. Tal vez luego le haga algunos ajustes y…—Y ya se había puesto nervioso.

—Hipo, es increíble—Le detuvo—. No creí que pudieras hacer cosas como esta—Confesó—. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

—Bocón—Pronunció—. Él era el herrero de la Ciudad Hooligan, y el mejor amigo de mi padre también. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

La nostalgia se había hecho presente nuevamente y Astrid logró percibirlo, no podía dejar que se desanimara, no cuando ya se le veía más tranquilo.

—Bueno, eh, ¿por qué no mejor la probamos?—Animó tomando entre sus manos la pieza de metal.

Una vez sentado en el banco de madera con ayuda de Astrid se colocó la prótesis en el lugar exacto ajustándola para que esta no se moviera al caminar.

— ¿Cómo la sientes?—Preguntó una vez que la prótesis estaba lista.

—No te voy a mentir, se siente algo extraño—Su herida ya había sanado y el muñón que había quedado estaba cicatrizado así que no debía de ser muy molesto el usar la prótesis, al menos eso fue lo que él pensó.

—Trata de caminar un poco—Le pidió incitándolo a levantarse, pero su mirada le detuvo de cualquier intento. No se sentía listo—. Tranquilo, yo te ayudo, no dejaré que te caigas—Animó con una sonrisa cálida.

Después de un par de exhalaciones que consideró realmente necesarias, tomó un impulso apoyándose en la mesa para así al fin ponerse de pie sobre sus recuperadas "dos" piernas.

—Eso es—Susurró ella con entusiasmo estando junto a él preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

Una exhalación más y estaba listo, con seguridad y un leve temblor en su cuerpo dio el primer paso, pero falló. Su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio obligándole a caer, cerró sus ojos por inercia a la espera del impacto contra el duro suelo, pero este nunca llegó.

Unos fuertes y delgados brazos le habían sostenido.

Se sorprendió por aquello, sabía quién había detenido su caída y fue por eso que abrió los ojos para así poder encontrarse con los suyos.

Ella no le dijo nada, solo le sonrió transmitiéndole seguridad.

—Gracias—Murmuró sin apartar la mirada de la suya reincorporándose poco a poco hasta estar nuevamente de pie.

—Te dije que no te dejaría caer—Le recordó—. Vamos, tú puedes.

En ningún momento le soltó, justos avanzaron dando pasos pequeños, al principio le fue difícil, la prótesis realmente le molestaba un poco, pero la dicha de poder caminar al fin era más grande que eso. Cada vez los pasos que daba eran más seguros y firmes, poco a poco había comenzado a recobrar la fuerza en sus piernas.

Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo y sabía que si su padre estuviera ahí también lo estaría.

—Lo logré—Susurró después de dar un último paso.

—Pero claro que si—Mencionó la voz femenina a varios metros de distancia. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando ella le soltó y comenzó a caminar sin ayuda.

—Gracias. No lo habría podido lograr sin ti—Admitió con sinceridad.

Le sonrió, solo eso pudo hacer. Se sentía tan bien ayudándole y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida sobre lo que haría, ahora que él podía caminar de nuevo era momento de terminar lo que su gente y la de él habían comenzado…

 _ **.**_

— _¿Cuándo se te pasará el enojo?—Se atrevió a preguntarle después de un eterno e incómodo silencio._

 _Pero ella no respondio. Se encontraba dándole la espalda, sentada a varios metros lejos de ella quien reposaba junto a un árbol. La noche era fría así que habían encendido una pequeña fogata._

— _Ya pasaron tres días—Mencionó tratando de hacerla hablar._

 _Y, nuevamente, no respondió, simplemente se encogió de hombros._

— _Si no vas a responderme al menos ten la dignidad de verme cuando yo te hablo—Demandó dejando de lado la poca paciencia que conservaba._

 _Sabía que cuando su hermana usaba ese tono de voz debía temer, así que, lentamente, giró la cabeza para observarle._

 _Un suspiro escapó de sus labios a causa de la frustración. —Era una criatura inocente—Murmuró al fin sintiendo la garganta seca por la falta de uso al no hablar durante todo ese tiempo._

— _Oh, perdón, la próxima vez le preguntaré si ha cometido algún crimen—Comentó con sarcasmo—. ¡Solo era una liebre, Astrid! ¿De dónde crees tú que sale lo que comes? Que nunca lo hayas visto no significa que no suceda—Exclamó molesta._

— _La mataste como si no fuera nada—Reclamó apartando nuevamente la mirada de ella._

— _Disculpa por no avisarle que la mataría—Replicó nuevamente con sarcasmo._

— _¡Sabes que odio cuando usas tu sarcasmo!—Gritó exasperada poniéndose de pie para encararla._

— _Y tú que yo odio cuando te comportas así._

 _Nadie dijo nada más, ambas estaban molestas y sabían bien que no lograrían nada estando así._

— _Solo hago esto porque quiero ayudarte—Susurró ya más tranquila la mayor._

— _¡¿De qué forma podría esto ayudarme?!—Desafortunadamente, Astrid no se encontraba tan tranquila._

— _Para que aprendas a sobrevivir._

— _Yo se cuidarme. Se protegerme._

— _No es cierto—Admitió sin dejar de verle a los ojos._

— _¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tú fuiste quien me entrenó?!—Exclamó furiosa tratando de desaparecer el nudo que recientemente había aparecido en su garganta._

— _No es lo mismo tener el conocimiento que llevarlo en práctica—Respondió tajante—. Podrás saber mucho sobre defensa propia, tácticas de ataque y manejo de armas. Pero eso no sirve de nada si no puedes usar esos conocimientos en el momento… Si no puedes hacer eso, no puedes ser Burglar—Sentenció._

 _Sus palabras habían dolido en lo más profundo de su ser y lo peor de todo es que aún no terminaba._

— _Lección dos: No dejes que tus emociones te controlen. Las emociones son nuestra perdición._

 _ **.**_

¿Cómo era posible que su hermana le dijera eso? Sí, era cierto que ella siempre fue alguien de carácter fuerte y serio, pero sabía que, muy en el fondo, tenía sentimientos buenos, se lo había demostrado a través de todas esas muestras de cariño, los abrazos, los halagos. Pero también sabía que, cuando la líder guerrera tomaba el control todo eso quedaba atrás, el brillo en sus ojos se desvanecía, dejaba de ser Thorey para convertirse en ese ser sediento de sangre y dispuesto a matar sin piedad.

¿Estaba ella dispuesta a convertirse en eso?

Durante esos tres meses que estuvo fuera y después de la muerte de su hermana, llegó a cambiar mucho, poco a poco fue dejando a tras sus emociones y adoptando un carácter más serio. Y, a pesar de todo, seguía creyéndose incapaz de llegar a ser como su hermana. Sí, su sueño era convertirse en Burglar, pero… ¿podría? Los Burglars eran guerreros fuertes y sin temor a nada, cargaban tantas muertes en su espalda sin siquiera notarlo, ¿podría ELLA, Astrid Hofferson, hacerlo también? Su hermana, la líder del clan, la había nombrado Burglar, pero eso no cambiaba nada, ¿o sí? ¡Ni siquiera sabía si podría realmente con lo que se avecinaba!

Hipo necesitaba su ayuda, DEBÍAN recuperar Berk y DEBÍAN recuperar el honor de su gente, pero, si algo estaba claro, era que no podrían hacerlo solos. Fue por eso que tomó una decisión y era momento de llevarla a cabo…

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Su voz la regresó a la realidad, una realidad en la que un par de ojos verdes le observaban curiosos a la espera de una respuesta.

—Ah, s-sí—Alcanzó a decir—. Estoy bien.

—Bueno—No estaba bien, pero tampoco debía discutir con ella por eso—, te decía que creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

¿Le había estado hablando todo este tiempo? Tenía que encontrar una forma de aclarar su mente o seguiría ignorándolo inconscientemente.

—Eh, sí, claro—Aceptó—. Vamos.

En silencio salieron del lugar después de apagar la fragua, montaron a sus caballos, Hipo requiriendo aun un poco de ayuda, y juntos partieron de regreso a "casa".

 _ **.**_

 _Dos días más habían pasado, dos días sin dirigirse la palabra. Ninguna de las dos sedería con tanta facilidad, ambas eran demasiado orgullosas como para hacerlo; pero alguna debía rendirse o esto jamás terminaría._

 _Abrió su boca para tratar de decir algo pero justo en ese momento algo le interrumpió haciéndole olvidar todas sus intenciones por disculparse. Ese algo también había llamado la atención de su hermana quien ahora se encontraba escaneando los alrededores con su mirada._

 _Nuevamente volvió a escucharlo. Gritos. Varios gritos se podían escuchar no muy lejos de ahí._

— _¿A d-dónde vas?—Preguntó tragándose su orgullo al ver a su hermana dar media vuelta y caminar en la dirección contraria a los gritos._

— _A lo más lejos que se pueda llegar—Respondió cortante sin dejar de avanzar._

— _¿Qué?—Su actitud realmente le sorprendía, ¿no iría a ver qué ocurría?—. Pero, podrían necesitar ayuda._

— _Ese no es nuestro problema—Mencionó con frialdad._

— _Debes estar bromeando. ¡Se supone que eso es lo que haces!—Reclamó incrédula de lo que su hermana le decía— ¿O qué? ¿Si no se trata de alguien importante no lo ayudas?_

 _Sus palabras hicieron que detuviera su paso y se girara para verle. —Nuestra misión es de reconocimiento y exploración, no debemos involucrarnos._

— _Pero—No, no debía discutir con ella, no de nuevo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer—… Esa es tu misión—Declaró para sorpresa de Thorey—. Se supone que yo solo debo acompañarte. Pues bien, no te preocupes, tu sigue con tu "misión" que yo me encargaré de ayudar a esas personas._

 _Y entonces, ante la mirada atónita de la líder Burglar, se fue en busca de aquellos que requerían ayuda…_

 _ **.**_

¡Eso es! Ahora lo recordaba, sabia a quienes recurrir. Pero debía actuar rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Hipo—El nombrado detuvo el andar de su caballo al escucharle—Yo, eh— ¿cómo lo decía? El castaño mantenía su mirada sobre ella, algo ya muy común en él—, tengo que salir un momento. Hay algo que debo revisar y… Bueno, ahora que ya puedes caminar, creo que, tal vez…

—Quieres irte—Musitó bajando la mirada.

— ¡No!—Exclamó—. No me refería a eso. Lo que pasa es… Creo que, si queremos hacer algo para recuperar el reino, necesitaremos ayuda y…

— ¿Tienes una idea?—El brillo había vuelto a sus ojos, ese brillo de esperanza.

—Algo así—Contestó—. Por eso debo salir un momento, será un viaje corto—Explicó—, volvería para mañana al amanecer.

— ¿Irás tu sola?—Temía por su seguridad.

—S-sí, no puedo arriesgarte—Le confesó tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas—. Pero no te preocupes, no hay nada de qué preocuparse—Le sonrió para tratar de calmar sus emociones.

—Está bien… supongo—Susurró esto último de tal forma que solo él lo escuchara.

—Bien, partiré en un rato. Mientras más pronto me vaya, más pronto regresaré.

 _ **(…)**_

Y dicho y hecho así fue…

Partió junto a Tormenta, dejando a Hipo solo con Chimuelo, no sin antes prometerle volver pronto y, posiblemente, con grandes noticias. Por el momento a él lo único que le importaba era que volviera, tal vez no tenían mucho de conocerse pero igual le preocupaba y la necesitaba. Poco a poco se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida, tal vez la última persona importante en su vida.

—Lo sé amigo, a mí también me preocupa—Mencionó al sentir al equino tratar de llamar su atención—. Mejor vamos, hay algo que tengo que hacer—Dijo ya más animado posicionándose para montarlo nuevamente.

Desde que había visto ese objeto junto a todas esas armas dañadas supo lo que debía hacer.

 _ **.**_

— _Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí—La voz de Bocón llamó su atención obligándolo a salir de su pequeño espacio de trabajo para terminar por encontrarse con su amiga Burglar—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tienes algún problema con una de tus armas?_

— _Ah, no, no—Negó rápidamente—. En realidad, vine porque, me gustaría que hicieran un arma para mí._

— _¿Un arma?—Cuestionó curioso—. Bueno, no tenemos experiencia con el tipo de armas que ustedes usan, pero podemos intentarlo. ¿Qué tipo de arma deseas?_

— _Pues, la verdad, el arma que necesito es de las suyas, ya saben, de vikingos—Explicó._

— _No te imagino con un arma vikinga—Habló esta vez Hipo haciendo notar su presencia—. No es tu estilo._

— _No es para mí—Confesó—. Es para alguien que tiene sangre vikinga._

— _Ahh, un enamorado ¿quizá?—Mencionó Bocón con atrevimiento y picardía._

— _¡¿Qué?!—A veces olvidaba lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser el herrero—. No, no, nada de eso—Negó rotundamente._

— _Bueno… Da lo mismo, ¿qué arma es la que deseas?—Volvió a preguntar._

— _Estaba pensando en un hacha. Pero no sé cuál sería la mejor._

— _Bueno pues no hay problema, mi aprendiz aquí presente se encargará de tu pedido—Informó dirigiéndose a la salida con diversión._

— _¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó el castaño ante tal compromiso en el que lo había metido su mentor._

— _Lo que oíste—Le dijo el rubio y corpulento hombre sin dejar su tono divertido._

— _Pe-pero yo no sé forjar armas—Replicó._

— _Bah lo harás bien._

— _Pero Bocón._

— _Suerte pescadito, hasta luego joven Thorey—Se despidió y se fue dejando a Hipo sorprendido y molesto._

— _Yo no sé forjar armas—Le confesó después de un rato en silencio._

— _Lo harás bien. He visto tus diseños, son geniales—Halagó._

— _Pero no sé forjarlos. Una cosa es diseñar y otra es forjar._

— _Lo harás bien—Repitió—, de todas formas planeaba pedirle a ti personalmente que te encargaras._

— _Debes estar de broma—Se quejó incrédulo de sus palabras._

— _Nop, es en serio—Afirmó divertida._

— _Que graciosa—Frunció el ceño—. Mejor comencemos de una vez. ¿Qué tipo de hacha te gustaría?_

— _No lo sé, ¿cuántos tipos de hachas hay?_

— _Mejor dime qué uso le darán—Pidió esperando que esta vez si pudiera responderle._

— _Conociéndola lo más probable es que la use para lanzarla y romper cosas—Murmuró—. Para combate cercano y lanzamientos._

— _Okay, entonces creo que la mejor opción es la de doble hoja, como estas de aquí—Señaló algunos ejemplos—. Y, tomando en cuenta su estilo de combate, tendrá que ser ligera, muy ligera—Explicaba más para sí mismo que para ella comenzando a trazar la dichosa hacha sobre un pergamino—. La hoja se irá adelgazando, en el centro será más gruesa. Y, la empuñadura y soporte tendrán que ser un poco más alargados, así el peso estará mejor distribuido y se le facilitarán los lanzamientos—Continuaba explicando como todo un experto ante la mirada atónita de Thorey, quien diría que ese joven de tan solo diez años de edad sabría tanto—. Sería algo como esto—Finalizó mostrándole el boceto del arma._

— _Oye esto está muy bien—Halagó._

— _¿En serio?—Preguntó con una alegría creciendo en su interior._

— _Claro que sí. Créeme, le encantara. Pero…_

— _Pero ¿qué?—Cuestionó temeroso._

— _¿Crees que podrías añadirle su nombre?_

— _Claro, ¿cómo se llama?—Dijo aliviado de saber que no había ningún problema con el diseño tomando un lápiz listo para anotar el nombre._

— _Astrid._

 _ **.**_

" _Astrid"_

Era lo que estaba grabado en la empuñadura del arma.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Es cierto que Thorey jamás le dijo oficial y directamente el nombre de su hermana, pero debió deducirlo. ¡Por eso su nombre le era familiar! Porque el hacha que había hecho era para ella, esa hacha que ahora estaba rota, pero que él se encargaría de reparar.

—Estoy seguro de que te encantará—Susurró con alegría pasando sus dedos por el mango del hacha, justo en donde estaba grabado su nombre para después observar el nuevo boceto que recién había terminado de hacer.

Repararía esa hacha y la dejaría mejor que antes.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Los encontraré—Susurró al viento la rubia desde la montura de su yegua.

 _ **.**_

— _Creo que estamos perdidos—Murmuró—. ¡Es nuestro fin!—Exclamó al ver la espada cerca abrazándose de su compañera para tratar de protegerle._

 _Los segundos pasaron y todo parecía estar bien._

— _Oye—Le llamó su compañera—, ¡Seguimos vivos!—Gritó con alivió apartándose de él y comenzando a revisarse en busca de alguna herida._

— _¿Están bien?—Les preguntó una voz femenina, voz que pertenecía a una joven de su misma edad la cual se encontraba junto a su ahora inconsciente atacante…_

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento, como verán tuve que cortar el capítulo porque estaba quedando extremadamente largo. La verdad es que esta historia es bastante larga y compleja, y como tengo un límite de palabras y capítulos debo resumir un poco… Pero bueno, eso no importa.**

 **Tenía pensado que en este capítulo se revelara la identidad de los encapuchados pero creo que eso lo dejaremos para el siguiente y ya con ese cerraríamos este ciclo de la historia. Primero vimos cómo fue que se conocieron Hipo y Astrid, después el cómo inició su amistad, para el siguiente ya comenzaremos con el cómo fue su crecimiento como equipo. Y, quien sabe, tal vez en el siguiente capítulo veamos más sobre Drago y su reino del mal.**

 **Creo que ya no queda nada más por aclarar. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y no estuviera tan confuso (me encanta complicarme la vida)**

 **Respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **Fsusana536:** Me alegra que te esté gustando y lamento que haya sido algo confuso, espero que este ya haya sido más claro.

 **KatnnisSakura:** ¡Parece que alguien ya lleva la delantera en descubrir qué demonios ocurre aquí! No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te haya gustado y que si se haya entendido un poco jeje. La verdad es que si fue difícil escribir ese capítulo, pero bueno… ¿Los gemelos? Umm pronto descubriremos si tienes razón o no. Y la carrera, pues ya vimos como terminó jeje, ahora solo falta esperar a que tengan la revancha

 **Jaguar Negro:** Me alegra mucho el saber que logré animarte con el capítulo, espero que este tenga el mismo efecto. ¿Los gemelos? Umm eso lo descubriremos pronto, ¿Heather la nueva Black Widow? No había pensado en darle una personalidad de ese tipo (ups creo que hablé de más) pero suena realmente interesante. Tu premio lo acepto con mucho gusto jejeje

 **Ana-Gami:** ¿Los gemelos? (x3) Puede que sí, puede que no, no lo sé, pronto lo descubriremos. ¿Cómo se pronuncia Thorey? Bueno, según yo se pronuncia como Tory, es un nombre nórdico (si, nórdico y ella es ninja, que original XD)

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Realmente ciento muchísimo la tardanza TnT soy una pésima persona. He tenido mucho trabajo, pero ya en una semana me libero y podré ser más puntual…espero…**

 **Bueno, este capítulo me costó algo de trabajo, y recién lo terminé, lo tienen aquí recién salido del horno bien calentito :3 Así que, si hay algún errorcito por ahí dispénsenme, ya luego lo arreglaré.**

 **Y bueno… Pues espero que les guste jeje**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 5,113 (cada vez salen más largos)

* * *

 _CAPITULO 5_

—Descansaremos un momento, ¿te parece?—Le dijo a su yegua al tiempo en el que se bajaba de la montura junto a un pequeño riachuelo de agua clara—. Debemos apresurarnos, le dije a Hipo que volveríamos para el amanecer—Llegaba un momento en el que no se sabía si hablaba con Tormenta o con ella misma, algo que había aprendido de su hermana y de lo cual era inconsciente—. El lugar al que vamos no está muy lejos… Solo espero que sigan ahí—Murmuró esto último con preocupación recordando la última vez que los vio.

 _ **.**_

— _¿Están bien?—Les preguntó una voz femenina, voz que pertenecía a una joven de cabello rubio de su misma edad la cual se encontraba junto a su ahora inconsciente atacante…_

— _S-sí—Musitó el joven con miedo sin dejar de abrazar a su compañera._

— _¿Quién eres?—Preguntó con atrevimiento la chica separándose de él._

— _Yo…_

 _Pero no pudo terminar con su presentación, pues justo en ese instante el sujeto que supuestamente estaba inconsciente comenzó a despertar llamando la atención de los tres adolescentes._

 _Mientras ambos jóvenes se alejaban con temor, la chica que anteriormente les había salvado recuperó su posición defensiva tomando con fuerza el hacha con la cual había noqueado al hombre._

— _Cuando yo les diga, corran—Ordenó._

— _No tenemos por qué hacerte caso—Replicó la otra chica._

— _A menos que quieran morir será mejor que me escuchen—Recalcó aplicando más fuerza al agarre de su hacha._

— _No puedo discutir en contra de eso—Mencionó el joven de apariencia similar a su compañera._

 _Antes de que cualquiera lograra replicar algo más el hombre se puso de pie de manera espontánea tomando la espada que anteriormente había dejado caer al suelo justo antes de desplomarse, avanzó con velocidad e ira hacia los tres, dispuesto a acabar con ellos._

— _¡Salgan de aquí!—Les ordenó lista para atacar a su oponente._

 _Pero eso no fue necesario. Pues frente a ellos el hombre volvió a caer justo después de dejar escapar un alarido lleno de dolor. En su espalda una flecha se encontraba incrustada y de la herida que dejó esta comenzaba a salir sangre sin parar manchando su túnica de color carmesí._

— _Pero qué…—Murmuraron ambos chicos confundidos. ¿De dónde había salido esa flecha? No lo sabían._

— _¡Niños!—Se escuchó una voz chillona y preocupada en la lejanía acercándose con rapidez._

— _Creo que estamos en problemas—Le dijo la chica nerviosa._

— _Si, en grandes problemas—Apoyó él de igual manera al ver llegar por el camino de tierra a una mujer corpulenta y de cabellos rubios como los suyos, con la única diferencia de que estos estaban salpicados de canas._

— _No son los únicos—Murmuró su salvadora guardando su hacha justo a tiempo para ver como de entre los arboles salía una chica encapuchada con arco y flecha en manos._

 _No podía ver su rostro, pero si sus ojos, y sabía que estos expresaban enojo. Realmente estaba en problemas._

 _ ***O*O*O***_

El hierro del hacha comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojizo intenso al estar en contacto con el fuego de la fragua; mientras tanto él esperaba paciente a que estuviera listo para ser manipulado.

Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente al papel sobre la mesa. Un boceto de lo que sería ahora el hacha rota. La volvería a forjar, él mejor que nadie sabía que esa arma debía tener un valor muy especial, por eso usaría ese método, por eso se tomaba tantas molestias… Era una forma de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él.

 _ **.**_

 _Había pasado las últimas noches en la fragua tratando de forjar la dichosa hacha, pero por más que lo intentara esta no quedaba como él quería. Tal vez estuviera mal el decirlo, pero la verdad era que podía llegar a ser demasiado perfeccionista si se lo proponía. Era su primera arma y era un pedido especial que su amiga había hecho, no podía entregarle cualquier cosa; pudo haber tomado cualquier otra hacha de las que Bocón había hecho en el pasado, pero no, Thorey quería un arma única y eso es justo lo que él le daría._

 _Y después de muchos intentos, de muchos desvelos, al fin logró obtener lo que quería._

 _Observó con orgullo el arma entre sus manos justo después de haberla terminado de afilar, comparándola con el dibujo sobre la mesa. Estaba feliz con los resultados. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar a la chica Burglar y entregársela._

 _Guardó el hacha en una caja de madera para después apagar la fragua y salir rápidamente del lugar con la caja bajo el brazo derecho._

 _Al salir rápidamente se encontró con el caballo negro que años atrás su padre le había regalado. Este había permanecido junto a la forja todo el día a la espera de que su jinete saliera._

— _Hola amigo—Le saludó animado acariciando su frente—. ¿Me ayudas a buscar a Thorey?—Un leve golpe sobre su mano fue lo que recibió justo antes de que el equino le invitara a montarlo—. Muy bien, ¡vamos!_

 _De un saltó subió hasta la montura partiendo de forma inmediata hacia los campos detrás del castillo, era ahí donde ella estaba y lo sabía porque así era siempre._

 _A la chica Burglar le gustaba entrenar en la soledad, donde nadie pudiera molestarla o interrumpirla, pero, aun así, había permitido que él estuviera presente en varios de esos entrenamientos; incluso le había llegado a enseñar un par de cosas, claro que teniendo antes la aprobación de su padre, era imposible que Estoico se negara ante tal oportunidad que se le presentaba a su hijo y, para ser honestos, este no sabía si realmente era bueno o no, pero igual disfrutaba de esos "entrenamientos" que la chica le impartía._

 _Como suponía la chica se encontraba ahí practicando con su espada dando golpes fluidos y firmes al aire y moviéndose con agilidad al mismo tiempo. No se le veía agotada pero igual se podía percibir el sudor en su frente._

— _Sabía que estarías aquí—Mencionó al estar a un par de metros alejado de ella habiendo ya bajado de su caballo obligando involuntariamente a la chica a interrumpir su entrenamiento._

— _¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó indiferente guardando su sable atrás de su espalda. Siempre que entrenaba adoptaba ese estado tan serio y firme._

— _Solo quería darte esto—Respondió dubitativo extendiéndole la caja de madera._

— _¿Ya está lista?—Preguntó ahora con entusiasmo tomando la caja y abriéndola para observar su contenido—. Wow, Hipo—Exclamó asombrada tomando el arma entre sus manos._

— _S-si no te gusta pue-puedo volver a hacerla o…—Murmuró temiendo que su trabajo no fuera bueno para ella._

— _¿Bromeas? Esto es increíble—Alagó—. Gracias. Le va a encantar—Sonrió agradecida guardando nuevamente el hacha en la caja—. Te debo una._

— _Ni hablar, considéralo un regalo—Negó un sonriente Hipo._

 _Se habían quedado sin palabras y un incómodo silencio comenzó a invadirlos._

— _¿Qué te parece si…Ammm…hacemos una carrera?—Sus manos ya se encontraban entre su cabello castaño como siempre se ponía nervioso, era un movimiento involuntario que no podía evitar._

— _¿Una carrera?—Cuestionó tratando de controlar sus impulsos competitivos. Hipo sabia el lugar justo en el cual debía actuar sobre ella y este lugar era su competitividad—. No lo sé—Dudó._

— _Vamos, por favor. Tómalo como pago por el hacha—Insistió._

— _Creí que dijiste que no me cobrarías—Renegó la Burglar._

— _Cambié de opinión—Se encogió de hombros el castaño—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Vamos, no tienes nada que perder, ¡tú siempre ganas!_

 _La estaba provocando, sabía que no podría resistirse por mucho más tiempo._

 _Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios justo antes de que sus dedos llegaran a este para producir un agudo sonido y, segundos después, como respuesta una yegua blanca se aproximara a toda velocidad hasta ellos._

— _Está bien. ¡Pero será pequeña!—Aceptó para satisfacción del menor, quien sonreía divertido por haber logrado su objetivo._

 _Esa tarde compitieron en la que, sin saberlo, sería su última carrera. Una carrera en la que al fin el aprendiz superaría al maestro. Lo que no sabían era que esa noche recibirían una oferta que beneficiaria o perjudicaría a ambos. Y lo que tampoco sabían era que, esa misma noche el caos volvería a desatarse, caos que terminaría por separarlos…_

 _ **.**_

—Fueron buenos momentos—Susurró melancólico tras recordar el pasado con su amiga Burglar.

No se había dado cuenta cuando fue que comenzó a recordar y mucho menos cuando había terminado de forjar la nueva hacha. Lo cierto era que, siempre que hacia armas o creaba alguno de sus inventos, dejaba divagar a su mente a tal punto de perder la noción del tiempo, y eso era justo lo que había ocurrido ahora.

— ¿Crees que le guste?—Le preguntó al equino que se asomaba por la ventana de la forja. De este solo obtuvo un resoplido que ante sus oídos significó un _"Sí, pero ya no me molestes"_ justo antes de que se alejara de la dichosa ventana—. Gracias por tu apoyo—Murmuró fingiendo sentirse ofendido para después fijar su vista nuevamente al arma sobre la mesa.

El hacha ahora era más grande y la empuñadura más alargada, varias cintas azules y rojas la adornaban desde el centro de la hoja hasta parte de la empuñadura y, en el extremo inferior de esta, nuevamente estaba tallado su nombre; _"Astrid"_ , con una perfecta y clara caligrafía.

—Realmente espero que te guste—Susurró con ojos esperanzadores.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— _¿En qué estabas pensando?—Le reprendió—. Pusiste tu vida en riesgo._

— _¿No se supone que eso es lo que hacemos?—Se defendió. Había veces en las que realmente no entendía a su hermana._

 _Su vista se dirigió hasta el par de jóvenes que, al parecer, eran igualmente reprendidos por aquella señora a tan solo unos metros lejos de ellas._

— _¡Mírame cuando te hablo!—Exigió sin levantar mucho la voz._

— _¿Ahora qué?—Exclamó de igual forma tratando de contenerse._

— _No debiste hacerlo—Fue lo único que ella le dijo._

— _No puedo creer que tú digas eso. ¡Se supone que eres la líder! ¡Has arriesgado tu vida tantas veces! ¿Y ahora me dices que no es lo correcto?—Listo. Astrid Hofferson ya había explotado._

— _Las cosas no son como tú crees—Murmuró._

— _¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces como son?—Exigió una respuesta._

— _No puedo decírtelo—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, una respuesta simple y firme._

— _No puedes—Masculló molesta—. ¿A qué te refieres con "no puedo"?_

— _A que debes descubrirlo por ti misma—Aclaró ante la mirada atónita y molesta de la rubia._

 _Iba a responderle algo de lo que tal vez se arrepentiría después, más se contuvo de hacerlo cuando vio a los jóvenes rubios acercarse con la señora que al parecer era su madre._

 _Ambos chicos se encontraban cabizbajos, parecía que dirían algo pero simplemente se mantenían en silencio, dirigiéndose miradas nerviosas entre sí. Pero fue un leve codazo por parte de su madre sobre las costillas del chico y una mirada demandante lo que los hizo hablar al fin._

— _Gracias por salvarnos—Dijeron ambos al unísono con la mirada baja._

— _No fue nada—Respondió Astrid con seguridad ignorando la mirada de reproche de su hermana._

— _Si—Murmuró la mayor con indiferencia—. Pero ahora ya debemos irnos—Dijo tomando del brazo a la rubia obligándola a comenzar a retroceder._

— _¡Esperen!—Les llamó esta vez la mujer logrando detener su partida—. La noche está por caer y no es seguro andar por ahí cuando oscurece—Comenzó a explicar al haber obtenido llamar su atención—. Nuestra casa no está muy lejos, ¿por qué no nos acompañan?_

 _La oferta de la mujer parecía tentadora, pero sabía que su hermana se negaría. Debía convencerla de lo contrario, pues, tanto ella como su hermana sabían que la mujer tenía razón; no era seguro continuar de noche, no después del "ataque" de hace unos minutos._

 _Esta vez fue ella quien la tomó del brazo apartándola de donde ellos se encontraban para así poder hablarle libremente._

— _Hay que ir—Fue lo que le dijo—. Sabes que tiene razón, no es seguro—Pero su hermana no parecía querer escuchar—. Debemos asegurarnos de que ya no corran peligro—Pidió esta vez confiando en que eso la convencería, aunque, tomando en cuenta la actitud que había tomado desde que comenzaron ese viaje, tal vez no funcionara—, por favor._

 _Y lo había logrado, poco a poco la mirada fría de su hermana comenzó a ceder dejando libre a esa persona tranquila y protectora que ella sabía que era. Frente a ella ahora sí se encontraba su hermana y no la líder Burglar._

— _Está bien—Dijo rendida—. Iremos—Le informó a la mujer—, pero solo será una noche. Mañana a primera hora partiremos._

 _Una sonrisa satisfactoria apareció en el rostro de todos al escuchar esas palabras._

— _Muy bien, entonces vamos—Comentó la mujer comenzando a avanzar siendo seguida por sus hijos y, tras ellos, Astrid y su hermana._

— _Pero nada de decirles quienes somos—Advirtió en un susurró que solo ella escuchó._

 _Odiaba cuando su hermana tratada de imponerse sobre ella. Asintió levemente tratando de desvanecer su ceño fruncido para después asistir al llamado que, segundos antes, el par de rubios le había hecho invitándola a caminar junto a ellos y dejando a su hermana atrás._

— _Lo que hicieron fue genial—Decía entusiasmada la chica._

— _Si…—Le secundaba el chico._

 _Trataba de seguirles la conversación para así ignorar la mirada seria de su hermana, estaba segura que, una vez que todo esto terminara y estuvieran solas, ella le daría una de sus nada lindas reprimendas._

— _Acabo de recordar algo—Escuchó decir al chico—. No nos hemos presentado._

— _Cierto—Intervino su igual—. Yo soy Brutilda y el tonto de aquí es mi hermano Brutacio—Los presentó guardando silencio a espera de que ella hiciera lo mismo._

 _Una sonrisa divertida cruzó por su rostro. Si sería castigada haría que valiera la pena._

 _Su hermana no podía verla de frente, pero sabía que por su cabeza había cruzado la misma idea._

— _Un placer, yo soy Astrid—Dijo regocijándose por dentro al saber que Thorey le había escuchado y que ahora mismo debía estar fulminándola con la mirada—, y la chica gruñona de atrás—Señaló sobre su hombro con el pulgar—es mi hermana Thorey._

 _Listo, ahora sí estaba en problemas._

 _ **.**_

Al fin había llegado al lugar, una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, solo esperaba que en verdad estuvieran ahí y que todo el viaje no hubiera sido en vano.

—Tranquila, espera aquí—Ordenó a su yegua al bajar y dejarla justo a un par de metros frente a la cabaña para así comenzar a avanzar con cautela hasta esta.

Con forme se iba acercando podía escuchar voces, unas voces que le eran familiares.

— _Aun no logro sacar su rostro de mi mente—_ Alcanzó a escuchar a una voz femenina con aparente diversión.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar junto a la ventana entre abierta para así poder escuchar con mayor claridad.

— _Ni yo—_ Escuchó decir a una segunda voz _—. Realmente fue muy divertido. Pero ahora hay que descansar._

— _Cierto. Mañana podremos seguir molestando a esos sujetos—_

— ¿Y por qué limitarse a mañana?—Preguntó repentinamente desde la ventana más próxima alertando a ambos habitantes en la morada. —Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, chicos—Mencionó con tranquilidad ingresando a través de la misma ventana y quedando de pie frente a ellos.

— ¿Quién eres?—Preguntó uno de ellos con temor a que fuera enemigo.

Ante tal pregunta y para dejar en claro su identidad, se deshizo de la capucha que cubría su rostro acercándose a la vez hasta el fogón encendido en medio de la habitación.

— ¡¿Astrid?!—Exclamaron ambos atónitos.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerles—Fue lo único que les dijo.

— ¿Una propuesta?—Cuestionó el joven confundido.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta?—Secundó su igual.

—Del tipo de propuestas que a los Thorston les gusta—Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la mirada entusiasmada de ambos tras escuchar esas palabras.

—Continua—Incitó la chica aumentando la sonrisa de Astrid.

 _ **.**_

— _Llegamos—Anunció la mujer al estar frente a una pequeña cabaña—. Vengan, deben tener hambre, no tardaré mucho en hacer la cena—Continuo mientras avanzaba hasta la entrada siendo seguida por los rubios gemelos y compañía._

 _La casa no era muy grande pero contaba con todo lo básico, la habitación principal tenía una pequeña sala de muebles de madera en un extremo y, en el otro, una mesa con un par de sillas y dos bancas pequeñas junto a la pared. Una puerta que suponían dirigía a la cocina estaba en ese mismo espacio y, frente a ellos un pequeño corredor que llevaba a dos puertas más que, seguramente, serían las habitaciones._

— _El baño está por allá—Señaló la mujer a una puerta apenas notoria en el extremo que era la sala—. Tal vez quieran asearse—Comentó antes de perderse en la cocina._

— _Es genial que estén aquí—Mencionó el chico con alegría llamando la atención de ambas hermanas._

— _Estaré afuera vigilando—Le informó la azabache a su hermana quien solo frunció el ceño como respuesta viendo en compañía de los gemelos como esta partía._

— _¿Acaso dije algo que la molestó?—Murmuró confundido el gemelo._

— _No, ella esa si…la mayoría de las veces—Explicó con pesar Astrid._

 _ **.**_

—Iré al punto—Comenzó a hablar—. Necesito su ayuda.

— ¿Tú? La gran Astrid Hofferson ¿necesita nuestra ayuda?—Mencionó incrédula la chica.

—Vamos Brutilda, al menos deja que nos explique—Intervino su hermano.

—Bien, entonces que se explique—Rezongó.

— ¿Dónde está su madre?—Preguntó de repente Astrid al ver la ausencia de la mujer, pero, al ver la expresión lúgubre que invadió los rostros de ambos chicos se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

—Ellos se la llevaron—Masculló con odio Brutacio.

Jamás los había visto así, durante el corto tiempo que pasó con ellos, nunca los había visto así, con ira contenida y rencor en sus ojos.

—Yo…lo siento—Musitó con arrepentimiento.

— ¡Pues deberías!—Exclamó Brutilda con los ojos llorosos—. ¡Estoy segura de que esto es su culpa! ¡¿Dónde estaban tú y tu hermana?! ¡Dijeron que nos ayudarían si teníamos problemas!

—Brutilda—Trató de calmarla su hermano sujetándola por los hombros.

— ¡No intervengas!—Le gritó a su hermano tratando de zafarse de su agarre—. Sabes que tengo razón.

—Tienes razón—Susurró con la mirada baja la guerrera Burglar—. Por eso lo siento.

Su sinceridad dejó atónita a la gemela, realmente lucia arrepentida.

— ¡Pero si crees que son los únicos que han pasado por un mal momento estas muy equivocada!—Exclamó levantando su mirada dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

— ¿De que estas hablando?—Intervino confuso el gemelo.

—Ya no hay Burglars—Confesó con dolor—Ellos los asesinaron a todos.

—Entonces es cierto—Murmuró liberando al fin a su hermana—. Habíamos escuchado que ustedes estuvieron durante el ataque a la Ciudad Hooligan y que todos habían sido vencidos. Pero creímos que eran falsos rumores.

—Desearía que hubieran sido solo eso—Dijo Astrid comenzando a recuperar su porte serio—. Por eso necesito su ayuda—Repitió—. Escuchen, hay una posibilidad de que podamos recuperar el reino—Susurró como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escucharlos.

— ¿Cómo?—Preguntaron confundidos ambos gemelos.

—No puedo decírselos aun—Explicó—. Lo único que pueden saber es que existe una pequeña esperanza de recuperar lo que perdimos, pero no podemos hacerlo solos y es ahí donde entran ustedes. Escuchen, yo, debo atender otras cosas y asegurarme de que todo marche según el plan; no puedo estar vigilando y espiando en busca de información. Sé que ustedes son esos misteriosos encapuchados que han estado interviniendo en algunas aldeas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Le interrumpió Brutilda.

—Escuché un par de cosas cuando pasé cerca de la aldea que está antes de entrar a este bosque—Se explicó—. El punto es que necesito que ustedes sean mis ojos y oídos aquí afuera.

—Pero estamos adentro—Interrumpió esta vez Brutacio recibiendo un golpe por parte de su hermana.

—Lo único que deben hacer es mantenerme informada de todo lo que vean y escuchen—Aclaró ignorando las quejas del gemelo a causa del golpe.

— ¿Podremos seguir molestando a los hombres del rey?—Curioseo Brutilda.

—Por supuesto, nada me haría más feliz—Mencionó Astrid con diversión—. Solo procuren no meterse en muchos problemas. Los necesito con vida.

 _ **.**_

— _Ya es muy tarde, ¿tu hermana no piensa entrar?—La voz de la gemela la sacó de sus pensamientos. Pensamientos sobre su hermana y su extraño comportamiento._

— _Lo dudo—Admitió—. Es difícil hacerla entrar en razón cuando adopta su estado serio._

— _¿De dónde son realmente?—Se atrevió a preguntar._

— _No sé si sea buena idea decirlo—Mencionó dudosa._

— _Vamos, no le diré a nadie. Ni siquiera al idiota de mi hermano—Prometió logrando sacar una sonrisa a la chica._

— _Okay—Suspiró—. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de los guerreros Burglar?—El rostro expectante y confuso de la gemela le aclaró que no—. Esos guerreros que han estado ayudando al mismísimo rey Haddock—Comenzó a explicar._

— _Oh sí, claro—Respondió ya con las ideas claras._

— _Bueno pues, nosotras somos de esos guerreros—Finalizó para el asombro de su nueva amiga—. Bueno, mi hermana lo es, yo aún debo realizar mi prueba final._

— _Y estoy segura que lo lograrás. Eres muy buena peleando—Alagó posando una mano sobre su hombro._

— _Gracias—Sonrió la futura Burglar._

 _ **.**_

—Supongo que no te quedarás a dormir—Su voz la tomó por sorpresa.

—No puedo—Se excusó dejando de ajustar la silla de Tormenta—. Debo regresar para el amanecer, tardé todo el día en llegar aquí, ya es muy tarde y…

—Lo entiendo—Le detuvo su amiga—. Estuviste perdida mucho tiempo, por el momento creí que no te volveríamos a ver—Confesó.

—Sí, eh… he estado algo ocupada—Explicó comenzando nuevamente a trabajar en la silla de montar.

—Por supuesto… Dime algo—Le detuvo inmovilizando sus manos—, tus asuntos, las posibilidades de vencer a Drago, ¿tienen algo que ver con los rumores sobre el heredero?

Esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?—El lado bueno era que, a veces, podía llegar a ser buena fingiendo—. ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué rumores?

—Por los dioses, Astrid, ¿en dónde has estado todo este tiempo?—Exclamó con fastidio. Le había creído.

Aun así debía asegurarse que ya no le preguntara nada más.

—Ya debo irme, recuerden mantenerme informada—Ignoró su anterior pregunta y subió a la montura—. Y, si saben de alguien que esté de nuestro lado, igual avísenme.

—Claro, y ¿cómo haremos eso?—Cuestionó Brutacio recién llegando hasta ellas—. ¿Nos dirás dónde encontrarte?

—No—Respondió firmemente—. Una de las razones por las cuales tenemos la oportunidad de vencer a Drago es que él no sabe sobre mí y, por lo tanto, no sabe sobre nuestros planes, no podemos correr riesgos.

— ¿Qué acaso no confías en nosotros?—Intervino Brutilda de brazos cruzados.

—Claro que sí, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?—Interrumpió esta vez Brutacio.

—Solo sigan el plan. Cuando sea el momento yo los buscaré, ¿entendido?—Y sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa partió a todo galope dejándolos atrás.

 _ **.**_

— _Suerte con tu prueba—Susurró en su odio aprovechando la cercanía a causa de su abrazo._

— _Gracias—Respondió de igual forma Astrid separándose de su amiga—. Si se llegan a meter en problemas, no duden en que les ayudaremos—Prometió con una sonrisa._

— _Mejor promete que nos visitarán—Interrumpió Brutacio uniéndose a su conversación._

— _Eso también lo prometo—Le dijo para después abrazarlo._

— _Vamos, hay que irnos—Habló su hermana logrando separarlos._

 _Y después de un "gracias por todo y tengan cuidado" ambas hermanas desaparecieron, adentrándose en el espeso bosque que los rodeaba y dejando atrás a la pequeña familia._

— _Mira hermana—Le llamó su igual—La chica Thorey olvidó esto—Mencionó mostrándole una pequeña bolsita de piel._

— _¿Seguro que lo "olvido"?—Dijo su hermana haciendo comillas con sus dedos._

— _Bueno, tal vez no lo OLVIDO pero… ¿quieres averiguar qué es?_

— _Claro—Dijo con entusiasmo para después correr junto a su hermano en busca del lugar perfecto para probar el contenido de dicha bolsa._

 _*O*O*O*_

 _Un pequeño estruendo se escuchó en la lejanía con forme avanzaban._

— _¿Qué fue eso?—Preguntó Astrid._

— _Mis bombas de impacto—Aclaró sin darle mucha importancia—. El rubio las tomó._

— _¿Y tú lo dejaste?—Preguntó alarmada, con lo poco que había convivido con el chico sabía que tanto él como su hermana eran muy problemáticos._

— _Les podrían ser útiles—Se defendió—. Ahora andando, estamos retrasadas, debemos volver a casa—Dijo para después guardar silencio y continuar con su camino._

 _El escuchar esas palabras la hicieron sonreír con alegría, al fin volverían a casa y eso significaba que su hermana volvería a ser la de antes. Ya no más seriedad, ya no más regaños por no obedecerla… Ya no más momentos juntas…_

 _Porque esa era la realidad._

 _Al volver, se prepararía para partir a su prueba de tres meses que, al cumplirla, lograría convertirse al fin en Burglar. Pero, ¿a qué costo?_

 _Porque al volver nada sería como imaginaba y comenzaría a lamentarse por desear que ese momento de calidad con su hermana terminara… Pues después, ya no podrían volver a estar juntas…_

 _ **.**_

Una lagrima corrió por su rostro tras recordar eso último. Durante todo el camino de regreso había estado pensando en el pasado, pasado que ahora le era realmente doloroso aunque los momentos hayan sido buenos.

Por suerte, si es que era suerte, ya no tendría por qué recordar más eso, al menos no por el momento.

Ya se encontraba en casa nuevamente, lo único que la separaba de este eran esas enormes puertas de roble que no dudó en abrir y cerrar una vez dentro.

Recorrió el lugar a pie para dejar descansar a su compañera, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y dormir un par de horas hasta que su cuerpo y mente lograran descansar. Pero al entrar al recinto y no ver muestras de que alguien hubiera dormido ahí, como el fuego consumido o restos de cena, temió por la seguridad de su amigo.

Rápidamente salió del lugar con temor en sus ojos comenzando a correr todo lo que su cuerpo agotado le permitiera en busca del castaño.

Lo primero en revisar fueron los establos, pero al ver que el equino negro no estaba ahí solo logró que su miedo creciera aún más. Estaba a punto de ir por Tormenta para revisar todo el territorio en busca de posibles muestras de intrusiones, pero entonces vio algo que le dio esperanza…

Las puertas de la forja estaban abiertas y junto a estas dormitaba el caballo al que había estado buscando en los establos. Una tranquilidad comenzó a embriagarla con forme se acercaba al lugar, desapareciendo todo temor que antes pudo tener y remplazándolo con alivio.

Al entrar al lugar lo vio. Ahí frente a ella con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos sobre la mesa, se encontraba el castaño dormido.

— ¿Hipo?—Le llamó con delicadeza fijando su vista en su alrededor.

Había herramientas regadas sobre la mesa, hojas en el suelo y la fragua parecía haber sido encendida hace poco. ¿Qué era lo que había estado haciendo?

Nuevamente su atención se fijó en el castaño dormido y en lo que había junto a él sobre la mesa.

¿Esa era su hacha? Imposible, se suponía que estaba rota y…

Debía comprobarlo, así que, con decisión la tomó entre sus manos consiguiendo accidentalmente despertar al chico.

— ¡AH! ¿Qué?—Se estremeció saltando de su lugar y buscando con la mirada al responsable de haberlo despertado topándose con la mirada acusadora de la rubia frente a él—. Astrid, vol-volviste—Tartamudeo tallándose la cara con la mano.

— ¿Tu hiciste esto?—Fue entonces que lo notó, ella tenía el hacha—. Hipo, ¿tú lo hiciste?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Ahh, pues…yo…— ¿Y ahora qué le decía?—…Bueno, yo… La vi rota sobre una de las mesas y…luego vi que decía tu nombre y… crecer que, tal vez, ahh… ¿Te…gusta?—Dejó atrás su intento de explicación cuando vio que la chica no dejaba de ver con ojos curiosos el arma en sus manos. Debía saber si le gustaba, no, NECESITABA saber si le gustaba.

—Es…genial—Sonrió sin apartar su mirada del arma.

Y entonces, hizo lo que menos imaginaba. Lo abrazó. Un abrazo cálido y lleno de alegría. Un abrazo que no dudó en corresponder.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí—Susurró en su oído.

—Lo sé—Le respondió él.

— ¿Cómo?—Preguntó curiosa terminando con el abrazo para disgusto de él.

—Yo la hice—Explicó—. Y no me refiero a esta vez. Sino a la primera vez.

—Espera, ¿tú eres el amigo del que me habló mi hermana?—Mencionó incrédula.

—Eso parece—Sonrió—. Ella me pidió que la hiciera, por eso sé que es importante para ti.

—Muchas gracias Hipo—Volvió a decir con total sinceridad y una gran sonrisa.

Ante tales palabras el heredero permaneció en silencio, compartiendo mirada y sonrisa con ella hasta que un golpe en el hombro lo trajo de regreso.

— ¡Oye!—Exclamó adolorido.

—Eso es por asustarme al no saber en dónde estabas—Explicó.

— ¿Qué? Pero…—No lo dejó terminar, pues justo en ese momento fue tomado por su camisa y atraído hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la rubia quien terminó por acortar su distancia al depositar un tierno y rápido beso sobre su mejilla.

—Y eso, por todo lo demás—Susurró con un gran sonrojo para después salir corriendo del lugar aun con el hacha en sus manos, el rostro rojo de la vergüenza y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora sin saber que había tenido el mismo efecto en él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sentado sobre su trono se encontraba el autoproclamado nuevo rey de Berk. Un hombre corpulento cubierto de cicatrices y envuelto en una capa de piel negra, su cabello negro cubría gran parte de su rostro debido a lo largo que este era, pero dejaba al descubierto sus ojos negros que denotaban maldad y sed de sangre.

Frente a él se encontraba su hombre más leal, aquel azabache de ojos cafés temerosos que ya conocimos anteriormente y que ahora mismo era expectante de lo que su líder estaba por decirle.

—Llegó el momento de expandirnos—Fue lo que dijo—. Prepara a tus hombres, pronto deberán partir.

— ¿A dónde?—Se atrevió a preguntar con temor.

—Al que es conocido como el segundo reino más fuerte del archipiélago—Susurró con ojos dementes y llenos de maldad dejando aún más confundido al hombre frente a él.

* * *

 **¡Si eran los gemelos! :D que felicidad :3**

 **Bueno, con este capítulo damos por terminado un ciclo más. Ya en el siguiente veremos cómo se desarrolla el plan y como comienzan con su trabajo como los vengadores de Berk XD ok no.**

 **Realmente espero que les haya gustado y, creo que se me olvida algo, pero bueno…**

 **Respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **Ana-Gami:** Lamento que te haya sido algo confuso, espero que este haya sido más claro. Y si, las hermanas pelean, en especial estas jeje… Igual Thorey tenía razones para comportarse así, ¿lograste descubrirlo?

 **Fsusana536:** Y si eran los gemelos jeje, los recuerdos continuaron por ambos lados. Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este tenga el mismo resultado.

 **Jaguar Negro:** ¿Tuviste alguna especulación para este? ¿Fue lo que esperabas? Yo espero que si jeje. No fue tan fácil escribirlo y parece que quedó más largo de lo que imaginaba, pero igual también terminó justo como yo quería.

 **KatnnisSakura:** Algo como: —Astrid, así es el ciclo de la vida. Es comer o ser comido— XD ok no. La realidad es que Thorey si pensaba en sus cosas, todo tiene una razón de ser y, en este caso, esa chica tenía una razón de actuar así, ¿lograste descubrirlo? Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Pues si hubo beso, en la mejilla pero beso al fin, ¿fue lo que esperabas?

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Otra vez tarde, lo sé. Hubiera estado listo la semana pasada pero digamos que no me convencía lo que tenía escrito (era como más de la mitad) y pues lo borré y empecé de nuevo :P**

 **Aclarado eso para que no me maten, que disfruten el capítulo…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 3,100

* * *

 _CAPITULO 6_

En el océano muy lejos del lugar en el cual transcurre nuestra historia un barco navegaba pacíficamente con dirección al mismo puerto que lo vio partir. Después de tres largos meses de viaje, volvían para llevar las buenas nuevas a su líder: Lo habían conseguido.

Habían logrado convencer a ese reino de unírseles, noticia que solo sería buena para el rey y su gente, mas no para todos aquellos que aún se resistían y confiaban en que todo mejoraría.

—El rey estará muy satisfecho—Murmuró el capitán sin apartar su vista del horizonte con la brisa marina golpeando contra su rostro y colándose entre sus ropas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Con forme los días pasaban y estos se convertían en semanas la vaga ilusión de salvación se comenzaba a desvanecer y ahora solo eran unos cuantos quienes seguían oponiéndose a Drago.

Esta situación era algo que tanto al heredero como a la Burglar le preocupaba, pero ¿qué podían hacer en ese momento? Estaban prácticamente solos, jamás podrían enfrentarse a Drago siendo únicamente ellos dos. Drago tenía armadas, tenía fuertes guerreros y, por si fuera poco, todos le temían. Nadie se atrevía a levantarse y luchar en contra de sus órdenes y su mandato aunque supieran que él no era el legítimo rey, no después de que los pocos que lo habían hecho, o que al menos lo intentaron, fueran atrapados o incluso asesinados.

Por eso y mas no habían comenzado a llevar a cabo sus planes, sea cual fueran estos, ¿que por qué digo esto último? Quizá sea por el simple hecho de que ninguno de los dos se había puesto a hablar con el otro sobre sus planes. Ambos habían comenzado a desarrollar sus ideas sin siquiera comentarlo, sí, es cierto que la relación entre ambos había mejorado y ahora confiaban más el uno con el otro, pero aun así había cosas de las que no se dignaban a hablar abiertamente… hasta ahora…

—Astrid—Le llamó con voz tranquila después de que ambos hubieran terminado de desayunar.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre?—Respondió distraída sin dejar de recoger y limpiar al igual que el castaño.

—Sé que hoy irás a ver a esos "aliados".

—Ajá—Le cortó sin prestarle mucha atención, principalmente porque sabía a donde quería llegar con todo eso.

—Quiero ir contigo—Dijo al fin y con firmeza.

— ¿Qué?—Murmuró dejando su tarea para mirarle a los ojos. Es cierto que sabía que diría eso, pero aun así la impresión seguía siendo la misma.

—Que quiero ir contigo—Repitió esta vez con menos seguridad al ver la mirada que esta le daba.

—No—Negó rotundamente justo antes de salir del lugar.

Pero él no se rendiría y eso era algo que ella sabía muy bien.

— ¿Por qué no?—Quiso saber—. Y no digas que es peligroso, tú misma me has dicho que no corres ningún peligro al ir, ¿o qué, me has mentido todo este tiempo?

—Hipo.

Esa mirada que ahora el castaño le daba jamás la había visto, no parecía molesto, sino más bien como si hubiera sido traicionado y esa traición le doliera demasiado. Si algo había aprendido Astrid durante todo este tiempo era que, al igual que ella, Hipo era un espíritu libre y no se le podía decir que no sin siquiera darle una buena y creíble explicación.

—Voy a ir quieras o no—Dijo entonces al notar el debate mental de la chica.

Estaba hecho, debía aceptar su decisión y asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara tal y como lo había prometido porque, después de todo, una promesa se debe cumplir.

—Está bien—Suspiró rendida—. Pero te quiero a mi lado en todo momento.

La expresión que entonces adoptó el castaño sin duda alguna jamás la olvidara, esa sonrisa tan radiante y el brillo fugaz en sus ojos esmeralda; podía jurar que, cuando este corrió en busca de su caballo, le escuchó gritar con alegría por su victoria.

Y ella, simplemente se quedó ahí, a la espera de que su mente se aclarara para así poder seguirle y partir después hacia los establos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Falta mucho?—Preguntó nuevamente con cansancio.

El atardecer los había alcanzado ya, su destino estaba cerca, en cuestión de minutos lograrían llegar a este sin mayores problemas. El único inconveniente era que el castaño no parecía estar acostumbrado a permanecer tanto tiempo sentado en una montura mientras avanzaban por un camino sinuoso y maltrecho esquivando las ramas, raíces y rocas que se les interponían; era de esperarse tomando en cuenta que difícilmente podía salir de los muros de roca y madera que en el pasado lo "protegían". Si bien el sabia montar y de las mejores formas, no era lo mismo montar durante una pequeña carrera o entrenamiento en un campo limpio y despejado al avanzar torpemente entre el bosque.

Con cada pequeño golpe o salto que su caballo daba para esquivar algún obstáculo su cuerpo también saltaba logrando así golpearse contra la silla y, en varias ocasiones, corriendo el riesgo de caer.

—Tu quisiste venir, ahora te aguantas—Le respondió divertida la chica dirigiéndole una corta mirada para asegurarse de que aún le siguiera. Internamente se retorcía por la risa de verlo quejarse cada cinco minutos, aunque eso también podía llegar a ser molesto.

—No creí que estuviera tan lejos, eso es todo—Se defendió.

—Si claro—Se burló sarcásticamente Astrid.

— ¿Sabes? En otro momento abría disfrutado de tu uso del sarcasmo y tu buen humor, pero justo ahora es realmente molesto—Frunció el ceño al tiempo que decía esto.

—Ya estamos cerca—Se limitó a responder ella no sin antes dedicarle una disimulada sonrisa—. El camino está más despejado a partir de aquí—Mencionó conforme su vista del terreno iba cambiando.

Tenía razón, el camino ahora era un poco más amplio y libre de tantas rocas, en este se podían distinguir marcas hechas por el tránsito de carretas y personas que seguramente pasan por ahí diariamente.

—Ahora si distingo el camino—Comentó Hipo recuperando un poco de su humor.

—Y eso se debe a que este SI es un camino—Dijo de igual forma Astrid—. Apresúrate, el lugar al que vamos este más adelante.

Y dicho esto último hicieron a sus equinos avanzar un poco más rápido.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¡Aseguren esas velas!—Demandó como todo capitán—. Con este viento llegaremos a Berk para el amanecer.

—Ah Eret—Le llamó uno de los tripulantes del pequeño navío señalando hacia el basto océano según la perspectiva de Eret—, creo que tenemos compañía—Comentó ante un barco el doble de grande que el suyo que se aproximaba a su posición.

Ante ello todos los tripulantes adoptaron una posición defensiva, estaba más que claro que ese barco no se acercaba a ellos con fines pacíficos.

— ¿Qué hacemos?—Preguntó uno de ellos.

Pero su capitán no respondió. Conocía el emblema de esas velas. Un diseño de un dragón sin alas con una cola que en la punta tenía una especie de garra afilada, brazos y piernas cortas, y una especie de aleta en la cabeza.

Un estruendo fue lo siguiente que escucharon y, después, un gancho de metal siendo lanzado hacia su dirección fue lo que lograron ver…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Llegamos—La única palabra que había querido escuchar desde hace un par de horas atrás.

—Al fin—Exclamó aliviado.

—Shh baja la voz—Le cayó ella para después desmontar e invitarle a hacer lo mismo.

—Jamás me sentí tan feliz de dejar de montarte amigo—Dijo con una sonrisa justo después de estirarse comenzando a acariciar la frente del equino.

Se encontraban ahora frente a una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, no había ningún ruido, ningún movimiento. La luz que alcanzaba a filtrarse entre las copas de los arboles era muy escaza y eso impedía que pudieran ver con claridad en ese lugar.

—Ellos se quedarán aquí—Señaló tomando ambas riendas guiando a ambos animales hasta donde un árbol se encontraba atando así estas al mismo—. Vamos—Apremió una vez terminada su labor.

Siguieron avanzando por el pequeño camino de tierra que los guiaba hasta la entrada de la pequeña casa. Con forme se iban acercando podían escuchar algunos murmullos inentendibles provenientes de su interior.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sus intentos por evadir el barco enemigo fueron en vano, esa nave tenía mejor armamento que la suya. Habían utilizado unas cadenas con ganchos especiales para "atraparlos", inmovilizando su barco y, de la misma manera, lograr abordar a este.

—Quítenles sus armas—Ordenó una chica pelirroja vestida con unos pantalones y chaleco de cuero café y botas negras al abordar, tal parecía que ella era quien dirigía el barco enemigo.

De forma inmediata todos fueron desarmados aunque trataran de oponerse y, de igual forma, todos y cada uno fue inmovilizado teniendo las espadas de sus enemigos cerca de sus cuellos como amenaza de que si se movían serian heridos.

— ¿Acaso sabes con quienes se están metiendo?—Se atrevió a declarar Eret dirigiéndose a la chica.

Esta, con un andar tranquilo pero atrevido, se acercó hasta él despojándole de toda arma que poseyera.

—Y tu cariño ¿sabes a quien le estás hablando?—Devolvió con coquetería jugando con uno de los hilos sueltos de su atuendo—. Están navegando en MIS aguas—Exclamó—. Tendrían suerte si decidimos no matarlos por eso.

¿Acaso eran piratas?

No, imposible, no tenían aspecto de serlo, en especial ella. Entonces… ¿Quiénes eran?

—Aunque—Continuó esta vez acercándose más a él, al ser mucho más baja y pequeña tenía que levantar su rostro para poder verle directamente a los ojos, quizá fuera menor que él, pero parecía lo suficientemente adulta ante sus ojos—, podríamos llegar a un mejor acuerdo—Susurró para después tomarlo del brazo.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre?—Se atrevió a preguntar con voz temblorosa.

—Más respeto que no estás hablando con cualquiera—Demandó aun sujetándolo del brazo justo antes de obligarlo a seguirle hasta un extremo del barco en el cual no había nadie.

— ¿Q-qué haces?—Alcanzó a pronunciar nervioso.

—Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir—Dijo esta vez con un tono de voz más serio.

El azabache tragó duro ante esta reacción.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sus nudillos tocaron con nerviosismo la puerta de madera frente a ellos.

¿Desde cuándo ella, Astrid Hofferson, tocaba antes de entrar? Se deben estar preguntando, bueno pues este nuevo comportamiento era gracias a que la última vez que entro a la cabaña de los gemelos los encontró peleando a causa de una gallina a la cual el chico parecía estar defendiendo, ¿por qué? No quiso saber.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta se escucharon pasos apresurados y más murmullos esta vez nerviosos.

—Contraseña—Demandó una voz desde el interior.

—No tenemos una contraseña—Respondió Astrid de brazos cruzados.

—Correcto—Dijo la voz al mismo tiempo en el que la puerta se abría dejando ver junto a esta a una chica de cabello rubio largo y trenzado—. ¡Vaya! Ahora vienes con compañía, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?—Exclamó con sorpresa al ver al chico que le acompañaba permitiéndoles la entrada a ambos.

—No, no puedes—Cortó rápidamente la Burglar.

—Ya me lo dirás después—Se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Astrid!—Gritó con emoción Brutacio llegando hasta ella con una gallina café en sus brazos—. Que alegría verte, ¿quién es él?

—Yo…—Intentó presentarse el castaño.

—No importa—Le detuvo el chico de apariencia similar a su hermana—. Ya habrá tiempo para eso después. ¿Verdad querida?—Mencionó dejando de lado al chico para concentrarse en el ave en sus brazos.

— ¿Le está hablando a una gallina?—Preguntó temeroso.

—Sí, eso hace—Se quejó Brutilda—. ¡PORQUE ES UN IDIOTA!

—Shh, nada de palabrotas frente a ella—Le silenció su hermano señalando a su preciada gallina.

—Idiota—Murmuró molesta.

El heredero no podía entender qué era lo que ocurría, era justo ahora que se lamentaba por haber querido venir, pero ya no había nada qué hacer, solo esperaba que Astrid supiera como "controlar" a esos dos pues la mirada que la gemela le dirigía a su hermano no era nada agradable; temía que en cualquier momento pudiera lanzarse en contra del rubio y lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

— ¿Ellos son los chicos de los que me hablaste?—Le preguntó a su amiga que al igual que él no dejaba de observar a ambos hermanos.

—Sí—Admitió—. Pero créeme, las apariencias engañan.

—Claro… y ¿cuándo van a dejar de hacer eso?—Los señaló con ambas manos a los gemelos que se debatían en una competencia de miradas.

—Justo ahora—Mencionó adoptando un porte serio—. ¡BRUTACIO, BRUTILDA!—Les gritó con todas sus fuerzas logrando así llamar su atención—. ¿Me tienen información o debo volver después?

—Oh, sí claro—Dijo Brutacio liberando a la gallina y acercándose hasta ellos.

—Espera—Detuvo su igual—. ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?—Preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—No—Dijo secamente la chica.

—Astrid—Le reprendió su compañero.

—No—Repitió siendo esta vez él el único que le escucho.

Sabia porque se oponía, pero debía hacerle ver que no debía hacerlo, que estaba bien decirles quien era, después de todo eran sus amigos ¿o no?

—Son de confianza, tu misma me lo dijiste—Le dijo el castaño en voz baja—. Si queremos que sigan ayudándonos debemos demostrarles que confiamos en ellos.

—Está bien—Accedió—. Pero atente a las consecuencias.

Realmente a veces no entendía a esa chica, ¿qué tenía de malo que les dijera quién era? ¿De qué consecuencias hablaba? Eso, amigos míos, es algo que Hipo estaba a punto de descubrir.

—Dejen que yo mismo me presente—Pidió ante unos silenciosos gemelos—. Soy Hipo Haddock, es un placer—Pronunció con voz firme dejando a ambos chicos atónitos justo antes de que un gran y aturdidor grito escapara de sus gargantas.

— ¿Haddock?

—Imposible.

—Se supone que estás muerto.

—Pero no murió.

Hablaban sin parar y al mismo tiempo cambiando el porte firme del castaño por uno temeroso.

— ¡LOS RUMORES ERAN CIERTOS!—Exclamaron victoriosos abrazando con fuerza al heredero.

Y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Libérenlos—Ordenó la pelirroja después de terminar su "charla" con el capitán del barco en el que se encontraban.

—Pero ¿por qué?—Preguntó uno de sus hombres.

—Ellos son hombres de la armada real de BERK—Exclamó resaltando la última palabra obteniendo miradas nerviosas por parte de sus colegas—. Berk está fuera de nuestro alcance, así que… Libérenlos—Repitió nuevamente.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos la chica devolvió sus armas al azabache dando así el ejemplo de lo que el resto debía hacer.

Poco a poco fueron apartando sus armas de los cuellos de la tripulación del barco, liberándolos y alejándose de forma inmediata para comenzar a subir a su propio barco.

—Aun así—Habló nuevamente la pelirroja—, si los llegamos a ver nuevamente por MIS aguas, será mejor que tengan un permiso o la próxima vez no seré tan piadosa—Amenazó justo antes de subir a su barco para después liberar los ganchos que mantenían preso al contrario.

Así, igual que como llegaron, se fueron. Perdiéndose en el basto océano y permitiéndoles así continuar con su travesía.

—Escuchen bien—Habló—, ninguna palabra de esto a Drago, ¿entendido?

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Entonces era cierto—Murmuró aun sorprendida.

—Por última vez, Brutilda; sí, era cierto—Aclaró Astrid cansada por la actitud de su amiga—. ¿Estás feliz? Tenías razón.

—Pero claro que sí, yo siempre tengo razón—Admitió satisfecha.

—Esto es realmente genial. Cuando Drago se entere de que sí estas vivo—Comenzó a decir un entusiasmado Brutacio.

—No puede saberlo—Detuvo Hipo—. No aun.

— ¿Por qué?—Quiso saber el gemelo.

—Porque es peligroso si no tenemos la suficiente ayuda para hacerle frente—Aclaró Astrid—. Por eso necesitamos la información, ¿qué es lo que tienen?

—Pues, no mucho en realidad—Recordó Brutilda jugando con su cabello—. Solo algo sobre un viaje que varios hombres de Drago hicieron a otro reino, nada más—Contó sin darle mucha importancia.

—Espera, ¿qué?—Detuvo Astrid confundida, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Un viaje? Algo no iba bien, podía sentirlo y sabía que Hipo pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿A qué reino?—Se atrevió a preguntar temeroso el castaño.

—Eso si no lo sabemos—Admitió Brutacio—. Nos enteramos gracias a uno de los guardias que vigilan la aldea cercana. El escuadrón al que nos gusta molestar no se había presentado desde hace varias semanas y quisimos averiguar por qué—Comenzó a explicar.

—Entonces lo vimos a él y decidimos raptarlo para preguntarle—Continuó por él su hermana.

—Debieron ver su cara, estoy seguro de que se haría del baño por el miedo—Interrumpió Brutacio conteniendo la risa—. En fin… Nos dijo que ese escuadrón había sido enviado por órdenes de Drago a otro reino… ¿cómo lo había nombrado?

—El segundo reino más fuerte del archipiélago—Recordó su hermana.

Algo realmente no iba nada bien. Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Haddock, ahora temía lo peor y más que eso. Su respiración se detuvo por escasos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta.

Esa reacción no pasó desapercibida para Astrid quien rápidamente comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos: Hipo sabía de qué reino hablaban.

—Hipo—Le llamó—. ¿Sabes que reino es?—Quiso saber.

— ¿Ha-hace cuanto que fue eso?—Evadió la pregunta que la rubia le hizo.

—Como hace dos meses—Contestó Brutacio.

— ¡¿Dos meses?!—Exclamó esta vez Astrid.

—No, no, no… Fue hace un mes. Pero el sujeto ese nos dijo que se fueron hace dos meses—Explicó Brutilda temiendo por su seguridad y la de su hermano.

—Esos son tres meses—Murmuró Hipo aun sumido en sus pensamientos—. Tres meses—Repitió para sí mismo—… Más de medio mes de viaje… Tres meses…

—Hipo—Le volvió a llamar Astrid al notar su estado, comenzaba a preocuparse—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sabes a qué reino fueron?—Volvió a preguntar. Si el chico estaba así de alterado significaba que la situación era peor de lo que imaginaban.

—Berserker—Susurró con ojos temerosos.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—El chico ya debió llegar allá—Susurró con la mirada fija en el horizonte siendo expectante de la desaparición de los últimos rayos de luz, la brisa despeinando sus cabellos rojizos.

— ¿Por qué los dejaste ir?—Le preguntó un chico alto de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que recién había decidido acercarse a ella.

—Porque el mensaje ya fue enviado —Fue lo único que la chica pelirroja respondió sin apartar su vista azulada del horizonte donde el sol ya terminaba de ocultarse.

* * *

 **Levanten la mano los que pensaron que se trataba de Berserker (*-*)/**

 **Creo que soy algo predecible… Ahora, les pregunto ¿Qué opinan sobre la introducción de estos dos nuevos personajes? ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Qué traman? ¿Los volveremos a ver? ¿De qué chico y que mensaje hablan? ¿Le habrá gustado Eret a esa chica? ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Drago al enviarlos a ese viaje? ¿Qué le diría la chica a Eret? ¿Brutacio se le declarará al fin a la gallina? ¡¿Cuándo aparecerán los demás Vengadores?! ¿Estoy haciendo muchas preguntas? ¿Quieren que ya deje de hablar? ¿Si? Bueno :C**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo medio hecho en mi cabecita (crucen los dedos para que no termine votándolo a la mitad) así que haré lo posible por que esté listo para el próximo fin de semana, aún tengo que terminar el capítulo de otros dos fics… Bueno, creo que es todo.**

 **Respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **MilalySnow:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo igual haya sido de tu agrado.

 **KatnnisSakura:** La pérdida de su familia era necesaria, pero, quien sabe, tampoco soy tan mala como para dejarlos huérfanos ¿o no?... El momento Hiccstrid, te seré honesta, estaba ansiosa por poder escribirlo, es una de las escenas que planeé desde antes de comenzar a escribir la historia… Y el tipo malo, ¡rayos! Es realmente malo, pero hay muchas cosas que aún no nos deja claras, ya veremos qué es lo que trama realmente.

 **Ana-Gami:** Demasiadas emociones para un solo capitulo, espero que este no te haya agotado tanto jeje… Si algo te puedo asegurar es que esos tortolos no dejaran de ser eso…tortolos XD

 **Fsusana536:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, no era mi intención que se pareciera a esa serie XD no conozco mucho sobre la historia de la serie, pero bueno… Si dices que parece sacado de ella te creeré.

 **Jaguar Negro:** Respondiendo a tu súper Review… creo que solo puedo decir ¡ME DAS MIEDO! Has acertado en cada cosa que has dicho… ¿Acaso me espías? ¿Lees mentes? Dime por favor como le haces… Solo hubo una cosita que dijiste y aun no es segura: el ataque a Berserker… Ya veremos si fue o no fue así XD Cambiando de tema, me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del "Y esto…por todo lo demás", también es de mis favoritas, era inevitable que no la usara, como dije en uno de las respuestas anteriores tenía planeada la escena desde antes de comenzar a escribir la historia, y así como esta hay muchas más que ya tengo planeadas *cof cof*entreellaselfinal*cof cof*… Cambiando nuevamente de tema, lo que dijiste de Thorey… Wow, insisto, ¿me espías? En lo particular siento que este personaje es exactamente lo que yo buscaba y deja justo la impresión que quería, porque, vamos, aun estando muerta nos deja mucho en lo que pensar. Sin duda es un personaje que seguirá haciendo de las suyas aun estando en el más allá XD y como todos tiene una historia, una historia detrás de la historia, lamentablemente eso queda para el olvido pues no hay forma de hablar sobre ello de forma amplia. En fin, creo que me he alargado mucho… Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas :D

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Ya sé, me tardé mucho, perdón; tuve muchos compromisos la semana pasada y no tuve tiempo de escribir, pero el capítulo en sí ya estaba planeado. Tenía pensado actualizar ayer pero salí con mi familia, da la casualidad que me agarran justo cuando estoy bien entrada escribiendo :P pero en fin…**

 **¡Este capítulo va dedicado a una personita muy especial! Olenka Arévalo ¡feliz cumpleaños! –Caen globos y mucho confeti de quien sabe dónde- un pajarito por ahí me dijo que te gustan mis historias (modestia parte yo ya lo sabía XD) y pues qué mejor que dedicarte el capítulo hoy en tu día jeje…**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, que disfruten de este pequeño capitulo (13 paginas) y… ahh si, los que votaron por los nombres ¡ya sabrán cuales elegimos! O tal vez sea hasta el siguiente, no lo sé XD (que mala soy)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 4, 227

* * *

 _CAPITULO 7_

— ¿Berserker? ¿Estás seguro?—Le preguntó con gran preocupación.

—Completamente—Afirmó con una mirada sombría—. Es ese el segundo reino más fuerte.

— ¿Crees que Drago intente invadirlos como lo hizo con Berk?—Se atrevió a preguntar temerosa.

—No lo sé—Admitió encogiéndose de hombros—. De ser así habría enviado más que solo un barco. A menos que su plan sea más complejo—Comenzó a divagar entre sus pensamientos y teorías, este nuevo movimiento de su enemigo tenía una razón y debía descubrir cuál era—. Los Berserkers no son conocidos por ser pacíficos. A diferencia de los Hooligans, ellos tienen una armada más numerosa y guerreros que no tienen piedad ni misericordia. Ellos no le temen a la muerte, ¡son dementes!

—Creo que nos caerían bien—Bromeo Brutacio.

—Pues crees mal—Les dijo Hipo con seriedad—. ¿Saben por qué Berserker es el segundo reino más fuerte?—Les preguntó.

Los tres rubios negaron el saber la respuesta.

—Porque están dementes, no le temen a la muerte—Repitió recalcando cada palabra—. Ellos son numerosos y actúan por impulso. Por eso todos les temen, nadie se atrevería a retarlos. Es preferible tenerlos como aliados que como enemigos, por eso Berk tenía un convenio de paz con ellos—Explicó.

—No lo entiendo—Habló Brutilda—. Si todos les temen como tú dices, ¿por qué son los SEGUNDOS más fuertes?

—Porque los únicos lo suficientemente locos para retarlos y vencerlos han sido los Hooligans de Berk—Dijo con firmeza.

—Ohh—Exclamaron los gemelos.

—Siempre supe que éramos superiores—Bromeó Brutacio.

—Entonces—Cambió de tema Astrid, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo—. Si Drago no planea un ataque, ¿entonces qué?

—No lo sé—Volvió a decir Hipo—. Esto es diferente a como ocurrieron las cosas en Berk.

— ¿No fue así como ocurrió aquí?—Cuestionó Brutacio sin prestar mucha atención.

—No—Negó el castaño—. Drago atacó a la primera oportunidad que tuvo—Comenzó a explicar—, no conozco muy bien los detalles pero, hasta donde sé, apareció un día con toda una flota de barcos y comenzó a atacar incluso antes de llegar al puerto de la Ciudad Hooligan… Se abrieron camino hasta la fortaleza. Apenas y lograron repelerlos. Pero, igual, ese ataque le costó la vida a mi madre…—Finalizó con una mirada sombría dejando a todos impactados, principalmente a la chica Burglar.

Jamás le había contado sobre eso, sobre su madre, era por eso que ahora estaba tan sorprendida. Su madre había muerto por culpa de Drago. Vaya vida la que le tocó vivir.

—No sé cuáles sean los planes de Drago con este viaje—Continuó—. Pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno, mucho menos tratándose de los Berserkers.

Y tenía razón, si algo sabia es que en ellos no se podía confiar plenamente; sí, es cierto que su actual rey no era exactamente un Berserker completo, en realidad, era el Berserker más agradable de todos, de ahí su título Oswald "El Agradable". Pero igual, si Drago sabia manipularlo, podría cambiar todo lo que él creía sobre Oswald; y eso era lo que le preocupaba, los Berserkers no rechazaban una oportunidad para ir a la guerra, ellos amaban la guerra.

—Por eso hay que mantenernos atentos y vigilar cuando llegue el barco para obtener información— ¿Desde cuándo Hipo había adoptado ese porte de liderazgo? Estaba en su sangre, al parecer.

—No te preocupes—Alentó Brutilda—, nosotros nos encargaremos.

—Averigüen todo lo que puedan—Habló esta vez Astrid—, volveremos en unos días para saber que lograron descubrir.

¿Había escuchado bien? Dijo "volveremos". En otras circunstancias se habría sentido tan feliz de escuchar y saber que la rubia lo tomaba en cuenta para algo tan importante, pero esta no era esa ocasión, no cuando todo iba cada vez peor, no cuando sus peores temores amenazaban con hacerse realidad.

Después de dirigirse unas últimas palabras y aclarar ciertos puntos a tomar en cuenta, ambos, Burglar y Hooligan, partieron dejando a los gemelos atrás, prometiendo volver en la fecha acordada por todos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Muy bien—Dijo una vez que el azabache había terminado de informarle todo lo ocurrido en el viaje—, ¿algo más?—Quiso saber.

Le daba la espalda desde que había ingresado en la habitación, se mantenía fijo en su lugar hasta que Eret terminó de hablar jugando con la copa con vino que tenía en su mano derecha.

—No, nada señor—Respondio Eret sin titubear.

—Perfecto—Murmuró girándose para verle con forme caminaba por la habitación aun con la copa en su mano bebiendo un poco de su contenido—. Si no hay más que decir ve a trabajar—Le ordenó deteniéndose frente a él—. Existen rumores sobre que hay rebeldes en el reino, los quiero a todos capturados y encerrados lo más pronto posible.

—Así será—Afirmó para después hacer una reverencia y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Ah y Eret—Le llamó justo antes de que saliera de la habitación—. Bienvenido.

Con un leve asentimiento sin girarse a verlo por última vez se marchó al fin del lugar dejando a su rey solo y pensativo.

Sus planes estaban yendo a la perfección, a este paso nada se interpondría en su camino. Poco a poco lograría expandir su imperio por todo el archipiélago, impondría el control total sobre todos y él se convertiría entonces en el máximo rey de Luk Tuk. Solo había un inconveniente: el heredero de los Haddock; aun no sabía nada sobre él, su cuerpo no estaba entre el resto de cadáveres y mucho menos en los refugios que sus hombres habían encontrado. Ninguno de los sobrevivientes prisioneros quiso hablar sobre su paradero, no supo si era porque no lo sabían o porque eran tan asquerosamente leales que realmente no se atrevieron a hablar. Pero, si el heredero realmente seguía con vida y había logrado escapar, sería un gran problema para él si no lo encontraba y terminaba con su existencia; aunque, era bien sabido por todos que ese chico no era la gran cosa, pero el mejor que nadie sabía que uno puede llegar a hacer hasta lo que menos te imaginas por conseguir venganza y era por eso que le preocupaba el saber que podía existir una posibilidad de que ese chico siguiera con vida, porque, al igual que todos, sabía que él era el único que podría detenerle si así se lo proponía… Pero no dejaría que eso ocurra. Tenía un plan y en su plan estaba el acabar de una vez por todas con todos, absolutamente TODOS, los Haddock y eso, obviamente, lo incluía.

Nada podía interponerse en su camino. Ni siquiera ese chico.

—Muy pronto Estoico, encontraré a tu hijo y lo mataré yo mismo—Murmuró con desprecio tras detenerse junto a la pared en la que, sobre una repisa, descansaban tanto el casco del rey Hooligan como el cinturón de la líder Burglar; sus trofeos por la victoria—. Ahora que tengo a los Berserkers de mi lado el poder total sobre el archipiélago estará en mis manos en poco tiempo. Después de todo te dije que lo haría—Finalizó tras tomar el último trago de su bebida—, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra…

 _ **.**_

 _El amanecer había llegado varias horas atrás y con ellas el comienzo de un nuevo reinado en Berk, su verdadero y único rey había caído en batalla junto con todos sus guerreros y aliados. Los pocos sobrevivientes habían sido encerrados en los calabozos de lo que ahora era la fortaleza Hooligan._

 _Lo que fue el campo de batalla en el que se había librado tal enfrentamiento ahora era cubierto por los cuerpos inertes de quienes juraron proteger el reino y unos cuantos enemigos._

— _Traigan a los prisioneros—Ordenó el ahora rey—. Quiero que vean como lo último de su preciado reino es convertido en cenizas._

 _Tras esta orden sus hombres fueron por los prisioneros._

 _Cuando estos llegaron a donde estaba el ser que había destruido su hogar este los veía con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada asesina, ninguno de ellos podía imaginarse lo que ocurriría a continuación._

— _¡QUEMENLOS TODOS!—Exclamó señalando con su espada al centro del lugar donde un gran montículo de cuerpos se encontraba y, donde justo ahora, varios de sus hombres arrojaban antorchas encendidas comenzando a incendiar los cadáveres de todos aquellos que lucharon por defender Berk._

 _Veían horrorizados como los cuerpos eran consumidos por las llamas sin poder hacer nada. Solo uno de ellos trató de detenerlos, un rubio corpulento que tiempo atrás había perdido dos de sus extremidades; desafortunadamente al tiempo en el que alzó la voz fue callado con un fuerte golpe que lo aturdió._

— _Tráiganlos—Ordenó a un par de hombres que habían permanecido a sus espaldas._

 _Estos acercaron hasta él los cuerpos del rey Haddock y la líder Burglar._

— _Nunca debiste involucrar a otros—Susurró al cadáver frente a él—, todo esto—Señaló con una de sus manos el lugar—, todas estas muertes, son tu culpa._

 _Y tras decir esto último los cuerpos de ambos líderes fueron arrojados con el resto al fuego ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes._

— _Adiós Estoico—Se despidió con desprecio en su voz y los ojos reflejando las llamas frente a él—, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo—Murmuró esto último antes de marcharse del lugar._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas. El barco había llegado al día siguiente de haberse enterado de su viaje, y, tal y como fue acortado, los gemelos estuvieron presentes durante la llegada para tratar así de obtener algo de información. Pero, para desgracia de todos, no lograron obtener nada.

El lugar había estado lleno de guardias y personas curiosas, tanto que les fue imposible utilizar su técnica de captura-y-tortura para obtener información.

Lo poco que lograron averiguar fue gracias a lo que los mismos hombres decían con forme bajaban del barco con sus pocas pertenencias. Cosas como: _"Salió bien"_ y _"El rey estará satisfecho"_.

Realmente fue una gran decepción para el pequeño equipo el no haber conseguido más. Pero, aun así, esas pocas palabras lograron alertarlos de que, desafortunadamente, los planes de Drago se estaban cumpliendo y ahora más que nunca debían comenzar a actuar, porque si las cosas seguían así entonces ya no habría nada que hacer.

Aun no sabían exactamente cuáles eran sus planes, qué tramaba con los Berserkers, pero eso no significaba que se quedarían de brazos cruzados a esperar lo peor.

Hipo conocía a los Berserkers, sabía cómo eran, como actuaban y pensaban; y era eso lo que lo hacía pensar en todas esas teorías que lo llevaban a un solo camino: la derrota.

Durante los últimos días, desde que descubrieron que el viaje fue exitoso, lo único en lo que pensaba era en la posibilidad, por las loca y desquiciada que fuera, de que lo que Drago buscaba en Berserker era una alianza. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Y aun así no podía evitar pensar en eso, en lo que pasaría si Drago y los Berserkers se aliaban, en lo malo que eso podría ser y en las razones suficientes que Oswald podría tener para aceptar o rechazar una propuesta como esa.

— ¿En qué piensas?—Le preguntó Astrid sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Como todos los días durante cada mañana le veía entrenar desde lejos sentado sobre los escalones de madera del recinto, era una costumbre que poco a poco había adoptado. Y es que, la verdad, le encantaba observarla, siempre con su porte firme y serio mientras lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra con su sable o, en ocasiones, con el hacha ahora reparada.

Podía verle por horas sin cansarse, tan solo siguiendo con su mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. Sabía que ella podía notarlo y, lo más importante, sabía que no le molestaba pues, de ser así, desde el primer día le habría dicho algo, cosa que no sucedió.

—Astrid—Exclamó sorprendido.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y tan concentrado en mirarla que no se dio cuenta cuando ella detuvo su entrenamiento para acercarse hasta él.

—Perdón si te sorprendí—Se excusó tomando lugar junto a él en los pequeños escalones de madera—. Entonces, ¿me vas a decir en qué piensas? —Preguntó nuevamente después de dejar su hacha a un lado.

—En todo—Murmuró al fin recargando su cabeza sobre una de las manos que tenía en sus rodillas flexionadas.

— ¿Realmente crees que Drago busque una alianza con ellos?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

Hipo ya le había contado su inquietud la noche anterior cuando simplemente sus pensamientos se habían reusado a dejarlo dormir.

—No lo sé—Murmuró cansado—. Si no, ¿Por qué enviar un solo barco?—Levantó la cabeza para conectar su mirada verde con la azul de ella.

—No lo sé—Repitió ella de igual forma—. Digo, yo no sé mucho de esto pero, ¿no se supone que debería ir él personalmente si de una alianza se trata?

—Supongo que es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que meterse al hogar de los guerreros más dementes y despiadados no es una buena idea.

—Tal vez… Pero igual, tú dijiste que su líder jamás aceptaría algo como eso—Dijo ella pensativa.

—Sí—Recordó—, al menos que tenga una razón importante para hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo cuál?—Le cuestionó con una mirada curiosa.

—Su pueblo—Respondió él con una voz firme y seria.

Tras decir esas palabras ambos fueron atrapados en un silencio profundo, no uno incomodo ni molesto, sino uno que los ponía a reflexionar a ambos.

—Crees que—Volvió a hablar ella después de un rato—… ¿Crees que si tu padre hubiera tenido esa "oportunidad" hubiera aceptado?

—No estoy seguro—Confesó, él también se había preguntado lo mismo—, es decir, mi padre siempre me dijo que "un jefe protege a los suyos"… Que la prioridad de un jefe es su pueblo…—El recordar las palabras que su padre tanto le decía le traía de regreso todo el dolor que poco a poco había dejado atrás, pero, no solo eso, le hacía comprender el significado de esas mismas palabras cuando, en el pasado, siempre las ignoró. Ahora entendía el porqué del actuar de su padre, el porqué de todos sus sermones; ahora lo entendía todo—… Él siempre lo dio todo por el pueblo, siempre los puso antes que sí mismo. No sé si habría aceptado algo como eso, pero sí sé que habría buscado una forma de proteger a su gente. Él siempre me dijo que la línea que divide lo bueno y lo malo es muy estrecha, y que a veces llegamos a hacer cosas buenas que al final terminan siendo malas. Siempre vio las cosas más allá… Si hubiera tenido esa opción, el aliarse con un demente como Drago, dudo que quisiera correr el riesgo, a menos que realmente valiera la pena… lo que él menos quería era guerra, y eso fue justo lo que conseguimos… Solo espero que podamos terminar con esto sin que más vidas inocentes se pierdan.

Durante todo el tiempo que él habló, descargando todo lo que pensaba y sentía, Astrid se mantuvo en silencio, expectante de todo lo que él decía, de cada palabra que pronunciaba. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma tan determinada y sincera, fue entonces que comprendió que, poco a poco, el castaño estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes, aunque ella no supiera con exactitud como era antes de conocerlo, antes de que todo comenzara. Fue por eso, o quizá por otra cosa, que cuando Hipo terminó de hablar lo abrazó con fuerza sin que él pudiera reaccionar ante tal acto.

— ¿E-eso por qué fue?—Alcanzó a pronunciar una vez que la rubia había terminado con el abrazo separándose de la misma forma repentina con la cual lo había abrazado, tanto él como ella trataban de ocultar el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus rostros.

—Me alegra que recuperes tu confianza—Mencionó como respuesta a su pregunta sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Yo… Espero que tú puedas hacer lo mismo—Dijo nervioso igualmente sin verla concentrando su vista en otro punto tratando así de disminuir el sonrojo de sus mejillas al igual que ella.

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó de ambos, siendo esta vez ese silencio incomodo del cual ninguno de los dos sabia como salir. Por fortuna, si es que a eso se le puede llamar así, hubo algo en la lejanía que hizo que ambos se alertaran.

Desvió por escasos segundos su vista hacia Astrid, tratando de descifrar así lo que ocurría.

Algo no iba bien.

Fue lo que pudo percibir en su expresión preocupada y en la forma tan rápida en la cual se puso de pie tomando su hacha al mismo tiempo. Al ver tal acción se limitó a seguirle, aun sin que ambos apartaran la mirada del cielo.

Por encima de la gran muralla que los mantenía protegidos, se podía observar una densa nube de humo creciendo cada vez más.

Realmente algo no iba nada bien.

— ¿Qué crees que sea?—Se atrevió a preguntar sin desviar su mirada.

—No lo sé—Murmuró ella justo antes de caminar con rapidez.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas?—Le llamó corriendo tras ella hasta lograr alcanzarla y detenerla tomándola por el brazo.

— ¿Tu a dónde crees?—Le regresó tajante fijando la mirada en la suya, una mirada fría y amenazadora marca Astrid, una mirada con la cual creyó hacerle soltarla, pero eso no ocurrió. El castaño estaba decidido a no soltarla hasta que no le diera una explicación. ¿En dónde había quedado la Astrid tranquila y amigable de hace unos minutos?—. Podrían necesitar ayuda. Iré a ver qué ocurre—Le dijo con más tranquilidad.

—Yo iré contigo—Le dijo el después de un momento tras haberla liberado de su agarre.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?—Reprochó con cierta molestia ante tal respuesta.

—Porque es peligroso.

¿Peligroso? ¡Claro que sí! Por eso quería ir con ella. ¡¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que quiere protegerla?! Esperen, ¿él realmente pensó eso?

—Escucha—Le llamó tras notar su expresión molesta—. No podemos arriesgarte. El futuro de Berk depende de ti. Que recuperemos la paz y la libertad depende de ti—Posó su mano sobre su hombro tras decir esto dedicándole al mismo tiempo una mirada tranquila y honesta.

—Y es por eso que tengo que ir—Dijo él tomando con suavidad su mano entre las suyas apartándola de su hombro pero sin dejar de sujetarla, sin dejar de observarle. Necesitaba hacerle ver que sabía todo eso y más. Pero también necesitaba que entendiera que no podía simplemente quedarse ahí sin hacer nada mientras su reino era consumido por las llamas y la destrucción—. Toda mi vida me han dicho que el futuro de Berk depende de mí. Toda mi vida me han dicho que debo ser fuerte, firme y que liderar es mi destino—Sus palabras estaban cargadas de nostalgia y decisión—… Pero, también, toda mi vida me dijeron que no estaba listo—Continuó con una mirada ensombrecida justo antes de soltar su mano dejando caer al mismo tiempo las propias a sus costados—. Cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, siempre que quería ayudar y sentirme un poco más útil, siempre me decían que no estaba listo. Y cada vez que algo iba mal lo único que hacían era mantenerme encerrado en un hoyo mientras todos afuera arriesgaban su vida por proteger nuestro hogar… Entre ellos tu hermana y mi padre.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Cuando tomó su mano por un momento creyó que la apartaría de su hombro con rudeza, nunca esperó que lo hiciera de tal manera que sintiera su calidez y, con cada palabra que pronunciaba, lograra percibir lo que el sentía en ese momento como si pudiera transportarse a los momentos que él le narraba. Pero… cuando liberó su mano todo eso se esfumó dejando en claro lo cuan doloroso era todo eso para él.

—Tengo que ir, Astrid. Por favor—Odiaba cuando le veía de esa manera suplicante y le hablaba de la forma más honesta posible. ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando se comportaba así? Iba en contra de sus ideales el dejarlo ir pero ¿qué podía hacer? Lo más probable es que la siguiera cuando se fuera—. Si no me dejas ir debo advertirte que aun así lo haré—Confesó al notar el debate mental que tenía.

—Está bien—Suspiró cansada, no tenía forma de convencerlo, a menos que decidiera atarlo o noquearlo él no se daría por vencido—. Pero te mantendrás junto a mí en todo momento.

—De acuerdo—Accedió sonriente tras haber logrado convencerla.

—Bien, entonces vámonos—Apresuró reanudando su camino en busca de Tormenta siendo seguido por él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El viento soplaba fuertemente en las velas del navío logrando así que este avanzara con rapidez por las claras y profundas aguas del océano.

Sentada con la espalda recargada en unos barriles en la proa de la nave, se encontraba una chica pelirroja afilando su espada muy concentrada en ello y en el ruido de las olas al ser cortadas por el barco con forme avanzaba.

—Kaira—Llamó una voz gruesa y demandante sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ahora qué?—Se quejó dejando su labor para girar su rostro en busca de quien le llamaba.

—Creo que es hora de volver—Mencionó la misma voz, la cual pertenecía a un chico alto de cabellos rubios que vestía una camisa gris sin mangas, pantalón negro y botas del mismo color que la camisa.

—Sí, pues estás equivocado—Le cortó la chica poniéndose de pie dispuesta a marcharse para no continuar con la conversación—. Aún tenemos trabajo.

—Ya pasó mucho tiempo, debemos volver—Repitió él tomándola del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

—No—Sentenció liberándose de forma brusca de su agarre—. Primero debeos terminar lo que empezamos.

—Hazme caso—Rogó interponiéndose en su camino evitando así nuevamente que ella se marchara.

—Tu hazme caso a mí—Retó ella esquivándolo al tiempo que lo empujaba con su cuerpo al pasar junto a él.

— ¿Crees que tu padre esté de acuerdo en seguir con esto cuando se entere de la forma en la que te insinuaste ante ellos, principalmente con el capitán? —Cuestionó repentinamente logrando así que ella volviera tras sus pasos para encararlo.

Podía ver en su mirada odio, esos ojos azules le veían con ira, una ira que él conocía bien.

—No sé a qué te refieres—Negó después de un rato de verle sin decir nada.

— ¡No te hagas la inocente!—Exclamó tomándola por los hombros aprovechando el ser más alto que ella—. Esto es serio Kaira—Dijo con más calma aun sin soltarle—, no estás en un burdel.

Un tremendo golpe lo hizo callar, su mejilla le ardía y poco a poco se iba tornando roja por el impacto del golpe. La chica le había dado una cachetada.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?!—Exclamó furiosa logrando liberarse tras la sorpresa e incredulidad del chico—. ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?!

—Una niña caprichosa que odia cuando no consigue lo que quiere—Respondió sin dejar de frotar su rostro para intentar calmar el ardor.

— ¿Ah sí?, pues resulta que esta niña caprichosa no solo es tu hermana—Comenzó a decir con una mirada fría—, sino también quien dirige esta misión. Aquí se hace lo que YO diga. Y la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque no tuve otra opción, era eso o no hacer nada.

—No entiendo por qué te eligió a ti—Murmuró molesto.

—Porque soy mejor que tú. Mas lista y capaz—Le contestó con altanería.

—Yo soy el mayor—Masculló él.

—Y eso qué—Se burló ella cruzándose de brazos—. Esta fue MI idea, y este es MI equipo, y si no estás de acuerdo te puedes ir, mira que me harías un gran favor.

—Yo solo digo que deberíamos volver a casa por un tiempo—Insistió.

—Por última vez, NO—Dijo ella con cansancio pero sin dejar su porte firme—; el chico ya está en Berk, Edzard—Mencionó ya más tranquila tratando así de convencerlo—. Solo debemos esperar un poco más, que logre encontrarlos y acercarse; debe conseguir su confianza. Solo así lograremos terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que funcionará?—Cuestionó recuperando igualmente la calma—. Ni siquiera sabemos si realmente sigue con vida.

—Sigue con vida—Afirmó ella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo conozco y tú también—Explicó con simpleza—. No es de los que se rinden fácilmente y ambos sabemos que nunca ha estado solo.

Eso último lo incomodó y ella lo sabía.

—De igual forma no es seguro que funcione—Dijo tratando de no parecer muy pesimista, cosa que no consiguió.

—Lo hará—Afirmó con seguridad—. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—Porque es tu plan—Dijo con obviedad sabiendo, o al menos creyendo, que eso es lo que ella misma se respondería.

—No—Negó con diversión—, porque de eso depende la salvación de todos. Lo único que necesitamos para que el plan esté completo es…

—A Hipo Haddock—Completó su hermano.

—Exacto—Confirmó ella adoptando un porte decidido—. Solo él puede terminar con esto y es por eso que lo necesitamos…

* * *

 **Ufff por poco y no lo termino XD Para este capítulo recicle una escena (la única que tenía) de la primer versión que tenia del capítulo anterior (no lo borre, solo lo dejé a un lado XD) ¿Cuál es? Mmm ustedes averígüenlo XD**

 **Pero ya en serio ¿Qué les parecieron estos dos nuevos personajes? ¿Quiénes serán realmente? ¿Qué traman? ¿Por qué conocen a Hipo? ¿Quién es el chico del que hablan? Pronto lo averiguaremos jejeje…**

 **Respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **SEBAS GG:** ¡Hola! No creí leerte por aquí XD ¿te desvelaste leyendo mis historias? Wow :D no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso XD y ¡bienvenido al club de los desvelados! Yo también me he dormido hasta las 3 de la mañana por estar leyendo… Y pues bueno, espero que esta historia te guste (esta si es de mi total autoría), eso sí, aquí también Drago les hará la vida imposible sin siquiera saberlo XD

 **Fsusana536:** Los problemas seguirán y cada vez serán peores, fallaste con lo de Patapez XD pero entiendo la confusión, ya sabemos quiénes son esos dos aunque aún siguen siendo un misterio… pronto sabremos qué planean realmente.

 **Jaguar Negro:** ¿Qué te diré ahora? XD Bueno, primero que nada, espero que cualquier suposición que hayas hecho sobre este capítulo no se haya cumplido XD Por otro lado, siguiendo con el tema de Thorey, el hacer un spin off o una precuela no estaba en mis planes (la verdad no creí que esta chica llamara tanto la atención XD) pero sin duda me has incitado a contemplar esa idea, puedes estar segura de que lo haré, claro que cuando terminemos primero con este fic y con todos los otros que actualmente escribo, principalmente uno que me tiene en problemas por no actualizarlo desde hace como seis meses, ACLARO es la primera vez que tardo tanto :P no soy del tipo de escritor que deja una historia así nada más, yo siempre que inicio una historia la termino, tardo, pero termino… En fin, continuando con Thorey, hay algunas cosas que si se pueden abordar en esta historia, hay otras que no ya que son más personales; pero es que esta chica ha estado en tantas partes que tiene tantas cosas por contarnos XD Sin duda es un personaje muy complejo e importante ya que ella influye mucho en las decisiones de Astrid y, en menor cantidad, también en las de Hipo… además de que está involucrada en muchas cosas más, algunas que ni se imaginan XD pero de eso no hablaré… Cambiando de tema, sobre mi narración, realmente eres muy observadora jeje poco a poco voy incluyendo cada vez más mi esencia, soy un poco rarita pero al final como que agrada esa rareza y pues, creo que ya me alargué mucho jeje… espero que este capítulo haya calmado tu hambre ;)

 **Ana-Gami:** Por un momento creí que ya no me leías :'C Nah no te creas jeje. Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia hasta donde va y pues, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Dije que habría capitulo hoy y lo cumplí XD (la primera vez). Este capítulo está algo breve, tanto en palabras como en hechos.**

 **¿Alguna vez sus madres les dijeron: "¡No te laves las manos cuando las traes calientes!"? Bueno pues si se los dijeron o no igual ¡NO LO HAGAN! Duele… y mucho, mis muñecas crujen como si fueran de una viejita XD y hoy más es uno de esos días en los que duelen bastante :P**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo, hay por ahí un par de detallitos muy reveladores y otros más que dejaran incógnitas en sus cabecitas.**

 **Bueno, que lo disfruten y nos leemos al final…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 2,713

* * *

 _CAPITULO 8_

—Terminen de cargar todo—Ordenaba la misma chica pelirroja que ya tuvimos el placer de conocer anteriormente.

Esa misma tarde el barco había anclado en el puerto de una pequeña isla mercantil en busca de suministros para así poder continuar con su travesía, además de que parecía acercarse una tormenta por las aguas que ellos navegaban y, por ende, necesitaban de un lugar donde resguardarse hasta que el peligro pasara.

Un gran nubarrón se distinguía en la lejanía, justo donde el océano y el cielo se unían simulando ser uno mismo; y un viento fuerte azotaba el pequeño puerto al golpearlo con las olas que este producía en el agua.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana con los primeros rayos de luz partiremos—Continuaba la chica desde cubierta asegurándose de que todo el cargamento estuviera asegurado, así mismo peleaba con sus rebeldes cabellos rojizos por mantenerlos sujetos en la ligera trenza que se suponía debía mantenerlos apartados de su pecoso rostro.

—Te dije que debíamos volver a casa—Menciono una insistente y molesta voz masculina que bien conocía ella ya.

—Y yo te dije que no—Se giró para encararlo al sentir su proximidad.

—Por favor Kaira—Pidió dejando en el suelo el saco con posible alimento que cargaba sobre su hombro.

—Por favor nada, Edzard—Le detuvo cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido—, ya te dije que primero debemos terminar con nuestro trabajo. Si no estás de acuerdo es tu problema, muy bien puedes irte tu solo—Y tras decir esto dio media vuelta y se marchó dejándolo solo y molesto—. ¡Y quiero ese saco junto al resto en la bodega!—Demandó incrementando la molestia del chico rubio que no tuvo más que obedecer las órdenes de su "capitana".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cabalgaban a toda velocidad por ese valle ansiosos, o más bien desesperados, por llegar al lugar del cual provenía esa nube de humo; ambos tenían un mal presentimiento y no podían dejarlo pasar.

El humo si bien ya había comenzado a disiparse en el aire aún era notorio y, según lo que se podía ver, este provenía del bosque de abedules que servía para ocultar el camino que podría conducir al enemigo hasta ellos; pero, lo que más les preocupaba era que, ese mismo bosque, era en donde se encontraba la cabaña de sus compañeros rubios.

¿Qué tal que los descubrieron? ¿Qué tal que fueron capturados? ¿Y si van tras nosotros? ¿Y si…?

No. No podían dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos negativos. Los gemelos podían cuidarse solos, no había razón por preocuparse, ¿o sí? Habían sido cuidadosos, era imposible que fueran descubiertos, ¿verdad? Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguarlo…

Esos eran los pensamientos de ambos, pensamientos que rogaban que no se hicieran realidad. Pero, como se dijo antes, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Era por eso que se encontraban ahí, dirigiéndose al que suponían sería el origen del problema, para tratar así de encontrar respuesta a todas sus preguntas. No podían perder más tiempo, no podían dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos; mientras más pronto llegaran, más pronto lograrían terminar con lo que sea que haya ocurrido.

—Ya no lo veo—Murmuró Hipo tras ella con preocupación refiriéndose al humo que había servido de guía para ambos.

—No es necesario verlo—Cortó Astrid dirigiendo su mirada de un lugar a otro en busca de algo que les ayudara a saber la dirección que debían tomar.

Ahora ambos se encontraban justo frente al bosque, a tan solo unos metros de la espesura de este, y, desde ahí, el escaso humo que aún había era casi imperceptible para sus ojos. Debían encontrar una forma de localizar el origen sin tener ahora al humo como guía, ¿pero cómo?

— ¿Qué sugieres?—Preguntó curioso el castaño.

La chica no respondió, por el contrario solo respiró profundamente, un clásico "inhala y exhala". Repitió esta acción un par de veces, manteniéndose en silencio y en suma concentración, Hipo solo le observaba expectante e igualmente en silencio, no sabía qué era lo que ella intentaba lograr con eso, pero algo le decía que pronto lo averiguaría.

—Por ahí—Señaló al fin una dirección entre los arboles con uno de sus delgados dedos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Cuestionó sin salir del asombro.

—Huele a humo—Se encogió de hombros ella antes de indicarle a Tormenta que reanudara el paso. Hipo haciendo lo mismo con Chimuelo.

— ¿Algún día me enseñarás cómo hiciste eso?—Preguntó conforme ambos avanzaban.

—Tal vez—Se limitó a responder Astrid.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tres cuerpos. Tres personas inconscientes y con posibles contusiones.

Fuego a punto de consumirse y una pequeña nube de humo que poco a poco se iba disipando.

Eso era lo que había en ese pequeño claro en el bosque. La pregunta era: ¿Qué había pasado? Y también: ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Pero la que de seguro cruzó por sus mentes justo ahora es: ¿Quiénes los atacaron? Tres preguntas y ninguna respuesta… Por ahora…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Por aquí—Decía indicando el estrecho camino que debían seguir.

— ¿Estás segura?—Preguntó dudoso.

—Confía en mí—Pidió ella dirigiéndole una mirada sincera justo antes de colocarse la máscara y capucha que su traje incluía—Toma—Lanzó a sus manos una tela que sacó de una de las bolsas que colgaban de la montura de Tormenta.

— ¿Para qué es esto?—Cuestionó revisando la tela que en realidad era una máscara como la que había visto usar a algunos Burglars.

—Póntela—Ordenó—, no podemos correr el riesgo de que descubran quien eres—Explicó.

— ¿Y por qué me la das hasta ahora?—Quiso saber mientras se colocaba la dichosa mascara, esta cubría todo su rostro dejando únicamente descubiertos sus ojos, era una común y nada sofisticada mascara ninja.

—Porque estamos cerca y podría haber alguien—Respondió con simpleza justo antes de desmontar—. ¿Sabes usar armas?

—Usualmente soy quien las fabrica, no quien las usa—Se excusó bajando igualmente de su montura.

—Pero ¿sabes usar alguna?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Espadas, más que nada—Respondió tras ver su insistencia en el tema—. No soy muy bueno, pero, sé defenderme—Comenzó a explicar nervioso—. Tu hermana me enseñó—Susurró esto último con la mirada baja ignorando que había sido escuchado por la rubia.

—Entonces debe ser cierto—Comentó ella entregándole una espada corta—. Es un _ninjat_ _ō_ —Explicó conforme veía que el castaño la tomaba entre sus manos y sacaba parcialmente de su funda—; corta, ligera; me pareció perfecta para ti. Solo espero no equivocarme—Murmuró esto último para sí misma.

—Tu hermana pensó lo mismo—Mencionó mientras guardaba la espada—, es decir, ella también pensó que era perfecta para mí.

—No me digas. Te enseñó a usar una de estas—Más que pregunta era una afirmación.

—Así es—Dijo él con una vasta sonrisa que difícilmente pasó desapercibida bajo esa mascara.

—Bien, andando—Cortó Astrid—. Ellos se quedan aquí—Mencionó antes de tomar las riendas de ambos equinos para proceder a atarlos a una de las ramas bajas de un árbol—. El origen del humo está más adelante, ellos hacen mucho ruido al avanzar.

—De acuerdo—Concedió él justo antes de reanudar el paso junto a ella.

Avanzaron por varios minutos más siendo completamente sigilosos, caminando entre las sombras que los arboles les proporcionaban y manteniéndose en completo silencio; hasta llegar a un pequeño claro que Astrid marcó como el lugar que tanto habían estado buscando: el origen del humo.

Con una señal de su mano le indicó a Hipo que se mantuviera en quieto mientras ella revisaba el lugar, este, a regañadientes, accedió.

Lentamente y con seguridad comenzó a abrirse camino entre lo que ahí había.

Tres personas inconscientes. Marcas de fuego ya consumido en el pasto seco con un escaso rastro de humo. Señales de un enfrentamiento.

— ¿Pero qué pasó aquí?—Se cuestionó tras agacharse junto a uno de los cuerpos. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al notar la acompasada respiración del sujeto, seguía con vida—. Siguen vivos—Le anunció a su compañero—. No hay peligro—Y con una nueva señal le indicó que se acercara hasta ella.

— ¿Quiénes son?—Preguntó al estar ya a su lado.

Los tres hombres vestían armaduras me hierro y cuero negro, todas y cada una de ellas con marcas negras provocadas por quemaduras, pero, aun así, en las hombreras de metal se podía distinguir un símbolo que ambos conocían muy bien.

—Hombres del rey—Se respondió a sí mismo tratando de ocultar la molestia en su voz—, ¿quién haría esto?—Cuestionó ahora con más control de sus emociones.

—Solo se me ocurren dos personas capaces de hacerlo—Mencionó ella señalando con un movimiento de manos las marchas de fuego en el pasto del cual Hipo procedió a tomar los restos de unas pequeñas capsulas hechas de lo que podrían ser huevos de ave, capsulas que él conocía muy bien.

Y justo cuando Astrid parecía estar a punto de decir el nombre de esas personas una nueva capsula impactó el en suelo provocando una nueva explosión que liberó más humo e incendió nuevamente el pequeño prado.

Estaba claro quiénes eran, pero aun así también debía dejar en claro que con ella no debían meterse. Así que, con un rápido y sigiloso movimiento se aproximó al par de sombras que se movían entre el humo, desarmándolos y derribándolos en el proceso.

Pero Hipo no se quedó atrás pues, cuando uno de ellos intentó levantarse este lo detuvo con un golpe de su prótesis obligándolo a permanecer en el suelo tanto por el dolor como por la amenazante espada que ahora se acercaba a su cuello.

— ¡AY! ¡Okay, ya! ¡Nos rendimos! ¡NOS RENDIMOS!—Decía una voz masculina con dolor.

Con forme el humo comenzaba a disiparse sus "atacantes" quedaron al descubierto, ambos en el suelo, con filosas espadas apuntando a su cuello y sus cuerpos adoloridos por los inminentes y certeros golpes recibidos.

— ¡BRUTACIO, BRUTILDA!—Exclamó Astrid furiosa—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios intentaban hacer?!

—Creímos que eran ellos—Alcanzó a responder una adolorida Brutilda señalando con la mirada a los tres hombres aun inconscientes.

—Oye, ¿y tú quién eres?—Preguntó un aturdido Brutacio a su atacante.

— ¡Idiota! Es Hipo—Lo regañó su hermana—, que no vez que le falta una pierna—Exclamó señalando lo obvio.

— ¿Hipo?—Mencionó confundido tras ver cómo tanto él como su compañera se deshacían de sus máscaras—. ¡Hipo!—Dijo ahora feliz—, oye amigo, golpeas duro—Halagó.

—Ya levántense—Ordenó con cansancio Astrid apartando su espada del rostro de Brutilda siendo seguida por Hipo—. Y explíquennos qué demonios pasó aquí.

—Con mucho gusto querida Astrid—Accedió Brutacio estirando sus brazos y piernas para tratar de apaciguar el dolor.

—Pero será en nuestra casa—Continuó por él su hermana—, hay alguien que deben conocer para poder entenderlo todo.

El heredero y la Burglar compartieron miradas confundidas tras escuchar esto, ¿qué tramaban ese par de idiotas? ¿Realmente era algo que querían saber? Lo más probable es que se arrepentirían de saberlo… O quizás no.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Muy bien—Comenzó Astrid tras llegar a la cabaña en el bosque—, comiencen a hablar.

—Aun no—Negó Brutilda—. Ve por él—Le pidió a su hermano.

Ante la mirada fría de Astrid y la curiosa mirada de Hipo, el gemelo ingreso a la pequeña casa para, segundos después, salir de la misma siendo acompañado por un chico regordete y rubio con algo de suciedad tanto en su rostro como en sus ropas. Parecía estar asustado, sus ojos lo delataban.

—Esos hombres lo perseguían por haber defendido de ellos a una niña en la aldea cercana, ¡casi lo matan!—Relataba con emoción Brutacio.

—Por suerte nosotros pasábamos por ahí y le ayudamos—Continuó su hermana—, aunque por su culpa ya nos agotamos todas nuestras bombas—Se quejó como cualquier niña pequeña.

— ¿Y quién se supone que eres?—Preguntó cortante Astrid de brazos cruzados frente a él, regalándole una de sus ya conocidas miradas marca Astrid.

—Anda amigo—Le codeó Brutacio—, te toca.

—Yo, ah—Estaba nervioso, para qué negarlo, pero aun así dio un paso al frente mirando tanto a Hipo como a Astrid. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire que liberó en un sonoro suspiro para tratar así de obtener fuerza y seguridad de donde le fuera posible.

Ante la mirada atónita de ambos se arrodilló como si de un caballero se tratase en una de sus piernas manteniendo la otra firme en un ángulo recto y sobre la cual posó su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo en el que llevaba la derecha hasta su pecho. ¿Qué tramaba este chico?

— ¿Qué?—Musitó Astrid confundida ante sus acciones, más Hipo no le siguió, pues él había presenciado como muchas personas hacían lo mismo para con su padre, él sí sabía lo que ese chico se proponía.

—Yo—Tomó nuevamente aire fijando esta vez una mirada llena de seguridad en ambos, tanto Burglar como Hooligan—, soy Patapez Igerman y vengo ante ustedes a ofrecerles mi lealtad y mi vida para luchar a su lado y defender su causa hasta la muerte.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sol ya se había comenzado a ocultar, en cualquier momento la noche caería sobre ellos. Su labor había sido cumplida, el cargamento de suministros para su viaje ya había sido guardado y asegurado.

—Muy bien, todos vayan a comer algo y a descansar—Les dijo con un ánimo tranquilo su líder, tal parecía que el malhumor provocado por su hermano Edzard ya había sido olvidado.

—Lady Kaira—Le llamó uno de ellos logrando obtener toda su atención pues su mirada estaba puesta sobre él a esperas de lo que le fuera a decir—, alguien la busca—Informó girando la cabeza y señalando con el mismo movimiento a la persona que, momentos atrás y en completo sigilo, había preguntado por ella a ese mismo hombre.

—Y quién, si se puede saber—Mencionó esta al posicionarse junto a él y así poder ver a quien le buscaba.

Por su apariencia, o al menos su físico, se podía deducir que se trataba de una mujer joven de complexión delgada y de baja estatura; su rostro era cubierto por una capucha y una máscara dejando únicamente sus ojos a la vista que, por la oscuridad que ya comenzaba a hacerse presente, eran imposibles de deducir su color.

— ¿Usted es Kaira?—Quiso saber la encapuchada con una voz suave y con un deje preocupado.

—Tal vez—Dijo dubitativa—, ¿quién pregunta?—Insistió con saber su identidad.

—Necesito hablar con usted—Pidió ignorando el interrogatorio—, en privado si es posible.

— ¿Tan importante es?—Preguntó bajando con cautela del barco para encontrarse frente a la chica notando así la diferencia de estaturas entre ambas.

—Es muy importante—Aclaró ella—. ¿Podríamos hablar en mi barco?

—No lo sé—Dudó—. No suelo ir en plena noche a un lugar solo y apartado con una persona encapuchada para "hablar"—Dijo con una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz comenzando a acercarse con cautela hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella; tal vez así lograra distinguir un poco de su rostro cubierto—, no confió en las personas encapuchadas—Confesó en un susurró que solo ellas pudieron escuchar.

Al sentir su voz tan cerca se apartó con rapidez sujetando su capucha en un vago intento por cubrir aún más su rostro.

—Le aseguro que en mi si puede confiar—Comentó temerosa por cada movimiento que la pelirroja realizaba—, si accede a hablar conmigo en mi barco le revelaré mi identidad—Prometió.

—Kaira—Advirtió Edzard a sus espaldas, lo había escuchado y visto todo.

En ese momento no supo si lo hizo por contradecirlo o porque realmente tenia curiosidad por saber quién era esa chica y que era lo que quería de ella, lo único que supo fue que las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera haberlas pensado con anticipación:

—Está bien, vamos—Dijo comenzando a caminar sin saber hacia dónde exactamente esperando que la chica la siguiera y le mostrara el camino.

Lo que Kaira no sabía es que, bajo esa mascara y capucha que cubrían su rostro, esa chica misteriosa sonreía satisfecha por haber logrado cumplir la primera parte de su cometido.

* * *

 **Ninjat** **ō:** También conocido como _ninjaken_ o _shinobi katana_ , es el nombre más común del sable que un ninja portaría. De acuerdo con el libro _Ninjutsu History and Tradition_ de Masaaki Hatsumi estos sables tendrían cierta variedad de formas y tamaños. Normalmente eran más cortos que la _katana_ _daito_ , tradicionalmente usada por el samurái del Japón feudal. **(Para más información visiten Wikipedia XD)**

* * *

 **Okay, como les dije, este capítulo fue algo breve. La verdad fue más que nada intencional (ignorando el hecho de que mis manitas duelen) pues expliqué justo lo que yo quería abarcar en este capítulo, no podía intentar agregarle "relleno" ya que 1-iba a ser molesto e inútil y 2-tengo que ahorrar palabras. Aun así hubo un pequeño fragmento que omití, bueno, dos, uno que ya estaba escrito y era medio emocional y otro que no escribí pero que tenía cierta escena/spoiler que compartí hace ya unas semanas atrás en mi página. Si ustedes lo desean el fragmento omitido lo compartiré en mi página (el emocional, el otro si lo verán más adelante). Y pues… ¿qué más?... Ah sí, el siguiente capítulo (que aún no tengo bien planeado) será un tanto más complejo… ya sabrán por qué cuando lo lean…**

 **Y como mis manos me están matando, dejaré aquí las respuestas a sus Reviews y me iré lentamente…**

 **Jaguar Negro:** Sabia que mínimo uno creería que la chica era Mérida XD en fin… Todas esas especulaciones tuyas… ¡Rayos!... En algunas tienes razón, en otras quizás no… ¡NO DIRÉ NADA QUE ME COMPROMETA!... Los padres de Astrid y la conversación de Estoico, Hipo y Thorey… creí que ya nadie se acordaba de eso XD pero sí, más adelante se explicará qué fin tuvieron los padres de Astrid y qué pasó en esa "reunión". Pasando a tu otro Review, acertaste en la escena reciclada XD si fue esa, creo que era más que obvio, en fin. Me alegra que te emocione el spin-off, muchas cosas se revelarán en base a él, cosas que en este fic no se podrán aclarar. Y si, de ahí saque lo de Burglar, solo que sin el Bog XD ¿o si lo incluí en el shot de Astrid? Ya ni me acuerdo XD Más especulaciones, nuevamente algunas pueden ser correctas… pero no te diré cuales… solo diré una última cosa… ¡TE EQUIVOCASTE EN UNA Y YA QUEDÓ DEMOSTRADO! ¡SIIII! ¡HAPPY DANCE! DragoViking: 1, Jaguar Negro: Mmmm… ¡TE EQUIVOCASTE! Pero igual no diré exactamente en qué, tu, gran diosa de las teorías e ideas locas, descúbrelo solita XD Bueno, creo que es todo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado…

 **KatnissSakura:** Primero que nada, recibí tus dos Reviews XD no te alteres jejeje… Segundo, me alegra que la historia te siga gustando. Sin duda alguna ese par de chicos nuevos tienen su estilo serio, pero también son algo Emm… ¿problemáticos? Entre ellos siempre habrá problemas, eso es seguro, se podría decir que son polos opuestos y sus personalidades chocan como si de dos trenes en movimiento se tratara XD Y los Berserkers, bueno, ellos les darán problemas a nuestros chicos, pero son problemas necesarios… ¡Ya apareció Patapez! Ya solo falta un miembro más ¿oh no? Nuevamente gracias por leer.

 **Ana-Gami:** Kaira y Edzard traerán tanto problemas como soluciones, son una "pareja" un tanto peculiar. La alianza entre Drago y los Berserkers ya es algo prácticamente comprobado… Y… Eret… Emm… sin comentarios XD Gracias por leer y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**De nuevo aquí con un capítulo más de esta historia. En este capítulo nos concentramos más en el equipo y su evolución como tal, además de que es la aparición de uno de los muchos saltos de tiempo considerables que tendrá la historia, espero no haya confusión con ello. Y bueno, nos leemos al final. Que lo disfruten…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

* * *

 **Palabras:** 3, 252

 _CAPITULO 9_

Las palabras de ese joven seguían retumbando en la mente de ambos. ¿Realmente estaba ahí, ofreciéndose para luchar a su lado en esta guerra aparentemente interminable? ¿Cómo saber que era cierto y no un engaño? ¿Había acaso una forma de saberlo?

— ¿Cómo sabemos que lo dices en serio?—Fue Astrid quien decidió hablar con el fin de aclarar sus dudas.

Hipo, por otro lado, le dirigió una mirada acusadora a su amiga rubia; él sabía que la chica podía ser un poco desconfiada, pero no podía culparla, era una Burglar después de todo y él sabía que ellos podían llegar a ser así, desconfiados, dispuestos a no avanzar ni un solo centímetro de su lugar hasta no tener pruebas de que las razones para hacerlo sean correctas. Pero también sabía que, en esta ocasión eso no era necesario. El chico frente a ellos había realizado el juramento de lealtad y lo había hecho por ellos, no existía prueba más clara y real que esa.

—Astrid—Le llamó después de su pequeño debate mental—, podemos confiar—Aseguró.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—Indagó dirigiendo su mirada ahora a él.

—Hizo juramento, Astrid—Trató de explicar.

— ¿Y eso qué?—Regresó ella—. Si mal no recuerdo tú me dijiste que hubo un hombre que hizo el mismo juramento con tu padre y al final lo traicionó.

Alvin, fue Alvin "el Traidor". Era cierto, él le había hablado sobre eso, le había contado como ese hombre se había hecho pasar por el mejor amigo de su padre y como terminó traicionándolos; y, que de no ser por Thorey, jamás lo habrían descubierto.

Pero este chico, Patapez, no era como Alvin. No sabía explicar por qué, solo sentía que podían confiar en él; tal vez fue la forma en la que se dirigió a ambos, o lo que los gemelos les contaron, pero algo le decía que podían confiar, que él era amigo y que realmente estaba ahí para ayudarlos.

—Es diferente—Murmuró con la mirada baja, recordarlo le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

Diferente. ¿Realmente era diferente?

¿Qué tal que se equivocaba? ¿Y si se estaba dejando llevar por lo que creía correcto? ¿Y si Astrid estaba en lo correcto? Aun con todas las dudas que crecían en su interior había algo de lo que realmente podía estar seguro, y eso era el arriesgarse, solo había una forma de averiguar si sus sospechas eran correctas, si realmente se podía confiar, y era un riesgo que él estaba dispuesto a tomar.

—Escuchen—Llamó su atención el chico aun arrodillado frente a ellos—, sé que no tienen ninguna razón para confiar en mí y creer en lo que les digo. Pero, si me dan una oportunidad, puedo demostrárselos—Y sin recibir una respuesta afirmativa llevó dos dedos de su mano izquierda hasta sus labios para así ayudarse a silbar de forma fluida.

El silbido resonó en todo el lugar hasta que, desde la parte trasera del pequeño "jardín" de la cabaña, se escuchó como respuesta un rápido trotar de alguna criatura aproximándose.

—Hola nena—Saludó el chico poniéndose rápidamente de pie y aproximándose hasta la regordeta yegua de pelaje café que recién había aparecido respondiendo a su llamado comenzando a acariciar su frente con cariño.

—Ah sí, olvidamos mencionar a su compañera—Dijo de repente el gemelo sin darle mucha importancia—. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?—Se dirigió al chico—. ¿Carnívora?—Trató de adivinar.

—Creo que se llamaba Carnitas—Mencionó con tono burlesco su hermana.

—Su nombre es Albóndiga—Rezongó el chico abrazándose de forma protectora a la yegua.

—Es lo mismo—Se defendieron los Thorston.

—Da lo mismo—Cortó de repente la chica Burglar—. Ustedes nunca se pueden tomar nada en serio—Les reprochó a sus amigos—. Y tú—Señaló acusadoramente con su dedo a Igerman, dijiste que querías una oportunidad de demostrar que estás de nuestro lado, pues bien, demuéstranoslo… Antes de que me arrepienta—Murmuró esto último para sí misma.

—Todo lo que necesitan para confiar en mi—Comenzó a explicar con forme buscaba algo en el bolso que colgaba de la montura de su yegua—… Es esto—Finalizó entregándole un rollo de pergamino a Hipo.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó el castaño mirando el pergamino y al chico consecutivamente.

—La respuesta a sus dudas y el incentivo que necesitan para comenzar a actuar—Le contestó con solemnidad.

Ante tal gesto y aun con ciertas dudas, comenzó a desenrollar lentamente el pergamino teniendo todas las miradas sobre él, principalmente la de su amiga Burglar quien debido a su curiosidad ya se encontraba a su lado para así también saber qué era lo que ese pergamino contenía.

Una vez desenrollado ambos comenzaron a leer y, conforme lo hacían, sus expresiones cambiaban de confusión a preocupación.

Las palabras Alianza, Berserk y Nuevo Berk se repetían una y otra vez con forme más leían aterrándolos cada vez más al comprender lo que todo eso significaba, pero, aún más, al darse cuenta de que sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad:

"A partir de ahora y durante todo vuestro reinado, Nuevo Berk y Berserk serán aliados tanto en comercio como en guerra."

Eran esas las palabras que confirmaron todo y aún más al ver la firma tanto de Drago Bludvist como del rey Berserk…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MESES DESPUÉS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Varios meses habían pasado ya desde que conocieron a ese chico, el mismo tiempo desde que recibieron la noticia de que Drago realmente se había aliado con los Berserkers, y desde ese momento decidieron no seguir ocultándose y esperar a que algo peor ocurriera. Pero, igualmente, había pasado un año desde que Berk había caído en manos de ese tirano que se hacía llamar rey…

Desde que Patapez les entregó esa copia del convenio firmado entre Drago y el rey de Berserk, que, si bien aún no sabían exactamente como la consiguió, comprendieron que realmente podían confiar en él y que era momento de comenzar a actuar. A partir de ese momento, los cinco se dedicaron a sabotear los planes de Drago, fastidiando a sus hombres y evitando a toda costa que siguiera dañando al reino y su gente; claro que hasta entonces se habían mantenido bajo las sombras, nadie sabía quiénes eran, nadie sabía que el heredero de los Haddock estaba con ellos. Pero, lo que la gente de Berk si sabía era que aún había esperanza, ellos lo habían demostrado cada vez que los defendían, todos decían y pensaban que estas personas habían sido enviados por los dioses y por su difunto rey para salvarlos y, aunque aún eran rumores, también sabían que el heredero regresaría pronto, porque todos querían creer que él realmente seguía con vida.

Con el paso del tiempo el equipo se fue haciendo más unido, eran pocos, sí, pero igualmente eran fuertes. Tal vez fue por eso que Astrid decidió que debían estar juntos, tal vez por eso permitió que, tanto los gemelos como Patapez, conocieran la Fortaleza Burglar y se mudaran con ella e Hipo. Y aun así, a pesar de todo, algo en su interior seguía diciéndole que era un error; pero el resto le decía que era lo correcto, que si querían recuperar su hogar debían permanecer unidos, pues solo así podrían protegerse mutuamente.

El equipo que había comenzado con tan solo dos personas ahora estaba conformado por cinco. Aunque, debían admitir que el nuevo miembro, Patapez, no era realmente muy bueno en combate, pero al igual que Hipo sabia defenderse; si, tal vez no era muy útil durante los ataques, pero sí lo era planificándolos. Resultó que él era bueno con las estrategias y, junto a Hipo, planeaban cada ataque a realizar, en ninguna ocasión fallaron, sus planes siempre lograban funcionar de alguna u otra forma.

Tal vez esté mal decirlo, pero lo cierto era que ellos eran el equipo perfecto, sí, tenían sus problemas, no siempre estaban de acuerdo, pero sabían resolverlo y eso era lo que los hacía un gran equipo.

Realmente todos han pasado por muchos cambios, pero, los cambios son buenos (la mayoría de las veces). Desde que estaban juntos no habían recibido más malas noticias, Drago se había mantenido muy tranquilo desde que obtuvo la alianza con Berserk y eso era algo que debían aprovechar pues no sabían cuánto resistiría Drago sabiendo que ellos estaban saboteándolo lentamente.

Ahora que ya saben cómo ha sido todo durante este último año, es momento de continuar y fijarnos en lo que ocurre actualmente…

Después de enterarse de que Hipo había sido entrenado por su hermana, al menos en la defensa básica, decidió que lo mejor sería continuar con ello y, al mismo tiempo, comenzar a entrenar con el resto. De todos ella era la que mejor sabía luchar y era por eso que ella dirigía los entrenamientos, claro, con un poco de ayuda de Hipo ya que él sabía cómo usar el tipo de armas a los que sus amigos estaban más acostumbrados y, así mismo, también le ayudaba con el control del equipo, algo en lo que ella no era realmente muy buena.

—Patapez sujeta bien esa espada—Le decía Astrid sin dejar de observarlo. Justo hoy era un día más de entrenamientos algo que la chica Burglar se toma muy en serio y, aunque ella se encargaba de enseñarles a usar las armas correctamente y a defenderse, al igual que su hermana lo hizo con el castaño, ella solo les enseñaba lo básico ya que, enseñarles los secretos Burglar era algo que sin duda no haría; ya bastante tenía con haber roto la regla de "no traer a nadie que no sea de los nuestros a la Fortaleza".

—No es justo—Se quejaba Brutilda siguiendo cada indicación de su entrenadora—, ¿por qué nosotros debemos entrenar mientras que Hipo descansa feliz y tranquilo?—Gruñó.

—Porque Hipo no se siente bien hoy—Le respondió cortante Astrid.

Y era cierto, Hipo no se encontraba bien ese día. Verán, Berk es un lugar con un clima un tanto…peculiar. Nieva la mayor parte del año y el frío te cala los huesos hasta en primavera, para su gente el verano prácticamente no existe y se encuentran tan acostumbrados al clima helado que no necesitan cubrirse demasiado para mantenerse en calor. Pero, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Lo que ocurre es que desde hace ya un par de días atrás el frío había incrementado y, para alguien que recientemente perdió una pierna y teniendo aún la herida algo sensible, esto resulta ser realmente horrible y doloroso. El frío hacía que su pierna doliera demasiado llegando incluso a imposibilitarle el caminar.

Su amiga decía que el cambio de clima se debía a una posible tormenta, y él no tenía ningún deseo de contradecirla. Y, es por eso, que Hipo no se encontraba hoy en el entrenamiento; pues, aunque hoy el dolor había disminuido levemente, las noches en vela le habían pasado factura y se encontraba tan agotado que prefirió quedarse a descansar, algo en lo que la rubia estuvo de acuerdo.

—Ahora continúen—Les ordenó Astrid desenfundando su propia espada, un sable katana que, en el pasado, perteneció a su hermana—, es importante que aprendan a desarmar a su oponente. ¡Brutacio!—Le llamó a lo que el aludido rápidamente respondió al pasar al frente junto a ella—, muy bien. Ahora—Comenzó una vez que el chico estaba listo y en posición—, cuando se encuentren espada contra espada—Y acto seguido atacó al rubio con su sable obligándolo a utilizar su propia espada para protegerse—deben asegurarse de que al detener la espada la propia tenga una posición en diagonal en dirección contraria a la posición de la espada enemiga—Explicaba con forme indicaba a Brutacio como posicionar la espada tal y como decía aplicando al mismo tiempo un poco de fuerza en la propia—de no ser así no podrán desarmar a su oponente. Para ello lo único que tienen que hacer es…—Y con un movimiento de la muñeca hizo girar su sable de tal forma que el filo no quedara apuntando a su rostro al mismo tiempo que daba un empuje lo suficientemente fuerte para apartar el arma del rubio hacia el costado opuesto logrando al mismo tiempo que este la soltara—. Y así es como desarmas a tu enemigo—Finalizó apuntando con su sable el cuello del gemelo.

—Eso fue genial—Susurró el chico extasiado por lo ocurrido.

—Ahora todos a practicar eso—Ordenó volviendo a la posición inicial e indicándole a los tres que hicieran lo mismo—. Yo seré tu compañera hoy, Brutacio—El chico emocionado asintió.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Tal vez se metería en problemas por haber abandonado la comodidad de su habitación pero valdría la pena. Nunca le había gustado permanecer encerrado en su habitación mucho menos ahora que realmente tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Y fue por eso que, a pesar del molesto dolor que sentía en su pierna, sin que nadie lo notara se dirigió a la forja de la Fortaleza; no fue difícil ya que todos se encontraban entrenando.

Una vez que llegó ahí se olvidó de todos esos "riesgos" e incluso del dolor, sí, le molestaba la pierna al caminar ocasionando que cojeara, pero eso ya no le era tan importante; estaba muy concentrado en su labor revisando uno por uno los dibujos de las armas que tanto deseaba comenzar ya a fabricar.

—Bien, comencemos ese escudo—Se animó a sí mismo dejando de lado el lápiz de carbón con el cual había estado trazando los últimos detalles a su diseño observando con satisfacción el dibujo en el pergamino.

No parecía ser nada sofisticado, un simple escudo como el que usaría cualquier vikingo. Según los planos de Hipo este estarían compuesto en su mayoría por planchas de madera con los bordes reforzados de hierro, en la parte exterior central, como en todo escudo vikingo, había un umbo de hierro que, principalmente funcionaba como protección para la mano que lo sujetaba, pero que durante un combate era útil para desviar flechas. Todo esto sumado a un único y llamativo diseño de un dragón negro enroscado formando un círculo casi perfecto.

Animado se puso de pie apartándose de su mesa de trabajo para ir en busca del material y, seguidamente, comenzar a encender el fogón. Gran error el que cometió.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Un fuerte estruendo fue lo que los sacó de concentración y la nube de humo que se extendía al otro lado de la Fortaleza solo logró alertarlos.

—Viene de la forja—Murmuró Astrid con preocupación—. ¡Andando!—Y comenzó a avanzar con dirección al lugar mencionado siendo seguida rápidamente por Patapez y los gemelos. Tal era su preocupación que no se dio cuenta del par de rubios que se lanzaban miradas cómplices a sus espaldas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Humo negro salía por las pequeñas ventanas y la puerta, no había fuego, solo ese espeso humo que hacía que los ojos te lloraran y la respiración te faltara.

Una sombra alcanzó a distinguirse entre la nube de humo que salía por la puerta, se le veía cojear y aproximarse a la salida con dificultad.

— ¡Hipo!—Exclamó la Burglar corriendo a socorrerlo en cuanto lo vio salir del lugar con hollín tanto en ropa como en rostro—, ¿pero qué te pasó?

—Pregúntale a ellos—Fue lo que respondió señalando acusadoramente con un dedo al par de hermanos que intentaban contener las carcajadas que estaban por escapar de sus bocas.

— ¡¿Ustedes hicieron esto?!—Exclamó furiosa Astrid.

—Bueno—Comenzó Brutacio con "diplomacia"—, técnicamente lo hizo Hipo al encender el fogón.

—Sí—Concordó su hermana—, nosotros solo pusimos las bombas de impacto en el fogón apagado cuando no había nadie. Así que fue su culpa—Señaló al chico con el rostro manchado de negro.

—Son unos idiotas—Murmuró Patapez—. ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?!

—Ay, vamos—Se quejó Brutilda virando los ojos—. ¡Fue divertido!

—Y se pondrá aún más divertido—Mencionó Hipo dejando de apoyarse en su amiga para avanzar, cojeando, hasta el par de bromistas—, ustedes dos limpiarán y repararán la forja—Sentenció.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamaron ambos chicos con fastidio.

—Esperen que aún no termino—Detuvo sus quejas—. He de suponer que esas fueron las ultimas bombas con las que contábamos—No hubo necesidad de que los chicos respondieran, sus miradas lo habían dicho todo—, bueno, ahora tendrán que buscar más material para que así pueda reponerlas.

—Espera—Le detuvo Brutilda—, ¿qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres con reponerlas?—Secundó su hermano ansioso por escuchar la respuesta al igual que su hermana.

—Creo que se refiere a hacerlas—Comentó Brutilda—, ¿no es así, Hipo?—Se acercó amenazadoramente al chico que, nervioso, trató de apartarse.

El castaño tragó duro antes de responder, tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

—Sí—Dijo con firmeza—, después de todo yo las inventé—Y eso bastó para que los hermanos alzaran las manos arrodillándose ante él como si de un dios se tratara.

—Por favor, oh gran maestro—Comenzó a decir Brutacio y lo reverenció aun de rodillas—. ¡Enséñanos a hacerlas!—Rogó abrazándose a sus piernas al igual que su hermana.

Aterrado dirigió su mirada hacia Astrid en busca de ayuda. En su mirada leyó un rotundo "no" al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza cruzada de brazos.

—Lo siento—Los detuvo el chico apartándolos con las manos de sus piernas y obligándolos a que se pusieran de pie—, pero el gran maestro no comparte sus secretos con nadie.

— ¿Qué?—Musitaron ambos con desilusión—. ¡NOOO!

—Lo único que podrán hacer es buscar el material—Continuó de brazos cruzados—. Necesito huevos vacíos de ave, que sean pequeños.

— ¿Quieres que robemos huevos de ave?—Cuestionó Brutilda haciéndose la ofendida.

—Eso sí que no—Intervino Patapez—. Esos huevitos que albergan vida nueva no serán sacrificados para saciar su sed por la destrucción, busquen cascarones vacíos en el bosque.

—Debe ser una broma—Se quejó Brutacio.

—Tiene razón—Secundó Hipo las palabras de su amigo regordete—. Si quieren las bombas busquen el material y limpien este desastre.

—Está bien—Accedió al fin la chica Thorston—, vamos Tacio, a buscar huevos—Y tras decir esto ambos hermanos salieron corriendo.

— ¡Primero limpien el…lugar!—Demasiado tarde, ya se habían ido.

—Ah yo…—Tartamudeo Patapez—Creo que iré con ellos, para asegurarme que no se metan en problemas—Y partió dejando tanto a Burglar como a Hooligan solos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de un largo día y aprovechando que el resto aun no volvían, se sentaron a fuera de la forja sobre el fresco pasto para observar el atardecer juntos, en silencio.

—Hipo—Llamó la chica después de un rato en silencio.

—Ya sé—Detuvo—no debí salir de la habitación, quedamos en que descansaría pero…

—Olvida eso—Le detuvo ahora ella—, no importa, sé que es difícil quedarse quieto cuando todo depende de ti. Solo, ten más cuidado y, la próxima vez, avísame, ¿sí?

—Está bien—Sonrió.

—Perfecto—Y acto seguido lo golpeo en el hombro—. Esto es por salir cuando apenas y puedes caminar.

—No es tan grave—Se quejó e castaño sobando su hombro herido.

—Ah, y esto—Lo golpeo de nuevo—, por decirle a los gemelos lo de las bombas.

— ¡Ay! ¡Astrid!—Se quejó sobándose nuevamente—. Espera, ¿cómo sabias que yo hice las bombas?

—Mi hermana me mencionó que las hizo un amigo suyo—Explicó—, y como cada vez que mencionaba a "un amigo" resultabas ser tú, bueno, lo deduje sola.

—Debí suponerlo—Dijo dando por terminada esa conversación dando inicio a un nuevo silencio. Un silencio que poco a poco se hizo incómodo.

* * *

 **Bombas de humo:** También conocidas como Kemuridama, son bombas hechas con un huevo relleno de talco o polvo blanco que, al contacto con el suelo liberan el polvo creando una nube de humo. Sip, así es, ese es el secreto tras las bombas de humo XD En los videojuegos y películas las muestran como pequeñas capsulas que realmente liberan humo al "explotar", pero las originales eran de huevo :P

 **Bombas de impacto:** Para ellas me basé (o más bien, Hipo se basó), en el diseño de las bombas de humo tradicionales, con la diferencia de que en lugar de talco o polvo blanco los huevos estaban rellenos de pólvora. No me pondré a explicar cómo demonios funciona porque ni yo sé XD no, es broma, no sabría explicarlo. El caso es que además de la pólvora tiene algo que al contacto con el suelo se crea fricción y eso hace que la pólvora se encienda y explote.

 **Sable Katana:** No se confundan, existen dos tipos de Katana, los de samurái y los de ninjas. A diferencia de los sables de los samurái que se curveaban con forme se alargaba la hoja, los de los ninjas eran rectos, como los ninjatō (mencionados en el capítulo anterior) pero más largos.

Creo que esas son todas las referencias :P que les puedo decir, DragoViking hace su tarea y cuando la hace, la hace bien XD

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta ahí llegó. Ya sé, de seguro se preguntarán ¿y la escena que nos mostró en la página anoche? Bueno, lo que pasa es que el capítulo estaba saliendo muy largo, llegó casi a las 5000 palabras y, pues, decidí dejarlo hasta ahí. La verdad es que se ve horrible por como lo corté XD pero no había de otra. En el siguiente capítulo verán esa escena, un bello Hiccstrid que ya hacía falta XD Y como ya está medio planeado tal vez tengan el capítulo un poquito antes, todo depende del tiempo que tenga para escribir…**

 **En fin, respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **Jaguar Negro:** Bueno, ya se explicó el porqué de los huevos XD Hipo venciendo a Brutacio XD dioses, hasta yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Thorey le enseñó algunas cosas jeje, ya veremos más adelante que más nos oculta nuestro castaño. Y, Kaira, esa chica también tiene mucho que dar, al igual que Thorey, pero de manera distinta, en algo tienes razón, su personalidad le traerá problemas en algunas ocasiones. En fin, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, te debo el Hiccstrid completo para el siguiente.

 **Ana-Gami:** Patapez se nos unió, pero ¿qué oculta? Porque vamos, hay muchas cosas que no nos ha dicho XD y… la encapuchada…umm…como puede que sí, puede que no. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y, pues, te debo el Hiccstrid completo para el siguiente.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Okay, Okay. ¡No me maten! Ya llegó el Hiccstrid prometido, digo capítulo XD Perdonen la tardanza, la última semana estuve sin lentes y no pude avanzar nada… (¿Excusa de las semanas antes de esa? No tengo ninguna XD)**

 **En fin, he aquí el capítulo de este fic que forma parte de un reto que con cada capítulo me da la impresión de que jamás cumpliré XD**

 **Voy apurada así que si hay algún error, dispénsenme, luego lo arreglaré.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 3, 099

* * *

 _CAPITULO 10_

Ninguno decía nada. Ambos habían permanecido en silencio durante varios minutos, observando el rojizo cielo, escuchando como el viento comenzaba a mover las pocas hojas que los sauces aun conservaban y dirigiéndose miradas discretas entre ellos esperando a que alguno decidiera romper con ese incomodo silencio.

—Dime—Llamó su atención de repente—, ¿cómo lo lograste?

—Oh bueno—intentó comenzar a explicar—, me basé en las bombas de humo que usualmente ustedes usan, solo que con huevos de ave más pequeños y rellenos de pólvora. Funciona más o menos igual que algunos fuegos artificiales de los cuales obtengo la pólvora, los consigo gracias a un amigo de mi padre y...

—Eso no—Le cortó la chica clavando su mirada en la verde de él tras un sonoro suspiro—. ¿Cómo lograste que mi hermana te diera el título de "amigo"?—Preguntó con seriedad y un brillo en los ojos que Hipo no supo deducir, melancolía quizá.

—Eso... Yo... No lo sé—Confesó él al tiempo en el que apartaba su mirada fijándola hacia el frente—. Creo que solo lo hizo y ya.

—Imposible—Exclamó ella—, Thorey jamás haría eso. No era el tipo de persona que otorga su confianza así nada más.

—Pero lo hizo con ustedes, ¿o no?—Quiso saber curioso observándole discretamente sin mover la cabeza.

—No exactamente—Susurró abrazando sus rodillas y dejando caer la barbilla sobre estas. Su confesión solo logró confundirlo y, al mismo tiempo, hacer que la curiosidad de su interior creciera aún más.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a qué te refieres?—Cuestionó girándose para encararla.

—Todos los Burglars nos considerábamos familia—Comenzó a explicar sin darle una respuesta directa a su pregunta—, pero ella no lo veía así. Y es que, ella no confiaba en nadie como para dejar su propia vida en sus manos. A los Burglars poco les importaba eso—Confesó esto último con pesar—, ellos estaban dispuestos a dejar morir a uno de los suyos justo frente a sus ojos con tal de que su misión, su objetivo, fuera cumplido… Thorey era diferente, ella siempre cumplió con todas las normas, pero también llegó a romper algunas reglas con tal de seguir sus propios ideales—Recordó con nostalgia—. Ella protegía a todos por igual aun a costa de su vida. Pero nunca le dio muestras de confianza a nadie; la única persona que la conocía tanto o más que ella misma era Sensei. Él era el único que sabía quién era realmente Thorey.

— ¿Y tú?—Quiso saber arrepintiéndose al instante al ver el cambio en la expresión de su amiga.

—Creo que, después de todo, ella no confiaba lo suficiente en mi—Confesó con pesar guardando silencio al instante.

—Bueno, yo tampoco la conocía muy bien—Admitió tratando de levantarle el ánimo—. Siempre fue muy misteriosa, se tomaba las cosas muy enserio y no hablaba más de lo debido—Recordó con nostalgia.

—Así era ella—Sonrió Astrid—. Fría y aparentemente sin sentimientos… Pero en el fondo, era distinta. En escasas ocasiones pude notarlo. Solo la vi derrumbarse y llorar una vez, cuando Sensei murió.

—Debió ser muy duro.

—Lo fue—Afirmó.

—Yo una vez la vi sonreír—Mencionó Hipo—. Cuando le entregué el hacha que me pidió que hiciera para ti.

—Eran pocas las veces en las que sonreía—Recordó con alegría—, pero jamás se reía.

—Oh, pero tenía un increíble sarcasmo—Rio Hipo.

—Eso es cierto—Admitió con diversión—, de seguro lo aprendiste de ella.

—No realmente—Dijo—, pero creo que eso influyó en que le agradara.

—Tal vez—Mencionó ella recordando el tema principal de su conversación—. Ella debió ver algo en ti que nadie más vio. Algo debiste hacer para que ella decidiera otorgarte su confianza. Es decir, ¿sabes cuantas reglas rompió por ti?—Esa confesión lo dejó sin habla, ¿Que Thorey había hecho qué?—. No solo permitió y acepto que le "regalaras" esas bombas. Rompió la regla más importante de todas: nunca involucrarse con nadie; no importa si se trata de un simple campesino o del heredero del reino más fuerte del archipiélago, nunca debía involucrarse… Y lo hizo.

—No creí que ella fuera capaz de algo así—Confesó.

—Yo tampoco—Dijo ella—. Rompió esa regla en dos ocasiones, tú fuiste el segundo.

—Debo suponer que tú fuiste la primera.

—Así es—Afirmó—, aunque ella no lo quería al principio. Es decir, ella rompió dos reglas por mí; primero me trajo aquí después de salvarme, me prometió ayuda, tal vez incluso convencería a su Sensei de permitirme quedarme, no lo sé, quizá planeaba abandonarme en el bosque una vez que el peligro terminara—Comenzó a relatar con la mirada perdida en el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse rojo por el atardecer—. Solo sé que, de no ser por Sensei, ella jamás me habría cuidado; fue él quien le ordenó que se hiciera cargo de mí, ella no estaba de acuerdo pero aun así lo hizo.

— ¿Entonces no son hermanas?—Preguntó sorprendido por tal revelación.

—No realmente—Respondió—. Ella, al principio, solo se aseguraba de que no me metiera en problemas, era su responsabilidad después de todo—Continuó relatando—. Aun así, podía notar que muy en el fondo ella no era tan indiferente conmigo y, poco a poco, fue demostrando un poco de cariño. Comenzó a involucrarse… Recibió muchos castigos por mi culpa… Y todo por involucrarse.

—Tú lo has dicho, ella debió ver algo en ti que nadie más vio—Repitió sus mismas palabras consiguiendo que le observara con esos ojos azules cautivadores.

—Sabes—Comentó de repente secando la humedad que crecía en sus ojos, ¿cuándo había ocurrido eso? No lo sabía—, me alegra que ella te haya encontrado y te considerara su amigo. Eres bueno.

Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de ambos.

—Y a mí me alegra que tu también me dieras esa oportunidad—Confesó posando su mano sobre la de ella, acto que, aunque la sorprendió, fue bien recibido.

Ninguno dijo nada más entonces, ninguno se atrevió a separar sus manos. Solo permanecieron así, en silencio, unidos por el cálido toque de sus manos, observando cómo los últimos rayos de luz desaparecían dando paso a una nueva y fría noche.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— ¿Dónde estabas?—Su molesta voz la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Anocheció hace ya varias horas atrás—Reclamó insistente, más ella lo ignoró continuando con su labor de subir al barco y marcharse a su camarote—. ¡Te estoy hablando!

— ¡Ya lo sé!—Exclamó deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta con fastidio—, simplemente no quise responderte—Y entró a la pequeña habitación siendo seguida por el insistente rubio.

—Volveré a preguntar—Continuó de brazos cruzados—, ¿dónde estabas?

—No es de tu incumbencia—Masculló con fastidio.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS, KAIRA?!—Exclamó furioso.

— ¡A MI NO ME GRITAS!—Amenazó la chica de igual forma comenzando con una batalla de miradas entre ambos.

—Solo dime dónde estabas—Dijo con más calma aun sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Hablando con alguien que tenía información importante—Respondió rendida, sabía que él no se iría hasta obtener una explicación.

— ¿Quién era?—Preguntó.

—Eso no importa—Evadió ella.

—Entonces al menos dime qué fue lo que te dijo—Pidió ya cansado de esa discusión.

—Que tenemos el camino libre—Dijo ella una sonrisa sádica cruzando por su rostro.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora?—Indagó con cierto fastidio.

—Pero que lento eres para entender—Se quejó ella sentándose en el borde de su cama—. He recibido información sobre que Drago hará un nuevo trato con personas que hasta ahora desconozco quienes sean.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de bueno?

—Que Drago Bludvist irá personalmente a tratar con ellos—Sonrió con suficiencia.

— ¿Dejará solo el reino?—Cuestionó sorprendido.

—Al parecer—Respondió ella jugando con los mechones de su largo cabello rojo—. Igual estará lleno de guardias por todas partes, la mayoría de sus hombres de entera confianza se quedarán, el resto irán con él a su "reunión".

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer con esta información?—Quiso saber.

—Enviársela a nuestros amigos en Berk, ¿qué más podría hacer?—Aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Drago partirá en unas semanas y nuestro amigo Johan llegará a esta isla mañana.

— ¿Planeas entregarle la información a Johan?—Cuestionó nuevamente.

— ¡Ya basta con tantas preguntas!—Se quejó—. ¡SI! Le daré la información a Johan, su siguiente visita será a Berk, ahí le entregará la información a Patapez y él sabrá qué hacer entonces con ella.

—Es ridículo—Masculló—. Berk está a cuatro días de las Islas Interiores. Nuestro barco es más veloz que el de Johan, podríamos estar ahí a la mitad del tiempo.

—Olvidas algo importante—Le detuvo—. Nosotros no tenemos permiso para atracar en los muelles de Berk, eso solo nos traerá problemas.

—Podríamos obtener un permiso—Comentó molesto por la actitud de la chica.

—Ya hablamos de esto, eso solo nos dejará descubiertos y arruinará nuestros planes.

—Yo solo digo que así tendríamos mayor libertad—Se defendió.

—Y yo digo que eres un idiota—Contraatacó Kaira poniéndose de pie para encararlo dando a notar la diferencia de estaturas entre ellos—. ¿Por qué no puedes por una vez en tu vida dejar de cuestionarme? ¡Se lo que hago!

— ¡No, no sabes!—Exclamó con una mirada fría—. Este es solo uno más de tus caprichos, ¡solo haces esto por tu propio beneficio!

—Pues en ese caso tú estás ayudando a complacer "mi capricho"—Escupió con ira contenida—. Y ni para eso sirves. Solo eres un chico estúpido que dejó que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio ¡y todo por una persona que era obvio que jamás te correspondería!

Una mano masculina se alzó entonces con velocidad con un solo blanco en mente y un propósito que solo le traería problemas.

— ¡NI TE ATREVAS!—Le detuvo la chica sosteniendo su mano a escasos centímetros de su rostro para sorpresa del varón—. Podrás tratar así a todas las mujeres con las que pasas la noche, ¡PERO A MI NO!... ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido? La próxima vez que te veas en la noche con Mildri, procuren hacerlo en otro lugar fuera de mi barco—Soltó con brusquedad su mano obligándolo a retroceder al mismo tiempo—. Ahora largo de aquí, me provocas dolor de cabeza.

Con una sonrisa altanera lo vio partir dando un portazo, si había algo que ella disfrutaba era hacerlo rabiar y durante todo ese último año las discusiones entre ambos solo habían aumentado. Pero lo que ella no esperaba era que esta vez él se atreviera a intentar golpearla, usualmente era ella quien le daba golpes leves para callarlo cuando se pasaba de fastidioso; tal vez en esta ocasión se había excedido con sus palabras. ¡Pero ella no tenía la culpa! Desde el incidente con esa chica en el pasado Edzard había dejado de ser el mismo y desde entonces sus peleas sin razón aparente comenzaron a tener una razón por más estúpida que esta fuera.

Había comenzado a perder el control de la relación con su hermano, ¿era su culpa? ¡Claro que no! Ella seguía siendo la misma, era él quien había cambiado, no era su culpa que ahora no soportara alguna broma o uno de sus molestos comentarios. Y lo cierto era que ya no lo soportaba, no soportaba su constante mal humor, sus reproches y que siempre estuviera cuestionando lo que hiciera. Él mejor que nadie sabía que ella odiaba eso: que la cuestionaran.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, le enseñaría a no meterse con ella; no le importaba cuan molesto estuviera ¡no volvería a alzarle la mano!

—Es un idiota—Murmuraba para sí misma conforme terminaba de desvestirse, cubriendo su cuerpo con un ligero vestido de color rosa pálido con bordados de color café en las mangas y cuello; era largo hasta las rodillas y con mangas que se alargaban en forma de pico. Una vez vestida para dormir se metió con rapidez bajo las mantas de piel y se dispuso a dormir.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Un nuevo día había llegado, el sol hacía su intento por calentar un poco el pequeño valle en el cual la fortaleza Burglar se ocultaba, pero el frio viento lo impedía y las negras nubes en la lejanía iban creciendo con forme se acercaban. Pero nada de eso detenía al pequeño grupo de jóvenes que trabajan arduamente por limpiar el desastre que dos de ellos habían provocado el día anterior.

— ¡Estoy cansado!—Exclamaba un agotado Brutacio dejándose caer al suelo.

—Se lo tienen merecido—Reprendió Astrid obligándolo con su mirada a continuar limpiando—. ¿Cómo están tus planos?—Se dirigió esta vez a Hipo que seguía revisando los arrugados pergaminos sobre la mesa.

—Al parecer ninguno resulto afectado por la broma de los gemelos—Avisó tras terminar de recoger todos los papeles.

—Esas son buenas noticias—Sonrió levemente fijando su mirada en una de las hojas amarillentas que había entre las manos del castaño—. ¿Esa es mi hacha?

— ¿Qué? Ah… Sí—Confesó nervioso por ser descubierto—. Estaba pensando en hacerle unas mejoras.

— ¿Mejoras?—Curioseo Astrid.

—Sí, mira—Le mostró el pergamino—. Mi idea es añadir una cuchilla oculta en el mango del hacha, se activaría al quitar el seguro puesto en la misma.

—Eso es genial—Halagó—. Me sería muy útil—Nuevamente esa cálida sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una sonrisa que lograba transmitirle a Hipo dejándolos a ambos sin habla, perdidos en la mirada del otro.

—Oigan par de tortolos—Llamó Brutilda para molestia de ambos chicos, aunque la razón no era clara para ninguno—. Aún seguimos esperando nuestras bombas—Les recordó dirigiendo su mirada principalmente al castaño.

—Oh, si—Exclamó Hipo—. Aun necesito material—Se excusó.

— ¡Por favor que no sean más huevos!—Rogó Brutacio cansado de haber pasado las últimas horas del día anterior buscando huevos por el bosque.

—No necesito más huevos—Le tranquilizó Hipo—, sino el elemento más importante, el que hace que las bombas exploten.

—Esto no me gusta—Murmuró Patapez nervioso al notar la mirada psicópata de ambos hermanos.

— ¿Y cómo lo conseguimos?—Preguntó Brutacio entusiasmado con las energías renovadas.

—De eso me encargaré yo—Detuvo Hipo—, para ello necesito ir al puerto, ahí podré encontrar a un amigo que me ayudará a conseguirlo.

—Eso sí que no—Intervino Astrid—. ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta de que se acerca una tormenta? Es un día de camino hasta el puerto principal.

—Ya lo sé—Dijo Hipo tratando de calmar los nervios de su amiga—, pero es la única forma, necesitamos esas bombas.

—Pues entonces iré yo—Le dijo decidida.

—Astrid, por favor, nada malo va a pasar—Mencionó cansado de la sobreprotección que su amiga le brindaba.

—Si te preocupa, yo puedo acompañarlo—Intervino Patapez—. Necesito hacer algo en el puerto, podemos ir ambos.

— ¿Con algo te refieres a reunirte con esos amigos tuyos que aún no quieres presentarnos?—Le cuestionó Hipo.

—Talvez—Desvió la mirada nervioso.

—Hipo—Le llamó Astrid—, ¿podemos hablar?—Y después de un asentimiento ambos se alejaron saliendo del pequeño lugar para tener su conversación en privado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Hipo una vez que estaban solos.

— ¿En serio vas a preguntar eso?—Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Astrid…

—No Hipo—Le interrumpió—. No creo que sea buena idea que vallan.

—Astrid—Insistió nuevamente en tratar de calmarla—. Es necesario, y estaremos bien, no correremos ningún riesgo.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—Exclamó exasperada—. La tormenta está muy cerca y, ¿si el dolor de la pierna aumenta?

—Para eso irá Patapez conmigo—Contestó con simpleza.

—Hablo enserio.

—También yo—Contraatacó—. Astrid, estaremos bien—Cubrió sus manos con las suyas tratando de transmitirle así algo de tranquilidad—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sabes que sí—Le respondió sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes de él, esos ojos en los cuales tanto le gustaba perderse.

—Entonces confía en que estaremos bien—Finalizó aun sin soltar sus manos—. Si te hace sentir mejor—Continuó—, no iremos hasta que pase la tormenta, ¿llegará esta noche, verdad?

—Así es, por eso me he asegurado de que todo esté listo para cuando llegue. No creo que dure mucho, uno o dos días máximo—Explicó ella ya más tranquila.

—Bien, entonces así será, cuando la tormenta pase Patapez y yo iremos al puerto a buscar a Johan. De todas formas el llegará quizá en tres o cuatro días más y, si la tormenta lo atrapa en el puerto, se quedará un tiempo—Dio por concluida su "discusión" y, tras liberar el agarre de sus manos (para disgusto de ambos), volvieron con el resto para decirles su decisión y terminar con el trabajo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tal y como lo había predicho Astrid, la tormenta llegó esa noche.

Una tormenta invernal que arrasó con las pocas plantas que aún había en el pequeño valle, desvistiendo en su totalidad los sauces de la fortaleza y cubriéndolos con una gran capa de nieve y hielo. El poco pasto que aún había fue remplazado por la densa y blanca nieve y, el pequeño lago bajo el puente que conectaba el camino de piedra con el recinto en el cual los chicos se resguardaban ahora se encontraba congelado al igual que el pozo que los suministraba de agua potable.

El viento era feroz y amenazaba con abrir las ventanas y puertas del pequeño recinto, alertando a los chicos y manteniéndolos despiertos durante toda la noche permaneciendo juntos frente al fogón encendido que los mantenía calientes mientras el infierno helado azotaba en el exterior.

No está de más decir que quien más resintió el clima extremo fue el joven heredero y su doliente pierna, pero, gracias a la compañía de sus amigos (en especial a su amiga Burglar) el dolor era casi soportable. Tan solo esperaban que la tormenta pasara pronto y que los daños en su hogar provisional no fueran demasiados.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Parece que Berk es azotado por una tormenta—Mencionó para sí mismo un hombre de mediana edad al observar el inmenso nubarrón en la distancia, cosa que, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, no era muy difícil notarlo—. Bueno, no importa—Continuó tomando nuevamente el timón de su barco—, para cuando llegue allá la tormenta habrá terminado—Y dicho esto apresuró a su pequeño navío a ir más rápido—. Nada impedirá que lleve este mensaje—Susurró acariciando con una mano el rollo de pergamino bajo su túnica.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo, no tengo comentarios sobre este, como ya dije, estoy apurada, tengo unos reportes que terminar (el ma*dito servicio social me trae loca, por suerte ya esto es lo último) y una mugre tarea sobre unos videos que no puedo ver -.- (odio el regreso a clases).**

 **Pero antes de irme, aclararé unos datitos que olvidé en el pasado:**

 **Kaira:** Nombre proveniente del escandinavo que significa " **pacifica** " (nada que ver con lo que realmente es esta chica XD)

 **Edzard:** Igualmente del escandinavo que significa " **fuerte con la espada** " (umm, ¿lo será? Ya lo averiguaremos XD)

 **Mildri:** Nombre proveniente del nórdico que significa " **suave y encantadora** " (de nuevo, ¿lo será?)

 **Ahora sí, respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **Sebas GG:** DragoViking enseñando historia XD me gusta aclarar puntos de este tipo, siento que así la historia se comprende mejor. Los gemelos suelen ser muy molestos, y en esta historia no serán la excepción. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias por leer.

 **Jaguar Negro:** Bueno, ya te di tu Hiccstrid y tu capitulo también XD Yo igual sentí el anterior muy ligero, pero era necesario enfocarse en el equipo, la historia paralela no es muy importante en realidad, no hay nada que sea necesario recalcar demasiado ya que eso se irá revelando por si solo con forme la historia avance. Pero igual, ¡ahora si hubo aparición de Kaira! La conversación con esa misteriosa chica cuyo nombre no mencionaré será por el momento un secreto, al igual que la de Eret. Y sobre Patán… umm, sin comentarios… Y sobre esos detallitos que tanto tomo en cuenta, es algo que creo importante durante el desarrollo de toda historia, así te das una idea más clara de lo que ocurre y como ocurre. Yo en lo personal igual sé lo que se siente, no exactamente el dolor tras perder una extremidad, pero hace diez años me lastimé un tobillo y hasta ahora sigo pagando la factura cada vez que hay humedad o hace mucho frio -.- En fin, espero que tanto el Hiccstrid como el capítulo en si hayan sido de tu agrado, y que esta vez no esté tan ligero.

 **KatnissSakura:** Lenta pero segura, no hay problema, lo importante es que la historia te siga gustando. Patán, Patán, Patán, Nop… por el momento no puedo revelar nada sobre él, más adelante sabremos más sobre él y sus acciones, quién sabe, tal vez ni vivo está XD Mejor me callo. Gracias por leer.

 **Naviitho:** Me alegra que te sumaras a la locura de esta historia XD y que esta te esté gustando. La verdad es que si tengo severos problemas con el suspenso XD pero qué se le va a hacer.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Okay, aquí estoy de nuevo con ustedes trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno… Sé que suelo tardarme mucho en actualizar pero créanme que no es mi culpa, ¡es la escuela! XD**

 **En fin… espero que disfruten el capítulo y… Nos leemos al final**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 3, 469

* * *

 _CAPITULO 11_

La tormenta había durado dos días, en los cuales el grupo permaneció en encierro total hasta que el clima mejoró tras terminar la tormenta.

Esos dos días habían sido realmente difíciles para todos, por un lado los gemelos no habían dejado de moverse de un lado a otro, gastándole bromas al resto como excusa de su "aburrimiento"; y por el otro, tenemos a Hipo y Astrid, que, junto a Patapez, se preocupaban por el insoportable dolor que sufría el primero a causa del intenso clima.

Por fortuna ya todo había terminado. El sol había comenzado a calentar nuevamente, derritiendo poco a poco la nieve y el hielo que la terrible tormenta había dejado tras su paso; el cielo ya se encontraba despejado, sin un indicio de nubes cerca y el viento frio había dejado de soplar, desapareciendo casi por completo. Sí, definitivamente ya podían respirar con tranquilidad y salir de su encierro.

Y tal y como lo habían acordado, era momento de que Hipo y Patapez partieran para cumplir con su tarea de conseguir el material necesario para crear las nuevas bombas; algo de lo que aun Astrid no estaba muy convencida de permitir. Pudo haber insistido en ir con ellos, pero no lo hizo, no solo por el hecho de que Hipo le explicaría una y mil veces que si lo hacía los gemelos se quedarían solos y ocasionarían problemas, sino también porque era así como demostraría que realmente confiaba en sus capacidades y también en Patapez.

Fue por eso que aceptó, a regañadientes, todas las condiciones de Hipo; aunque claro, ella también aportó algunas, como el ocultar entre sus ropas la Ninjatō que meses atrás ella le había dado y el estar de vuelta para el amanecer del día siguiente o ella personalmente iría a traerlos a rastras de ser necesario; condiciones que él también tuvo que aceptar, por su propia seguridad…

—Prométeme que tendrán cuidado—Pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—Lo prometo—Sonrío él como respuesta antes de subir al lomo del caballo negro y partir junto a su amigo regordete ante la mirada poco tranquila de la rubia y los gemelos.

—Sigo sin entender por qué ellos van y nosotros no—Comentó después de un rato en silencio la gemela.

—Eso es porque ustedes siempre nos atrasan—Respondió Astrid dando media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse de ambos.

—Hermano necesitamos conseguirnos un caballo—Dijo Brutilda con ilusión al entender el porqué de la respuesta de Astrid.

—Si—Murmuró Brutacio de igual forma—. O mejor un dragón—Mencionó con entusiasmo siendo reprendido por su gemela.

— ¡Idiota!—Le regañó después de golpearlo—. Los dragones no existen.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —Respondió él mientras sobaba la zona afectada.

—Lo digo yo—Respondió ella desafiante.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decirlo?—Continuó él provocando una mirada furiosa en su hermana y obteniendo un nuevo y más fuerte golpe comenzando así una nueva pelea entre ambos.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Me sorprende que nos dejara venir solos—Mencionó el rubio tras un par de minutos en silencio—. Suele preocuparse demasiado, en especial por ti—Comentó esto último para sorpresa del castaño.

—Ah, sí, bueno—Balbuceó—. Fue entrenada para proteger a los demás, se podría decir que es su instinto el ser tan sobreprotectora.

—En especial por ti—Volvió a decir—. Y bueno, no me sorprende, se conocen desde hace más tiempo.

—Solo un par de meses más que tú, Patapez—Se excusó—. Además, los gemelos ya la conocían desde un poco más antes.

—Pero no de la misma forma que tú—Mencionó—. Tú eres quien mejor la conoce—Dijo provocando un sonrojo en su amigo que, por fortuna, fue ocultado por la capucha que ambos portaban desde que salieron de la fortaleza—. A veces pienso que ella aun no confía en mí—Confesó con pesar.

—Claro que confía en ti, Patapez—Consoló recuperando el control de sus pensamientos—; de no ser así jamás te habría permitido conocer la Fortaleza Burglar, y va lo mismo para los gemelos.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó aun sin creerle.

—Por supuesto—Afirmó—. Ahora vamos, hay que continuar.

Y tras decir esto último ambos hicieron a sus caballos avanzar con más rapidez. El viaje sería largo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Luces preocupada—Mencionó de repente asustando a la pelirroja.

—Ah solo eres tú—Dijo con cierta tranquilidad al ver a Edzard llegar hasta ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo quería saber qué te ocurre—Se excusó tomando asiento junto a ella bajo el mástil del barco.

—Como si te importara—Murmuró con molestia antes de levantarse del lugar. No quería estar cerca de él, seguía molesta por lo de la última vez, y de eso ya habían pasado varios días.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir evitándome?—Exclamó cansado levantándose justo a tiempo para sujetarle del brazo y así evitar que esta se marchara.

—El tiempo que sea suficiente—Respondió fríamente liberándose de su agarre.

—Kaira—Suplicó—… Lo siento, de acuerdo, ¡cometí un error!—Exclamó exasperado esperando que ella lo perdonara.

—Solo te lo voy a decir una vez—Siseó con ira y seriedad nunca antes vista en ella—: No soy ninguna mujerzuela a la que puedes tratar como te plazca y fingir que no fue nada. Así que NO me vuelvas a tocar, ¿entendiste?

Un leve asentimiento por parte del varón fue suficiente para terminar con esa conversación permitiéndole así alejarse al fin de él, perdiéndose de su vista al entrar a su camarote.

—Soy un idiota—Susurró tras un agotado suspiro y tenía razón.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Es un idiota—Gruñó dejándose caer en la cama.

Gracias a él ahora estaría de mal humor todo el día. ¿Cómo se suponía que trazaría sus planes si estaba de mal humor?

La carta que envió con Johan ya debía estar en estos momentos en manos de Patapez, y por ende, en las manos de Hipo; el tiempo se les agotaba y si no actuaban rápido perderían su oportunidad de darle un golpe fuerte a Drago. Y siendo ella la que más conocimientos sobre estrategias tenía (además de ser la líder) era su deber trazar los planes de ataque, ¡¿pero cómo si estaba de mal humor?!

Con fastidio se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño escritorio lleno de pergaminos que había en un rincón de la pequeña habitación. Si no lo intentaba jamás tendría el plan de ataque, y debía de tenerlo pronto pues lo necesitarían…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ahí está—Exclamó alegre al ver el pequeño barco aun en el muelle.

—Excelente—Celebró Hipo observando lo mismo que su amigo—. Vamos—Indicó bajando de la montura de Chimuelo siendo seguido por Patapez que tomó ambas riendas y las sujetó a un pequeño cerco en la entrada del pueblo pesquero.

Una vez asegurados los caballos comenzaron a avanzar por la calle principal hasta el puerto donde el barco del mercader Johan aún seguía anclado.

—Todos nos observan—Se quejó nervioso el rubio sujetándose de la capucha con la cual cubría su rostro.

—Tal vez sea porque somos los únicos con capuchas—Comentó Hipo sin darle mucha importancia—. Relájate Patapez, no debemos llamar la atención.

—Creo que eso ya lo hicimos—Mencionó nervioso al sentir todas las miradas sobre él.

—Solo son aldeanos, no te harán nada—Tranquilizó el castaño—. Ven, apresúrate, se nos hará tarde—Dijo apresurando el paso hasta llegar al tan ansiado barco.

Este se mecía levemente con el vaivén de las olas que golpeaban el pequeño muelle. No era un barco muy grande ni lujoso, solo un pequeño galeón lleno de barriles, cestas y cajas de madera con productos y chucherías que los aldeanos gustosos iban a comprar o intercambiar.

—Lo siento amigos, estoy por irme, tendrán que volver la próxima vez—Les dijo un hombre de cabello y barba negra salpicada de blanco con un particular acento desde la cubierta del barco.

—Bueno, ya lo escuchaste Patapez, vámonos—Dijo con fingido desanimo.

—Esperen—Les detuvo de su marcha al reconocer la voz de quien habló—. Ya me retrasé dos días, un par de minutos más no me afectarán—Y con esto los invitó a entrar a su barco.

En silencio lo siguieron hasta la bodega del pequeño galeón, en donde toda (o la mayor parte) de su mercancía era guardada y protegida durante sus viajes.

—Es bueno verlo con vida, señor Hipo—Dijo el hombre una vez se hubo asegurado de que nadie los escucharía.

—Lo mismo digo, Johan—Respondió el castaño deshaciéndose de la capucha que cubría su rostro al igual que Patapez.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó con su padre—Mencionó con pesar—. Era un gran rey.

—El mejor que Berk había conocido—Recordó con nostalgia Hipo.

—Pero estoy seguro de que usted será igual o mejor que él—Dijo el mercader tratando de animarlo.

—Eso aún no lo sabemos—Suspiró el aludido.

— ¿Y si mejor comenzamos a buscar por lo que venimos?—Mencionó de repente Patapez sintiéndose incomodo por la conversación en la cual no formaba parte.

—Claro—Exclamó Johan con ánimo, con él era muy fácil perderse en una larga (y aburrida) conversación—, ¿qué es lo que buscan exactamente?

—Primero que nada, necesitamos más hojas de pergamino—Comenzó a enumerar el rubio.

— ¿Qué más?—Preguntó tras entregar un rollo de hojas en las manos del rubio.

—Lo más importante—Comenzó Hipo—, ¿tienes fuegos artificiales?

—Lamento decirle, señor Hipo, que ya no los tengo—Se disculpó Johan con pesar—. Los hombres de Drago me los confiscaron todos, una de las condiciones para seguir atracando en el puerto de Berk, y ya no en el principal, es no traer ningún tipo de arma que los aldeanos puedan comprar.

— ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer, Hipo?—Cuestionó Patapez con cierta preocupación—. Necesitamos los fuegos artificiales para obtener la pólvora, ¿cómo harás las bombas sin eso?—Decía entrando en su común estado de pánico.

—Si de pólvora se trata—Comenzó a decir con calma Johan—, tengo algo que les servirá…

Y tras decir esto último retiró un par de tablas del suelo de madera, dejando al descubierto un pequeño espacio en el cual un pequeño cofre había permanecido oculto hasta ese momento.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó un curioso Patapez al ver lo que Johan había sacado del cofre: Un extraño cuerno con curioso grabado en un costado y una correa en un extremo.

—Es una polvorera—Explicó el hombre retirando la tapa del objeto para mostrar su contenido: pólvora—. Lo conseguí con unos hombres fuera del archipiélago, una historia muy curiosa porque…

— ¡Lo llevo!—Dijo Hipo con rapidez para interrumpir su nuevo relato—. ¿Cuánto va a ser?—Preguntó igual de rápido tomando el objeto que el mercader le ofrecía.

—No es nada—Respondió con amabilidad—. El único pago que necesito es el saber que he contribuido a su causa para derrocar a Drago—Explicó.

—Pues, muchas gracias—Sonrió no muy convencido comenzando a guardar todo en una bolsa de cuero—. Será mejor irnos ya, Patapez, se hace tarde.

—Espere, señor Patapez, tengo algo para usted—Le dijo llamando su atención.

—Te esperaré afuera—Indicó Hipo tras entender que necesitarían privacidad, ya le contaría su amigo el porqué.

—Señor Hipo, para usted también tengo algo—Interrumpió su partida sacando un frasco de porcelana de uno de sus baúles—. Tinta de calamar, sé lo mucho que le gusta y esta, en particular, la obtuve cuando…

— ¡Gracias Johan, eres el mejor!—Lo detuvo tomando el frasco, lo que menos quería es escuchar una más de sus historias—. Te esperaré afuera, Patapez—Y con esto último salió rápidamente del lugar.

—Entonces—Comenzó a decir el rubio tras un momento en silencio—, ¿qué es lo que me tiene?

—Esto—Respondió el mercader entregándole un pergamino envuelto en una cubierta de cuero para protegerlo de la humedad—. Es una carta de Lady Kaira—Explicó—, al parecer obtuvo información importante, de eso hará ya una semana, pero…

—Al punto, Johan, por favor—Pidió desesperado por la calma de Johan para contar las cosas.

—El punto es que me pidió que te lo entregara y me dijo que lo leyeras una vez que estuvieras en un lugar seguro—Explicó—. Lo que sea que esté escrito ahí debe ser realmente muy importante como para que se tome tantas molestias.

—Gracias Johan, nos has ayudado mucho—Dijo Patapez guardando el pergamino entre sus ropas.

—Es un placer—Se excusó él—. Será mejor que ya se vayan, no queremos llamar la atención.

—Tiene razón—Concordó el chico—. De nuevo gracias.

Dicho esto último, salió del pequeño barco para encontrarse con su amigo en el muelle, partiendo así juntos no sin antes escuchar un _"fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes"_ proveniente del simpático mercader.

Y durante los siguientes minutos ninguno dijo nada, solo tomaron a sus caballos, los montaron y partieron de la pequeña aldea perdiéndose en la lejanía y sumiéndose en el silencio.

— ¿No me dirás qué fue lo que te dijo?—Preguntó Hipo al fin rompiendo con el silencio.

—Me dio una carta—Contestó con simpleza Patapez.

— ¿De tus amigos?—Quiso saber y el rubio solo asintió—. ¿Y qué decía?

—No lo sé—Se encogió de hombros—, las ordenes eran no leerla hasta que estuviera en un lugar seguro.

—Bueno—Comenzó a decir—, la leerás cuando lleguemos a la fortaleza y, entonces, quizá nos puedas decir de qué se trata. Para tener tales órdenes debe ser algo muy importante.

—Opino lo mismo—Comentó—. Aunque creo que sería mejor si la leemos todos juntos—Dijo nervioso jugando con las riendas de su yegua.

— ¿Seguro?—Cuestionó Hipo curioso.

—Creo que es momento de dejar de ser tan misterioso—Confesó Patapez—, es decir, si quiero que confíen en mí, debo confiar yo en ustedes.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso—Sonrió Hipo con sinceridad—. Vamos, la noche está por caer y si no volvemos para el amanecer Astrid nos matará—Apremió, pidiéndole a Chimuelo ir más rápido siendo seguido por el rubio y su yegua.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡Preparen todo para partir!—Gritó Kaira saliendo de pronto de su camarote obligando a todos a detener lo que estuvieran haciendo.

— ¿A dónde?—Preguntó Edzard confundido siendo ignorado por ella—. ¿Acaso ya tienes un plan? ¡Respóndeme Kaira!—Exigió cansado de esa situación.

— ¡Sí!—Le respondió ella molesta—. Ya tengo un plan y por eso hay que partir—Explicó con más calma teniendo la atención de toda la tripulación sobre ella—. Drago no nos verá venir…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tal y como lo habían acordado, cuando el amanecer llegó al pequeño valle en el cual se ocultaba la Fortaleza Burglar, Hipo y Patapez también lo hicieron.

Frente a las grandes puertas de madera que resguardaban el lugar junto con los imponentes muros de roca, se encontraban Astrid y los gemelos esperando por la llegada de sus amigos.

Tras escuchar los leves golpes en la madera se apresuraron a abrirlas permitiéndole así la entrada a quienes se encontraban afuera.

No estaba de más decir que el verlos ahí, sanos y salvos fue una gran alegría y tranquilidad para Astrid, quien durante el día anterior se había mantenido alerta y preocupada en todo momento, discutiendo mentalmente consigo misma si era correcto ir o no tras ellos. Y mentiría si les decía que no estuvo a punto de marcharse para buscarlos en varias ocasiones, siendo detenida por las incesantes burlas de los gemelos que le decían lo sobreprotectora que era para con el castaño y lo mucho que esta lo quería aunque lo negara. También mentiría si les decía que no los golpeo en todas y cada una de las veces que el par de hermanos se burló de ella.

Pero en fin, lo importante ahora es que ambos habían vuelto, aparentemente con todo lo que habían ido a buscar, y sin correr ni un solo peligro; tal y como se lo había prometido el castaño.

— ¿Trajiste lo de las bombas?—Atacaron rápidamente los gemelos ansiosos por saber la respuesta.

—Sí, lo hice—Respondió con tranquilidad Hipo esperando a que los hermanos se apartaran y le dejaran bajarse de Chimuelo—, pero no tendrán nada si no dejan de molestar—Indicó con severidad sonriendo para sus adentros cuando vio a ambos chicos alejarse rápidamente permitiéndole así bajar al fin de la molesta montura.

— ¿Todo fue bien?—Preguntó ahora Astrid ayudándolo a quitar la montura del lomo del caballo para que pudiera irse a descansar.

—Sí, todo bien—Respondió el castaño tomando la bolsa en la cual traían las cosas conseguidas con Johan—. Patapez tiene una carta con información aparentemente muy importante—Explicó.

Las miradas de todos se desviaron al regordete rubio que, hasta ese momento, había permanecido ajeno a la conversación concentrándose únicamente en acariciar a su yegua.

— ¿Y qué dice?—Cuestionó Astrid.

—No lo sabemos—Dijo Patapez—. Las órdenes eran leerla cuando estuviéramos en un lugar seguro.

—Pues este es un lugar seguro—Comentó Astrid con seriedad—. ¿Qué esperas para leerla?

—Tranquila Astrid—Calmó Hipo posando ambas manos en los hombros de la chica—. Eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer, ¿verdad Patapez?

—S-sí—Afirmó nervioso por la mirada de la chica—. ¿Les parece si vamos adentro?—Sugirió, mostrando el rollo que había mantenido oculto entre sus ropas y señalando con este el interior del recinto Burglar.

—Vamos—Invitó Hipo tomando a Astrid de la mano para que lo siguiera pues no parecía querer moverse.

Una vez instalados en el pequeño salón principal del recinto, ubicándose todos en tapetes y cojines que había en el lugar, Patapez procedió a desenrollar el pergamino comenzando a leer en voz alta lo que este contenía.

Y ante las miradas expectantes e incrédulas de sus compañeros, leyó hasta la última palabra, llegando junto a ellos a la misma conclusión: Tenían el camino libre…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lejos de donde ocurre nuestra historia, en un reino diferente y no tan lejano, un joven pelirrojo se paseaba por el salón del trono que ocupaba lugar en el inmenso castillo. Un salón cuyo suelo de mármol reluciente reflejaba su figura al andar por este; sus paredes recubiertas por estandartes con el emblema del reino: un dragón con púas en la espalda en posición perfilada; y armaduras relucientes acomodadas en toda la extensión del lugar, así como armas de todo tipo.

El lugar era iluminado tan solo por la tenue luz de las velas de un gran candelabro dorado que colgaba del techo.

Se encontraba solo, pensando en todas sus posibilidades al ser ahora el rey, en sus planes a futuro y en lo que haría con la reciente alianza firmada con el "nuevo" reino.

— ¿No deberías de estar en una reunión?—Le interrogó una voz femenina entrando al inmenso salón.

Esta voz pertenecía a una chica de cabellos largos azabaches recogidos en una trenza que había llegado al lugar plantándose frente al joven rey, fijando sus demandantes ojos verdes en él a espera de escuchar su nueva excusa.

—La cancelé—Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto—, no tenía ganas de hablar con todos esos ancianos quejumbrosos.

—Es la segunda vez que lo haces, no puedes seguir así—Le regañó—. Nuestro padre…

— ¡Él ya no está aquí!—Le detuvo molesto—. Ahora yo soy el rey, y se hace lo que yo diga—Demandó.

—Claro—Murmuró ella—. ¿Fue por eso que aceptaste la alianza con Drago? ¿Solo por querer imponer tus ordenes ante todos?—Cuestionó en el mismo tono que él.

— ¡Claro que no!—Negó fingiendo estar ofendido—. Lo hice por lo que podemos obtener de él, querida hermana—Una sonrisa sádica apareciendo en su rostro.

— ¿Qué planeas?—Preguntó temerosa por lo que la locura de su hermano podía llegar a ocasionar.

—Solo veo hacia el futuro—Se excusó—, ¿tiene algo de malo acaso?

—Viniendo de ti, sí.

—Qué poca confianza me tienes—Dijo ofendido recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de la menor—. Está bien—Se rindió—, te contaré mi plan, ¡pero si dices algo de esto a alguien estarás en problemas!

— ¿A quién podría decírselo, Dagur? Sabes que solo te tengo a ti—Se defendió con una sonrisa sincera.

—La familia es primero—Recitó con solemnidad paseándose alrededor de su hermana con tranquilidad, para después continuar con su explicación—. Aliarnos con Drago nos traerá beneficios; no era buena idea tenerlos como enemigos, no si son el reino más fuerte del momento.

— ¿Del momento?—Repitió ella confundida.

—Sí, porque cuando terminemos con ellos el único que será conocido como el reino más fuerte será Berserk, ¡Y NADA NOS DETENDRÁ!—Exclamó con entusiasmo alzándola en un fuerte abrazo zarandeándola conforme decía tales palabras.

* * *

 **Dato histórico:**

 **Los fuegos artificiales:** se originaron en China hace 2,000 años. Algunas fuentes dicen que el descubrimiento ocurrió hace 2,000 años y otros en el siglo IX (nueve) durante la dinastía Son (960-1279) aunque esto puede ser la confusión que ocurre entre el descubrimiento de la pólvora y la invención de los fuegos artificiales.

 **Polvorera:** existen muchos tipos pero esta, en particular, está hecha de un cuerno de vaca grabado, este estilo de polvorera es el Escocés (siglo XVIII) * **En mi página dejaré una imagen para que sepan como es***

* * *

 **Y eso es todo…**

 **La verdad lo he sentido muy ligero, pero no sé, ustedes júzguenlo. De lo que si pueden estar seguros es de que el siguiente será mejor que este, MUCHO MEJOR…**

 **Y, pues no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad así que, me atreveré a preguntarles: ¿Qué creen que harán Hipo y los demás después de leer la carta? ¿Cuál será el plan de Kaira? Y ¿Qué planea exactamente Dagur?**

 **Todo esto y más lo sabremos muy pronto XD pero por ahora, responderé a sus Reviews…**

 **Sebas GG:** Kaira es buena, aunque no lo demuestra mucho, así que no la odies…tanto :P me alegra que te siga gustando la historia :D

 **Naviitho:** Kaira lo ha puesto en su lugar jeje, y ten por seguro que no será la última vez… El suspenso, emm… irá siendo mayor poco a poco ;) me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, gracias por leer :D

 **KatnissSakura:** No revelaré nada de Patán, no me vas a convencer jeje, mejor te dejo con la duda. Ya pronto sabrás que pasará con ese patán XD El Hiccstrid irá avanzando poco a poco, estos dos son material muy jugoso XD y Thorey, uff… lo he dicho antes y lo seguiré diciendo, ella aun estando muerta tiene mucho que dar. Gracias por leer, me alegra que la historia te siga gustando.

 **Jaguar Negro:** Primero que nada y como siempre, me alegra que te haya gustado, y, en segundo lugar… La conversación de siempre: Thorey. Es cierto que al principio del shot como que se mostró muy comprensiva, pero fue en el momento, recuerda que pasaron muchas cosas. Hasta Thorey sabe cuándo debe ser amable y cuando no. Además, hay que tomar en cuenta que lo dicho por Astrid fue exactamente eso, fue su perspectiva de como sentía ella en un principio la actitud de Thorey para con ella… Y aunque al principio se vio muy amable y "cariñosa", recuerda que aún hay cosas que no se han dicho… Y no diré nada más porque sería darte alas para crear teorías sobre el spin-off. Pasando al Hiccstrid, es inevitable enternecerse por esos dos, como dije arriba son un gran material que no puedo evitar explotar XD poco a poco irán avanzando… Y Kaira, ¡rayos! Igual lo he dicho antes, ella también tiene mucho que dar… Pero ¿qué esconde? Ya lo iremos descubriendo. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también te haya gustado y no envíes a tus dragones a comerme.

 **Ana-Gami:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que los avances se entendieran. Espero que este capítulo igual haya sido de tu agrado.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Okay, después de una muy difícil semana que por una u otra cosa no pude actualizar como prometí que lo haría…**

 **¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPITULO! :D Tardé pero cumplí y eso es lo que importa :)**

 **Espero les guste, es un mega capitulo de 13 páginas jeje… Y de hecho iba a ser más largo originalmente, pero, como ya es costumbre, decidí cortarlo ya que sino jamás lo terminaría. ¡PERO NO SE ALTEREN! Ya que aún tengo la idea fresca en mi rara cabecita, lo comenzaré a escribir desde ya y, quizá (NO PROMETO NADA) esté para el próximo fin de semana, NO PROMETO NADA. En fin, que lo disfruten…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 3, 790

* * *

 _CAPITULO 12_

—Esta es una gran oportunidad—Mencionó Hipo una vez que Patapez leyó lo que la carta contenía.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Preguntó curioso Patapez.

—Yo sé—Interrumpió Brutilda con cierta emoción—. ¡Tomemos Berk mientras no está!

—Esa es una gran idea—Apoyó su hermano igualmente emocionado.

—Están locos, no haremos eso—Reprendió Astrid en su común porte serio.

—De hecho—Comentó con sutileza el castaño—, no es una mala idea.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—Le cuestionó Astrid con el ceño fruncido.

—No me refiero a tomar Berk—Se explicó rápidamente al sentir la pesada mirada de la rubia sobre él—. Aunque no esté dejará a muchos de sus hombres vigilando. Jamás podríamos vencerlos nosotros solos—Continuó con más calma—. Pero, quizá, podamos entrar al castillo y buscar sus planos y estrategias.

— ¿Con qué fin?—Interrogó Astrid no creyendo por completo en sus intenciones.

—Para saber sus planes—Respondió con un toque de obviedad—. Así podríamos deducir cual será el mejor momento para atacar.

—Podría ser peligroso—Mencionó Astrid temiendo por la seguridad de todos.

—Pero claro que lo será—Aclaró Hipo sin temor—. Pero si no nos arriesgamos jamás lograremos vencer… ¿Están conmigo?

— ¡Claro!—Exclamaron los gemelos y Patapez con entusiasmo, bueno, el tercero no con mucho entusiasmo.

— ¿Astrid?—Le llamó con delicadeza, necesitaba saber que ella lo apoyaba y sabía que lo hacía, solo, necesitaba confirmarlo.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?—Dijo rendida, no podía oponerse al castaño, si iban a hacer esa misión suicida al menos quería estar ahí para asegurarse que no se metieran en demasiados problemas.

Y fueron esas palabras lanzadas por la rubia lo que incentivó a todos para comenzar a desarrollar el plan que los llevaría hasta el castillo en el que, alguna vez, vivió Hipo.

No sería difícil, ¿o sí?

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿A dónde debemos ir exactamente?—Preguntó uno de los miembros de la tripulación una vez que el barco había zarpado sin destino aparente.

—Aquí—Señaló su capitana tras extender un mapa sobre un barril que había en la cubierta—. En este punto será la reunión.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?—Cuestionó Edzard sorprendido por la facilidad de la chica para obtener información.

—Tengo mis medios—Se limitó a responder para después continuar con su explicación—. Por lo que puedo deducir, las personas con las que Drago se verá no son de este archipiélago—Señaló—. La reunión es justo en donde termina nuestro archipiélago.

— ¿En el cementerio de barcos? Ese lugar es muy peligroso—Exclamó preocupado por lo que la pelirroja fuera a hacer.

—Sí, sí, un lugar lleno de ladrones y supuestos monstruos marinos—Evadió Kaira sin darle mucha importancia—. El punto es que debemos ir allá para saber qué es lo que trama Drago y quiénes son esos nuevos "amigos".

— ¡Pero es peligroso!—Repitió esperando poder convencerla.

— ¡Es más peligroso no hacer nada!—Defendió la chica alzando la voz—. Drago partirá con una pequeña flota en cualquier momento—Continuó con su explicación normalizando su tono de voz—, "El Speed Stinger" es más veloz y llegaremos mucho antes.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer cuando lleguemos allá?—Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Mientras un grupo se esconde para vigilar la reunión, el resto esperará fuera del banco de niebla para atacar a Drago cuando salga.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!—Exclamó tras escuchar el desastroso plan de Kaira—. Nuestro barco no está hecho para sostener enfrentamientos con otros barcos.

—No estaremos solos—Dijo para intentar calmarlo—. Ya me comuniqué con varios aliados, para este momento ya deben estar cerca de la isla en la cual nos reuniremos con ellos.

— ¿Y crees que con un par de barcos más lograremos vencerlos?—Cuestionó incrédulo.

—Tengo todo calculado—Se excusó—. Es un plan aprueba de fallos. Tomaremos a Drago por sorpresa y lo detendremos antes de que algo más pase.

—Pero…—Intentó hablar nuevamente más fue interrumpido.

— ¡Pero nada!—Exclamó la pelirroja—. El plan es ese y así se queda—Sentenció—. Ahora, ¡fijen rumbo hacia el banco de niebla!

Y con esto último todos se pusieron en acción, ajustando las velas y fijando el ahora ya definido rumbo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un día entero había pasado desde que leyeron la carta sobre el viaje de Drago y decidieron infiltrarse en el castillo en busca de información.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en el plan, no podía ser muy complicado pero tampoco muy sencillo ya que no contaban con demasiado tiempo pues Drago se iría en cualquier momento.

Estaba claro que no debían ser vistos y por ello quizá lo mejor era entrar de noche, aunque nada les aseguraba que no hubiera más vigilancia en ese momento. ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?! Conocía ese lugar mejor que nadie, entrar en él sin ser visto no debía ser mucho problema para alguien que fácilmente lograba escapar del lugar sin permiso. Pero no era lo mismo, ahora quien tenía el control de todo era Drago y él no tenía ni idea de cómo era todo bajo su mando.

Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

—Hipo—Le llamó Astrid entrando a la habitación con cautela creyendo que tal vez seguiría dormido.

—Astrid, buen día—Saludó con una leve sonrisa intentando ocultar su cansancio, aunque las bolsas bajo sus ojos lo delataban.

—Vine a traerte el desayuno—Mencionó mientras dejaba un tazón en la mesa junto a los papeles y planos del castaño—, como no llegaste creímos que seguías dormido. Pero al parecer no has dormido nada en realidad.

Usualmente en las habitaciones del Recinto no encontrarías nada más que varios futones donde dormir, y algún estante con armas en un rincón; pero con Hipo ahí, terminaron por acondicionar una de las habitaciones con una mesa en la cual el castaño pudiera trabajar sin necesidad de tener que irse a la forja donde el calor era insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Tan obvio soy?—Exclamó tomando el tazón frente a él, porque sí, había pasado toda la noche sentado frente al montón de planos en busca de una buena estrategia.

—Un poco, sí—Respondió encogiéndose de hombros recargándose de espaldas sobre el borde de la mesa—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta tonta, era obvio lo que ocurría, pero igual quería escucharlo para así saber exactamente cómo ayudarlo.

—Trato de idear un buen plan—Contestó con cansancio dejando nuevamente el tazón sobre la mesa—. ¡Pero no se me ocurre nada!

—Bueno, tal vez primero quieras descansar un poco—Comentó con delicadeza—. No conseguirás nada con la cabeza caliente—Lo golpeó levemente en la frente con un dedo consiguiendo un gruñido casi inaudible por parte de él.

—No hay tiempo Astrid—Negó con cierta desesperación llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte—Sugirió tomando sus muñecas para intentar calmarlo y evitar que se arrancara el cabello en su ataque de desesperación—. No sé mucho de hacer planes de infiltración. Pero aprendí un par de cosas con Thorey sobre trazar rutas, quizá pueda ser útil.

— ¿Rutas?—Repitió curioso.

—Sí, por ejemplo, los Burglars usaban los bosques para moverse—Comenzó a explicar—; lugares ocultos y desapercibidos son la mejor opción en esos casos…

—Bosques…—Repitió pensativo sin prestarle mucha atención al resto de lo que Astrid dijo—. ¡Eso es!—Prácticamente saltó de su asiento tras decir esto último, sobresaltando a la rubia junto a él.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó confundida mientras observaba como el castaño buscaba entre los papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa algo en particular.

— ¡Aquí esta!—Exclamó tras encontrar el pergamino arrogando el resto al suelo con un movimiento de su brazo, ya los recogería después.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?—Cuestionó una vez que Hipo terminó de extender la hoja en la mesa ahora libre.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un mapa de Berk.

—Lo encontré entre los pergaminos del almacén—Explicó—, supongo que con esto los Burglars trazaban sus rutas, solo le hice algunos arreglos—Señaló ciertos puntos donde habían más detalles añadidos por él.

— ¿Qué planeas?—Indagó intercambiando miradas que iban de él al mapa y viceversa.

—Reúne a los demás—Dijo adoptando su porte serio—… Ya tengo un plan…

La rubia sonrió tras escuchar esto, al parecer sí había sido de ayuda.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Entonces, ¿qué dices que vamos a hacer?—Mencionó Patapez observando el mapa sobre la mesa.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la sala principal del recinto, frente a una extensa mesa donde, en el pasado, fueron los Burglars quienes la usaron para trazar sus rutas y planes; pero que ahora era utilizado por ellos para ese mismo fin.

—Este es el mapa de Berk—Comenzó a explicar—. Y este, como todos ya lo conocemos, es el bosque de abedules, el que…

—Atraviesa Berk por la mitad—Interrumpió Brutilda—. Ya sabemos, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo otro?

—Si me dejan terminar tal vez pueda explicárselos—Se quejó el castaño—. Como bien sabemos el bosque de abedules no es completamente de abedules—Continuó con su explicación—, ya que en la zona sur comienzan a aparecer robles, pinos, entre otros árboles más… Es ahí donde comienza el otro bosque, el más extenso de los dos. El **bosque de Berk**.

— ¿Te refieres a ese prácticamente inexplorado y peligroso bosque?—Cuestionó un temeroso Patapez.

— ¿Acaso hay otro?—Dijo Hipo con obviedad—. Este es nuestro camino hacia el castillo—Sentenció.

—Pero es inexplorado—Insistió Patapez—. Dicen que está lleno de trampas naturales, desde fosas hasta cavernas subterráneas. Nadie ha logrado entrar y salir de ese bosque.

—En eso te equivocas—Lo interrumpió con sutileza—. Existe una persona que ha entrado y salido de ese bosque, y que lo conoce casi en su totalidad.

— ¿Y quién se supone que es?—Habló esta vez el distraído gemelo—. ¿Acaso lo conocemos?... No, espera, no me digas, ¿soy yo?

—Creo que se refiere a él—Le susurró su hermana.

— ¿A quién?—Preguntó un muy confundido Brutacio.

—A él—Señaló al castaño—, el chico de una pierna… Tú sabes, el que está enfrente de nosotros.

— ¡Ahh ese Hipo!—Exclamó como quien descubre un gran misterio.

Había ocasiones en las que la torpeza del gemelo llegaba a sorprenderlos y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

Todos le observaban incrédulos, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—Mejor síguenos contando tu plan—Dijo Astrid siendo la primera en apartar su mirada del gemelo.

—Avanzaremos por la línea de árboles que los Burglars utilizaban para llegar a la ciudad Hooligan, pero nosotros llegaremos hasta donde comienza Punta Cuervo, que es hasta donde los Hooligans han llegado en el Bosque de Berk—Continuó explicando Hipo ignorando lo sucedido anteriormente—. Ahí es donde está la entrada al castillo.

— ¿En serio?—Cuestionó nuevamente el confundido Brutacio. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto prestar atención?—. Pero el castillo está aquí—Señaló el lugar en el mapa—, ¿cómo puede la entrada estar allá?—Señaló el otro lugar haciendo notar la gran distancia que los separaba.

—No es la entrada principal—Intentó explicar.

— ¿Es la entrada trasera, entonces?—Le interrumpió esta vez Brutilda.

—Subterránea más bien—Simplificó el castaño—. Hay túneles esparcidos por toda la zona, desde la ciudad Hooligan hasta Punta Cuervo. Fueron hechos en la época de los ataques con el fin de evacuar fácilmente a las personas a un lugar seguro. Las entradas están ocultas tanto en la ciudad como en el castillo y, si tenemos suerte, Drago aun no debe haberse enterado de ellos.

— ¿Y todos terminan en Punta Cuervo?—Indagó Astrid.

—Sí, ahí es donde estaba el refugio más grande y mejor protegido—Explicó—, hay otros esparcidos alrededor del bosque, pero ese es el principal. Sin duda esos túneles nos ayudarán a entrar sin problemas.

—Suena demasiado arriesgado—Intervino Patapez—, no sabemos que tanto conocimiento del lugar tenga el enemigo—Comentó temeroso—. Pero igual es lo mejor que tenemos.

—Yo diría que es un plan muy loco—Mencionó Brutacio con seriedad nada normal en él—, y lo apoyamos—Dijo con entusiasmo siendo apoyado por su hermana quien solo asintió con una sonrisa.

—Estamos contigo Hipo—Le dijo Astrid posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro— ¿Cuándo partimos?

—Hoy al atardecer—Anunció con firmeza.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

La brisa marina agitando su cabello y el agua salada salpicando su piel, no había una mejor sensación que esa; la de estar en alta mar. Estando ahí podía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y de esas obligaciones que le esperaban en casa para ser cumplidas. Era ahí donde podía sentirse libre y ser ella misma, pero no todo es tranquilidad, pues siempre habrá algo más…

—Kaira—Le llamó una molesta voz sacándola de su ensoñación.

— ¿Ahora qué?—Gruñó observándolo con molestia desde el puesto de vigilancia en lo alto del mástil del barco.

—Necesitamos hablar—Fue lo único que le dijo.

— ¿Sobre qué?—Interrogó sin cambiar su expresión molesta.

— ¿Podrías bajar, por favor?—Pidió intentando no sonar muy desesperado.

A regañadientes bajó por la escalera de sogas que conectaba la cubierta del barco con el puesto de vigilancia.

—Tienes cinco minutos—Indicó una vez estando frente a él.

—Necesitaré más de cinco minutos—Comentó ante la mirada frustrada de la pelirroja.

— ¿Podrías dejar el misterio y decirme de qué se trata?

—Necesitamos hablar del plan de ataque—Sentenció.

—Ya lo hablamos y no habrá cambios—Respondió con seriedad.

Si creía que la haría cambiar de opinión estaba muy equivocado.

Se disponía a retirarse cuando él volvió a hablar.

—Quiero ser quien vigile la reunión—Dijo con firmeza.

—Ni lo sueñes—Negó sin siquiera verlo a los ojos.

—Por favor Kaira—Pidió con ojos suplicantes, forzándola a verle—. Déjame ayudar al menos en eso.

—Está bien—Suspiró rendida—. Pero Einar te acompañará.

— ¿Por qué él?—Se quejó.

—Porque es de mi entera confianza—Fue lo único que dijo, con voz firme demostrando que realmente confiaba en él, para pesar de Edzard.

—En ese caso que Rune también vaya—Mencionó el ahora ofendido Edzard—, ya que él es de MI entera confianza.

—Como quieras—Evadió sin darle mucha importancia a su actitud—. Pero Einar será el guía.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó ahora molesto.

—Esas son mis condiciones—Dijo con firmeza cruzándose de brazos frente a él—. Tómalo o déjalo, a mí me da igual.

—Está bien—Gruñó rendido—. Lo tomo.

—Bien—Se limitó a decir—, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y sin decir nada más se retiró, dejando a un molesto Edzard atrás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!—Se escuchó por todo el barco la voz del vigía en turno.

Desde su camarote logró escuchar el aviso y, sin pensarlo por más tiempo, salió a cubierta para ver lo que frente a ellos comenzaba a aparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

—Llegamos—Susurró Kaira—. ¡Todos prepárense para desembarcar!—Ordenó a toda la tripulación.

Tanto hombres y mujeres comenzaron con su labor, y cuando la isla estaba a escasos metros de distancia, las anclas y los botes con remos fueron liberados a la par.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?—Se quejaba Patapez desde la parte de atrás.

Desde hace varias horas que se encontraban caminando en medio del bosque sin una dirección en concreto, siendo Hipo quien guiaba al grupo.

—Mucho—Le respondió Astrid cansada de las quejas tanto de él como de los gemelos—, así que apresuren el paso.

—Pero mis pies duelen—Ahora fue Brutilda quien se quejó—. Vamos Hipo—Le llamó—, no me digas que a ti no te duelen tus…tu pie.

Y con eso último todos dirigieron su mirada al castaño.

Quizá si le dolía, quizás no; eso no es lo que importaba ahora. Debían llegar mínimo a The Cove para el amanecer, algo que sabía que sería difícil, principalmente porque habían decidido dejar a los caballos ya que eso solo complicaría su travesía por el "peligroso" bosque de Berk.

Ahora le veían expectantes a la espera de la respuesta que les fuera a dar. Fue entonces que logró notar el cansancio en sus amigos, y fue entonces que tomó una decisión.

—Tal vez deberíamos descansar—Y antes de que terminara tanto Patapez como los gemelos se dejaron caer en el suelo para descansar unos minutos—…un rato…

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea?—Le cuestionó su amiga rubia acercándose hasta él.

—No nos vendría mal un descanso Astrid—Se excusó.

—Fuiste tú quien dijo que no teníamos mucho tiempo—Contraatacó la Burglar.

—Solo serán un par de minutos—Se defendió el castaño siguiendo a sus amigos para, igualmente, descansar un momento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tal y como lo había previsto, y a pesar de los constantes "descansos" que le brindaba al equipo, lograron llegar a The Cove para el amanecer. Este lugar no era más que un claro protegido bajo un acantilado que lo rodeaba en su totalidad.

Era un lugar realmente acogedor, con creciente pasto verde y un lago de fresca agua que caía por una pequeña cascada. No está de más decir que en cuanto llegaron a ese lugar, sus amigos corrieron en busca de un lugar bajo la sombra para descansar, cosa que él no les negó. Y tanto él como Astrid decidieron descansar igualmente, después de todo había sido un largo viaje, y aun no terminaba…

Para el final de ese segundo día ya habían llegado a su destino: Punta Cuervo. Eso significaba que era hora de actuar y aprovechar la noche que aún les era brindada.

—Muy bien, vamos a descansar un rato y después continuaremos—Les dijo Hipo una vez que llegaron a Punta Cuervo.

— ¡Al fin!—Exclamó Brutacio agotado.

—Silencio—Reprendió Hipo—. Aunque estamos lejos podría haber algún guardia cerca y si nos escuchan estaremos en problema.

—Pero dijiste que este lugar está muy bien oculto—Se quejó Brutilda.

—Aun así podrían haber guardias rondando por los alrededores—Habló Astrid a favor de Hipo—. Así que no hagan ruido.

Y tras esa última orden todos guardaron silencio, permitiéndole a Astrid dirigirse a Hipo:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer una vez adentro?

—Iremos al que era el despacho de mi padre—Explicó—. Ahí es donde debe tener los planes de ataque.

—Entonces andando—Incitó Astrid ya lista para continuar.

—Pero acabamos de llegar—Se quejó Patapez.

—Y ya es hora de continuar—Cortó Astrid obligándolos a avanzar, siendo Hipo nuevamente quien los guiaba a través de la oscuridad.

No tardaron mucho en dar con la entrada al refugio oculto y mucho menos en entrar a este.

Tal y como dijo Hipo, los túneles se distribuían por toda la zona, más para él no era difícil dar con el indicado pues había sido él quien diseñó la estructura a seguir. ¿Extraño? En realidad no. Hipo siempre había sido un niño muy inteligente y, lo mejor de todo, es que sabía usar esa inteligencia para el bien de su gente, quizá por eso su padre insistía en que sería un gran rey en el futuro, algo que, hasta la fecha, él aun no lograba creer.

Avanzaron en silencio a través de los túneles, siendo iluminados únicamente por la antorcha que Hipo llevaba en las manos. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, aunque lo más seguro es que no tendrían más de un par de minutos caminando por ese húmedo y silencioso lugar.

—Por aquí—Indicó Hipo antes de girar hacia una nueva dirección.

Había ocasiones en las que parecía que no sabía hacia dónde ir, más su expresión seria y pensativa les decía todo lo contrario. Y lograron comprobarlo cuando se detuvieron al final del túnel, justo bajo una pequeña puerta de madera maltratada que, al abrirla (hacia abajo) dejó libre una de las baldosas de mármol que formaban parte del suelo y al retirarlo lograron al fin acceder al que alguna vez fue el despacho de Estoico Haddock.

—A cambiado mucho—Susurró Hipo al observar el lugar con forme salía siendo seguido por el resto.

En el pasado solía pasar tiempo ahí, acompañando a su padre mientras este firmaba tratados y de más cosas. Siempre había poseído un ambiente cálido y tranquilo, pero ahora solo podía sentirlo lúgubre y frio. No quería imaginarse como sería ahora el resto de lo que en el pasado llamó hogar.

—Brutacio vigila la entrada—Ordenó en voz baja siendo acatado por el gemelo—. El resto revise todo: libros, baúles. Todo.

Y así, la búsqueda por información comenzó…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Habían tenido que esperar un día para avistar la pequeña flota de Drago a la distancia, más para ese entonces ellos ya se encontraban listos para recibirlos cuando su "reunión" terminara.

Con suma precaución y utilizando la niebla como protección, lograron llevar a Edzard y el resto al cementerio de barcos para que fueran testigos de lo que llegara a pasar durante dicho encuentro entre Drago y sus aparentemente nuevos aliados.

Y ahora, esperaban.

Solo eso podía hacer.

No sabían quién estaba ahí con Drago, ni de dónde venían, ni mucho menos cuales eran sus intenciones. Pero sabían que si no actuaban rápido el peligro aumentaría considerablemente.

—Ya se han tardado—Mencionó una voz femenina entre la tripulación.

Habían cambiado de barco, siéndoles otorgado uno de los varios que sus aliados trajeron ya que, como Edzard había dicho, "El Speed Stinger" no era un barco de guerra. Este era más amplio y lento, pero igualmente podía soportar un ataque y poseía varias catapultas ya listas para ser utilizadas.

—Hay que darles un poco más de tiempo—Dijo otro de los miembros de la tripulación.

Eran tres barcos en total, armados y listos para atacar en cuanto las primeras naves enemigas aparecieran entre la niebla. Pero no eran los únicos, pues tres barcos más se encontraban ocultos como respaldo por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

—Silencio—Demandó Kaira desde su posición en la proa del barco—. Aquí vienen—Dijo al ver varias sombras acercándose.

Lo que no esperaban era que esas sombras comenzaran a disparar en su contra dañando los cascos de sus barcos y obligándolos a retroceder.

— ¡Retrocedan!—Gritó la pelirroja—. ¡Catapultas!—Y con solo decir eso todas las catapultas aliadas fueron disparadas comenzando así un enfrentamiento contra los barcos que ya comenzaban a salir de la niebla.

— ¿En serio creyeron que podrían atacarnos?—Dijo una estridente voz desde el barco principal de la flota enemiga.

Esa voz podía pertenecer a una sola persona que, aunque jamás la había escuchado hablar, no fue difícil reconocerla gracias a los escalofríos que esta le había provocado…

—Drago…—Susurró con terror Kaira viendo como una nueva roca, esta vez en llamas, se aproximaba a su barco.

Y después todo se oscureció…

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Futón:** Es un estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos en la habitación, además de como dormitorio.

 **Einar:** Proviene del noruego y significa "guerrero solitario"

 **Rune:** Se pronuncia como "Rún" y su significado en noruego es "secreto".

 **The Cove:** "La Cala"/"La Cueva" es el lugar en el que Hipo entrenó a Chimuelo.

* * *

 **Y bueno… Eso es todo XD**

 **No tengo nada que decir que no haya dicho en el principio… Solo una última cosita, en mi fanpage dejaré un raro dibujito que hice de cómo se encuentra ubicado todo en Berk, por si quieren darse una pasadita por allá y darse una idea más clara de cómo es el reino de Berk ;)**

 **Ahora sí, responderé sus Reviews:**

 **Sebas GG:** Kaira es buena, aunque no lo demuestra mucho, así que no la odies…tanto :P me alegra que te siga gustando la historia :D

 **Naviitho:** Kaira lo ha puesto en su lugar jeje, y ten por seguro que no será la última vez… El suspenso, emm… irá siendo mayor poco a poco ;) me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, gracias por leer :D

 **KatnissSakura:** No revelaré nada de Patán, no me vas a convencer jeje, mejor te dejo con la duda. Ya pronto sabrás que pasará con ese patán XD El Hiccstrid irá avanzando poco a poco, estos dos son material muy jugoso XD y Thorey, uff… lo he dicho antes y lo seguiré diciendo, ella aun estando muerta tiene mucho que dar. Gracias por leer, me alegra que la historia te siga gustando.

 **Jaguar Negro:** Primero que nada y como siempre, me alegra que te haya gustado, y, en segundo lugar… La conversación de siempre: Thorey. Es cierto que al principio del shot como que se mostró muy comprensiva, pero fue en el momento, recuerda que pasaron muchas cosas. Hasta Thorey sabe cuándo debe ser amable y cuando no. Además, hay que tomar en cuenta que lo dicho por Astrid fue exactamente eso, fue su perspectiva de como sentía ella en un principio la actitud de Thorey para con ella… Y aunque al principio se vio muy amable y "cariñosa", recuerda que aún hay cosas que no se han dicho… Y no diré nada más porque sería darte alas para crear teorías sobre el spin-off. Pasando al Hiccstrid, es inevitable enternecerse por esos dos, como dije arriba son un gran material que no puedo evitar explotar XD poco a poco irán avanzando… Y Kaira, ¡rayos! Igual lo he dicho antes, ella también tiene mucho que dar… Pero ¿qué esconde? Ya lo iremos descubriendo. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también te haya gustado y no envíes a tus dragones a comerme.

 **Ana-Gami:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que los avances se entendieran. Espero que este capítulo igual haya sido de tu agrado.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Bien, después de una no-tan-larga espera, aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste, viene cargado de emociones jeje…**

 **Y, cabe decir que, este capítulo está dedicado a mi querida "Mari Horan" por ser la ganadora del tercer lugar en el reto de los 30 días realizado en mi página Dragones de Berk e.e ¡Felicidades amiga! Espero disfrutes del capítulo, al igual que todos ustedes.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 3, 139

* * *

 _CAPITULO 13_

Frente a ellos, sobre el que alguna vez fue el escritorio de Estoico, se encontraban los pergaminos que contenían todos los planes de Drago.

—Esto es demasiado—Habló Hipo temeroso con forme más veía.

—Son planes de ataque para tres años—Dijo ahora Astrid de la misma manera.

—Drago no se anda con rodeos—Trató de calmar la tensión Brutilda.

— ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?—Cuestionó a nadie en particular Patapez—. Esto nos supera.

—Yo sé lo que hay que hacer—Habló ahora Brutacio aun desde su posición junto a la puerta llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. Hay que esperar a que Drago regrese y le damos su merecido.

Y todos lo ignoraron. Todos menos.

—No es tan mala idea—Murmuró Hipo pensativo.

— ¡Dos seguidas hermano!—Exclamó con entusiasmo la gemela—. Vamos con todo—Celebró.

—Hipo, debes estar bromeando—Le reprendió Astrid con seriedad.

—No, es decir—Comenzó a explicarse—, no me refiero a esperar a que llegue y atacarlo, más bien darle una advertencia. Ya nos hemos ocultado lo suficiente. Llegó la hora de demostrarle a Drago y a todo Berk que aquí estamos.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?—Le cuestionó Astrid ahora curiosa.

—Aun no lo sé. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo—Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros—Por el momento hay que anotar todo esto. Lo necesitaremos—Señaló los pergaminos sobre el escritorio al mismo tiempo que sacaba una libreta de entre sus ropas para comenzar a escribir en ella.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿En serio creyeron que podrían atacarnos?—Dijo la estridente voz del hombre que los había capturado provocando escalofríos en todos los presentes.

Acto seguido vio como otra catapulta era disparada lanzando una roca hacia el barco en el que Kaira se encontraba.

Vio con horror como el barco se hundía, vio como todos saltaban para salvarse, y vio también como Kaira era golpeada por el mástil y caía inconsciente al agua.

—Kaira—Susurró con terror, tenía que ayudarla, ¿pero cómo?

—Arrójenlos por la borda—Ordenó con frialdad Drago Bludvist.

—S-señor—Intentó decir un curioso hombre—, ¿no sería mejor si los matamos?

—Es más divertido así—Sentenció y su fría mirada bastó para convencerlos de obedecer.

Y así, tanto Edzard como Rune fueron lanzados al mar justo antes de que los barcos enemigos partieran y el resto de los barcos aliados aparecieran para ayudarlos.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Los minutos pasaron e Hipo continuaba escribiendo. Todo iba bien hasta que ciertos hermanos cometieron un error.

—Uppss—Soltó Brutacio tras derribar por error la armadura que estaba junto a la puerta.

—Idiota, nos van a descubrir—Le reprendió su hermana golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—Demasiado tarde—Anunció Astrid escuchando a través de la puerta—. Alguien se aproxima, hay que irnos.

Con rapidez volvieron a acomodar los pergaminos en su lugar para después salir de la misma forma que entraron.

Desde su escondite bajo el suelo pudieron observar a través de una abertura en este como un guardia entraba a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de la causa del ruido que escuchó desde el exterior.

Y también lograron ver como el confundido guardia, al ver que solo fue una armadura al caer lo que provocó el ruido, se retiró sin más de la habitación.

—Estos guardias son unos idiotas—Dijo Brutilda al observar como el hombre se marchaba.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no aparecieron antes?!—Gritó furioso mientras era ayudado a subir a uno de los barcos.

—No era seguro—Intentó explicar uno de los tripulantes, más fue ignorado y apartado en cuanto el rubio vio como una inconsciente Kaira era recostada sobre el suelo de madera.

Con rapidez corrió hasta ella apartando a todos los que intentaban ayudarla.

—Kaira—Susurró intentando hacerla reaccionar y tomarla entre sus brazos.

— ¡No la levantes!—Advirtió una chica azabache tras revisar con la mirada a la pelirroja obligando al joven a no moverla—, tiene una herida grave en la cabeza, lo mejor será no moverla mucho.

Fue entonces que notó la herida de su cabeza y la sangre que brotaba de esta manchando su frente y todo el costado izquierdo de su rostro.

—Te pondrás bien—Susurró apartando un par de mechones de cabello de su rostro—. ¡Sáquenos de aquí, ahora!—Ordenó y todos acataron la orden preparándose para partir.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

No avanzaron mucho por los túneles cuando Hipo se detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Patapez al detenerse al igual que el resto a causa de Hipo.

—Hay algo que tengo que hacer—Dijo mientras tomaba otra antorcha de la pared y la encendía con la propia para después entregársela a Astrid—. Ustedes solo sigan este túnel—Lo señaló con la antorcha—, los llevará hasta Punta Cuervo. Yo me reuniré con ustedes en un rato.

—Hipo no puedes estar hablando en serio—Le detuvo Astrid—, es peligroso.

—Estaré bien—Aseguró—. No se preocupen.

Y después de esto se alejó ingresando a otro más de los túneles aunque sin darse cuenta de que la rubia lo siguió tras entregarle la antorcha a Patapez y con la mirada ordenarle que hicieran justo lo que Hipo había dicho.

—Sabes que nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión—Dijo el chico sin necesidad de voltearla a ver.

—Lo sé, por eso te acompañaré—Dijo ella—, para evitar que cometas una locura.

El chico sonrió. A veces le sorprendía lo sobreprotectora que podía llegar a ser Astrid.

" _Igual que su hermana"_ pensó y tenía razón.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Hipo—Le llamó sin detener su paso apresurado—, ¿puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?

—Necesito revisar algo—Se limitó a responder el castaño.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste—Habló la chica con cansancio.

Habían estado caminando por varios minutos por los túneles y ni siquiera le había explicado el porqué, aunque, en cierta forma, no podía quejarse pues el castaño no le había pedido ir con él; ella misma se había ofrecido quisiera o no aceptarlo.

Aun así, era frustrante no saber a dónde vas, en especial si es en un lugar como ese, corriendo peligro de ser descubiertos.

Quizá debía intentar convencerlo de marcharse, pero sabía que eso no era lo correcto, no podía obligar a Hipo a irse, no cuando parecía necesitar hacer lo que sea que quisiera hacer. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirlo y asegurarse de que no corriera ningún peligro o hiciera alguna locura, tal y como se lo había prometido a Thorey; una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el chico se detuvo al final del túnel y terminó por chocar contra su espalda sacándolo también a él de sus pensamientos; al parecer no había sido la única que había estado caminando de forma involuntaria.

—Lo siento—Susurró la rubia cuando el chico se giró para verla intentando apartar su mirada de la verde de él.

¿Por qué se sentía tan…avergonzada? ¿Desde cuándo la mirada del castaño le incomodaba de esa forma?

—Fue mi culpa—Se disculpó ahora el castaño—, debí avistarte que llegamos.

Y dicho esto volvió a girarse para comenzar a subir por una pequeña escalera para poder llegar hasta la puerta que los llevaría a la parte superior.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta para revisar el lugar, una vez asegurado de que no hubiera nadie la abrió en su totalidad permitiendo así que tanto él como la rubia ingresaran a la habitación.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—Susurró Astrid ya con la seguridad renovada y teniendo todos sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

—Este es el salón de visitas del castillo—Explicó también en un susurró.

Antes ese lugar había estado lleno de luz y calidez al igual que todo el castillo, sus paredes ahora manchadas de negro por el incendio que provocaron durante el ataque que le dio la victoria a Drago y las antiguas cortinas rojas ahora siendo reemplazadas por unas negras que se mantenían completamente cerradas impidiendo el paso de luz.

Ya no estaban los cómodos sillones de cuero negro ni tampoco la lanuda alfombra roja en la que tantas veces se recostó para escuchar las historias que su padre o Bocón le contaban.

Lo único que parecía igual eran las repisas con armas, ahora en mayor cantidad, pero estas no eran las mismas; no eran las armas que tanto le fascinaban y las que formaban parte de la mayoría de las historias que su padre le contaba. Estas eran diferentes, todas manchadas de sangre y con marcas de haber sido utilizadas de la forma más cruel y despiadada que pudiera existir.

En el pasado había sentido tanta seguridad y una increíble calidez al estar en esa habitación, pero ahora solo sentía miedo y frio.

¿Qué había hecho Drago con su hogar?

—Ahora parece un salón de trofeos—Murmuró con horror Hipo tras detallar todo el lugar con la mirada.

Su mirada se dirigió ahora a lo que había en la chimenea tras recordar la razón por la que estaban en ese lugar.

Y al no encontrar lo que buscaba solo se decepcionó más. Estaba molesto, no, ¡estaba furioso!

La pintura que tanto había atesorado por ser el único "recuerdo" que tenia de lo que fue su familia ya no estaba. En su lugar ahora solo había un espacio vacío y quemado, muestra de que la pintura fue quemada quizá por el mismo incendio.

Ahora si ya no le quedaba nada… Nada de lo que fue su familia, nada de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar.

Apartó la mirada con dolor y frustración girando a su cuerpo hacia la puerta en el suelo, ya no había razón para permanecer ahí.

—Hipo—Llamó Astrid después de haber permanecido todo ese tiempo en silencio.

Ella también había visto algo, algo que el castaño no había notado a causa de su lucha mental.

Avanzó con cautela hasta llegar a la chimenea, siendo seguida por el castaño que intentaba convencerla de volver, más cuando vio lo mismo que ella se paralizó…

Frente a ellos, sobre la chimenea de ese salón, se encontraban dos objetos, cada uno muy conocido para ambos.

Primero, estaba un casco vikingo que en algún momento llegó a ser el símbolo de grandeza del antiguo rey de Berk. Y después, estaba un cinturón de cuero con remaches de hierro y en el centro una hebilla de hierro con la figura de un dragón, un cinturón que había pertenecido a la última líder Burglar.

Ninguno de los dos podía salir de la sorpresa. Más Hipo logró notar como la chica se acercaba cada vez más hasta dichos objetos con la intención de tocarlos, o quizá, tomarlos; y no dudó en detenerla.

—No, Astrid, nos descubrirán—Le dijo tomándola de la mano para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

—Era de mi hermana—Murmuró con ira contenida.

—Lo sé—Admitió con pesar el castaño bajando la mirada hasta toparse con sus manos enlazadas, más no se soltó—. Volveremos por ellos—Aseguró levantando nuevamente la mirada para verle a los ojos y transmitirle seguridad y confianza—, te lo prometo...

Aunque una parte de ella le gritaba que tomara el cinturón y se marchara, la otra le insistía en escuchar al castaño; y fue la mirada verde del chico lo que la hizo elegir a esa única parte "razonable" que le hablaba en ese momento. Hipo tenía razón, era muy arriesgado, ya tendrían otra oportunidad después.

Con pesar ambos dieron media vuelta para volver a los túneles, más ante esa acción se percataron al fin de que sus manos seguían unidas y, separándose al instante con cierto nerviosismo, se dirigieron miradas avergonzadas, ¿pero qué demonios les ocurría?

—H-hay que irnos—Habló Hipo tragando duro para apagar su nerviosismo—, los demás nos deben estar esperando.

—S-si—Asintió la chica—, andando.

Ninguno dijo nada más y así, en silencio y con los nervios al máximo, ambos salieron del lugar ingresando nuevamente a los túneles para ir al encuentro con el resto del equipo.

A pesar de todo la misión había salido bien, ahora solo quedaba idear un plan para revelarse ante Drago sin tener demasiados problemas, tal y como había sugerido Hipo. Pero eso lo dejarían para después…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Despertó con un terrible y punzante dolor en su cabeza, ¿qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba fue haber sido golpeada por el mástil del barco cuando este se incendiaba, después de eso, nada, nada de nada; todo se había vuelto oscuro. ¿Tan mal les había ido? ¿Cómo era posible que fallaran? ¿Acaso…había sido una trampa?

—Tu grandioso plan falló—Recriminó el chico frente a ella.

— ¡Mis planes nunca fallan!—Se defendió—. Ellos no pudieron haber descubierto nuestro plan así nada más—Dijo pensativa.

—Pues lo hicieron—Recalcó el rubio.

—Si—Aceptó con pesar—, y la pregunta es ¿cómo lo hicieron?

—Crees que tal vez…

—Hay un traidor entre nosotros—Sentenció la chica con seriedad y una gran ira brotando en su interior, si acaso alguien la había traicionado ella lo descubriría y le haría pagar por lo que hizo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Con pasos fuertes y acelerados avanzaba por el frio corredor siendo seguido por dos de sus hombres. Su mirada se encontraba fija en la puerta de madera que había al final de dicho corredor, sabiendo ya que tras esta se encontraba su supuesto aliado.

Al llegar al final del camino abrió con fuerza la puerta doble azotándola contra la pared y llamando la atención de quien se encontraba en el lugar.

— ¡Drago!—Gritó con fingida alegría el pelirrojo que yacía sentado en el trono que había en la habitación—, pero que agradable sorpresa. Aunque quizá quieras aprender un poco de modales, ¡casi rompes mi puerta!

— ¡Déjate de estupideces Dagur!—Le silenció con ira el hombre que recién había entrado haciendo estremecer al desquiciado chico pelirrojo.

—Muy bien—Masculló el joven rey poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde su "aliado" se encontraba—, si a esas vamos, entonces yo también gritaré: ¡¿Quién te crees para venir a irrumpir en el castillo Berserker?!

—El futuro gobernante del archipiélago—Bramó el hombre con mirada asesina helando la sangre del pelirrojo—. Escucha bien, Dagur—Siseó—, porque solo lo diré una vez—Aclaró—. Alguien le avisó sobre mi viaje a esos estúpidos que se creen "defensores" y "héroes".

— ¿Y arruinaron tus planes?—Interrumpió con diversión—. Te dije que llamarías mucho la atención…

La mano del hombre impidió que siguiera hablando cuando lo sujetó con fuerza por el cuello.

—Parece que no entendiste—Susurró con ira—, ALGUIEN habló de más.

— ¿Y-y eso me importa por…?—Alcanzó a decir intentando quitar la mano del hombre de su cuello.

—Porque el único que sabía sobre mi viaje eras TÚ—Sentenció el hombre apretando más su agarre.

— ¿Y crees que yo lo hice?—Cuestionó desafiante—. N-no soy tan idiota, Drago—Fue en ese momento en el que logró zafarse, recuperando el aire perdido al igual que su porte desquiciado—. Además, no soy el único que lo sabía… ¿te has puesto a pensar que pudo haber sido alguno de tus hombres?

—De ser así lo mataré—Dijo con voz seseante y una mirada asesina—. Al igual que a cualquiera que intente traicionarme—Le miró de forma amenazante, advirtiéndole lo que podría pasarle si cometía dicho error—. Así que cuidado con lo que haces, Dagur, o tú podrías ser el siguiente en mi lista.

Dicho esto último dio media vuelta, retirándose al instante siendo seguido nuevamente por sus hombres, dejando al joven rey solo en la habitación.

—Y tú en la mía—Susurró con gran ira.

Si Drago creía que podría hacer con él lo que quisiera estaba muy equivocado, nadie amenazaba a Dagur, ni siquiera Drago Bludvist.

— ¡Heather!—Gritó furioso sabiendo de sobra que la chica había escuchado todo desde la puerta trasera que había en el lugar.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó con inocencia fingida saliendo de su escondite para detenerse frente a su hermano.

—No te hagas la inocente—Reprendió—. Sé que fuiste tú—Dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella—, sé que tú fuiste quien "habló de más".

—N-no sé de qué hablas—Dijo nerviosa intentando apartar su mirada.

— ¡Claro que lo sabes!—Exclamó el mayor—. ¿Crees que no he notado tus desapariciones? ¿Tus conversaciones con ese mercader cuando viene a visitarnos? ¡No soy idiota!

— ¿E-estás molesto?—Se atrevió a preguntar temerosa.

— ¿Por provocar que Drago crea que lo hemos traicionado?—Preguntó ahora él—. ¡Claro que no!—Gritó liberando una gran y estridente risa logrando así que el aire contenido en los pulmones de la menor también fuera liberado—, he de decir que yo también había pensado en eso, pero tú me ganaste. Después de todo, compartimos inteligencia—Dijo aun divertido abrazando con fuerza a su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿no estoy en problemas?—Cuestionó cuando su hermano la liberó de su agarre.

—No—Negó el mayor—. Pero aun así debo advertirte que a partir de ahora deberás tener más cuidado con lo que haces—Dijo ahora con una seriedad nada normal en él—, si Drago te descubre no solo te pondrás peligro a ti, sino también a todos los Berserkers. Y, aunque eres mi hermana, por seguridad yo no debo involucrarme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Tragó duro.

—Lo que quiero decir es que yo no sé nada—Aclaró—, no sé sobre tus salidas, sobre tus planes, ni tampoco sobre tus misteriosos amigos.

— ¿Me dejarás sola en esto?—Cuestionó temerosa.

—No—Negó sonriente—, tendrás a varios de mis hombres de confianza para ayudarte. Pero repito, YO NO SÉ NADA.

—Gracias Dagur—Exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Gracias por qué?—Preguntó fingiendo confusión tras el abrazo.

—Por…—Entonces lo entendió y con una gran sonrisa negó con la cabeza—, por ser el mejor hermano del mundo—Y lo volvió a abrazar.

—Olvidaste el más fuerte y valiente, además de un increíble guerrero y rey—Alardeó el pelirrojo correspondiendo el abrazo.

—No lo arruines—Susurró la chica.

Quizá tenía razón, quizá Dagur no era tan malo, quizá fue buena idea confiar en él… Después de todo, la familia es primero…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pueda ser el traidor?—Preguntó curioso Edzard.

—No—Dijo con simpleza y seriedad.

Toda su gente le era leal, la sola idea de pensar que uno de ellos podía ser un traidor la confundía. No se atreverían a traicionarla, ¿o sí?

Un golpe en la puerta fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante—Confirmó el llamado con voz temblorosa, sabía quién estaba tras la puerta.

Y cuando esta se abrió confirmó sus sospechas.

—Déjanos solos—Ordenó el hombre corpulento y de cabello pelirrojo como el de la chica en la cama tras entrar en la habitación.

Esta sería una conversación muy larga y frustrante…

* * *

 **Chan, chan, channnnn… No sé, pero este capítulo me ha gustado jeje, uno de los pocos, de hecho u.u**

 **Espero les haya gustado y pues, en el siguiente capítulo se seguirán revelando algunas cositas más e.e**

 **En fin… Debo correr a comenzar a corregir los escritos del reto de los quince días u.u**

 **Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

 **Malala2014:** Me alegra que te haya gustado jejeje, es un honor que me leas. Y pues, aun no se confirma que haya sido una trampa exactamente, ya sabremos más sobre ello.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Esos gemelos y sus locuras, la verdad es que adoro escribir sobre ellos jeje… Por suerte Hipo es muy paciente e.e esperemos que eso no cambie.

 **Naviitho:** Umm traidores, traidores, traidores, ya sabremos más sobre ello en el siguiente e.e Kaira está bien, y el Hiccstrid también jeje esos dos ya van avanzando…

 **Jaguar Negro:** Creo que te respondí en privado, pero no estoy segura, así que te responderé por aquí también. Pregunta, ¿esto era lo que creías que iba a pasar?... ¡El Hiccstrid va avanzando! En el siguiente hablaremos más sobre lo que ha pasado en este jejeje… En fin, sorry por lo de la nota al pie, a veces no se me guardan las correcciones u.u

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Después de un buen rato ausente, aquí está el capítulo…**

 **Hay un pequeño pero considerable salto en el tiempo e.e**

 **Que lo disfruten y nos leemos al final con un mini anuncio importante.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 6,029

* * *

 _CAPITULO 14_

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, tanto padre como hija se veían fijamente y en silencio, ninguno quería ser el primero en hablar.

— ¿Y bien?—Fue Kaira quien rompió con el silencio—, ¿no vas a regañarme? ¿No vas a decirme lo irresponsable que fui?

—Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido—Habló al fin su padre sin dejar su porte serio—, pero me alegra que estés bien.

—No es cierto—Murmuró ella sin creer en lo que su padre decía—, lo único que te alegra es tener aún una heredera. Y quizá ni eso, bien podrías elegir a alguien más digno—La mirada furiosa de su padre le aclaraba que había acertado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?—Cuestionó demandante—, nunca me visitabas cuando me enfermaba de pequeña, ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora?

— ¿Ahora no puedo preocuparme por mi hija?—Reclamó ofendido.

—Nunca te has preocupado por mí—Dijo con frialdad sujetando con fuerza las sabanas que la cubrían hasta llegar al punto en el que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Contigo no se puede—Se quejó el hombre pelirrojo rindiéndose al fin—. Iré directo al punto importante entonces—Aclaró su garganta para decir lo siguiente, sabía que su hija lo odiaría ahora más que nunca—. Ya no serás más la capitana del _Speed Stinger_ —Sentenció.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó ella incorporándose en la cama con rapidez y mareándose en el intento.

—Cuidado—Intentó que volviera a recostar la cabeza en las mullidas almohadas.

— ¡No me toques!—Con un manotazo lo alejó para después sentarse por completo en la cama a pesar del dolor de su cabeza—. No puedes hacerme esto. ¡No puedes quitarme mi barco!—Exclamó con gran ira sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos para intentar calmar el dolor.

—No pienso seguir exponiéndote—Se excusó, aunque sabía que no funcionaria, no podría hacerla entrar en razón—. ¡Casi mueres!

— ¡Pero no lo hice!—Gritó—. Sé cuidarme…

—No sabes—Le interrumpió—. Estás exponiendo a todos por un simple capricho.

Gruñó con molestia apartando la mirada, ¿por qué todos seguían diciendo eso? ¡No era ningún capricho!

—Y eso se acabó—Sentenció con firmeza.

— ¿Piensas cancelar todo?—Cuestionó sin voltear a verlo, ocultando así sus llorosos ojos, ¿por qué su padre no la entiende?

—No—Aclaró—, el cargo pasará a alguien más.

Ya se lo veía venir, no era necesario preguntar quién sería el "afortunado".

—A partir de ahora Edzard será el capitán—Anunció con firmeza, dejándole en claro que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Debes estar bromeando—Exclamó con gran molestia ahora viéndolo a los ojos—. ¡Es un completo idiota! Si vas a darle mi puesto a alguien más al menos déjame elegir quien me suplirá—Pidió, y quizá era lo justo—, y yo digo que será Einar—Se cruzó los brazos con cierto toque arrogante.

—Einar está muerto—Dijo sin contemplaciones sorprendiendo a la chica que ahora lo veía enmudecida esperando una explicación.

—Murió durante el ataque fallido—Contestó a la silenciosa interrogante de la menor—. ¿Ahora ves lo que provocan tus caprichos? ¡Su familia está destrozada por tu culpa!

A pesar de las palabras hirientes de su padre no se dejaría vencer, no permitiría que la viera romperse. Juró que nadie la vería llorar y cumpliría con su palabra.

Tomó una rápida bocanada de aire y la dejó escapar de la misma forma para recuperar la fuerza perdida, no le daría el gusto de verla frágil.

—A partir de ahora te dedicarás únicamente a tus obligaciones como futura reina de Escalofrío—Notificó con voz firme—, continuarás con tus estudios para ser una gran líder; se acabaron los caprichos, comenzarás a comportarte como la princesa que se supone que eres.

Su respiración se agitaba con cada palabra que decía su padre, estaba perdiendo su libertad, lo único que juró que jamás le quitarían.

—Y ya que a tu padre no lo obedeces—Continuó hablando tomando la espada que llevaba atada al cinturón y apuntándola con ella—, esto te lo ordena tu rey.

Y tras decir esto último volvió a guardar su espada y se marchó, dejando sola a una muy dolida y furiosa Kaira.

No podía hacerle eso, ¡no podía quitarle su barco y dárselo a Edzard! No lo iba a permitir, quizá no pudiera convencerlo de dejar que continúe ella como capitán pero aun así ella seguiría con su trabajo, seguiría ayudando desde lejos a Hipo y ni siquiera su padre lo iba a impedir.

—Les demostraré que este no es ningún capricho—Murmuró para sí misma con forme ideaba su nuevo plan.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—No entiendo para qué volvimos—Se quejaba Brutilda tras dejarse caer sobre el pasto de aquel claro al que, por segunda vez, habían llegado.

—Ayer vimos que los barcos que se fueron con Drago volvieron—Comenzó a hablar Hipo.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con volver aquí?—Cuestionó el confundido Brutacio quien, al igual que su hermana, se encontraba en el pasto descansando.

—Es momento de hacernos notar—Terminó de explicar Hipo.

— ¡Oh sí!—Exclamó con entusiasmo el gemelo poniéndose de pie con rapidez—. ¡Es hora de causar caos!

—Bajen la voz o nos descubrirán—Les reprendió Astrid con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Todo está listo?—Se dirigió ahora a Hipo quien revisaba los últimos detalles anotados en su libreta.

—Sí, todo está listo—Anunció cerrando con rapidez la libreta para después guardarla entre su ropa—. Ya saben que hacer—Les dijo a todos dándoles a entender que era momento de actuar.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más, todos se movilizaron para llevar a cabo el plan que Hipo había diseñado con ayuda de Astrid y Patapez –por obvias razones los gemelos no fueron solicitados para trabajar en ello –, el plan no era muy complicado, pero si debían tener cuidado de no cometer ningún error.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Veía por la ventana de su habitación como una de las torres de vigilancia se incendiaba y como todos intentaban apagar el fuego.

—Señor—Llamó un guardia desde la puerta abierta de la habitación—, encontramos esto en uno de los postes frente a la torre—Anunció entregándole una flecha con un pergamino atado a esta cuando el hombre giró para verle.

—Bien—Habló con voz fría—, puedes retirarte—Indicó y cuando el guardia se marchaba añadió: —Apaguen ese fuego cuanto antes y terminen con el escándalo, no lo tolero.

Sin más el guardia se marchó, dejando a Drago Bludvist con la flecha en su mano.

Con rapidez desató el pergamino para después desenrollarlo y leerlo.

Su mirada iba de un lado a otro sobre el papel, una inmensa ira comenzaba a crecer en su interior con forme leía las palabras:

" _ **Es hora de que regreses lo que no es tuyo. Berk nos pertenece.**_

 _ **Firma: Hipo Haddock, el verdadero y futuro rey de Berk."**_

Esta vez habían llegado muy lejos y él les haría pagar…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UN AÑO DESPUÉS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡Hipo!—Escuchó que le llamaban, más bien gritaban, desde el exterior de la forja.

No hubo necesidad de salir para saber que se trataba de Brutilda quien sin esperar más tiempo entró al lugar arrastrando a un aturdido Brutacio y era seguida por un aterrado Patapez que le daba indicaciones al gemelo sobre cómo mantener la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó con estrés, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de preguntar.

—Esto—Señaló la gemela empujando a su hermano hacia el frente para que el castaño lo viera.

No había notado los problemas hasta que vio al rubio con la ropa salpicada de sangre y la nariz morada y sangrante.

¿Qué demonios habían hecho ahora?

— ¿Qué le pasó?—Se atrevió a preguntar usando toda la paciencia que aún conservaba.

—Astrid—Respondió con molestia la gemela—. ¡Y todo por culpa de este idiota!—Regañó a su hermano golpeándolo en el hombro.

— ¡Oye!—Se quejó Brutacio aún con la cabeza hacia atrás—, ya he tenido suficientes golpes por hoy.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Brutacio?—Le interrogó Hipo con seriedad.

— ¡Nada!—Se defendió el acusado.

La mirada de Hipo se posó entonces en Brutilda y Patapez, quizá la chica no le dijera nada, pero si Patapez.

—Brutacio bromeo con destruir un sauce que se está muriendo—Dijo rápidamente Patapez al sentir la mirada del castaño sobre él—, eso molestó a Astrid y entonces lo golpeó—Concluyó nervioso.

Eso era raro, Astrid no era así.

Sí, había golpeado constantes veces a Brutacio, pero nunca lo había hecho sangrar; algo más había pasado, quizá no por culpa de Brutacio exactamente, pero algo realmente le pasaba a su amiga.

Patapez había mencionado un sauce moribundo, entonces…

— ¿Qué sauce?—Preguntó temeroso por la respuesta.

—El grande y viejo que está al otro lado de la fortaleza—Respondió Patapez—, ¿por qué?

Entonces lo entendió.

—Debo ir a hablar con ella—Susurró Hipo preocupado—. Ustedes lleven a Brutacio al área de sanación y ayúdenlo con su…problema—Ordenó justo antes de salir corriendo del lugar con dirección a donde sabía que encontraría a la rubia.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

El viento mecía las marchitas hojas del sauce provocando que sus también marchitas flores cayeran al suelo o se perdieran en la distancia.

Los gemelos tenían razón, el sauce se estaba muriendo.

Y le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Ese sauce había sido su protección durante todo este tiempo, era su forma de sentirse cerca de lo que alguna vez fue el clan Burglar. Ese sauce era donde estaba el último recuerdo de su Sensei… y ahora lo estaba perdiendo.

¿A dónde recurriría cuando se sintiera confundida o necesitara pensar?

Al estar ahí sentía como si pudiera estar junto a Sensei pidiendo y escuchando sus consejos como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado.

Estaba perdiendo lo único que le hacía sentir a ese lugar aún como su hogar…

 _ **.**_

 _El día era agradable aunque estaba por llegar a su fin._

 _La suave brisa movía las hojas del sauce que les daba sombra provocando que las flores se desprendieran y volaran lejos._

 _Había sido un día agotador. Su hermana se había marchado junto a otros guerreros para ayudar al rey de Berk como ya lo habían hecho varias veces en el pasado y ella había tenido que quedarse bajo el cuidado de Sensei, y no era que le disgustara, al contrario, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él y escuchar sus historias._

 _Aunque claro, él también tenía su lado mandón igual que su hermana –ahora sabia de donde lo había aprendido– además de que sus entrenamientos eran igual o más agotadores que los de Thorey, pero no se quejaba, no si con esos entrenamientos aprendía a ser una guerrera tan buena como su hermana._

— _¿En qué tanto piensas, pequeña?—Habló Sensei sacándola de sus pensamientos._

 _Había olvidado que estaba junto a él bajo la protección del sauce._

— _¿Te preocupa Thorey, no es así?—Continuó el anciano con tranquilidad sentado frente a ella en posición de loto para verle mejor._

— _¿A usted no?—Le devolvió Astrid de tan solo diez años de edad._

— _Todo el tiempo—Respondió con la misma tranquilidad—, pero confío en ella y sé que volverá con bien, ¿acaso tú no?_

— _Claro que sí—Se apresuró a decir—, pero eso no evita que me preocupe—Confesó bajando la mirada hasta toparse con el verde pasto en el cual estaba sentada, en ese momento eso parecía lo más interesante que había en el lugar—, es que ella es tan…_

— _Compulsiva, atrevida, tenaz y no olvides necia como ella sola—Terminó por ella con cierto toque divertido, algo no muy común en alguien como él._

— _Y gruñona también—Rio por lo bajo ante sus palabras justo antes de levantar la mirada nuevamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Sensei._

 _Un silencio se formó entre ellos y el único ruido que podía percibirse era el del viento. No era un silencio incomodo, pero tampoco era aceptado entre ellos._

— _Eres diferente, Astrid—Dijo de repente el anciano llamando su atención—. No eres como ninguno de nosotros—Continuó—, mucho menos como Thorey._

— _¿Por qué lo dice?—Cuestionó confundida pero curiosa a la vez._

— _Tu si le prestas atención a tus sentimientos—Respondió Sensei con tranquilidad._

— _¿Y eso es bueno o malo?—Preguntó la rubia aun confundida._

— _Un poco de ambas—Admitió Sensei—, sin duda es bueno tener en cuenta nuestros sentimientos, eso es algo que les he enseñado a todos los Burglars—Explicó con su ya característica tranquilidad—, pero es malo pensar en ellos cuando se está en una misión, o peor aún, cuando se está en un enfrentamiento. Los sentimientos pueden nublar tu juicio._

— _¿Entonces debo ignorarlos?—Su confusión solo crecía con cada palabra que Sensei pronunciaba._

— _No—Detuvo rápidamente—, estarías cometiendo el mismo error que Thorey—Confesó con pesar, por más que había intentado hacer que Thorey entendiera eso no pudo, ella ya era así y nada de lo que él hiciera la haría cambiar, hay cosas que no pueden ser cambiadas—; ella nunca les presta atención, eso es lo que la hace una guerrera excelente, pero al serlo solo ha conseguido perder lo más importante: su humanidad. Hay que ser más humanos, aprender a ser empáticos, solo así podremos desarrollarnos mejor como personas, nunca olvides eso, Astrid._

— _Yo quería ser como Thorey—Confesó en un susurró apenas audible apartando su mirada de Sensei._

— _Nunca quieras ser como alguien más—Habló él, le había escuchado y ahora necesitaba hacerla entrar en razón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—, siempre piensa en ser tu misma, dejar tu marca en el mundo siendo tú._

 _ **.**_

Sonrió tras recordar ese día, Sensei siempre había sabido cómo hacerla entrar en razón, algo que Thorey difícilmente lograba hacer.

¿Qué iba hacer si el sauce moría?

—Astrid—Le llamó una voz preocupada.

Giró con rapidez para ver al dueño de dicha voz, su ceño fruncido se desvaneció cuando vio a Hipo frente a ella, se le podía notar preocupado.

No supo cómo ni porqué, pero cuando menos se lo esperó ya se encontraba abrazándolo con fuerza. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mucho.

— ¿Está todo bien?—Le preguntó ahora más preocupado que nunca por su reacción, aunque también estaba nervioso y sonrojado; más fue cuando la sintió ocultar su rostro en su hombro y comenzar a temblar contra su pecho cuando supo que realmente no estaba bien.

—Solo abrázame—Pidió con voz ahogada y apenas audible pues su rostro seguía oculto en el hombro del castaño, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera detenerlas—, por favor—Suplicó.

No fue necesario decir más, pues el chico ya se encontraba correspondiéndole el abrazo con fuerza, acariciando por pequeños momentos su cabello en un intento por tranquilizarla.

No le diría nada sobre lo ocurrido con los gemelos, lo mejor sería esperar a que ella decidiera hablar sobre eso, ahora solo quería seguir así y ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Ese molesto vestido no la dejaba caminar lo suficientemente rápido. Estaba furiosa y el estúpido vestido solo la enfurecía aún más.

Si, era lindo, no podía negarlo, siempre le habían gustado los colores fuertes como lo eran los de ese vestido; ¡pero ella odiaba los vestidos!

El pobre vestido negro con la falda y corsé de color vino con encaje de flores negras y mangas largas y anchas, terminaría pagando las consecuencias por su furia.

De vez en cuando pisaba la larga falda del ostentoso traje provocando que en varias ocasiones estuviera a punto de caer, pero eso no evitaría lo que haría cuando lo viera. No importaba si terminaba rompiéndose algún hueso por caer a causa del estúpido vestido y esos incómodos zapatos de tacón pequeño que igualmente odiaba, ella vería a ese hombre y lo haría entrar en razón.

—Abre la puerta—Ordenó al guardia junto a la puerta del salón del trono, sabía que él estaba ahí.

—Su padre, el rey Magnus, está ocupado—Habló el guardia negándose a complacer a la chica.

—La abres tú o la abro yo—Amenazó, odiaba ser así pero no tenía tiempo para eso, necesitaba hablar con su padre.

—Lady Bodine—Intentó hablar nuevamente el guardia para convencerla de no hacer una rabieta, más calló de inmediato gracias a la mirada asesina que la chica le lanzó cuando usó ese nombre para referirse a ella.

Odiaba ese nombre tanto o más que a los vestidos.

Lo odiaba porque significaba justo lo que su padre decía que ella no era. Lo odiaba porque su padre no quería que nadie la llamara por su primer nombre tan solo por el hecho de que fuera el mismo que alguna vez tuvo su madre.

—Apártate—Insistió la chica sin cambiar la mirada—. No lo volveré a repetir.

Se metería en problemas pero sabía que no podría convencer a la chica de marcharse, además, no toleraba esa mirada asesina, aunque claro ¿quién podría?

No le quedó de otra más que obedecer y alejarse de la puerta lo suficiente como para que la chica pudiera abrirla de un portazo llamando la atención de quien estaba dentro.

Susurró un _"gracias"_ al preocupado guardia y justo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella le prometió con la mirada, ahora más suave y amable, que no se preocupara pues no tenía la culpa.

—Así que ocupado, eh—Mencionó con molestia al ver a su padre cómodamente sentado en su trono.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bodine?—Preguntó con fastidio su padre.

—Una explicación—Dijo con seriedad mientras avanzaba hasta quedar frente a él—. ¿Por qué echaron a mi tripulación?—Reclamó conteniendo la ira burbujeante de su interior.

—Porque eran demasiado leales a ti—Dijo con simpleza el rey—, no obedecían a Edzard en lo más mínimo. Él sugirió cambiar de tripulación y yo acepté.

Pero claro, tenía que ser él, desde antes lo había sospechado, cuando uno de sus hombres llegó pidiendo audiencia con ella para contarle lo que habían hecho con ellos al correrlos del _Speed Stinger_ esa misma mañana.

—Claro—Dijo con tono de burla—, siempre le das lo que quiere a Edzard—Ahora ya podía notarse la molestia con mayor intensidad.

— ¿Y a ti no?—Cuestionó igualmente molesto—. Te dejé irte de Escalofrío en ese barco por tu excusa de "quiero hacer algo por el archipiélago".

—No era ninguna excusa—Se defendió la pelirroja—, y tú me quitaste ese barco, todo por complacer al idiota de Edzard—Continuó cada vez más molesta.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre Edzard tenía que estar por delante de ella.

—Estoy segura de que si fuera tu hijo de sangre él sería tu heredero, no yo—Comentó con seriedad.

—Tú eres mi heredera—Habló el hombre.

—Porque soy tu única hija—Recalcó la chica casi a gritos—. Edzard solo es el hijo de tus difuntos amigos al cual decidiste acoger como un hijo más, pero él no puede tomar la corona, no si hay un descendiente vivo, no mientras esté yo.

—Y es por eso que no puedo seguir arriesgándote—Intentó cambiar de tema—, así que si viniste para intentar convencerme de regresarte el mando del _Speed Stinger_ , será mejor que te marches porque no obtendrás nada.

—No entiendes lo importante que es—Se quejó Kaira—. ¡El futuro del archipiélago está en juego!—Exclamó desesperada—. Edzard solo lo arruinará.

—Ya he arriesgado demasiado al permitir que esto siga—Mencionó intentando sonar tranquilo—. ¡Ni tu ni nadie puede detener a Drago! ¿No lo entiendes?

— ¡Si hay alguien!—Alzó la voz furiosa al punto de que su garganta doliera por el esfuerzo—. Hipo Haddock puede—Dijo ahora con voz ronca.

—Haddock murió junto a su padre en el ataque que destruyó Berk—Le recordó su padre más ella sabía la verdad y no se dejaría engañar.

—No es así—Aclaró—. Él sobrevivió.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—Indagó Magnus ahora curioso pero al mismo tiempo sin creerle.

—Porque Patapez Igerman está con él y nos hemos mantenido en contacto—Respondió con seriedad—. Hipo sigue con vida y si alguien puede detener a Drago, recuperar Berk y asegurar el archipiélago, ese es él.

—Aunque siga vivo no podrá hacerlo solo—Recalcó el pelirrojo.

—No está solo—Dijo ahora ella—, tiene un grupo de amigos que lo ayudan, juntos le han arruinado varios planes a Bludvist; además yo tengo a muchos aliados que están dispuestos a ayudarle—Explicó creyendo que podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Mientes—Dijo con seriedad.

¿Cómo podía no creerle?

—No eres capaz de algo así, Bodine.

— ¡ESO TÚ NO LO SABES!—Gritó ahora furiosa por las palabras de su padre—. Si no me considerabas apta para líder ¿por qué me llamaste Bodine?—Reclamó, más el rey no respondió—. Hipo está vivo quieras o no—Dijo después de un rato tras ocultar la decepción que el silencio de su padre le traía.

—No lo harás—Sentenció su padre.

Aunque las palabras de su padre parecían ser irrefutables, ella no se daría por vencida. No permitiría que el idiota de Edzard siguiera al mando, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y tenían que recuperarlo.

Se iría de Escalofrío teniendo o no autorización.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Ambos se encontraban ahora sentados bajo la sombra del moribundo sauce, ninguno decía nada sobre lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Astrid ahora se encontraba más tranquila, lo suficiente como para pensar en lo que hizo y sentirse levemente avergonzada por ello.

Las palabras que en algún momento le dijo su hermana llegaban a su mente:

" _ **Los sentimientos te hacen débil"**_

Y pensar en ello la frustraba, pero entonces recordaba a Sensei y sus consejos:

" _ **Hay que ser más humanos, aprender a ser empáticos, solo así podremos desarrollarnos mejor como personas."**_

¿A quién debía escuchar?

Quizá lo mejor sería seguir el consejo de Sensei y ser ella misma. Quizá lo mejor sería ignorar todo lo que le dijeron y seguir su propio camino. Pero…

¿Sería lo correcto?

Negó con rapidez para intentar sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, por el momento ya no quería pensar más en eso. Decidió mejor pensar en la razón por la cual Hipo había ido a buscarla, y solo una razón llegó a su mente…

—Te dijeron lo que pasó—Dijo con tranquilidad la rubia, lo había descubierto—, en mi defensa, se lo merecía.

—Eso no lo dudo—Dijo ahora Hipo igualmente tranquilo—, pero igual no fue la forma correcta.

—Lo sé—Suspiró con cansancio—. Supongo que debo disculparme.

—Supones bien—Asintió Hipo para molestia de Astrid.

El silencio incomodo no se hizo esperar. Cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, mas eso no evitaba que se dirigieran miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando.

—El sauce se muere—Habló al fin Astrid con pesar.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, liberar todo lo que sentía, solo había una persona en quien confiar para algo así y ese era Hipo.

—Ya es un árbol viejo—Intentó razonar Hipo—, la tormenta pasada debió afectarlo.

—No quiero que muera—Susurró presa del dolor abrazando sus piernas flexionadas y ocultando su rostro entre estas.

—Sé que este árbol es muy importante para ti—Comentó Hipo posando su mano sobre una de las rodillas de la chica.

Tiempo atrás Astrid lo había llevado a ese mismo árbol y le contó sobre su Sensei y lo que había pasado con él y su decisión de darle su lugar a Thorey. Por eso Hipo sabía lo importante que era para ella, porque era lo único que le quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue su familia, además del sable de su hermana, el cual cuidaba de manera recelosa.

—Quizá Patapez sepa como sanarlo—Dijo ahora con un poco de esperanza para tranquilizarla, cosa que logró pues rápidamente la chica levantó la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos—, él sabe mucho de botánica, podría ayudar—Continuó tomando ahora una de sus manos cuando esta soltó sus piernas—. Si quieres podemos ir a verlo ahora mismo—Sugirió sujetando aún su mano.

—Me parece bien—Asintió sonriente, ahora tenía una pequeña esperanza de salvar al sauce.

—Entonces vamos—Dijo Hipo igualmente sonriente soltando su mano para poder levantarse, un sentimiento de ausencia se posó en su interior cuando el contacto terminó; más con rapidez acercó su mano hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse, acción que ella aceptó con gusto.

Mientras Hipo comenzaba a avanzar ella permaneció en su lugar teniendo su mirada fija en el árbol que moría lentamente frente a ella, y fue entonces que otro recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente…

 _ **.**_

— _Así que aquí estás—La voz de Sensei la trajo de regreso—, es un buen lugar para pensar, ¿no crees?_

— _Así es—Sonrió levemente girando para verlo._

— _Debes disculpar a Thorey, no sabe cómo animar a una persona—Confesó con pesar el anciano—, le faltan…_

— _Sentimientos—Terminó por él tras recordar la conversación que tuvieron meses atrás cuando su hermana partió junto a otros Burglars._

— _Así es—Asintió Sensei sentándose junto a ella bajo la sombra del sauce—, por eso debes tomarlas en cuenta, nunca los dejes en el olvido._

— _No lo haré, lo prometo—Sonrió transmitiéndole esa misma sonrisa al anciano olvidando por un momento el dolor y la preocupación que sentía por su hermana herida._

— _Me gustaría que me prometieras una cosa más—Admitió con tranquilidad—, ¿crees que podrías?_

— _Dígame de qué se trata—Dijo con entusiasmo, le gustaba sentirse útil._

— _Quiero que me prometas que cuidarás a Thorey—Pidió Sensei con la mirada fija en ella._

 _¿Por qué le pedía eso? Thorey sabía cuidarse sola, era la mejor guerrera después de todo. Estaba confundida, muy confundida._

— _Sé lo que debes estar pensando—Mencionó Sensei como si leyera sus pensamientos—, no me refiero a que la cuides de esa forma—Explicó—. Quiero que la cuides de sí misma—Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca—. Su única perdición es ella misma._

— _¿Y cómo voy hacer eso?—Cuestionó aún sin entender por completo._

— _Ayudándola y enseñándole a ver el mundo de la forma en la que tú lo haces—Respondió con simpleza—. Nunca pierdas esa visión Astrid, eso es lo que las mantendrá a ambas a salvo. Tú has logrado con ella lo que nadie más ha podido, has logrado atravesar sus defensas, conseguiste que ella te permitiera acercarte; por eso debes ser tu quien la cuide—Finalizó—, ¿crees que puedes prometerme eso?_

— _Por supuesto, Sensei—Asintió con decisión, quizá aún no lo entendía por completo, pero eso no evitaría que lo intentara—. Lo prometo…_

 _ **.**_

—Lo siento Sensei, le fallé… no cumplí mi promesa—Susurró con pesar.

—Astrid—Le llamó el castaño varios metros lejos de ella—, ¿no vienes?

—Sí, ya voy—Le respondió aunque seguía sin moverse de su sitio, suspiró de forma serena, Hipo seguía esperándola—. Cumpliré con mis demás promesas, Sensei, se lo aseguro—Susurró nuevamente con decisión justo antes de girarse para así al fin marcharse con Hipo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?!—Exclamó desesperada, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían discutiendo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a ceder—. Siempre tiene que ser todo a tu manera. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí por una vez en tu vida?

—Ya basta—Le silenció.

— ¡NO!—Gritó molesta—. Ya me cansé de esto—Suspiró con pesadez—. ¿Y sabes qué? Renuncio—Dijo con firmeza—. Busca a alguien más para que tome tu lugar, porque yo no lo haré…

— ¡¿Qué dices?!—Exclamó ahora él levantándose de su trono con gran ira.

—Lo que escuchas—Repitió con mirada fría—, renuncio. No pienso seguir tolerando esto.

—No puedes hacerlo—Intentó convencerla—. ¡El futuro de Escalofrío depende de ti!

— ¡Y por eso lo hago!—Gritó ahora ella—. No puedes pedirme que piense en el futuro de Escalofrío si tú no lo haces.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no lo hago?—Indagó con molestia.

—A eso mismo, a que no te preocupas por el futuro—Explicó—. De ser así entenderías lo importante que es salvar el archipiélago. ¿No entiendes que si Drago se apodera de todo Luk Tuk eso incluye Escalofrío?—Intentaba ser paciente para que así el entrara en razón, aunque eso lo dudaba enormemente—. Si Luk Tuk no tiene futuro entonces Escalofrío tampoco. ¿O qué? ¿Piensas esperar a que Drago llegue aquí con su ejército para comenzar a hacer algo?

—Eres tú quien no lo entiende Bodine—Habló ahora Magnus con esa misma paciencia, ¿cómo fue que dejaron de gritarse para volver a hablarse con tranquilidad?—, no puedo llevar a mi gente a una guerra que no ganarán, no puedo arriesgarlos de esa manera.

—Asegurar un buen futuro requiere sacrificios—Masculló intentando contener su molestia.

— ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!—Y volvían los gritos—. Si Berk no pudo contra él, ¿qué te hace pensar que nosotros podremos?—Le cuestionó—. Berk era el reino más fuerte, además tenían a esos guerreros encapuchados, y aun así no lograron ganar.

— ¿Y tú por qué crees que fue?—Cuestionó ahora ella—. ¡Los dejaron solos!—Exclamó desesperada—. Dejaron que fueran ellos los únicos que defendieran el archipiélago. Si todos se hubieran unido habrían vencido a Drago, pero no, ¡tenían que ocultarse como cobardes y dejar que ellos pelearan solos!—Reclamó señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo—. Es SU culpa que ahora Berk haya sido tomado por Drago y que Luk Tuk corra peligro de tener el mismo destino.

—Un rey debe preocuparse primero por los suyos—Fue la excusa que utilizó para evadir sus reclamos.

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces?!—Gritó con desesperación y fastidio, no entendía por qué su padre era tan necio—. ¿Sabes qué? Me rindo—Suspiró con cansancio—, dije que renuncio y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

— ¡TU NO VAS A HACER ESO!—Gritó iracundo tomándola por los hombros cuando vio que tenía intenciones de marcharse—. Tienes que cumplir con tu obligación con Escalofrío.

—No pienso casarme, te lo he dicho muchas veces—Masculló con ira intentando liberarse de su agarre—. Mamá no querría esto—Susurró con dolor tras recordar a su madre y vio que tuvo el mismo efecto en él.

— ¡No menciones a tu madre!—La zarandeó perdido en la ira más cuando vio el miedo en el rostro de su hija se detuvo alejándose de inmediato como si el solo contacto con ella quemara—… Es por tu culpa que ella ya no esté aquí—Susurró sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

— ¿Por eso me odias?—Interrogó dolida, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos pero ella no las dejaría salir, no frente a él—, porque por mí es que mamá murió. ¡ME ODIAS PORQUE MATÉ A MAMÁ!—Gritó para llamar la atención de quien creía su padre, más lo único que obtuvo de él fue una mirada aún más molesta seguida de un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

Y eso fue todo, si antes logró contener las lágrimas ahora ya no podría. Una lágrima logró escapar, corriendo por toda la mejilla ahora roja por el golpe, mas esta fue secada con rapidez por ella, prometió que no lloraría y lo cumpliría.

Tragó duro para así contener el llanto y poder volver a hablar.

—Me voy—Sentenció con una fingida ira dando media vuelta para salir del lugar con rapidez dejando a un muy aturdido y arrepentido Magnus.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Nunca, en los veinte años de su hija, jamás la había golpeado; y ahora por un ataque de ira lo había hecho. Se odiaba, no, se despreciaba por eso… ¿en qué se había convertido?

Se sentó con pesar nuevamente en su trono, tallándose el rostro con ambas manos lleno de frustración.

Tenía que hablar nuevamente con ella y arreglar las cosas, no podía dejar que se fuera o que renunciara. Pero tendría que esperar, mientras estuviera enojada él también lo estaría y entonces no iban a conseguir nada.

— ¿Está todo bien?—La voz de Edzard lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia la puerta por la cual el rubio acababa de entrar—. Escuché gritos y vi salir a Ka…Bodine muy molesta—Continuó con precaución corrigiéndose a último momento cuando estuvo por decir el primer nombre de la chica.

—Discutimos—Dijo con simpleza y fastidio desde su asiento.

— ¿Por el cambio de tripulación?—Indagó curioso acercándose más al rey.

—Por todo, en realidad—Suspiró Magnus con cansancio—. Edzard—Le llamó con mirada suplicante—, ve tras ella y evita que haga una locura—Pidió.

— ¿Por qué haría una locura?—Cuestionó confundido.

—Dijo que renunciaba a su herencia—Comentó temeroso de lo que fuera a hacer su hija—. Ve por ella—Insistió.

Sin decir nada, Edzard asintió y se marchó con rapidez en busca de la chica. Aunque claro, muy en el fondo sentía un poco de felicidad tras escuchar tal noticia. Eso podría serle útil.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Lady Kaira, ¿qué hace aquí?—Le preguntó con preocupación uno de sus antiguos compañeros al tiempo en el que bajaba del _Speed Stinger_ con una bolsa que, si no se equivocaba, contenía sus pertenencias; no solo el verla ahí era extraño, sino verla ahí vistiendo ese elegante vestido que bien sabían ella odiaba.

Sonrió levemente tras escucharlo llamarla así, ese nombre si lo sentía suyo.

—No sigan empacando sus cosas—Les detuvo mientras tomaba una caja con las pertenencias de otro de los miembros de la tripulación que se encontraba en el suelo del muelle—. Este es nuestro barco y nadie nos lo quitará—Habló con firmeza y decisión.

— ¿Logró convencer a su padre? ¿Será nuevamente nuestra capitana?—Cuestionó ahora una joven de cabellos castaños un par de años menor que ella.

—No—Dijo con seriedad frunciendo el ceño de forma involuntaria—. Pero ni él ni nadie nos va a detener—Continuó con la misma decisión de antes subiendo al barco con agilidad para posicionarse frente a todos ellos y que así pudieran verla mejor—. El rey no nos ha autorizado y si nos vamos seremos considerados desertores—Habló dirigiendo su mirada a todos los presentes—, si nos vamos estaremos solos contra el mundo.

—Pero—Interrumpió uno de los hombres más jóvenes—, usted es la princesa, no puede hacer eso.

—Ya he renunciado a todos mis privilegios y mi herencia—Explicó sin darle mucha importancia—. El futuro del archipiélago, de nuestro hogar, depende de nosotros; el rey no entiende eso—Cada vez que pronunciaba "rey" se le quedaba un amargo sabor de boca y un odio llegaba a su interior—. Ninguno está obligado a seguirme—Les dijo con mirada y voz tranquila—, no importa la decisión que tomen, tendrán mi aprobación.

Las miradas iban y venían de una persona a otra, chocando de vez en cuando con la mirada de la pelirroja quien se encontraba inquieta y temerosa aunque sabía ocultarlo ante ellos.

— ¿Cuándo nos iríamos?—Se atrevió a preguntar un joven de cabello azabache que tenía más o menos su misma edad.

—Dependiendo de su decisión, en un par de minutos—Respondió con tranquilidad.

Nuevas miradas fueron intercambiadas y, justo cuando Kaira pensó que todos la abandonarían, todos los presentes tomaron sus cosas y, tras dejarlas en la cubierta donde no entorpecieran el paso, comenzaron a preparar el barco para zarpar.

— ¿Qué rumbo tomaremos, capitana?—Preguntó con entusiasmo el mismo chico desde las escaleras que ayudaban a subir al mástil para liberar la vela mayor.

—Hacia el norte—Señaló la chica igualmente entusiasmada y orgullosa.

Una vez que todo estaba listo y el rumbo había sido fijado, el _Speed Stinger_ zarpó con la velocidad característica de dicho barco, dejando atrás todo un reino y perdiéndose en la lejanía, siendo protegidos únicamente por el cielo en el cual ya comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas; sin saber que un chico rubio los veía desde lejos pues había llegado tarde para detenerlos.

A partir de ahora, estaban solos.

* * *

 **Bodine:** "Gran Líder" en escandinavo.

* * *

 **El capítulo más largo que he escrito para esta historia u.u realmente muy agotador.**

 **El salto del tiempo quedó flotando pues hay cosas que no se dicen pero en el siguiente se tratará más a fondo lo ocurrido, este capítulo es más emocional jeje…**

 **Por otro lado, quiero aclarar lo de Kaira por si no se entendió: La madre de Kaira se llamaba igual, pero ella murió cuando dio a luz, entonces su padre nombró a su hija Kaira Bodine. El primer nombre porque según la tradición vikinga cuando un nuevo ser nacía le ponían el nombre del pariente que murió recientemente (no sé si esto también abarque la situación de Kaira pero en fin), aunque claro, se sigue sintiendo muy dolido por su perdida y de alguna forma culpa a su hija por ello, y es por eso que prácticamente prohibió que la llamen por su primer nombre… y es por eso que ella odia su segundo nombre, además del significado dado arriba :P**

 **Pasando a algo más importante. Como sabrán esta historia participa en un reto, y este reto termina el 8 de enero… así es, me queda menos de un mes para terminar la historia, y aún falta mucho por contar, muchos capítulos que escribir y muchos personajes a los que matar XD ok no… entonces, no estoy segura de poder terminar a tiempo, pero haremos el mejor intento. Aun así, no importa si lo logramos o no, la historia va a terminar y de la mejor forma posible, no quiero terminar a las carreras y que termine mal… lo más probable es que pause mis otros trabajos para poder atender esta, no lo sé… pero de que va a terminar va a terminar.**

 **En fin… creo que eso es todo…**

 **Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

 **:** Ya subí otro, sé más paciente que no escribo tan rápido.

 **Naviitho:** El Hiccstrid cada vez va mejor, los gemelos, pues ellos no van a cambiar nunca XD y el miembro faltante… amm… sin comentarios.

 **KatnissSakura:** Dagur y Heather seguirán brindándonos momentos como ese jeje… y con lo del cráneo, tampoco soy tan mala como para escribir algo así XD

 **Lexugim Greyrat:** Me alegra que te esté gustando, y pues, si actualizamos antes de que se termine el año :D

 **Jaguar Negro:** Estoy segura de que tú ya sabias que Kaira era una princesa u.u pero ¿sabías lo de su nombre? XD yo espero que no… al parecer la relación con su padre es horrible, ¡genial! Ok no u.u y el traidor… umm lo más probable es que estés en lo cierto, conociéndote no me sorprendería que así fuera. Y Patán, umm… ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quizá murió durante el ataque a Berk? No sé, solo… piénsalo XD ok no.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Bueno, primero que nada: ¡Feliz año! Y en segundo, lamento la demora, tuve problemas con mi computadora y bla, bla, no los atormentare con más excusas…**

 **En fin… al final tengo un aviso importante así que, por ahora solo diré que este, ESTE es en definitiva el capítulo más largo que he escrito XD ¡22 paginas! ¿Suficiente para perdonarme el retraso? ¿No? Bueno u.u**

 **Que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Vikingos sobre la espalda de dragones"_ del foro _"Academia de dragones"_. Así mismo es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 7,182

* * *

 _CAPITULO 15_

Un año. En nuestra historia había pasado un año desde que Hipo y su equipo decidió mostrarle a Drago que ahí estaban, pero, ¿qué pasó durante todo ese año? Bueno, eso no es difícil de contar…

Lo cierto es que durante todo ese año no pasó mucho, aunque claro, las cosas habían cambiado considerablemente tanto para bien como para mal.

Los chicos habían estado muy ocupados. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si durante todo ese año se dedicaron únicamente a arruinar los planes de Drago.

Bludvist tenía planes para tres años enteros; desde compra de nuevas armas, hasta alianzas con distintos reinos; y todo eso ellos debían impedirlo, pues si Drago se hacía con más armamento y guerreros, entonces nada podría detenerlo, mucho menos ellos que eran tan pocos.

Por eso, durante todo ese año le hicieron frente a Drago, arruinando sus planes cada vez que tenían oportunidad, atacando a sus hombres cuando estos intentaban dañar a la gente de Berk, destruyendo cargamentos nuevos y enviándole advertencias a Drago para infundirle al menos un poco de miedo y, al mismo tiempo, darle entender a Berk que aun habían esperanzas y que juntos podrían recuperar su libertad.

Una guerra no se gana en un par de días y mucho menos en manos de una o dos personas; una guerra requiere tiempo y mucha gente dispuesta a luchar por sus vidas, no por una razón tan insignificante como la de Drago al querer tener poder, sino una razón tan grande como lo es querer recuperar la paz y la libertad que les fueron robadas. Y ese era el objetivo de Hipo y sus amigos, era por eso que luchaban, era por eso que se levantaban cada mañana y salían de su refugio para seguir enfrentando a Drago, y era por eso que nunca se rendirían, no hasta lograr su objetivo.

Aun así, sabían que no podrían hacerlo solos; si, habían estado evitando que Drago se fortaleciera, pero solos no podrían detenerlo.

Durante todo ese año lograron llamar la atención de varias personas que, en secreto, han jurado lealtad a Hipo y a su causa; aunque este no lo sepa aun; y todas esas personas están dispuestas a luchar, solo necesitan una señal, algo que les indique que es el momento, pero para ello esos chicos justicieros deben saber que no están solos y que hay más personas –muchísimas más de las que pueden imaginar– que están listos para luchar a su lado en esa guerra silenciosa.

Y es justo ese el nuevo cambio que habrá en sus vidas…

Pues estos chicos estaban por descubrir eso mismo, que no están solos, y que la victoria puede estar más cerca de lo que creen.

Pero para eso, aún tienen algunos obstáculos que superar personalmente y como equipo…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La Fortaleza Burglar siempre había sido un lugar pacifico, "el lugar más seguro que existe", y también había sido uno de los lugares más hermosos que Astrid había visto en su vida.

Y es que la vida inundaba ese lugar. Sus campos verdes y rodeados de flores y sauces por toda su extensión, los pastizales frescos donde los caballos se alimentaban; y claro, también el lago que había frente al Recinto, un pequeño lago de agua tan cristalina que podías ver las rocas de colores en el fondo de este y también a los salmones que nadaban en esas aguas y se ocultaban entre las rocas y plantas acuáticas.

El Recinto, más que un templo era el lugar en el que todos vivían; el lugar constaba de tres construcciones que, para la vista rápida, parecerían ser una sola construcción, pero si te detienes a observarlo con más calma podrás notar que tu vista te engaña.

La primer construcción era el templo, más que nada ese lugar era donde se llevaban a cabo algunos de los muchos entrenamientos del clan, además de las reuniones y el lugar donde Sensei pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo meditando –cuando no lo hacia afuera bajo la sombra del viejo sauce –.

La segunda construcción, era la más grande de las tres; era ahí donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones que su gente compartía por las noches al descansar, no eran muchas, pero si las suficientes para todos; esa construcción también tenía una parte designada a las armas; pues como los Burglars decían: "Nunca se sabe cuándo se pueden necesitar", y era mejor tener algunas cerca por cualquier situación que se les pudiera presentar; así que por eso tenían una habitación repleta de armas de todos los tipos y tamaños posibles.

Y la tercer construcción, era el lugar que Astrid más odiaba, no porque fuera mala o peligrosa, sino porque siempre que entraba sentía escalofríos y el olor a sangre impregnado en el lugar le provocaba nauseas. Ese lugar era la famosa Área de Sanación, un espacio completamente dedicado a la recuperación y tratamiento de todos los guerreros que resultaban heridos durante alguna misión; el lugar donde pasó semanas enteras cuidando a Thorey cuando fue herida con una flecha envenenada y casi moría, el mismo lugar donde también cuidó a Hipo después de salvarlo y traerlo a la Fortaleza… Por eso odiaba ese lugar, porque siempre que iba ahí era porque alguien a quien ella quería estaba herido y corría peligro de morir.

Pero, obviamente, esas no eran las únicas construcciones, por toda la Fortaleza se esparcían algunas construcciones más pequeñas; como los establos, la armería principal y la forja, además de otros lugares que ella odiaba aún más que el Área de Sanación.

Y así como habían muchas construcciones, unas mejores que otras según su perspectiva, habían muchos lugares increíbles llenos de paz que le permitían a ella el poder pensar; tal y como lo era ese sauce… o la pradera donde solía entrenar con Thorey…

Pero ese sauce… ese sauce era aún más importante. Y ahora ya no había forma de salvarlo.

Patapez lo había revisado y no había nada que hacer, el árbol se estaba muriendo; era viejo y los climas fríos del último año lo habían afectado. Le dolió tanto el saber que no podría hacer nada, pero era algo que ya se había visto venir y que debía aceptar.

Pero era difícil… aun cuando tenía a alguien apoyándola, era difícil.

—Astrid—Últimamente era la voz de Hipo lo que la sacaba de sus pensamientos y la traía de regreso a la realidad—, vamos a tener una reunión para planear el siguiente ataque, sería bueno tener tu apoyo…

Pero Astrid no respondió, solo se limitó a girar a verlo cortamente para asentir después.

Hipo no podía culparla, la chica necesitaba tiempo, y él no podía obligarla a dejar eso para después; él mejor que nadie entendía lo difícil que es perder lo poco que te queda; pero también entendía que, aunque se pierde mucho, también se llega a ganar, y sabía que la chica entendería eso tarde o temprano… Y hasta que eso ocurriera él la apoyaría, ya sea en silencio o con palabras para amortiguar su dolor.

Astrid era muy importante para él y es por eso que no la dejaría sola. Ella lo había ayudado demasiado, era el momento de devolverle el favor.

Era extraño pero, a veces, no podía evitar pensar en ella… y esa era una de esas veces. Le preocupaba demasiado y solo podía pensar en su bienestar… era raro, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante… ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué cada vez que la ve a los ojos su respiración se agita y se pone tan nervioso? Era una locura, sin duda alguna una completa locura.

—Si decides acompañarnos, ya sabes dónde estaremos—Dijo el castaño antes de marcharse intentando ignorar esos pensamientos que habitaban en su mente, no había nada más que pudiera hacer por ahora…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

La isla comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto dando a entender que ya se encontraban a medio día. Habían hecho buen tiempo de Escalofrío hasta ahí, sin duda el _Speed Stinger_ era un barco muy veloz.

—Llegaremos a los muelles en cuestión de minutos—Avisó el encargado del timón.

—Perfecto—Sonrió la pelirroja a su lado—, espero que no haya problema por llegar de esta forma tan… inesperada—Suspiró con cansancio.

Quizá no había sido una buena idea ir directo a los muelles, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de rumbo, lo más probable es que los vigías ya los hayan avistado y avisado a todos de su llegada.

—Dicen que el actual rey es difícil de tratar—Comentó otro de los tripulantes.

—Pues esperemos que hoy esté de buen humor—Dijo la pelirroja con un toque divertido.

—Yo no contaría mucho con eso—Habló el vigía desde su posición—, están movilizando a todos—Comenzó a decir sin apartar la mirada del horizonte para seguir observando lo que había frente a ellos con ayuda de su catalejo—. Mírelo usted misma—Le dijo mientras bajaba unos cuantos peldaños del mástil y arrojando el instrumento de metal a sus manos.

—Parece que tendremos una bienvenida muy calurosa—Bromeo tras observar a través del catalejo lo que había en el lugar al que se acercaban con rapidez.

Y vaya bienvenida que tuvieron.

No les dieron tiempo ni de atracar en el muelle cuando varios guardias ya habían abordado su barco, obligando a todos a detenerse y pedir –de una forma nada agradable– hablar con el capitán.

Grande fue la sorpresa de esos hombres al darse cuenta de que quien dirigía el barco era una mujer. Incluso fue difícil hacerles entender que no era ninguna broma, algo muy molesto para Kaira por tener que soportar tal reacción, ¿acaso era tan difícil creer que una mujer puede liderar un barco entero?

Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, lo peor fue lo que siguió a ese recibimiento.

—El rey demanda hablar con su líder—Dijo uno de los guardias tomando con brusquedad a la chica por uno de sus brazos, alertando así a toda la tripulación y no por el trato a su capitana, sino por lo que le ocurriría a ese guardia por tal atrevimiento.

¿En qué momento había terminado en el suelo con el pie de la chica sobre su cabeza?

Lo cierto es que todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

Kaira no era una damisela en apuros, era una guerrera fuerte y valiente como solo ella podía ser; se las había ingeniado para liberarse del agarre de su captor y derribarlo al mismo tiempo con un solo movimiento. Ahora el hombre se encontraba tendido boca abajo sobre la cubierta del barco, inmovilizado por el pie de la chica sobre su cabeza y teniendo a todos sus compañeros a su alrededor listos para atacarla de ser necesario.

—Nadie me toca sin mi autorización—Amenazó la chica con una mirada iracunda que atemorizó a todos los guardias a su alrededor—. ¿Tan difícil es pedir las cosas por favor?—Continuó apartándose del sujeto en el suelo, permitiéndole así ponerse de pie—. Hablaré con su rey, por su puesto, ¡pero ni se les ocurra tocarme de nuevo!—Volvió a amenazar antes de caminar hasta el borde del barco dispuesta a bajarse del _Speed Stinger_.

—Lady Kaira…—Intentó intervenir uno de sus tripulantes.

—Tranquilos—Detuvo dirigiéndole una mirada tranquila a sus compañeros—, todo irá bien. Mantengan el barco listo para zarpar cuando regrese—Ordenó antes de comenzar con su descenso hacia el muelle junto al barco, siendo seguida muy de cerca por los guardias que, una vez en tierra firme, la escoltaron hasta el castillo donde el rey le esperaba.

Tragó duro mientras avanzaban, definitivamente nada bueno podría ocurrir, después de todo no era cualquier rey a quien estaba por ver…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Lograste convencerla de venir?—Le cuestionó Patapez en cuanto lo vio entrar al recinto donde tanto él como los gemelos lo habían estado esperando para comenzar con la reunión.

—No vendrá—Suspiró rendido acercándose hasta ellos para sentarse y así comenzar con la dichosa reunión—, hay que darle más tiempo chicos, necesita estar sola—La excusó pues sabía que, al menos los gemelos, ya estaban cansados de tratar con la Astrid sensible que se desquita con ellos cada que tiene oportunidad¸ aunque ¿cómo culparla?, esos dos eran realmente molestos cuando se lo proponían.

—Pues entonces—Habló el chico regordete—, será mejor comenzar de una vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos hasta ahora?—Cuestionó Hipo observando los mapas y apuntes sobre la mesa.

—No mucho, para ser honestos—Dijo Patapez golpeando la mesa con los dedos a causa de su nerviosismo—. Como sabes, no hemos vuelto a recibir información del exterior, ¡vayan a saber los dioses porqué!

—Eso me sigue inquietando—Admitió el castaño—, ¿a qué crees que se deba?

—No lo sé—Se encogió de hombros—. Johan dijo algo sobre un cambio de líder, pero la verdad no le entendí nada de lo que me explicó.

— ¿Y cómo hacerlo?—Intervino Brutacio recordando lo que el mercader les contó, pues en esa ocasión habían sido Patapez y él los que fueron a verlo—, ese sujeto habla más que Patapez cuando nos cuenta sobre sus plantas raras; ¡nadie puede entenderlo!

Y lo cierto era que, en realidad, ni el mismo Johan que tanto decía saber, sabía en esta ocasión lo que pasaba. Edzard solo le había dicho –de una mala forma, por cierto– que ahora él era el líder y que sus servicios ya no eran requeridos; eso había sido algunos meses atrás, pues, cuando el mercader dejó de ser buscado por la tripulación del _Speed Stinger_ , él mismo decidió buscarlos al ir a Escalofrío donde recibió tal respuesta por el ahora capitán de dicho barco. No había dudado en regresar a Berk para darles tal noticia a Hipo y sus amigos, aunque eso le había tomado algo de tiempo y varias paradas en las islas que quedaran de camino; por sobre todo debía cuidar su negocio.

—Bueno, pues ya no podremos contar con esa ayuda—Dijo rendido el castaño—. Será mejor concentrarnos en seguir los apuntes que tomamos de la oficina de Drago. ¿Cuál es su siguiente movimiento?

—Al parecer recibirán un nuevo cargamento de armas—Mencionó Patapez revisando las notas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Otro más?—Exclamó cansada la gemela—. Ya van tres en los últimos tres meses—Se quejó.

—Deben estar muy necesitados de armas—Bromeó Brutacio jugando con un lápiz que había sobre la mesa.

—Los detuvimos las veces anteriores y lo volveremos a hacer—Determinó el castaño con seriedad—. ¿Cuándo llegará ese cargamento?—Se dirigió a Patapez que seguía leyendo las notas.

—Dos días máximo—Sentenció.

—Bien—Murmuró antes de levantarse de su asiento para estirar un poco los hombros y proceder a tomar el mapa de la zona y el lápiz con el que el gemelo había estado jugando todo ese rato—, comencemos a trazar el plan…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

El castillo en el que ahora se encontraba era tan grande como el de Escalofrío, pero este a diferencia de el "suyo" era más oscuro y le dejaba un sentimiento de desconfianza con forme avanzaba por el extenso corredor que supuestamente la llevaría hasta donde el rey la esperaba para "hablar".

Habían armas y armaduras por toda la extensión del corredor y los ventanales se mantenían cerrados y cubiertos en su mayoría por largas cortinas de color vino. Sin duda un lugar demasiado tétrico para su gusto.

Si tan solo abrieran los ventanales y dejaran correr un poco de aire y luz, tal vez ese lugar tuviera un aspecto más tranquilo y menos tétrico; pero no, el aire era algo espeso y difícil de tragar, además de que la única luz era la de las antorchas y candelabros que colgaban del techo.

¿A qué clase de demente le gustaría un lugar así? Estaba segura que ni siquiera _Hela_ tendría un lugar así como hogar en _Helheim_ … no, esperen, ella tendría algo mucho peor.

Al menos no tenía que cruzar sola por ese corredor, esos guardias no la habían dejado en ningún momento, ¡que reconfortante!

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un largo suspiro al tener frente a ella esas llamativas puertas de madera. A pesar de la tétrica atmosfera y sabiendo lo que le esperaba tras esas puertas, se sentía un poco más tranquila y había recuperado la valentía para poder encarar a ese rey que había exigido hablar con ella.

Las puertas fueron abiertas por los guardias que la habían acompañado, permitiéndole así la entrada al lujoso salón y marchándose de forma inmediata cuando esta se adentró al lugar.

Ese salón no era tan diferente al resto del castillo; ventanales cerrados y cubiertos por cortinas color vino, armas y armaduras por todas partes, y un enorme y vistoso candelabro dorado colgando del techo brindando luz a todo el lugar.

Pero lo más llamativo era el trono que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, un asiento digno de todo rey; cubierto de oro y diamantes y con esponjosos cojines del mismo color de las cortinas. Aunque, tal vez, quien no era digno de ese lujoso asiento era el mismo rey; pero ella no era nadie para juzgar a un rey, no cuando había renunciado a su título como futura reina de Escalofrío.

—Así que tú eres una de esas "amigas" que ha estado frecuentando mi hermana…—Dijo con tranquilidad el hombre sentado en ese trono que ella había estado observando al igual que toda la habitación.

—No entiendo—Admitió confundida, ¿acaso él sabía algo?

La actitud del joven pelirrojo frente a ella la confundía, pero había sido suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos abrumadores.

—No hay nada que entender—Detuvo sin verla directamente a los ojos—. Ella está en su habitación—Cambió de tema sin darle importancia—, eres libre de ir a verla—Le dijo, invitándola así a marcharse.

Realmente no entendía la actitud de este sujeto, aunque claro, no había mucho que entender.

La habían traído aquí prácticamente a la fuerza –aunque ella no se opuso demasiado– para hablar con este sujeto, y lo único que él le decía era que era libre de ver a su hermana.

Lo mejor habría sido irse sin decir nada más pero Kaira no era así, ella quería respuestas y las iba a obtener.

—Déjame ver si entendí—Habló con molestia y los brazos cruzados sin apartar la mirada del sujeto frente a ella—, me mandaste llamar para "hablar", tus hombres trataron mal a mi gente, y todo para que me digas que soy libre de hablar con tu hermana—Recriminó, ni siquiera tuvo la iniciativa de ser un poco más respetuosa con "el rey".

—Para eso estás aquí, ¿o no?—Dijo él con la misma tranquilidad de antes—, para hablar con ella—Completó—. Pues puedes hacerlo, no me importa—Se encogió de hombros—. Heather ya es lo suficiente mayor como para elegir sus amistades sean buenas o malas.

— ¿Qué clase de demente eres?—Exclamó exasperada.

—Uno muy atractivo, por supuesto—Dijo con diversión el pelirrojo levantándose de su trono para avanzar hasta ella—. Escucha ah…—Se detuvo al recordar que no conocía su nombre.

—Kaira—Respondió la chica sin dejar su porte molesto.

—Escucha Kaira—Continuó ahora que ya conocía su nombre—, mi hermana es muy importante para mí. Sé que lo que ustedes están haciendo es… bueno… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea peligroso— ¿A dónde quería llegar? ¿Acaso Heather le había contado sobre lo que hacían? ¿Acaso ella era la traidora? No, imposible, no podía ser ella—. Así que quiero dejarte algo muy claro—Volvió a hablar el joven ahora más serio—, si algo le llega a pasar por tu culpa, será mejor que te cuides, ¡porque Dagur el Desquiciado ira por ti y te hará pedazos!—Exclamó con ojos iracundos dejando escapar una risa un tanto diabólica que aterró a Kaira—. ¿Lo has entendido?—Preguntó recuperando ese porte tranquilo.

—Claro—Afirmó la pelirroja con la misma tranquilidad, ignorando la actitud anterior del joven—, no debe preocuparse, alteza, su hermana no correrá ningún peligro.

—Bien—Sonrió a medias—, en ese caso, ya puedes retirarte, mis guardias te guiarán hasta la habitación de Heather y, cuando terminen, te llevarán de regreso a tu barco. Pueden quedarse esta noche, pero mañana a primera hora los quiero fuera de Berserk.

—No le daremos problemas. Gracias, alteza—Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y gruñendo por dentro por tener que "humillarse" de esa manera.

Una vez hecho eso dio media vuelta para volver a salir del salón donde los mismos guardias ya la esperaban para escoltarla hasta donde Heather se encontraba.

Berserk era sin duda el reino más extraño –y peligroso– en el que había estado.

Por otro lado, el joven rey no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo desde que la chica le dijo su nombre; en algún lugar había escuchado o leído es nombre y no recordaba que fuera a través de su hermana, ¿o sí?

—Interesante chica—Murmuró para sí mismo caminando por el salón intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Debía dejar ya de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. El sauce moriría y nada podría evitarlo. Debía concentrarse en cosas más importantes. Hipo y los demás la necesitaban, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en el pasado.

Y es que esta situación solo le traía recuerdos amargos, cosas que trató de olvidar y que creyó había logrado. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, esos sucesos seguían ahí y seguían doliéndole igual que siempre…

 _ **.**_

" _ **No hay sobrevivientes"**_

 _Esa simple oración resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, aturdiéndola y causándole dolor._

 _No podía ser cierto, ¡no podía!_

 _Tal vez no debió escuchar esa conversación, pero no había podido evitarlo, no cuando de sus padres se trataba. Hasta ese momento había mantenido sus esperanzas de poder encontrarlos, esperanzas que ahora se encontraban reducidas a casi nada y eso era algo que le dolía y, al mismo tiempo, la ponía furiosa._

 _Si acaso no habían sobrevivido ella tenía que comprobarlo, y era por eso que estaba ahí…_

 _Era por eso que había escapado de la Fortaleza Burglar, una proeza nada sencilla para ser honestos._

 _Y era por eso que ahora se encontraba cruzando ese lugar que antes llamó hogar y que ahora no era más que un campo de escombros y cadáveres._

 _El olor a muerte del lugar inundaba sus fosas nasales aturdiéndola y provocando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo; y la visión del lugar no ayudaba a sentirse mejor, pues a donde quiera que mirara lo único que había era cuerpos sin vida y manchas de sangre en la tierra y pasto. Ese lugar que siempre irradió vida ahora solo contenía muerte por toda su extensión._

" _ **No hay sobrevivientes"**_

 _Seguía repitiéndose en su interior mientras caminaba con dolor por las pequeñas calles de tierra esquivando los cuerpos que había sobre estas. La ira y la tristeza golpeaban su interior al mismo tiempo logrando confundirla a tal punto que no sabía si gritar o llorar, o quizá ambas._

 _La voz fría de Thorey permanecía ahí, diciendo una y otra vez esas mismas palabras. Tal vez se había equivocado con ella, tal vez no era tan buena después de todo._

" _ **¡No sobrevivieron, entiéndelo!"**_

 _¿Dónde había quedado su promesa de ayudarla? ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?_

 _Aun podía verla diciéndole que entendiera de una vez por todas que sus padres habían muerto. Podía sentir como su mirada la quemaba y le causaba dolor. Se suponía que ella iba a ayudarla, se suponía que no la dejaría sola… pero nada fue real, ¡le mintió! Y por eso decidió escapar, ella misma encontraría a sus padres, porque si, no creía que ellos hayan muerto y de ser así debía comprobarlo ella misma..._

 _Podía parecer increíble que una niña de tan solo cinco años de edad pensara en ese tipo de cosas y, que además, tuviera la valentía y la fortaleza para plantarse en un lugar como ese; pero así era Astrid Hofferson y eso nunca iba a cambiar._

 _Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando llegó a su antigua casa. Pero ahí estaba, frente a esa construcción destruida y con rastros de haber sido incendiada. Algo en su interior le dijo que entrara, pero algo más la detuvo de intentarlo._

— _No están ahí—Habló una voz tranquila a sus espaldas._

 _Si bien se había sorprendido al escuchar a alguien más, no tuvo la necesidad de voltearse pues bien sabía de quien se trataba y eso la molestaba._

— _¿Cómo…?—Intentó preguntar tomando la fuerza necesaria para girarse, más su intento de pregunta fue cayada por su acompañante._

— _¿En serio creíste que ibas a poder escapar de la Fortaleza Burglar así sin más?—Cuestionó la chica que ahora tenía frente a ella—. Astrid…—Habló nuevamente con la misma tranquilidad de antes tras apartar la capucha que cubría su rostro—, sé que te duele pero…_

— _¡No lo sabes!—Le silenció furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos—. No tienes idea de lo que siento—Dijo con voz rota._

— _Es cierto—Admitió la chica azabache—, pero sí sé que no te hace bien sentirte así—Continuó mientras avanzaba hasta estar junto a ella y observar así la destruida casa que anteriormente la pequeña había estado viendo con tristeza—. Los sentimientos te hacen débil—Susurró más para sí misma, aunque Astrid sí alcanzó a escucharla._

 _Sus palabras la confundían mas no estaba dispuesta a comenzar una discusión con la chica que había salvado su vida, aunque esta haya roto su promesa. Por el contrario, decidió permanecer en silencio y girarse nuevamente para continuar observando su antigua casa._

 _ **.**_

¿Por qué, entre todos sus recuerdos, tenía que ser justo ese el que rondaba por su mente? ¿Acaso los dioses querían seguir atormentándola con la verdad?

No había podido salvar a sus padres, igual que ahora no podría salvar a ese sauce.

No sabía que le dolía más de ese recuerdo; el perder a sus padres, la actitud de Thorey, o la soledad que sintió a partir de ese momento a pesar de haber tenido la compañía de Thorey y Sensei durante todo el tiempo que los tuvo con vida. Quizá nunca lo sabría con exactitud…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—No debiste arriesgarte tanto—Le regañó la chica azabache frente a ella—, pudieron haber anclado al otro lado de la isla y enviar a alguien a buscarme tal y como lo hicieron las veces anteriores.

—No tuve tiempo de trazar un plan completo—Se excusó la chica recargando el mentón en la mano que tenía sobre el escritorio de la habitación de Heather.

Su vista no se concentraba en la chica frente a ella, más bien se dedicaba a observar el lugar que, a diferencia del resto del castillo, era más colorido y vistoso.

Las cortinas verde aceituna eran delgadas para permitir el paso de la luz y se encontraban recogidas para dejar correr el aire que entraba por la ventana del balcón. Había un par de espadas en la pared y algunos pequeños estantes con libros junto al escritorio donde ambas chicas se encontraban hablando.

El resto de la habitación era más o menos normal, una gran y mullida cama con sábanas blancas y cojines verdes aceituna; y un par de puertas al fondo, una siendo el baño personal de la azabache y la otra lo más probable es que fuera su armario. En ese aspecto era muy parecida a la habitación que tenía en Escalofrío, salvo por los colores del tapiz y cortinas.

—Entonces debe ser realmente importante lo que tienes que contarme—Mencionó la azabache sacándola de sus pensamientos y obligándola a verla al fin, hasta ese momento no se había fijado en su apariencia.

Era una de las pocas veces que podía ver a la chica con el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda y hombros; y no solo eso, también era de las pocas veces que se le podía ver usando un vestido ya que Heather pensaba lo mismo que ella sobre ese tipo de ropa.

En realidad no era demasiado llamativo, solo un sencillo vestido con la falda y corsé blanco de encaje y una capa sobrepuesta de color verde menta de una tonalidad oscura con mangas largas de encaje y una capucha que por el momento yacía sin usar sobre su espalda.

—No soy amiga de los vestidos, pero ese te sienta muy bien—Dijo sonriente ignorando la conversación principal.

— ¡Kaira!—Le reprendió la azabache de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido—, ¿podrías prestarme un poco de tu atención?—Estaba cansada de que la pelirroja se distrajera tanto.

—Lo siento—Se encogió de hombros—, tengo demasiadas cosas en la mente, perdón.

—Está bien—Suspiró volviendo a adoptar su actitud tranquila y relajada—. Entonces…—Volvió a hablar para regresar a la conversación anterior—, ¿me dirás qué está pasando? Porque hasta donde sé, tú ya no eras la capitana del _Speed Singer_.

—No puede ser—Se quejó—, ¿cómo te enteraste?

—Además del hecho de que estuviste desaparecida durante todo un año—Comentó tranquila—, Edzard me lo digo, de una muy mala forma, cuando fui a las Islas Interiores por la reunión que se suponía tendría contigo—Explicó—. ¿Qué ocurrió?—Insistió preocupada por su amiga.

—El plan de ataque a Drago en el banco de niebla salió mal—Se limitó a responder sin dirigir su mirada a ella intentando volver a concentrarse en el tapiz de la habitación.

— ¿Qué tan mal?—Quiso saber, necesitaba que la chica le contara todo.

—Lo suficiente como para que Einar muriera—Dijo con voz firme pero fría—, lo suficiente como para que yo estuviera a punto de alcanzar a mi madre en el Valhalla.

Heather no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado por la sorpresa, grito que quedó atrapado en su garganta por la misma impresión. ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido tal cosa?

—No puede ser—Susurró con las manos cubriendo su boca—, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Por eso te relevaron de tu cargo?

—Mi padre se puso paranoico y me encerró, ya sabes, lo usual—Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Y sobre lo otro—Recordó su primer pregunta—, tengo la sospecha de que alguien nos traicionó.

— ¿Un traidor?—Repitió Heather—. ¿Tienes idea de quien pudo ser?

—No—Se limitó a responder—, por eso estoy aquí—Continuó—, necesito averiguar quien fue.

—Espera—Detuvo con el ceño fruncido, ¿había entendido bien?—, ¿crees que pude haber sido yo?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¡Claro que no!—Exclamó rápidamente la pelirroja—, aunque el hecho de que tu hermano sepa sobre mí me intriga y me molesta—Comentó nerviosa—, eso no significa que crea que tú eres la traidora—Aclaró—. Pero sin duda necesito saber si no fue alguno de los Berserkers "aliados".

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que el traidor está aquí?—Indagó ya un poco más relajada.

—Porque alguien le dijo a Drago sobre nuestros planes—Respondió con seriedad—, solo nosotros sabíamos sobre los planes iniciales de Drago. Y solo Berserk tiene una cercanía con el mismo. ¡Fue gracias a ti que supimos lo que él tramaba!

—Porque se lo contó a Dagur en una reunión y yo lo escuché—Defendió la azabache y la mirada sospechosa de Kaira la hizo alterarse—. Piensas que fue mi hermano—No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—Él sabe sobre lo que hacemos—Defendió ahora la pelirroja.

— ¡Pero él no dijo nada!—Gritó molesta—. Hace un año Drago vino aquí después de que ustedes lo intentaran atacar—Comenzó a explicar tratando de tranquilizarse—, le reclamó a mi hermano creyendo que él lo había traicionado, ¡pero no fue así!—Exclamó desesperada—, ¡yo fui! Y eso puso en peligro a Dagur. Él descubrió lo que hacemos, yo no le dije nada—Contó nerviosa—. Prometió que no diría nada, pero también que no se involucraría.

— ¿Segura de que se puede confiar en él?—Insistió la pelirroja.

— ¡Es mi hermano!—Exclamó—. Claro que podemos confiar en él.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, ninguna decía nada y mucho menos se detenía a observarse. Ambas eran conscientes de que molestas no lograrían llegar a nada y era por eso que preferían mantenerse en silencio.

—Podemos confiar, Kaira—Habló al fin Heather.

—Está bien—Aceptó a regañadientes, si había alguien en quien confiaba era en la chica frente a ella y si esta le decía que podían confiar en Dagur, entonces le creía.

—Bien—Repitió Heather—. Entonces…—Continuó—, ¿me vas a contar que más pasó con tu padre? Porque es obvio que necesitas desahogarte con alguien.

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a escuchar todos mis problemas?—Cuestionó incrédula y con una mirada curiosa.

—Claro—Sonrió—, para eso están las amigas.

Esas palabras hicieron a Kaira sonreír de igual forma que ella. Si bien al principio la azabache no le agradaba, en especial al saber de dónde provenía, con el tiempo comenzó a tomarle cariño y, aún más importante, comenzó a confiar en ella… terminaron convirtiéndose en grandes amigas, después de todo compartían los mismos intereses e incluso el mismo estilo de vida.

No le costó mucho comenzar a contarle sobre su discusión con su padre y todo lo que eso provocó después. Heather tenía razón, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y no había nadie mejor que ella…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

El sol ya había comenzado su descenso por el cielo, dentro de poco la luna tomaría su lugar, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

Los recuerdos de ese día no habían dejado de atormentarla, aun no entendía porque tenía que pensar en eso justo ahora, pero algo le decía que quizá al recordar encontraría esa paz que tanto deseaba para poder volver a recuperar la fuerza y volver con sus amigos que tanto la necesitaban.

 _ **.**_

— _Es raro—Habló de repente—, siento que, si entro ahí los veré tan sonrientes como siempre._

— _Ellos se han ido—Dijo ahora con frialdad la mayor—, debes entender eso._

— _No voy a entender nada—Gruñó la pequeña Astrid—, no hasta que lo compruebe por mí misma—Sentenció, ¿cómo era posible que una niña tan pequeña tuviera esa actitud tan…decisiva y firme?_

— _¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?—Exclamó la azabache—, ¿irás de cadáver en cadáver hasta dar con los de tus padres?_

 _No hubo necesidad de pronunciar una respuesta, su mirada lo decía todo y eso es algo que la Burglar pudo entender para sorpresa de sí misma._

— _Bien—Gruñó antes de marcharse hasta donde el camino de cuerpos comenzaba—, ¿no piensas venir?_

 _¿Acaso ella le ayudaría?_

— _Te prometí que los encontraríamos—Habló cuando vio que la menor no se movía—, y eso es justo lo que haremos._

 _ **.**_

Sonrió con melancolía tras terminar de recordar.

Había cumplido su promesa…

Desafortunadamente había cumplido su promesa…

Los encontraron, sí, pero no como ella hubiera querido.

" _ **Puedes venir conmigo, ser una de nosotros"**_

Ahí fue cuando su vida terminó de cambiar. Fue entonces, gracias a esa decisión tomada por un simple impulso, que se convirtió en quien es ahora, siendo Thorey y Sensei su única compañía y quienes siempre supieron aconsejarla cada uno a su manera.

Había dejado todo atrás para unirse a los Burglars teniendo como único objetivo el evitar que la historia se repitiera con otros.

Una decisión que una niña de cinco años no debería tomar, pero aun así lo hizo y no se arrepentía de ella… y esperaba no hacerlo nunca.

" _ **Hay que aprender a seguir adelante"**_

Recordar todo lo que Thorey le dijo ese día solo la hacía darse cuenta de una cosa: jamás logró entender a esa chica. Había momentos en los que podía ver a través de sus ojos, podía notar en ella una pizca de sentimientos; pero después todo eso desaparecía tan rápido que parecía haber sido solo una ilusión.

Sensei siempre dijo que ella había logrado llegar a tocar el punto débil de Thorey y que era en ella en quien confiaba más. Pero la actitud de su hermana solo le hacía pensar en todo lo contrario y es por eso que ella consideraba a Sensei el más cercano a Thorey.

Si tan solo su hermana hubiera sido un poco más abierta, tal vez hubiera logrado comprender el porqué de su actitud, aunque claro, el "hubiera" no existe…

" _ **Los sentimientos te hacen débil, olvídate de ellos o te harán perder la batalla"**_

En eso tenía razón. Si continuaba lamentándose podría perder todo lo que había conseguido durante los últimos dos años.

Podía provocar que Hipo y los otros murieran por un descuido suyo al no pensar con claridad.

El sauce moriría y eso ella no podía cambiarlo, pero si seguía lamentándose por ello entonces no solo ese viejo árbol iba a morir.

—No puedo permitirlo—Susurró levantándose con rapidez para salir corriendo con dirección hacia el recinto donde sus amigos se encontraban.

Ya había sido suficiente de lamentaciones, la Astrid fuerte debía volver.

Después de todo recordar si le había ayudado…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

No era tan difícil trazar el plan, ¿oh si? Quizá un poco…

—Bien, entonces—Habló Hipo trazando varias líneas en el mapa—, usaremos el bosque para atacar—Finalizó encerrando el área en un círculo con ayuda del lápiz.

—No funcionará—Intervino una voz desde la entrada de la habitación.

La vista de todos se dirigió a la puerta donde la chica rubia se encontraba, una sonrisa de alegría se posó en el rostro de todos pero, principalmente, en el del castaño que se encontraba realmente feliz por verla ahí, tan fuerte y decidida como siempre.

— ¿Tu que sugieres?—Le cuestionó el chico de ojos verdes invitándola a acercarse y dándole el lápiz.

—Bueno—Comenzó una vez estando a su lado—, la técnica del bosque ya la hemos utilizado en dos ocasiones—Explicó—, lo más probable es que estén preparados para algo así.

—En eso tiene razón, Hipo—Habló Patapez revisando los planos—, ¿qué haremos entonces?

—Yo sugiero usar esta cordillera—Señaló Astrid encerrando dicha área en un círculo—, fui ahí en una ocasión durante una práctica—Explicó—, queda de camino a los muelles, supuestamente es un área poco usada pero segura. Y, debido a que ya hemos emboscado cargamentos de Drago en el camino que va al bosque, esta parece ser la mejor opción—Determinó con la voz firme que tanto habían deseado escuchar—. No es muy difícil trepar hasta la cima y estaremos bien cubiertos, además la salida desemboca con dirección al bosque, esa parte es muy estrecha así que es el punto perfecto para apoderarnos del cargamento—Dijo tras marcar con una X dicho lugar.

—Entonces parece que ya tenemos el plan—Dijo ahora Hipo con decisión—. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos—Explicó—, Astrid y yo iremos a los muelles para seguir el cargamento desde ahí; mientras tanto, ustedes tres esperarán en la salida de la cordillera hasta nuestra señal—Los chicos asintieron a las órdenes de su líder.

— ¿Cómo sabremos que llevaran el cargamento por ahí?—Preguntó la gemela con curiosidad.

—Los obligaremos—Respondió Astrid—, les haremos elegir ese camino quieran o no. Una vez que ingresen a la cordillera, Hipo y yo subiremos y comenzaremos el ataque.

—Los obligaremos a seguir avanzando y no retroceder—Continuó Hipo comprendiendo la idea de la rubia—, entonces ustedes atacarán y nosotros les seguiremos por atrás.

—Estarán rodeados—Comprendió Patapez sonriente—, me agrada.

— ¡Esperen!—Detuvo el gemelo—, ¿podremos hacer explotar cosas?

—Como plan de reserva—Accedió el castaño para alegría de los hermanos.

—Entonces será mejor comenzar a prepararnos—Habló la Burglar una vez acordado todo—, hay que estar ahí con anticipación.

Y ninguno se opuso a esa última idea.

Entre todos guardaron los pergaminos que habían estado sobre la mesa y se marcharon para prepararse cada quien por su cuenta, al menos tres de ellos lo hicieron, pues un castaño y una rubia se detuvieron un tiempo más en ese lugar.

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta—Habló nervioso el chico sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta—Concordó la chica sonriente—. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Y con eso último ambos se marcharon.

Había mucho que preparar y un ataque que realizar muy pronto. Un ataque que, sin que ellos lo supieran, traería esos cambios mencionados al principio, ¿los recuerdan? Pues pronto llegarán…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Suerte—Susurró la azabache en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

El atardecer había llegado y con ello la hora de partir también lo había hecho. Aunque el rey de Berserk les había permitido quedarse por esa noche, los planes de Kaira eran otros y es por eso que, una vez que terminó de hablar con Heather, se marchó a su barco para partir.

La azabache había insistido en que se quedaran, pero obviamente no consiguió nada; lo único que pudo hacer es ir a despedirlos y desearles un buen viaje.

—Todo irá bien—Aseguró la pelirroja terminando con el abrazo para después subir a su barco donde su tripulación ya esperaba sus siguientes indicaciones—. ¡Nos veremos pronto!—Sonrió despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de su mano antes de correr hasta donde el encargado del timón le esperaba.

Y con las anclas elevadas y las velas ajustadas en contra del viento, el _Speed Stinger_ zarpó hacia una dirección que todos, menos Heather, desconocían.

— ¿Hacia dónde?—Preguntó el hombre del timón.

—Hacia Berk…—Dijo con firmeza y la mirada fija en el océano.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ahora, de seguro deben preguntarse, ¿cómo salió el plan?

Hay que ser honestos al respecto, al principio todo fue bien, como siempre cada uno se dedicó únicamente a la parte que le tocaba y no hubo problemas con ello.

Hipo y Astrid habían estado vigilando los muelles desde muy temprano listos para cuando llegara el supuesto cargamento. Y había una pregunta rondando por la mente de ambos, una pregunta que de seguro ustedes también se hacen: ¿de dónde viene ese cargamento? Quizá pronto lo descubramos…

El barco llegó al medio día, antes de lo previsto por Patapez. Ese barco, aunque no era muy grande, era notoriamente llamativo ya que no era nada parecido a los barcos que solían anclar en ese muelle. Y ahora que lo pensaban, ¿por qué Drago decidiría que un barco con un cargamento tan importante llegue a esos muelles y no al puerto principal del reino? Sin duda eso era realmente extraño, mas no era la primera vez que ocurría.

¿Qué tramaba Drago exactamente?

Nuevamente, quizá pronto lo descubriríamos…

Lo que ni Hipo, ni Astrid, ni nadie en Berk sabia era que, ese barco aparentemente extranjero, no era el único que había anclado en las aguas de Berk; pues no muy lejos, bajo la protección de un acantilado, un pequeño pero veloz barco se mecía con el vaivén de las olas en completo silencio…

* * *

 **Catalejo:** Instrumento óptico para ver a larga distancia que consiste en un tubo, generalmente extensible, con una lente en cada extremo, una colectora de la luz y otra amplificadora de la imagen formada por la primera.

 **Helheim o Hel:** es conocido como el reino de la muerte y se encuentra en la parte más profunda, oscura y lúgubre de Niflheim, uno de los nueve mundos del Yggdrasil, en la mitología nórdica.1 2 Estaba gobernado por Hela, monstruosa hija de Loki, y la entrada era custodiada por un perro conocido como Garm.

* * *

 **Si el capítulo anterior fue agotador créanme que este lo fue aún más… En fin… al final la escena era más larga y con más acción, pero pues el tiempo apremia y ya estoy cansada así que lo dejaremos para el siguiente capítulo, créanme, me lo agradecerán cuando vean lo que pasa XD no querrán haberse quedado con esa intriga… ok ya, ahora, el aviso.**

 **Bueno, como ya saben esta historia participa en el reto anual del foro Academia de Dragones, y, resulta que la fecha para terminar el reto es… justamente hoy, 8 de enero de 2017… y pues, no terminamos u.u no tienen idea de lo mucho que me apena y me duele, pero pues… no se pudo.**

 **El tiempo se me fue de las manos, pasaron tantas cosas que me impidieron ser más puntual y que el tiempo me alcanzara. Tenía todo bien medido, el uso de las palabras asignadas, los límites de palabras y capítulos, ¡TODO! pero pues... no se pudo, a veces no está en uno el cumplir con algo y esta fue una de esas veces...**

 **Realmente lo siento, yo quería cumplir y ¿por qué no? tener un lugar en la tabla de ganadores... pero pues, no se pudo... quizá para la siguiente se pueda u.u**

 **Hago un recuento de todo lo hecho:**

 **Capítulos:** 15

 **Palabras:** 59,189

 **Palabras usadas:** Habitación, Hogar, Nube, Gélido/a. (Solo nos faltó una que ya estaba prevista a usarse en uno de los siguiente capítulos)

 **Personaje usado: Hipo Haddock**

 **Dragón usado:** Albóndiga (aparición como una yegua)

 **Lugar usado:** Bosque de Berk

 **Como verán, estábamos cumpliendo en tiempo y forma, más en forma que en tiempo, pero pues ya no se puede...**

 **Aun así, la historia va a continuar, así que, si gusta seguir leyéndola, son libres de hacerlo... En realidad no le falta mucho para concluirla, pero si es bastante como para tardar un par de meses más...**

 **En fin… creo que eso es todo…**

 **Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

 **Jaguar Negro:** Primero que nada, la verdad ni noté que reciclé esa escena XD no fue intencional jeje y bueno, con respecto a Kaira y todo lo que pasa con esta chica y su familia, ya me veía venir que supieras todo eso XD aunque al fin gane una con lo del nombre Jaja… y la información sobre Thorey continua, aquí tienes más con lo cual trabajar… ya pronto sabremos lo que le pasó a esta chica, solo hay que esperar un poco más… Y pues, Brutacio, el pobre sí que sufrió Jaja… pero se lo merecía XD ok no… y Patán… un cameo… umm… sin comentarios al respecto XD y… no sé qué otra cosa iba a decir u.u ahh si, lo del tiempo, pues ya ves, ni una ni otra, hasta aquí llegamos con el reto u.u pero la historia continua y eso es lo que importa ahora.

 **Camicazi:** Me alegra que te haya gustado al igual que mi forma de escribir, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Naviitho:** Bueno pues, creo que todas tus preguntas fueron respondidas jejeje espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_

 _ **Y feliz año nuevo 2017**_


	17. Capítulo 16

**DV reportándose con un nuevo capítulo, este capítulo es oficialmente (hasta ahora) el más largo, se lleva la corona con 30 paginas XD ok ya…**

 **Como siempre, quiero disculparme por la tardanza u.u ya saben cómo soy y todos los problemas técnicos que me cargo XD**

 **En fin, antes de que comiencen a leer hago una pequeña aclaración:** **¿recuerdan que al principio de esta historia utilizábamos nuestro ya conocido separador para cambiar de la perspectiva de Hipo a la de Astrid y viceversa? Yo espero que sí porque aquí lo retomaremos, todo ocurre en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, pero, para que la situación no sea tan confusa, utilizaremos ese separador para hacer la lectura un poco más fácil. Bueno, eso es todo, ahora sí que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;) **(Ya no más "participa en el reto…")**

 **Palabras:** 9,116 (cada vez son más largos)

* * *

 _CAPITULO 16_

El puerto se encontraba tranquilo, no había mucha gente circulando por él, solo un par de pescadores descargando sus pequeños barcos de pesca. Parecía que nada podría perturbar la tranquilidad de ese lugar, pero estaban equivocados; si bien el lugar estaba tranquilo, todos vivían con temor, en especial ese día.

El puerto entero estaba repleto de hombres de Drago para "asegurar" el nuevo cargamento, esos hombres ponían nerviosos a todos los que ahí vivían, principalmente porque sabían que si cometían el más pequeño error esas personas los "castigarían"; pero así era ahora la vida en Berk y el miedo que infundían en todos era tan grande que nadie se atrevía a alzar la voz, al menos no hasta que su "salvador" lo hiciera con ellos.

—Hay algo que nunca entenderé—Mencionó Hipo desde su posición—… ¿por qué traer cargamentos importantes por aquí sí está el puerto de Ciudad Hooligan?

—Intentan provocarnos—Respondió con simpleza Astrid.

Ambos se encontraban ocultos en unas ruinas de una casa abandonada no muy lejos del puerto, lo más probable es que esa casa fuera destruida durante alguno de los ataques que Drago propinó al reino en su intento de invasión y por eso ahora estaba abandonada, algo que era aprovechado por ellos ya que la utilizaban como punto de observación.

—Lo entiendo de esta ocasión, pero ¿qué me dices de las anteriores?—No es que no lo entendiera, solo estaba harto del silencio que había entre ambos y buscaba algún punto de conversación para aminorar la espera, el problema es que la rubia no parecía captar sus intenciones y, si lo hacía, no estaba dispuesta a seguirle la corriente.

—Una advertencia—Respondió después de pensarlo por un momento—, para todos, sobre lo fuerte que se hace Drago y el error que cometerían al enfrentarlo.

—Mensaje recibido—Bromeó—. Y lo responderemos de la misma manera—Sentenció con seriedad.

Los minutos pasaron y ya era medio día, ¿cuánto más podría tardar en llegar el cargamento?

Estar ahí sin hacer nada era un fastidio, Hipo no entendía como Astrid podía estar tan tranquila, él no soportaba no hacer nada.

Pero su "salvación" llegó pronto.

Un barco, completamente diferente a los que conocían, llegó al puerto y ancló en él.

No parecía un barco de carga, más bien parecía un galeón de guerra; era realmente enorme. La cubierta estaba completamente despejada, a excepción de un par de hombres de extrañas armaduras de hierro y ¿huesos?... ¿armaduras de huesos? ¡Eso era una locura! Y era mejor no pensar mucho en eso.

Ese barco infundía cierto miedo, los bordes tenían púas de hierro y las velas, enormes con una insignia nada común: un especie de puño en llamas, según lo que Hipo pensó mientras, mentalmente, hacia un dibujo de esa insignia para después investigar un poco más.

—Qué extraño…—Murmuró la rubia observando el barco a través de uno de los catalejos de Hipo.

— ¿Reconoces el barco?—Le cuestionó su compañero observándolo también con ayuda de su catalejo.

—No, pero la insignia me es familiar—Respondió pensativa—, creo haberla vito antes pero…—Se detuvo para intentar recordar, algo en su mente hizo clic, sabía dónde la había visto, pero había prometido no decir nada—, no recuerdo donde—Mintió.

—Pues por lo visto no son de por aquí—Mencionó el castaño creyendo en sus palabras—. Drago ha estado haciendo nuevos amigos.

—Y no es buena señal—Comentó Astrid sin dejar de observar como esos hombres descargaban el barco.

No dijeron nada más, se limitaron a observar como la tripulación bajaba con el cargamento y se preparaba para partir. Todos iban armados hasta los dientes, portando espadas y hachas, protegiéndose con esas extrañas armaduras. A pesar de que Astrid reconoció la insignia, no tenían idea de quienes eran, pero bastaba con ver su apariencia y el barco en el cual habían llegado, para saber que les darían problemas.

—Llegó la hora…—Susurró Hipo cuando vio que los hombres terminaron y cruzaban palabras con los guardias de Drago, tal parece que marcharían solos al encuentro del rey.

Con sigilo salieron de su escondite, comenzando a seguirlos entre las calles de la pequeña aldea hasta salir de esta, una vez que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos comenzarían con el plan.

Debían guiarlos a la cordillera. Esa zona, compuesta por varias montañas no muy grandes unidas entre sí formando dos paredes de roca que permitían el paso a través de un estrecho camino, sería el lugar donde llevarían a cabo el plan.

La cordillera se encontraba en la parte montañosa del reino, antes del bosque que atravesaba al reino por la mitad. No había aldeas cerca de ese lugar pues los derrumbes eran muy comunes en esa área y, obviamente, nadie se expondría a tal peligro; por eso ellos habían decidido usar a su favor la zona, porque sabían que no habría inocentes heridos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Había sido difícil seguirles el paso, más que nada porque al ser de día y cruzar por una zona en la que los arboles no son muy numerosos, el pasar desapercibidos era más complicado…

Aun así el plan iba a la perfección, con tan solo unas flechas y varias bombas de impacto fue posible desviar el cargamento hacia el camino que los llevaría a la cordillera donde efectuarían la segunda parte del plan.

Sí, todo parecía ir bien, pero ambos sabían que había algo más. Con solo haber visto el barco que traía el cargamento se podía saber que había que irse con cuidado.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar, el sol ya estaba a medio camino de su descenso por el cielo, lo que significaba que les restaban pocas horas de luz, las suficientes para finalizar su plan y volver a la Fortaleza.

Una vez que se aseguraron que el cargamento se adentró por el estrecho camino que había entre las dos paredes de roca, la escalada por estas comenzó…

Hipo por la izquierda y Astrid por la derecha, ambos estaban armados con las suficientes flechas y bombas de impacto para llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan: Aprisionar el cargamento.

Ya estando en la parte superior, se dispusieron a realizar su parte del plan. El tiempo se agotaba así que debían actuar rápido.

Se las ingeniaron para atar las pequeñas y frágiles bombas a las puntas de las flechas sin afectar su aerodinámica para que el alcance e impacto de las bombas fuera más preciso; cabe destacar también, que Hipo había mejorado esas bombas al añadir una cantidad extra de pólvora para que el daño fuera mayor. Y, una vez que tenían listas las suficientes, inició la segunda parte del plan.

Un asentimiento por parte de ambos fue lo único que se necesitó…

El blanco ya había sido fijado, las flechas y los arcos estaban en posición, solo bastaron dos simples movimientos: tensar y soltar, para que las flechas alcanzaran su objetivo y lo hicieran explotar…

La entrada de la cordillera comenzó a derrumbarse, producto de la explosión, pero no sería suficiente, necesitaban bloquear ese camino por completo.

Dos, tres, cuatro disparos más por parte de ambos fue lo que se necesitó para derrumbar por completo la entrada.

Ahora esas personas no tenían otra opción más que continuar avanzando con el cargamento, ya no podrían escapar. Aunque claro, sus movimientos no habían pasado desapercibidos, el derrumbe los había alertado y ahora debían ser más rápidos y sigilosos, pues esos sujetos ahora con sus armas listas para ser usadas no dejaban de buscarlos con la mirada.

El sol descendía con rapidez y la luz que él les proporcionaba se iba agotando, una desventaja para sus rivales mas no para ellos.

Nuevas flechas, ahora normales, fueron disparadas para obligar a los hombres que llevaban el cargamento a ir más rápido.

La parte tres del plan había comenzado: La emboscada.

El camino de la cordillera no era muy largo y tras varios minutos de persecución ahora se encontraban a varios metros del final, algo que era tranquilizador para quienes llevaban el cargamento, aunque claro, pronto descubrirían que no era así.

Ambos chicos, ocultos en la sombra de las paredes de roca, se comunicaron a través de una mirada y un asentimiento, siendo ahora Hipo el único que disparó una flecha, teniendo como blanco el suelo frente al cargamento.

La flecha, que llevaba atada una pequeña bomba de humo, explotó cuando esta dio en el blanco liberando todo el polvo dentro de ella creando una nube de humo que rodeó a todo el cargamento.

Esa nube de humo había sido la señal.

Detrás de unas rocas, tres chicos habían esperado esa señal, y cuando esta llegó no esperaron más tiempo. Salieron con rapidez de su escondite para iniciar con su parte del plan.

—Al fin—Susurró la gemela con entusiasmo corriendo tras sus víctimas con una lanza de punta afilada entre sus manos.

—Ya no sentía el trasero—Se quejó su hermano estirándose para ir a ayudar a su hermana agitando un mazo sobre su cabeza.

El tercer chico suspiró y negó en silencio para después seguir a sus compañeros y enfrentar a esos sujetos.

Aprovechando la nube de humo comenzaron su ataque. Tal y como Astrid les había enseñado a luchar; movimientos fluidos y rápidos. Aunque claro, los gemelos aprovechaban para golpearlos al estilo Thorston, y hasta ahora parecía estarles surtiendo efecto.

Pero el humo comenzaba a disiparse, y eso los pondría en riesgo pues sus enemigos ya podrían defenderse de sus ataques.

—Creo que vamos a necesitar más humo—Dijo Brutilda cuando vio que los hombres comenzaban a regresarle los ataques—. ¡Cuidado!—Le advirtió a su hermano cuando notó que uno de los hombres se disponía a atacarlo por la espalda.

El gemelo logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo, la espada de su enemigo terminó por clavarse en la pared de roca y él, siendo Brutacio, aprovechó su descuido para golpearlo en la cabeza con su mazo.

— ¡Oh, gracias Mazy!—Exclamó abrazando su arma tras dejar inconsciente al hombre—. Ahora vamos por los demás—Susurró corriendo para ayudar a su hermana y amigo.

Pero esos hombres eran hábiles, no eran como los guardias de Drago a los que siempre se enfrentaban y vencían; estos eran más veloces y luchaban mejor.

Siete contra tres, bueno, seis contra tres, eso nunca había sido un problema, pero ahora parecía que si lo sería.

—No podemos contra ellos—Murmuró Patapez lanzando ataques con su espada sin darle a nadie en particular, cuando el regordete se preocupaba o se ponía nervioso no había nada que lo ayudara entrar en razón durante un momento como ese—. ¡No podemos contra ellos!—Exclamó desesperado cuando uno de los hombres se le lanzó encima.

— ¡Patapez!—El grito de Brutilda lo trajo de vuelta por escasos segundos, los suficientes como para que se alejara y evitara el ataque.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

En la parte alta de la formación rocosa, Hipo y Astrid veían como sus amigos eran acorralados por el enemigo; debían bajar y ayudarlos.

Y lo habrían hecho… De no ser por los hombres que se aproximaban a ellos.

— ¿De dónde salieron?—Se cuestionó Astrid disparando varias flechas en su contra.

Hipo, del otro lado de la cordillera, utilizó su catalejo para observar lo que había en la entrada derrumbada. Grande fue su sorpresa a ver a más hombres escalando por el derrumbe, dividiéndose para ir tras ellos y sus amigos.

— ¡Astrid!—Le llamó Hipo guardando su catalejo para cambiarlo por la espada—, se aproximan muchos hombres—Le indicó y aunque Astrid no sabía cómo ni porqué, entendía lo importante que era actuar de inmediato.

— ¡Hay que bajar!—Dijo la rubia disparando una última flecha para después salir corriendo hacia donde las montañas terminaban.

Hipo no lo pensó dos veces y también corrió. Quizá, si lograban apresurarse y llegar al final de la cordillera, podrían reagruparse con los demás y vencer a esos sujetos; aunque eso se veía realmente difícil.

Desafortunadamente su plan no resultó.

Cuando llegaron al borde de la montaña, descendieron por esta deslizándose y saltando por las rocas salidas hasta llegar al suelo justo en la salida de la cordillera; pero no habían sido los únicos. El enemigo los había seguido y también había descendido por la montaña para ir a su encuentro.

—Tu contra los de la izquierda, yo me encargo de los de la derecha—Dijo Astrid sacando su sable de la funda atada a su espalda lista para defenderse.

Hipo, en silencio, tomó su espada con fuerza preparándose igualmente para atacar.

Y hubieran atacado.

Pero tres chicos corriendo hacia ellos fue lo que los detuvo de intentarlo.

— ¡¿Por qué no nos ayudaron?!—Reclamó la gemela intentando recuperar el aire.

—No son los únicos que tienen problemas—Murmuró Astrid señalando con la mirada a los hombres que los rodeaban.

— ¡Genial!—Exclamó sin aliento Brutacio—, sus amigos vienen tras nosotros—Señaló sobre su hombro con el pulgar a los hombres que corrían hacia ellos—. El lado bueno es que logramos explotar su cargamento, el lado malo es que ahora están más furiosos que nunca.

—No saldremos de esta—Mencionó con voz temblorosa Patapez.

—No sin pelear—Dijo Astrid con voz decidida y la mirada fija en sus oponentes.

Cuando el resto de los hombres llegó hasta ellos el ataque comenzó.

Esos siete hombres –aquel a quien Brutacio había noqueado ya se había recuperado– atacaron a los tres chicos que habían hecho explotar su cargamento sumándoseles cinco hombres más de los que Hipo había visto escalar por el derrumbe.

El resto, siendo aproximadamente unos diez, se fueron contra Hipo y Astrid.

Hipo no era tan bueno como Astrid, pero gracias a ella y a Thorey había descubierto que tenía cierto talento en el manejo de la espada, el suficiente como para defenderse de esos sujetos.

Eran cinco contra uno, difícilmente podría vencerlos a todos, pero era un Haddock y como todo Haddock no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Los cinco hombres se habían lanzado contra él y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Esquivaba todos los ataques que podía y bloqueaba el resto; pero los ataques llegaban uno tras otro y no le daban oportunidad de devolverlos.

Llegó un momento en el que se vio rodeado por todos sus atacantes impidiéndole escapar, los ataques continuaban y él no encontraba forma de evitarlos todos. Había recibido varios cortes no muy profundos, mas también había logrado regresar algunos a sus adversarios, pero no era suficiente.

En uno de sus giros para evitar una nueva estocada logró ver a Astrid, que no estaba muy lejos de él, teniendo problemas con sus oponentes. Sí bien ella era mejor que él en combate y había logrado derribar a dos de sus oponentes al herirlos con su sable, aun tenia a varios más atacándola; y aunque sabía que ella de alguna u otra forma lograría salir victoriosa –porque siempre lo hacía– él quería ir a ayudarla, no soportaba la idea de que corriera peligro; y fueron esos pensamientos los que lo ayudaron a encontrar una forma de escapar al fin de sus atacantes, aunque también le costó un par de cortes más a causa de su distracción.

Con fuerza lanzó una estocada al hombre que se disponía a atacarlo a continuación y, seguidamente, le dio una patada con la prótesis al de enseguida provocando que se distrajera lo suficiente para que él pudiera blandir su espada nuevamente y la enterrara en su cuerpo derribándolo permanentemente; sus compañeros, impactados, no supieron cómo actuar y, para cuando se dieron cuenta, él ya había escapado gracias al espacio abierto que dejó su compañero caído.

Y aunque había logrado salir del circulo enemigo, estos reaccionaron poco después para volver a lanzarse a su encuentro, más él ya había recuperado el control de ese enfrentamiento y, teniendo la balanza a su favor, continuó atacándolos a diestra y siniestra tal y como ellos lo habían hecho anteriormente.

Debía apresurarse a terminar con ellos para poder ir en ayuda de Astrid.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Era increíble que esos hombres la superaran, sin duda estas personas no eran de por aquí, donde sea que hayan aprendido a defenderse lo hicieron muy bien.

Había logrado derribar a dos de ellos, posiblemente para siempre, pero aún quedaban otros tres que si bien ya estaban heridos, no parecían estar listos para rendirse y ella tampoco.

Uno de ellos se lanzó a atacarla, pero ella era más rápida y logró esquivarlo al deslizarse hacia la izquierda y cortarlo con su sable al mismo tiempo como la Burglar que era; el corte había sido los suficientemente profundo como para debilitar a su oponente y hacerlo caer tras un nuevo corte en el cuello que terminó con su vida.

—Van tres—Susurró agotada tomando con fuerza el sable lista para luchar con el siguiente.

Los otros dos que faltaban se lanzaron hacia ella al mismo tiempo, con las espadas en alto lanzando golpes que difícilmente logró esquivar recibiendo varios cortes en el intento.

Esos dos guerreros eran más rápidos y la tenían rodeada, se turnaban para atacarla y, la mayoría de las veces, la atacaban al mismo tiempo. Pero ella había sido entrenada para salir de situaciones como esa.

Cuando esquivó un ataque del hombre que tenía enfrente, logró sentir como el de atrás lanzaba una estocada que, gracias a un giro rápido y la protección de su sable logró detener y regresar cortándolo en el brazo y obligándolo a retroceder; pero su compañero no se iba a quedar atrás y también lanzó un ataque que, de no ser porque ella se agachó a tiempo, la habría ensartado como brocheta, se levantó con un impulso girándose al mismo tiempo para cortarlo en el pecho con su sable.

Teniéndolos a ambos débiles los empujó con la suficiente fuerza para derribarlos y sacarlos del juego.

—Y con esos son cinco—Susurró con satisfacción observando a los hombres en el suelo.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de Hipo que, poco a poco fue mostrándose aliviado al mismo tiempo que combatía con dos guerreros que parecían no rendirse nunca.

Estaba a punto de ir a ayudarlo, pero un nuevo oponente apareció para evitarlo al plantarse frente a ella con espada y hacha en manos.

Este sujeto era un poco más grande y musculoso que el resto, quizá eso lo hiciera más lento y podría usarlo a su favor. A diferencia del resto vestía una armadura completa del mismo material que la de sus compañeros, pero este tenía una apariencia más temible, su mirada fría y su cabeza rapada dejaban mucho en que pensar, sin duda él debía ser el líder.

—No creas que escaparás—Dijo el hombre con voz profunda y amenazante—, no sin antes vencerme—Sentenció apuntándola con el filo de su espada justo antes de lanzarse a atacarla.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Justo cuando creía que su amiga ya estaba a salvo, llega otro sujeto más fuerte que los anteriores a atacarla; ¡y esos tipos que no pensaban dejarlo en paz! ¿Cómo se suponía que ayudaría a su amiga? Aunque claro, anteriormente había podido ella sola justo él lo había pensado, pero esta vez parecía ser diferente.

Lanzó un nuevo ataque a su oponente para quitárselo de encima, giró sobre su pierna y se deslizó sobre el suelo para esquivar el ataque de sus compañeros. Para cuando se reincorporó uno de los hombres ya estaba a su lado esperándolo para ensartarlo en su espada, pero él, con un fuerte y rápido movimiento de su propia espada, lanzó la de su oponente lejos dejándolo indefenso ante su próximo ataque que lo derribó al instante.

—Ya solo faltan tres—Suspiró cansado para continuar atacando.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Ese sujeto, aunque era más grande y musculoso, no era nada lento y no le permitía a Astrid realizar ninguna de sus maniobras.

No supo cómo, pero ese hombre logró acorralarla contra la montaña y desarmarla en el proceso y si no actuaba rápido también la mataría.

Patapez y los gemelos no podían ayudarla, los tres se encontraban sumidos en un combate contra muchos guerreros que bien podían haberlos matado de no ser porque ella les había enseñado a defenderse, ¡cuánto agradecía haberles enseñado a luchar! Realmente había valido la pena.

Hipo, él tampoco podía ayudarla, no mientras esos hombres con los que luchaba no lo dejaran en paz; había logrado ver como derribaba a ese segundo hombre con una de las maniobras que ella le había enseñado tiempo atrás.

Y aunque se alegraba de que ellos lograran defenderse, sabía que no sería suficiente, no contra estos sujetos, la clara evidencia era ella que, en esos momentos, se encontraba a merced del líder enemigo.

El hombre estaba por acabar con ella, tenía tanto la espada como el hacha alzadas para dar el último golpe, y lo habría hecho… ese pudo haber sido su final… pero no fue así…

Una flecha había atravesado el brazo de su verdugo obligándolo a dejar caer tanto la espada como el hacha a causa del dolor y ella, aunque confundida, aprovechó esa oportunidad para tomar el hacha que había caído al suelo para golpearlo con ella, desafortunadamente no fue lo suficiente como para acabar con él, pero si para derribarlo y darle tiempo de escapar.

Su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando vio como más flechas caían hiriendo a sus enemigos y dándoles así la oportunidad de liberarse de ellos.

Pero una vez que esos guerreros superaban el dolor del impacto, reanudaban sus ataques y los volvían a acorralar.

— ¡Hipo!—Gritó cuando vio como un hombre se acercaba a él desde atrás.

Pero el castaño no logró actuar a tiempo y el hombre logró cortarlo en el hombro y derribarlo.

Ella corrió para ir en su ayuda, más se detuvo a medio camino cuando una nueva espada se unió al enfrentamiento al detener al hombre que intentaba nuevamente atacar a su amigo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Cuando escuchó el grito de Astrid no supo cómo reaccionar y eso le costó que ese sujeto lo hiriera, ese pudo haber sido su fin, de no ser por esa espada que se interpuso entre el ataque enemigo y él.

Lo más impresionante no era la espada, sino la persona que la empuñaba.

Una chica con una armadura verde, no muy mayor que ellos, de cabellos pelirrojos levemente rizados y sujetos en alto en una cola de caballo, era quien se había interpuesto entre Hipo y su atacante para protegerlo; su espada brillaba ante el reflejo de los escasos rayos de luz que aún quedaban y su mirada azul permanecía fija en su enemigo.

Su armadura, de un llamativo cuero rígido teñido color verde bosque y soldaduras de metal, constaba de un corsé unido una falda del mismo material que tenía una abertura justo en el centro, dándole una apariencia atrevida, aunque claro, también vestía un pantalón de tela de un verde más claro, que cubría todo lo que esa "falda" dejaba expuesto, y, por último, botas altas de cuero negro con una placa de hierro en la punta y talón. Todo eso sumado a unos guantes negros largos hasta los codos con soldaduras de metal en las manos.

Toda una guerrera, aparentemente.

—No es nada honorable atacar por la espalda—Siseó la chica con la espada en alto—, aunque claro, qué van a saber ustedes de honor—Se burló al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el primer ataque el cual su oponente logró detener y regresar.

Todos, incluyendo al enemigo, veían expectantes como esa chica luchaba contra ese sujeto, y estaban tan ocupados observándolos que no notaron cuando más guerreros, tanto hombres como mujeres, salían del bosque y comenzaban a derribar al enemigo.

— ¿De dónde salieron?—Cuestionó Brutacio viendo como estos nuevos guerreros los ayudaban a luchar.

—No lo sé, pero igual se los agradezco—Le dijo su hermana con cierto alivio antes de lanzarse a atacar siendo seguida poco después por él y Patapez.

Y Astrid, ella tampoco se quedó atrás, golpeó a un hombre que estaba cerca de ella listo para atacarla, y cuando este estuvo inconsciente reanudó su carrera para ir con Hipo derribando y atacando a cuanto hombre se le atravesara.

No tardó mucho en llegar con él.

Cuando Hipo había recuperado el control de su cuerpo tras la ayuda recibida por esa chica pelirroja, volvió a ponerse de pie para ayudarla a combatir contra los hombres que poco a poco habían comenzado a rodearlos, y a ellos se les sumó Astrid en cuanto llegó.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó la rubia.

—Ahora lo estoy—Respondió el castaño sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

— ¿Y si dejan el coqueteo para después? ¡Necesito ayuda!—Se quejó la pelirroja rompiendo su burbuja y trayéndolos de regreso a la realidad en la cual se encontraban rodeados.

No fue necesario que lucharan demasiado, pues varios de los guerreros que aparentemente venían con la pelirroja llegaron para apartar a sus enemigos y así permitirles escapar.

—Justo a tiempo—Sonrió la chica a sus compañeros—. Ustedes—Llamó con voz firme a los dos chicos—, vayan por sus amigos, es hora de irnos.

— ¿Qué?—Murmuró Astrid—. ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerte caso?—Cuestionó demandante.

—No lo sé—Se encogió de hombros—, tal vez porque acabamos de salvarles la vida—Dijo con irritación e ironía.

—Tiene un buen punto—Comentó Hipo—. Además—Continuó en un intento por convencer a la rubia, sabía que ella no estaría dispuesta a marcharse así nada más—, el cargamento ya fue destruido y eso era justo lo que queríamos.

Con frustración suspiró, Hipo tenía razón, ya no había nada más que hacer, si se quedaban corrían peligro de que llegaran más a atacarlos; no podían seguir arriesgándose.

—Está bien—Concedió justo antes de lanzar una bomba de impacto hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban intentando escapar de más adversarios llamando así su atención y dándoles la oportunidad de derribar a sus oponentes.

Solo bastó una mirada para darles entender que era hora de irse, y obviamente no iban a oponerse, con rapidez corrieron hasta ellos para marcharse juntos.

—Muy bien, ya que estamos todos, vámonos—Habló la pelirroja indicándoles que la siguieran.

No les quedó de otra más que hacerle caso y seguirla.

Mientras el resto de sus "aliados temporales" seguía luchando contra el enemigo para ganarles tiempo y darles la oportunidad de escapar, ellos se adentraron en el bosque, siguiendo a la pelirroja y a tres de sus compañeros hasta-quién-sabe-dónde.

Corrieron por varios minutos esquivando árboles y rocas, se encontraban en el centro del bosque, donde estaba lo más espeso y sinuoso, no muy lejos de la casa de los gemelos; realmente habían recorrido mucho camino.

—Muy bien, hasta aquí—Se detuvo de repente Astrid sacando el sable que había guardado tras su espalda minutos atrás—, no vamos a seguir avanzando hasta que no nos digan quienes son ustedes—Demandó saber adoptando su posición alerta que nunca la había abandonado.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de la otra chica mientras su mirada se dedicaba a ver a todos los presentes. Esto sería muy divertido.

—Somos aliados—Respondió con simpleza posando ambas manos en su cadera—, y saben—Comentó de repente con voz tranquila—, aun no nos agradecen por salvarles la vida.

— ¡Gracias por salvarnos la vida, oh gran y hermosa valkiria pelirroja!—Exclamó Brutacio avanzando hasta ella para arrodillarse en el suelo y hacer una reverencia como si frente a él estuviera alguien de la realeza, cosa que, no era exactamente un error.

—Ah, sí, de nada—Dijo incomoda, sin duda no era lo que esperaba.

—De seguro te arrepientes de haberlo dicho—Se burló la gemela tomando por el hombro a su hermano para alejarlo de la chica.

—Sigo esperando—Habló de repente Astrid apuntando a la chica con su sable, alertando a los compañeros de esta que no tardaron en aproximarse sin apartar las manos de las empuñaduras de sus espadas atadas a sus cinturones.

—Ni se les ocurra—Detuvo la pelirroja a sus compañeros quienes rápidamente detuvieron toda intención de atacar a Astrid en caso de que ella también lo hiciera.

— ¿Quién eres?—Volvió a preguntar con fastidio y una mirada fría que puso nerviosa a la pelirroja.

—Pregúntale a esos dos—Señaló con la mirada al par de chicos confundidos al final del grupo.

— ¿La conocen?—Les preguntó sin bajar su arma.

—"Conocer" es una palabra muy fuerte—Murmuró Hipo nervioso jugando con su cabello.

—Hipo…—Pronunció de forma amenazante.

—Quizá sí, quizá no, ¡no lo sé Astrid!—Dijo luchando con sus nervios.

Esa chica le era familiar, es cierto, pero tampoco estaba seguro de conocerla, quizá la había visto en algún lugar, pero de eso a conocerla no estaba muy seguro.

—Yo si la conozco—Habló de repente Patapez nervioso jugando con sus manos—. Ella fue quien me envió aquí con ustedes—Continuó con la mirada baja—. Es buena Astrid, podemos confiar—Aseguró levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de su amiga rubia.

— ¿Ella es quien te ha enviado información todo este tiempo?—Cuestionó Astrid sin dejar su porte serio o, incluso, bajar su arma.

—No me gusta que hablen de mi como si no estuviera presente—Se quejó la pelirroja apartando con una mano el sable con el que le apuntaban como si no fuera nada cuando la rubia bajó la guardia por un segundo—. Y como parece que nadie me va a presentar como se debe, creo que lo haré yo—Dijo con una sonrisa divertida y los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Ya era hora!—Exclamó Brutilda—. ¿No pudiste haberlo hecho desde un principio?

—Eso no habría sido divertido—Se justificó y después suspiró para observarlos a todos—. Soy Kaira Jensen, princesa de Escalofrío…—Una mirada traviesa cruzó por su rostro—, y la prometida de Hipo.

Silencio.

Solo eso había, un profundo y muy molesto silencio.

Todos estaban estáticos y sin habla, en especial Hipo, que ni siquiera había parpadeado.

La única que se mostraba tranquila era Kaira, quien después de ver la expresión de todos comprendió que quizá debió decirlo de una forma más… sutil… aunque, ¿qué tendría eso de divertido?

—Un placer—Habló al fin Astrid siendo la primera en reaccionar, luchaba porque su voz saliera fluida y fuerte—, soy Astrid Hofferson, guerrera Burglar y… iré a revisar el área.

Ahora quien se encontraba perpleja era Kaira, ¿había dicho Burglar? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle más pues la chica salió corriendo en cuanto dijo eso.

En su carrera alcanzó a dedicarle una mirada a Hipo que mezclaba la decepción con la tristeza; esa mirada bastó para sacarlo de su trance y volver a la realidad.

— ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!—Le recriminó a Kaira.

Su grito fue suficiente para traerla de regreso a ella también.

—Fue divertido—Se excusó recuperando el control de sus emociones—, solo quería ver qué cara ponían—Justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Esperen—Intervino Brutacio confundido—, entonces ¿están o no están comprometidos?

—No lo estamos—Respondió Hipo con voz cansada—. Y tú debes una disculpa—Le dijo a Kaira con molestia.

—Está bien, lo siento Hipo—Suspiró derrotada.

—No a mí—Sentenció antes de salir corriendo a la misma dirección que tomó la rubia.

—Bueno, al menos mi broma servirá de algo—Se encogió de hombros con resignación, la mirada confundida de los tres chicos que aún quedaban la irritó—. Después lo entenderán—Les dijo con un toque divertido.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Era increíble que Kaira haya hecho eso, simplemente no entendía que ganaba esa chica con molestarlo de esa manera, aunque claro, siempre había sido así.

Cuando eran niños, en dos ocasiones el rey de Escalofrío había venido a Berk por asuntos diplomáticos, y en ambas ocasiones había llevado con él a Kaira y Edzard, odiaba a ese chico, siempre lo había molestado; la primera vez fue cuando él tenía cinco y de eso no recuerda mucho, pero la segunda vez, fue cuando tenía nueve años; eso sí lo recordaba, recordaba que los Burglars habían ido la Ciudad Hooligan para asegurarse de que la seguridad para sus visitantes fuera la mejor. En esa ocasión fue cuando conoció un poco más a Kaira, la chica era mayor que él, pero se las ingeniaban para molestar al hermano de esta y al final terminaban recibiendo una buena reprimenda por parte de Thorey.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, Thorey nunca le agradó a Kaira, jamás entendió el por qué; quizá ahora que se había reencontrado con la pelirroja podría preguntarle las razones, pero eso sería después.

Ahora lo que le importaba era encontrar a Astrid y aclarar las cosas.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por eso? Solo eran amigos, ¿por qué le importaba?

¿Para qué se hacía esas preguntas? Él sabía la respuesta y quizá era momento de que ella también lo supiera.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Por irónico que parezca, ella también se preguntaba lo mismo.

¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así? No podía, ellos eran amigos y nada más; pero en su interior había algo que le decía, no, ¡le gritaba!, que reaccionara y aceptara la realidad; una realidad en la que ella sabía que sus sentimientos hacia él eran fuertes y diferentes a los de la amistad.

Pero entonces la voz de Thorey volvía a su mente y le decía que no se dejara llevar por sus emociones, le recordaba que había hecho una promesa y le insistía en que las emociones la hacían débil.

Estaba confundida, muy confundida.

Solo recordaba a Thorey diciéndole esas cosas, regañándola por dejarse llevar por sus emociones; pero sabía que había más, había más que eso en sus recuerdos con Thorey solo que, en esos momentos, no podía recordarlos.

— ¿Por qué me siento así?—Susurró con cansancio recargando la espalda sobre un árbol.

Unos pasos a sus espaldas la alertaron, aproximando su mano hasta donde su sable descansaba en su espalda, pero entonces, cuando prestó más atención a su alrededor, pudo reconocer ese caminar; reconoció el sonido metálico que esa persona hacia cuando caminaba y sus músculos dejaron de tensarse al saber de quien se trataba.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando llegó a ese pequeño claro en el bosque, pero eso no importó.

La noche ya había caído y la luna le brindaba luz a todo el lugar, su luz fue suficiente para notar a la rubia recargada contra un árbol y no dudó en acercarse.

Se lamentó cuando la chica se tensó y se puso alerta, pero después, se dio cuenta de que debió reconocer su torpe andar pues dejó de tensarse y apartó la mano de su arma.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Astrid—Le llamó acercándose hasta ella los pocos metros que los separaban—. No hay nada entre ella y yo, lo juro—Le dijo una vez había llamado su atención rodeando el árbol para estar frente a ella.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones—Evadió la rubia apartando la mirada.

¡¿Por qué era tan terca?!

Había evitado su mirada, ¡¿por qué lo hizo?! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa?

—No—Le detuvo tomando sus manos para evitar que se alejara—, si tengo que hacerlo—Aclaró obligándole a verlo a los ojos—. Me importas Astrid, me importas mucho—Sinceró sin soltar sus manos.

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron y la sorpresa invadió su rostro.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?—Preguntó intentando comprender lo que el castaño le decía.

—Porque me importas—Repitió con mirada sincera—. Porque…—Suspiró—, creo que te amo…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso él…?

Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, sus ojos no parpadeaban y sus manos temblaban.

El chico frente a ella le había abierto su corazón y le había hablado con la verdad, ella debía hacer lo mismo pero… no sabía cómo…

—Está bien si no sientes lo mismo—Susurró con voz débil soltando sus manos—. Yo… solo, olvidemos lo que dije.

—No—Detuvo Astrid tomando fuerza y siendo ahora ella quien lo tomó de las manos—, no quiero olvidarlo—Dijo con voz decidida—. No quiero olvidarlo porque tú también me importas—Explicó suspirando para tomar la fuerza necesaria para decir lo siguiente—, porque yo… creo que… también te amo.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron perplejos y su respiración se agitó, por un momento Astrid pensó que se desmayaría, pero lo que pasó solo terminó por sorprenderla aún más…

El chico la tenía entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, sujetándose a su cintura y perdiéndose entre su cuello para inhalar su dulce aroma. Y ella, al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero una vez que tomó seguridad, correspondió a su abrazo sujetándolo de la espalda y escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

Jamás se habían sentido tan bien.

Hacía tanto que ninguno recibía un abrazo tan lleno de cariño, y ahora, ahora sabían que ese era su lugar, sabían que no había nada mejor y que siempre querían estar así.

También sabían que nada era seguro.

Ambos habían dicho creer amarse, y ese "creo" podía cambiar muchas cosas, pero, quizá, ese "creo" podía borrarse y, poco a poco, sus sentimientos serían más claros y su amor no sería dudado ni por ellos mismos. Pero hasta ese momento ellos disfrutarían de momentos como el que tenían ahora, porque no necesitaban más, no por ahora…

Permanecieron así por varios minutos, ninguno supo cuántos en realidad.

Y no fue hasta que una voz se aclaró a sus espaldas que volvieron a la realidad y se separaron.

Hipo nervioso y Astrid molesta por ver de quien se trataba.

—Lamento interrumpirlos—Dijo divertida la chica frente a ellos—, pero tenemos que irnos, esos sujetos volvieron.

— ¿No se suponía que tu gente los detendría?—Cuestionó Hipo preocupado.

—Solo el tiempo suficiente para que pudiéramos escapar—Explicó—, tenían órdenes de marcharse en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. Además, tal parece que llegaron más.

—Y es por eso que hay que irnos—Dijo ahora Patapez ansioso—, no tardarán en encontrarnos.

—No estamos muy lejos de nuestra casa, podríamos refugiarnos ahí hasta que pase el peligro—Sugirió Brutilda reconociendo el área en la que se encontraban.

Astrid no decía nada, parecía estar debatiéndose en qué hacer y nadie la detendría.

—Vamos—Habló de repente—, mientras más rápido lleguemos, mejor. Recogeremos a nuestros caballos y nos marcharemos a la Fortaleza en la primera oportunidad.

—Podemos distraerlos para que lleguen a tiempo—Dijo Kaira con seriedad.

—Oh no, vendrá con nosotros, Lady Kaira—Le detuvo Patapez.

—Ni lo sueñes—Habló con molestia—, mi lugar está con ellos.

—Hipo, debe venir con nosotros—Le dijo el regordete a su amigo para que lo ayudara a convencerla—, hace un momento nos iba a decir algo muy importante.

—Ah, entonces me quieren por la información—Exclamó Kaira con fastidio.

— ¡No!—Negó rápidamente el rubio—, te necesitamos.

—Ellos tienen razón, Lady Kaira—Habló uno de sus guerreros—, debe ir a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Y mientras ellos discutían, Astrid seguía debatiéndose mentalmente sobre lo que era correcto. Si la chica los acompañaba, rompería nuevamente la regla de no dejar que otros entren a la Fortaleza, aunque, ¿qué importaba? La situación lo ameritaba, dejó que Hipo entrara, dejó que los gemelos y Patapez también lo hicieran; y si esa chica tenía información, si ella realmente podía ayudarlos a detener a Drago, debía venir con ellos.

—Vendrás—Sentenció la Burglar—, la Fortaleza es el lugar más seguro que existe, ahí estaremos a salvo. Hoy no podremos ganar, pero mañana sí.

—Haznos caso—Rogó Hipo desesperado.

¿Por qué era tan difícil que entendiera?

Podrían pensar que es una chica a la que le gusta que le rueguen, pero no es así, Kaira era una persona muy orgullosa y siempre había odiado que le dijeran que hacer, odiaba que la trataran como a una flor que requiere ser cuidada todo el tiempo; por eso no quería ir, porque su lugar estaba, como ella dijo, con su gente y ayudarlos a luchar.

Pero la Burglar tenía razón, ese día no podrían ganar, todo estaría perdido si los capturaban. Ella necesitaba decirles todo lo que sabía y para ello primero tenían que ir a un lugar seguro.

—Está bien—Aceptó al fin—, vámonos—Dijo con resignación para después girarse a donde estaban sus compañeros—. Deténganlos todo lo que puedan, cuando consideren que fue suficiente y tengan la oportunidad salgan de aquí regresen al punto de encuentro; no se arriesguen más—Les indicó y los guerreros asintieron a su orden.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tal y como dijo Astrid, fueron a la casa de los gemelos donde habían dejado a sus caballos y, una vez hecho eso y asegurándose de que no los siguieran, partieron con dirección a la fortaleza, obligando a los caballos a ir lo más rápido que pudieran, considerando que cada uno llevaba en su espalda a dos personas.

La noche había caído desde hace mucho, quizá faltara poco para que fuera media noche, la luna estaba a nada de estar en su punto más alto.

—Por cierto Astrid—Habló Kaira desde la montura de Albóndiga, a pesar de ser una yegua un poco obesa, sabia correr muy rápido y obligaba a la chica a sujetarse con fuerza de su jinete—, lo siento—Dijo cuando tuvo la atención de Astrid.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?—Cuestionó confundida sin bajar la velocidad.

—Hipo me dijo que te debía una disculpa—Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros divertida.

El castaño al escuchar eso sujetó con fuerza las riendas de Chimuelo, lo que lo obligó a frenar por escasos segundos que le costaron un golpe en la nuca por parte de la cabeza de Brutacio.

—Lo siento—Susurró a su amigo equino sobando su nuca para después reanudar la carrera.

—Sí, yo también estoy bien—Gruñó Brutacio desde atrás sobando su frente.

—Hay que apresurarnos—Intervino Astrid para acabar con el momento incomodo cuando escuchó la risa de la gemela a sus espaldas—, no estamos muy lejos.

Y tras decir esto todos guardaron silencio, siendo el único ruido el del golpear de los cascos de los caballos contra el suelo.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que llegaron a la tan ansiada Fortaleza Burglar, para ese momento ya era media noche, según la posición de la luna.

En cuanto tuvieron las enormes puertas de roble frente a ellos bajaron de los caballos para abrir las puertas y entrar. Ahora en definitivo estarían a salvo.

—Increíble lugar—Susurró la pelirroja observando su alrededor.

A pesar de ser de noche, la luz que la luna y las estrellas brindaban era suficiente para poder apreciar todo lo que había en la Fortaleza, podía jurar que de día era aún más increíble, y no se equivocaba.

—Gemelos, ayúdenme a asegurar el área—Pidió Astrid comenzando a subir por unas escaleras a la parte superior del muro que protegía la Fortaleza.

Los gemelos no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirla.

—Yo llevaré los caballos a los establos—Avisó Patapez tomando las riendas de los tres equinos para marcharse con ellos.

— ¿Y nosotros?—Preguntó Kaira a Hipo.

—Vamos adentro—Indicó señalando el camino para que lo siguiera—, hay que buscar unas cosas para atender nuestras heridas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Déjame ver si entendí—Intervino Patapez cuando Kaira detuvo por un momento su relato—, ¿renunciaste a tu título de heredera?

—Sí, eso dije—Respondió la chica—, no es tan difícil de entender.

Tenían varios minutos escuchando a Kaira hablarles sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que les envió esa última carta.

Para que entendieran la situación debía contarles todo, absolutamente todo.

—La verdad es que no lo entiendo—Dijo ahora Hipo—, ¿cómo es que Drago se enteró de tu plan?

—Tengo la sospecha de que hay un traidor—Aclaró con seriedad.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser?—Cuestionó Astrid insegura.

—Sí, tengo varias opciones, ya comencé a descartar a algunos—Explicó.

Y era cierto, tenía una lista con los posibles traidores, hasta ahora había comprobado que los Berserkers aliados no eran traidores, pero aun habían varios a quienes interrogar, principalmente aquellos que tenían contacto directo con Drago.

—Por eso estoy aquí—Dijo de repente—. Tengo gente en todos lados—Explicó cuando vio la confusión en sus rostros—, y eso incluye Berk.

—Encones ¿fue una coincidencia que nos encontraras en la cordillera?—Indagó Brutilda.

—No—Negó divertida—, seguimos a ustedes tres—Señaló a los gemelos y Patapez—, supe que necesitarían ayuda cuando nos encontramos de camino a Berk con el barco del que salieron esos sujetos.

—Espera—Detuvo Hipo—, ¿conoces a esos sujetos?

—"Conocer" es una palabra muy fuerte—Lo imitó divertida, más después recuperó la seriedad—. Hace unos días, antes de venir a Berk, estuve con una aliada muy cercana que me dio esta información—Comenzó a explicar—; estos sujetos no son de este archipiélago, son muy temidos en sus tierras, técnicamente son mercenarios, asesinos a sueldo, traficantes de especies exóticas y de personas, y la lista continúa.

— ¿Por qué están aquí?—Interrogó Astrid desesperada porque la chica fuera directo al punto.

— ¿No lo dije ya?—Se preguntó confundida y después se recuperó—. Esos sujetos son a los que Drago fue a ver al banco de niebla. Son sus nuevos aliados…

La preocupación creció en el rostro de todos.

Si esos sujetos eran los nuevos aliados de Drago, entonces vencerlo sería aún más difícil. A pesar de que ahora sabían que no estaban solos, la situación era cada vez más difícil.

El silencio se instaló en el lugar, todos tenían tantas cosas en mente, tantas preguntas que buscaban ser respondidas, pero nadie sabía por dónde comenzar.

Pero entonces, algo más ocurrió…

— ¿Escucharon eso?—Susurró Astrid y, cuando los demás estaban a punto de responderle que no, ella los hizo callar con una simple señal de su mano.

Lentamente se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentada y tomó el sable que había dejado en el suelo junto a ella desenfundándolo con suma delicadeza sin hacer el menor ruido.

Movía su cabeza lentamente en todas direcciones en busca de un nuevo ruido, sus manos sostenían el sable con fuerza y, de repente, el ruido se volvió a escuchar.

—Alguien entró a la Fortaleza—Susurró aplicándole más fuerza al agarre del sable.

Su respiración se agitó y su mirada denotó terror, no era posible que hubiera alguien. Ella había revisado y nadie los había seguido, ¿se había equivocado acaso? ¿Cómo era posible?

— ¿Estás segura?—Susurró Hipo en el mismo estado levantándose para ir hacia ella—, tal vez sea el viento—Sugirió no creyendo que fuera posible que hayan entrado.

—No es el viento—Negó y otro ruido la alertó aún más—. Son demasiados—Dijo—. Hay que detenerlos.

—Tranquila—Susurró Hipo posando una mano sobre su hombro—, lo haremos—Aseguró para después girarse a ver al resto—. Tomen sus armas, debemos defender la fortaleza.

—Deberíamos escapar—Sugirió Kaira.

Y sus palabras molestaron a Astrid que, de no ser por Hipo, se habría lanzado sobre ella para golpearla.

—Así no resolveremos nada—Las reprendió—. Vamos a detener a esos sujetos a toda costa—Sentenció y el resto no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer.

Quizá debieron escuchar a Kaira, aunque nada aseguraba que escapar les fuera posible, y eso lo descubrieron cuando se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Al salir del Recinto y avanzar hasta el centro del área que era utilizada para entrenar, no habían visto nada, ni tampoco escuchado ningún ruido. Quizá había sido el viento como Hipo dijo, pero, el ver que Astrid seguía alerta con el sable en mano listo para ser usado, entendieron que no era una falsa alarma y, cuando de las sombras salieron los invasores armados, entendieron que no podrían escapar.

Los tenían rodeados. Eran muchos más de los que habían enfrentado esa tarde. No podrían contra ellos.

Pero ninguno bajó la guardia, no demostrarían debilidad y no se dejarían intimidar; si iban a caer, lo harían luchando.

El circulo de guerreros enemigos que los rodeaba se abrió para dejar pasar a dos hombres, el primero siendo reconocido por Astrid como aquel que casi la asesina en la cordillera, más al segundo ninguno de ellos logró reconocerlo.

El segundo hombre, un poco más bajo que el que luchó con Astrid, vestía una armadura completa como su compañero; su cabello negro se encontraba bien peinado hacia atrás al igual que su bigote. Su porte serio y firme denotaba seguridad y transmitía respeto; en ningún momento apartó su mirada de ellos y sus manos permanecieron cruzadas en su espalda.

—Debo admitir—Habló el hombre con voz firme—que esta caza fue realmente divertida. ¿No es así hermano?

—Así es—Asintió el hombre a su lado que, al parecer, era su hermano.

—Pero siéntanse afortunados—Volvió a hablar esta vez levantando sus manos al aire—, están a punto de ser derrotados y capturados por los Cazadores—Sonrió malévolamente y con una señal de su mano indicó a sus hombres a ir por ellos.

No dudaron en defenderse y contraatacar, si ellos pensaban que sería fácil capturarlos estaban muy equivocados.

Los Cazadores hicieron que se separaran tal y como lo hicieron esa misma tarde; habían descubierto su debilidad: eran buenos luchando juntos, pero no cuando lo hacían por separado.

Astrid fue recibida por el mismo hombre de antes, ese sujeto de cabeza rapada y grandes músculos, y si bien en el pasado logró desarmarla, esta vez sería diferente.

Patapez tenía problemas con dos sujetos armados hasta los dientes; y los gemelos, ellos se las estaban ingeniando para escabullirse de un grupo de hombres que intentaban capturarlos, ¡si tan solo tuvieran sus bombas!, pero las habían olvidado y ahora debían arreglárselas con una lanza y un mazo.

Hipo no estaba en una situación muy diferente, varios hombres lo tenían rodeado lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra tanto con puños como con espadas.

Y Kaira, ella se las ingeniaba para derribar a cuanto enemigo se le pusiera enfrente, cortándolos con su espada o golpeándolos con sus puños y piernas.

Eran demasiados hombres para ellos solos, debían encontrar una forma de salir de ese problema, pero ¿cómo?

Poco a poco el enemigo fue disminuyendo, mas no era suficiente, aún quedaban muchos y ellos ya estaban agotados; y fue un último acto el que inclinó la balanza a favor de uno de los bandos…

Astrid, sumida en su enfrentamiento, logró percibir demasiado tarde como una lluvia de flechas en llamas caía sobre el lugar incendiándolo todo, destruyendo todo su hogar.

La ira se apoderó de ella permitiéndole recuperar un poco de fuerza y quitarse de encima a ese sujeto, más este no se rindió y siguió atacándola.

Ahora no solo debían evitar resultar heridos por esos hombres sino también por sus flechas que no paraban de lloverles, ya no solo flechas en llamas, sino también flechas normales que incluso herían a su propia gente.

¿Qué clase de demente permitía eso?

— ¡Hipo cuidado!—El gritó por parte de Kaira la alertó haciéndola perder la concentración para ver como Hipo era herido por una flecha en el abdomen.

—Hipo…—Susurró con dolor al verlo caer, quiso ir con él, ayudarlo, pero su adversario no se lo permitió—. ¡Kaira ve por él!—Le pidió cuando se vio atrapada por su enemigo.

Las palabras de Thorey resonaron en su mente: _"Las emociones te hacen débil"_ y eso la frustró.

Un golpe de su brazo bastó para quitarse de encima a ese sujeto, sacó de su cinturón una daga con la cual lo apuñaló para derribarlo al fin y, cuando se vio libre, corrió al encuentro de Hipo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kaira había intentado llegar a él, pero alguien se lo impidió, ese alguien tenía en sus manos un arco y varias flechas; había sido él quien hirió al castaño y ella le haría pagar por eso.

—Tú eres el traidor—Susurró con la ira burbujeando en su interior.

—Tardaste mucho en descubrirlo—Le dijo el hombre frente a ella—, me decepcionas.

—Acabaré contigo—Amenazó empuñando su espada en su dirección.

—Eso está por verse…hermanita—Masculló el hombre rubio desenfundando su propia espada.

— ¡Te mataré Edzard!—Gritó furiosa lanzándose contra él, comenzando un nuevo enfrentamiento.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Hipo…—Susurró cuando estuvo a su lado tomando su mano con fuerza entre las suyas.

—Tranquila… estoy bien—Intentó tranquilizarla el castaño.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?!—Exclamó aterrada—, ¡te dispararon una flecha!

—Estoy…bien—Insistió intentando sentarse, más el dolor se lo impidió, obligándolo a volver a recostarse sobre el suelo—, solo…—Suspiró con cansancio comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

—Hipo—Le llamó sujetando su mano con más fuerza—, no te duermas, ¡Hipo no te duermas!—Gritaba para hacerlo reaccionar, pero el castaño estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y, por si fuera poco, estaba demasiado agotado y mallugado por los enfrentamientos de todo el día—. ¡HIPO!—Gritó una vez más.

Hubiera querido permanecer más tiempo a su lado, pero varios hombres se les acercaron y ella no tuvo otra opción más que levantarse y enfrentarlos para evitar que siguieran lastimándolo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—No puedes contra mí—Le dijo Edzard golpeándola con la espada—, siempre he sido mejor que tú en combate.

—Siempre hay una primera vez—Sentenció devolviéndole el golpe.

—Pues no será esta—Dijo utilizando su propia espada para quitarle a ella la suya, dejándola desarmada, y cuando lo logró, la atacó nuevamente hiriéndola en el hombro haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas frente a él; la tenía a su merced, se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándola del cuello con fuerza para obligarlo a verlo—. Te lo dije—Susurró en su oído—, no puedes contra mí—Finalizó, soltándola de su agarre para levantarse y caminar a su alrededor y, cuando llegó a estar detrás ella, la golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente al instante.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Cuando menos se lo esperó ya la tenían atrapada, sin armas y sin posibilidades de escapar.

Vio con horror como sus amigos eran capturados, vio como ese hombre rubio golpeaba a Kaira hasta dejarla inconsciente, y vio con horror como Hipo cerraba los ojos y no los volvía a abrir.

¿A caso eso era todo? ¿Ya no habría nada que hacer?

Su hogar entero estaba en llamas, ya no quedaba nada.

Y esas llamas fue lo último que vio, pues, al igual que a Kaira, la golpearon para dejarla inconsciente, sintió como su cuerpo golpeaba contra el suelo, mas ya no vio nada… el ruido de las llamas crepitando fue cada vez más distante hasta que ya no escuchó nada…

Solo había oscuridad…

* * *

 **Cordillera:** Es una sucesión de montañas enlazadas entre sí. Constituyen zonas plegadas o en fase de plegamiento.

* * *

 **Me retracto, los capítulos anteriores no fueron difíciles, ESTE lo fue u.u**

 **¿Cómo vieron todo lo que pasó? Jeje, ¿se imaginaban lo de los Cazadores? Estoy segura de que lo de Edzard si, y… ¿Cómo vieron a Kaira? ¿La amaron por lo que hizo? Yo sé que si XD ok ya…**

 **Antes de irme quiero aclarar dos cosas, primero, el apellido de Kaira es Jensen XD su nombre completo es Kaira Bodine Jensen, pero como sabemos que ella odia su segundo nombre, pues no se presenta con él. La segunda aclaración es sobre la cordillera donde ocurrió el ataque, por lo general las cordilleras son grupos de montañas alineadas (estilo los Andes), pero aquí las montañas son pequeñas y largas dando apariencia de paredes de piedra, como dos acantilados con un camino en el centro; las montañas eran pequeñas, pero Hipo y Astrid no subieron a la cima, se mantuvieron en un punto medio en pequeñas brechas que había entre la roca de la montaña; intente explicar eso en la narración pero quedaba horrible XD (dispénsenme, es la primera vez que escribo escenas completas de "acción"); además, las cordilleras suelen ser extensiones de varios (muchos kilómetros) en este caso no es tan grande la distancia, en mi página dejaré el mapa que había dibujado, ahí aparece la cordillera (solo que había olvidado señalarla) para que se den una idea de su ubicación. También dejaré en mi página imágenes de la armadura de Kaira y un más o menos de cómo era la cordillera.**

 **Bueno, eso era todo jeje.**

 **Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

 **Naviitho:** Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, me alegra que la historia te guste jeje, vamos a seguir escribiendo hasta terminar, de eso no hay duda. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que el año te comience a sonreír más de lo que me ha sonreído a mi XD

 **Lexugim Greyrat:** Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando y… sobre mis otros fics, no prometo que sean tan buenos como este XD (al menos no el primero u.u). Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Lady Berserk:** Espero que no se te haya olvidado como usarlo o tendremos problemas u.u en fin… Dagur fue olvidado en este capítulo, pero quizá pronto regrese XD y… sobre Kaira… ¿la amaste o no la amaste? Tú y JC tenían sus "sospechas" XD y obviamente no les iba a decir que si… pero tampoco que no e.e ¡es tan divertido hacerte dudar! –Le lanzan un hacha- ok ya… espero que este capítulo te haya gustado jeje…

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	18. Capítulo 17

**¡Han pasado 84 años! xD ok no… lamento muchísimo la tardanza, ya saben que tenía problemas por no tener computadora, ¡pero ya se resolvió! Ya tengo de regreso a mi vieja, confiable y caprichosa computadora XD**

 **Ok ya, este capítulo es un tanto más ligero que el anterior, pero eso no le quita lo significativo, creo que con él podrán aclarar algunas dudas… En fin, no diré más, todos estamos ansiosos por este capítulo, así que…**

 **Disfrútenlo** **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 8,071

* * *

 _CAPITULO 17_

El constante movimiento agitado fue lo que la despertó; estaba aturdida y tuvo que ajustar su vista a la poca luz que había. Se encontraba en un carruaje completamente cerrado de paredes de madera, sus manos y pies estaban encadenados y, lo que era más inquietante, no estaba sola…

Ahí, frente a ella, sus amigos y Kaira se encontraban en sus mismas condiciones.

—Vamos a morir…—Susurraba con desesperación Patapez temblando en su lugar—, vamos a morir—Repetía una y otra vez.

—Si morimos—Dijo de repente el gemelo—, quiero que lo último que vean mis ojos sea a mi gallina, ¿creen que esos sujetos puedan concederme ese último deseo?—Cuestionó esperanzado, aunque claro, nadie le respondería.

— ¡Vamos a morir!—Exclamó Patapez ignorando al gemelo.

— ¡Ya cállense los dos!—Reprendió la pelirroja con frustración—, me dan dolor de cabeza—Se quejó—. NADIE va a morir—Dijo para intentar calmarlos a todos.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—Gimoteó Patapez.

—Porque de eso depende que Drago sea derrotado—Contestó la chica con mirada sombría.

Estaban tan sumidos en su discusión que hasta el momento no habían notado que ella ya se encontraba consiente y, aunque le desagradara, debía admitir que Kaira era buena para manejar a sus amigos, pero eso no hacia desaparecer ese sentimiento de molestia que tenía hacia ella.

— ¡Astrid, despertaste!—Dijo de repente la gemela sacándola de sus pensamientos, parece que alguien al fin se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba despierta.

—Ya era hora—Se quejó Brutacio mientras relajaba su cuerpo y se recostaba contra la pared de madera.

— ¿Dónde está Hipo?—Fue lo primero que dijo, su voz se sentía débil y su garganta estaba tan seca que le dolía.

—Tranquila, él está bien—Le respondió Kaira señalando al chico inconsciente en el suelo de madera frente a Patapez.

Hasta ese momento no había notado la presencia del castaño y tampoco que el rubio se encontraba libre de manos.

—En realidad…—Comenzó a decir el chico regordete, más cuando la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada asesina prefirió no continuar.

—Patapez…—Gruñó Astrid siendo ahora ella quien le dirigía una mirada asesina.

¡Vaya situación en la que se encontraba!

— ¡Él está bien!—Dijo con rapidez—, pero perdió mucha sangre—Agregó nervioso—, detuve el sangrado con un torniquete, pero eso no servirá de mucho si la herida se infecta.

Sin duda no era bueno, para nada era bueno.

Pero… ¿qué podía hacer ella?

—Todo esto es su culpa—Murmuró con la mirada sombría, mirada que por escasos segundos se concentró en la pelirroja frente a ella.

—Tengo la impresión de que te refieres a mí—Admitió la chica sintiéndose acusada.

— ¡Es tu culpa!—Repitió la rubia molesta clavando ahora si su mirada completamente en ella.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?!—Reclamó—. ¡Se supone que tu aseguraste el área!—Fue ahora ella quien acusó.

—Quizá también fue mi culpa—Admitió con seriedad—… nunca debí permitir que tu entraras a la Fortaleza.

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?—Cuestionó ofendida—. ¿Crees que yo los guíe a ustedes? ¡De ser así no estaría aquí en este momento!

—Tiene un buen punto—Mencionó Brutacio que en cuestión de segundos fue silenciado a causa de las sombrías y asesinas miradas de ambas chicas.

—De no ser por mi habrían sido capturados en esa cordillera, o peor aún, habrían muerto—Le recordó Kaira con ira burbujeando en su interior.

Todo este tiempo había hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudar a esos chicos, ¿y así era como le pagaban?

Es cierto que nunca esperó que la aceptaran o le dieran algo a cambio, pero aun así dolía que la juzgaran sin conocerla, algo que siempre le había ocurrido.

—Astrid…—Llamó Patapez intentando ser razonable—. De no ser por ella no habría podido atender la herida de Hipo… ella es buena—Aseguró confiado de que la ex princesa no era una traidora.

Sus palabras la hicieron detenerse a pensar, y tanto ella como Kaira permanecieron en silencio.

Ambas eran demasiado orgullosas, de eso no había duda, pero había algo más en la pelirroja que no le gustaba a Astrid… Kaira ocultaba algo, lo podía sentir, y no importa cómo ella lo descubriría…

—En lugar de analizarme tanto, deberías de preocuparte por Hipo y por cómo salir de aquí—Habló al fin Kaira incomoda por la constante mirada de la rubia.

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía razón en ese punto, ya tendría tiempo de analizarla después.

—Incómodo…—Canturreó Brutilda recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Patapez.

Un brusco movimiento les dio a entender que se habían detenido y toda la tensión que había hasta el momento desapareció en cuanto la puerta del carruaje se abrió de forma estrepitosa dejando entrar la luz que irradiaba la luna llena de esa noche.

—Parece que han recuperado sus energías—Habló el hombre de cabello castaño cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás mientras entraba a su pequeña prisión.

— ¿Quieres que los pongamos a dormir?—Sugirió el hombre de la cabeza rapada junto a él.

—No será necesario—Negó el castaño—. Así no sería divertido, hermano—Le regañó cuando vio la molestia en su mirada.

Todos estaban confundidos, ¿qué hacían ellos ahí? Y más importante, ¿quiénes eran?

—Sé lo que deben estar pensando—Habló el primer hombre—, y yo responderé esa interrogante—Continuó—. Yo soy Viggo Grimborn, líder de los Cazadores—Se presentó haciendo un ademán de reverencia—; y él, es mi hermano Ryker, el capitán de mi armada—Señaló a su gruñón hermano mayor.

Grimborn…

Sus nombres hicieron eco en la mente de todos, pero principalmente en la de Astrid, ya había escuchado alguna vez ese nombre, solo que no recordaba con exactitud dónde.

— ¿A dónde nos llevan?—Cuestionó Astrid con molestia dejando ver su fortaleza aunque sea un poco.

—Vaya que eres agresiva—La señaló Viggo—, no esperaría más de una Burglar—Confesó.

Y sus palabras resonaron en su mente…

¿Acaso conocía a los Burglars? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Entonces…? No podía ser una coincidencia, ¿o sí?

— ¿Sorprendida?—Indagó divertido llevando ambas manos a su espalda—. Hay mucho que aún no sabes, pequeña—Susurró con maldad—. Desafortunadamente no tendrás la oportunidad de saberlo—Dijo de repente—, no cuando su final está cerca. ¡Drago estará muy feliz de verlos! —Exclamó alzando los brazos al aire—. Y tanto ustedes como todo el mundo recordará que esta victoria fue gracias a los hermanos Grimborn—Sentenció antes de darles la espalda y marcharse junto a su hermano, volviendo a dejarlos en la oscuridad para minutos después reanudar su marcha hacia lo que, según el menor de los hermanos, sería su final.

—Pero que odioso…—Se escuchó murmurar a una voz agotada y débil.

— ¡Hipo!—Exclamó Astrid llorosa por ver despierto al castaño—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy adolorido—Confesó llevándose una mano hacia la herida—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—La verdad no tenemos idea—Fue Patapez quien le respondió mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse de una forma más cómoda y menos dolorosa.

—Debemos salir de aquí—Suspiró con cansancio cerrando los ojos por un momento.

—Tranquilo, así será—Aseguró Astrid—, intenta descansar un poco—Sugirió, como quisiera estar a su lado y brindarle su hombro para que se apoyara en él y descansara, pero esas cadenas se lo impedían.

El chico no dijo nada, solo sonrió y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de madera, por más que lo intentara no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos; quizá si dormía un poco más podría mantenerse despierto cuando llegaran a su destino.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

No tenían la menor idea.

Lo más probable es que ya fuera de día, o que estuviera por amanecer, y como sea que fuera igual no era muy relevante pues no cambiaba el hecho de que seguían siendo prisioneros, lo único que provocaba era más desesperación en ellos.

Lo único que sabían ahora es que, aparentemente, habían llegado a su destino, pues nuevamente el carruaje se detuvo de forma brusca.

Y tan pronto como se detuvieron, varios hombres entraron y los sacaron a la fuerza a través de empujones y tirones de cadenas. ¡Era tan frustrante! Si no estuvieran encadenados ya les habrían dado su merecido aunque eso les costara volver a tener un enfrentamiento como el que los llevó a terminar en esa situación; sí, quizá no era una buena idea…

La luz del sol mañanero los deslumbró por un momento, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del carruaje y el salir nuevamente a la luz resultó realmente molesto para todos. Pero una vez que su vista se adaptó a la nueva luz desearon no haberlo hecho… no cuando vieron el lugar en el cual se encontraban…

Un grito ahogado escapó de los labios secos del castaño y una mirada llena de dolor se apoderó de sus orbes verdes.

¿Ese era su hogar? No, ese ya no era su hogar… ¿Qué habían hecho con su hogar?

Se encontraban en lo que alguna vez fue la Fortaleza Hooligan, esa gran edificación que era protegida por enormes muros de piedra, ese lugar que siempre irradió vida a donde quiera que miraras; pero ya no era así…

Tan solo con ver el frente de la Fortaleza lo supo, ese definitivamente no era su hogar.

El pasto verde en el cual siempre jugó de pequeño ya no existía, ahora solo había tierra negra y áspera con las viejas marcas del enfrentamiento que le arrebató todo lo que amaba. Estaba seguro de que así como se veía el frente, todos los jardines y campos que siempre amó recorrer estaban ahora en las mismas condiciones.

Pero no solo eso había cambiado.

El castillo también mostraba un gran cambio. Sus muros tenían aun las marcas del enfrentamiento, las torres seguían dañadas y, por si fuera poco, emanaba una extraña aura tétrica y sombría.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando contener todos esos sentimientos de frustración e impotencia que crecían en su interior. Simplemente no podía soportarlo, era demasiado para él.

— ¡Muévanse!—Ordenó uno de los cazadores empujando a Hipo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo tropezar y caer al suelo de rodillas.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué no vez que está herido?—Reclamó la Burglar al ver el trato dado al castaño quien, con gran esfuerzo, logró ponerse nuevamente de pie.

—Tranquila—Susurró con voz cansada—, estoy bien.

Pero todos sabían que no era verdad.

Ella quiso acercarse a su lado, ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, pero sus captores y las cadenas que estos habían puesto en sus manos le impedían cumplir con ese deseo.

Ambos fueron alejados con brusquedad y obligados a avanzar junto al resto hacia las puertas de la gran y maltratada construcción.

Las puertas se abrieron con un estruendoso rechinido, incluso podían jurar que estas caerían en cualquier momento, y continuaron con su camino una vez abiertas de par en par.

Así como por fuera, por dentro todo era desolación y oscuridad; el ambiente tétrico continuaba y un olor a muerte se podía percibir.

Las paredes y columnas estaban maltratadas y llenas de marcas de la batalla perdida. Todas las armas y los estandartes fueron reemplazados, ya no había rastro de lo que alguna vez fue la Fortaleza Hooligan, no había ninguna prueba que dijera que ahí vivieron los Haddock; ahora solo habían pruebas de lo cruel y despiadado que era Drago Bludvist… más aún tenían la esperanza de que eso terminara pronto, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

Caminaron por el extenso corredor durante algunos minutos que les aparecieron eternos hasta llegar a unas puertas de roble ahora reseco por el mal cuidado, a un lado de estas había un guardia fornido y de expresión irritada custodiando lo que había del otro lado.

Hipo sabía que era lo que había.

A pesar de los cambios, conocía el castillo y sabía que estaban por entrar al salón del trono, ese lugar en el que pasó muchas tardes sentado en las rodillas de su padre quien, en su trono, le contaba historias sobre sus antepasados; había sido una buena infancia después de todo…

Pero ahora, ahora no sabía que esperar al entrar ahí…

Ya no encontraría a su padre sentado en ese trono con su mirada cansada y el ceño fruncido por tanto pensar.

Ahora encontraría a la persona que asesinó a su padre y tomó su hogar…

Y eso lo aterraba.

—Tenemos una reunión con Drago—Indicó el líder cazador—, no querrás hacerlo esperar—Añadió cuando el guardia se vio indeciso de dejarlo pasar.

No fue necesario decir más, pues de forma inmediata el guardia abrió las puertas rechinantes permitiéndoles así que tanto los cazadores como los prisioneros ingresaran al salón.

El castaño habría preferido no entrar, pero no tuvo otra alternativa, al igual que antes los empujaron para que avanzaran y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban frente al ser despiadado que había provocado todo eso.

No había vuelta atrás…

—Tal y como lo pediste—Comenzó a hablar el menor de los Grimborn—… aquí tienes a Haddock y sus amigos rebeldes—Señaló empujando al castaño haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente a él.

Sus amigos, principalmente la Burglar, intentaron liberarse para ayudarlo, pero los cazadores los amenazaron con sus espadas desenvainadas en el acto y les impidieron continuar con sus intentos.

Por el contrario, ni Drago ni Viggo se inmutaron, ambos permanecían en silencio, dirigiéndose miradas cómplices en silencio.

Más después la mirada de Drago se posó en el castaño aun en el suelo, su mirada era fría y denotaba sed de sangre, algo para nada agradable.

Y el silencio no mejoraba la situación.

¿Es que acaso no pensaba decir nada?

—Debo admitir que es difícil deshacerse de ti…—Dijo con rencor dirigiéndose al agotado castaño.

Su voz…

Creía haberla olvidado.

Pero no, ese tono de voz seguía muy presente en sus recuerdos…

Tan fría, tan siniestra… tan… asesina…

No pudo evitar mostrar el horror en su rostro cuando vio al hombre a los ojos, y se lamentó internamente cuando vio que su acción fue disfrutada por él.

—Más no es imposible—Añadió después de un momento recargando un codo sobre el brazal del trono—, y eso es algo que todo tu preciado Berk entenderá muy pronto.

—No te saldrás con la tuya—Defendió Hipo con la poca fuerza que aún conservaba levantándose poco a poco del suelo para mostrarse más firme.

No dejaría que lo viera débil y con miedo.

—Eso ya lo he hecho, muchacho—Contraatacó victorioso poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta él—. ¡Berk me pertenece!—Gritó con satisfacción propia señalándose a sí mismo con una mano en el pecho—. Y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, mucho menos tú—Agregó con sorna dirigiéndole una mirada asesina—. ¡Llévenselos!—Ordenó a los guardias que recién habían entrado al salón para después darles la espalda y volver a ocupar su lugar en el trono—. Enciérrenlos lejos del resto, dupliquen la seguridad en esa área. Dentro de unos días quiero que reúnan a la mayor cantidad posible de Hooligans, quiero que vean como su última esperanza se extingue frente a ellos—Sentenció con voz sombría y una mirada maligna.

Debían admitir que ese tono de voz y esa mirada les causaron escalofríos, un miedo tan fuerte y profundo que les robó el aliento.

¿A caso tenía razón? ¿Ese era el fin de la esperanza?

Lo cierto era que, hasta sus propias esperanzas habían comenzado a desaparecer en cuanto fueron capturados.

Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere, algo que habían comenzado a creer desde ese momento, pero… No podían rendirse, ¿o sí?

A veces hasta los héroes necesitan que alguien los salve…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A diferencia de lo que todos creían, no los llevaron a la prisión de Berk, dedujeron que ahí estaban todos los que sobrevivieron y fueron capturados después del ataque que le dio la victoria a Drago. En su lugar los llevaron a uno de los extremos del castillo, por lo que Hipo pudo deducir, a una de las torres de la parte trasera del mismo.

¿Acaso habían descubierto los túneles?

No, era algo más.

Hipo conocía la construcción y sabía que era tan vieja como Berk mismo, por lo tanto sabía que en una pequeña área bajo el castillo había un calabozo. Siglos atrás, cuando el reinado de Berk era más cruel y apegado a las "tradiciones", ese calabozo fue el lugar final de todos los que amenazaron a la familia real y a Berk. Y ahora ellos iban a terminar ahí, que ironía.

Dicho y hecho, cuando llegaron al área donde el pasadizo se encontraba, los empujaron para que descendieran por los resbaladizos y destrozados escalones hasta llegar al piso inferior donde, en medio de la oscuridad y la humedad, fueron encerrados en dos viejas y sucias celdas.

Los chicos en una y las chicas en otra. Todos con manos y pies encadenados a la pared pero teniendo la libertad de sentarse en el polvoriento suelo, todos menos Astrid quien, por saber de lo que podía ser capaz, fue encadenada contra la pared permaneciendo de pie e inmóvil.

Y así en la oscuridad fueron abandonados por los guardias, quedando únicamente uno que vigilaría el lugar junto a la única antorcha encendida en un rincón junto a la puerta del calabozo.

No había forma de escapar… Al menos no aun.

La tensión y el silencio que había en el lugar eran tanto que incluso se podían escuchar las respiraciones de todos. Pero ese silencio no parecía querer ser roto por nadie y es que, ¿qué iban a decir? ¡No había nada que decir!

Y así pasaron los minutos, cada uno sumido en su propio mundo, hasta que la puerta fue golpeada y el guardia atendió al llamado.

—Necesito entrar—Demandó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta—, voy a interrogar a los prisioneros—Dijo para intentar convencerlo.

El sonido de los cerrojos siendo deslizados fue lo siguiente en ser escuchado justo antes de que la rechinante puerta se abriera permitiendo entrar al hombre tras esta.

Había dicho que los interrogaría y tal parecía que hablaba enserio, pues no los hizo esperar demasiado. Avanzó hasta ellos con una antorcha en una mano posicionándose entre las dos celdas que se encontraban una frente a la otra.

— ¡¿Tú?!—Gruñó Kaira con odio al verlo poniéndose de pie con rapidez más cuando quiso acercarse a él las cadenas se lo impidieron—. ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!—Exigió saber.

La ira la controlaba en ese momento y le evitaba pensar con claridad en la situación, había olvidado que no estaba sola y que sus nuevos "aliados" no sabían el porqué de su reacción.

— ¿Dónde quedó la cortesía y amabilidad que tu padre te enseñó?—Cuestionó fingiendo sentirse ofendido por el trato que la chica le daba.

— ¡En el mismo lugar al que enviaste tu lealtad!—Le gritó furiosa luchando con las cadenas que la aprisionaban.

El rubio sonrió victorioso al verla en esa situación, había ansiado tanto ese momento y al fin lo había conseguido.

—Ese es el problema—Mencionó con tranquilidad—, esa "lealtad" de la que hablas nunca existió—Confesó acercándose más a la celda hasta tocar las barras de metal oxidado.

—Voy a salir de aquí idiota—Amenazó con voz fría acercándose lo más que podía hacia él—, y cuando lo haga te mataré—Siseó con ira para después retroceder y sentarse nuevamente en el suelo.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes—Susurró Edzard encaminándose hacia la puerta para después salir azotándola con fuerza dejándolos nuevamente sumidos en el silencio y, ahora también, en la confusión.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—Habló de repente Patapez con desesperación.

No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a tolerar estar ahí por más tiempo sin saber cuándo llegarían los guardias para sacarlos y cumplir con lo que Drago había ordenado.

—Cálmate—Intervino Kaira con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared—, pronto saldremos.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—Gruñó Brutilda a su lado.

—Confíen en mi—Susurró para que el guardia no escuchara.

— ¿Confiar en ti?—Murmuró Astrid con molestia y agotamiento.

—Aunque lo dudes—Alzó la voz Kaira, estaba cansada de que la rubia la cuestionara todo el tiempo.

—Y-ya no discutan—Pidió Hipo con voz cansada y débil desde la otra celda.

Su tono de voz alertó a todos y los hizo verlo para comprobar sus sospechas.

El castaño no se encontraba bien. Estaba pálido y sudoroso, sus parpados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos y su respiración era pesada; pareciera que con el solo hecho de respirar todo su cuerpo doliera, y no era una idea completamente errónea.

—Hipo—Llamó Astrid con miedo y voz temblorosa, quería preguntarle si estaba bien –una pregunta muy estúpida cuando lo estaba viendo en esa situación– pero su voz se apagó antes de que si quiera lo intentara.

—E-estoy bien…—Susurró intentando sonreír, pero en cuanto las palabras escaparon de sus labios sus parpados se cerraron de forma permanente y ninguno de los llamados de Astrid lo hicieron despertar.

— ¡Oh Thor, ¿qué hacemos?!—Exclamó aterrado Patapez.

—Primero cálmate—Indicó Kaira con autocontrol.

— ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no eres la que está herida!—Le gritó Astrid, se había cansado de ser tolerante—. ¡Puede morir!—Dijo con frustración y los ojos nublados por el agua que comenzaba a acumularse en ellos.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?—Cuestionó ofendida la pelirroja, más después de un momento dejó atrás sus reproches—. Yo me hago cargo, CONFÍEN en mí—Insistió—. ¡Guardia!—Gritó a todo pulmón obligando al hombre junto a la puerta a ver que ocurría.

— ¡¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?!—Interrogó el irritado hombre.

Kaira suspiró para recuperar el autocontrol, levanto la mirada clavándola en el guardia y sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Necesito que nos ayude a atender a nuestro amigo—Explicó con calma sin dejar de ver fijamente a los ojos del hombre—, está herido y requiere atención.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—Cuestionó malhumorado pero nervioso por la mirada insistente de la pelirroja.

—No creo que a Drago le guste saber que el heredero murió en una celda y no frente a todo Berk como el tanto desea…—Dijo con voz tranquila sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, el nerviosismo del hombre aumentó—- ¿Qué crees que te haga si se entera que fuiste tú quien no quiso evitar que eso pasara?—Cuestionó con fingida curiosidad.

El hombre tragó duro, sin duda él también moriría.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?—Preguntó nervioso pero servicial.

Kaira sonrió satisfecha.

—Agua y vendas limpias—Pidió con amabilidad la chica recargando la espalda contra la pared y estirando las piernas sobre el suelo.

El guardia solo asintió y se marchó con cautela en busca de lo pedido. No sabían si regresaría, pero al ver la tranquilidad que había adoptado Kaira ante lo ocurrido les hacía pensar que lo había logrado.

—Nunca entenderé como lo haces—Confesó Brutilda sorprendida recibiendo una sonrisa sincera por parte de la chica a su lado.

En cuestión de minutos el guardia volvió, seguía nervioso y sus manos temblaban amenazando con derramar el agua en el jarrón que llevaba entre ellas. Ante la mirada expectante de los chicos abrió la celda que contenía a los varones y procedió a dejar el jarrón y las vendas en el suelo junto al castaño para después liberar a Patapez.

Ahora era él quien veía expectante como el nervioso chico rubio se acercaba a su amigo para comenzar a limpiar su herida. Las manos del chico temblaban mientras frotaba con cuidado la parte herida con ayuda de una de las vendas que previamente había sumergido en el agua; y entre cada movimiento su curiosidad y temor por la herida crecía. Patapez no era un experto en heridas ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía perfectamente que la coloración que comenzaba a adoptar la piel de su amigo no era para nada normal.

Desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo de examinar con más detalle la situación, pues en cuanto terminó de atar una venda seca en el abdomen de su amigo tras haber limpiado rigurosamente toda el área, el guardia lo sujetó del hombro apartándolo con rudeza del castaño y volviéndolo a encadenar.

El hombre ya no estaba nervioso, al parecer había recuperado su porte firme y serio pues una vez asegurado que el rubio estaba bien encadenado, tomó lo utilizado para curar al herido y salió de la celda cerrándola con un fuerte golpe; después de eso volvió a su posición junto a la puerta ignorando las miradas de todos los prisioneros y los murmullos que estos comenzaban a producir.

— ¿Cómo está?—Preguntó Astrid preocupada observando al inconsciente Hipo desde su posición, ¡como desearía poder estar a su lado!

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe—Respondió Patapez agotado—. La herida comenzó a infectarse, la limpié pero…

— ¿Pero qué?—Interrumpió Astrid desesperada.

—Hay algo más—Comenzó temeroso—… Y no creo que sea por la infección—Agregó—. Su piel se está poniendo negra alrededor de la herida y estaba volviendo a sangrar.

— ¿Negra?—Cuestionó temerosa Astrid, tenía un mal presentimiento—. ¿Los músculos están tensos?

—Sí—Respondió el joven para su pesar—, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—La flecha estaba envenenada—Murmuró con terror.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

— ¿Qué?—Se atrevió a preguntar Kaira girando la cabeza para verla.

—Si es el veneno que yo creo, no tenemos mucho tiempo—Explicó la Burglar con mirada sombría—. Aunque lo más probable es que usaran una cantidad pequeña, igual es peligroso. Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes… o tu idea de que Hipo muera en una celda será cierta—Dirigió su mirada a Kaira quien, nerviosa, tragó con fuerza.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que eso ocurra?—Cuestionó la pelirroja con seriedad.

—Dos días cuando mucho—Respondió con voz dolida la rubia.

—Será suficiente—Dijo Kaira tranquila volviendo a recargar la cabeza contra la pared.

— ¿Tienes un plan? —Preguntó ahora Astrid irritada por su actitud, ¿cómo era posible que cambiara de actitud así tan de repente en una situación como esa?

—Yo siempre tengo un plan—Sonrió con una leve arrogancia pues sabía que eso molestaría aún más a la Burglar y sonrío con más fuerza cuando la escuchó gruñir por la molestia.

— ¿Podrías tomarte las cosas en serio por una vez en tu vida?—Exclamó ya harta de tener que tolerarla.

Su reacción los sorprendió a todos incluyendo a Kaira, ella creía que la chica tardaría un poco más en explotar.

— ¿Dices que no soy seria?—Quiso saber la ex princesa de Escalofrío irguiéndose en su sitio para observarla mejor.

—Yo solo digo que te tomas las cosas a la ligera, ¡estamos encerrados! ¡Hipo puede morir y nosotros también! Y tú dices que tienes un plan y que debemos confiar en ti—Respondió con voz rápida y frustrada—, ¡¿dime como puede ser eso posible?! ¡No has demostrado ser confiable!

— ¿No lo he hecho?—Regresó con el mismo tono de voz—, ¡después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes…!

— ¡No has hecho nada!—Gritó la rubia frente a ella.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees?—Murmuró con frialdad poniéndose de pie para estar a su altura, acercándose hacia ella lo más que las cadenas le permitían.

La tensión entre ambas había explotado y ninguno de los presentes estaba dispuesto a intervenir, conocían el temperamento de Astrid y algo les decía que el de Kaira era igual o peor, así que realmente no les convenía hablar, solo observar y pedirles a los dioses que nada más ocurriera.

—Solo eres una chica caprichosa que cree que puede hacer todo solo porque su padre es el rey—Dijo Astrid sin pensar realmente lo que decía.

Quizá si hubiera prestado atención y no se hubiera dejado llevar por las emociones habría podido notar el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en la chica frente a ella, pero el "hubiera" no existe y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

— ¡¿Por qué todos piensan eso?!—Exclamó furiosa la pelirroja, no para Astrid sino para sí misma.

Estaba harta de que pensaran eso de ella, sí, quizá no era un gran ejemplo de mujer, ¡pero no era lo que todos creían!

— ¡Deja de creerte el centro del mundo!—Exigió Astrid exasperada por la evasión de su oponente.

— ¡Yo no me creo que centro del mundo! ¡No soy como tú!—Contraatacó de la misma manera—. Ustedes los Burglars se creen superiores por ser "grandes guerreros defensores de la paz", ¡pues adivinen qué, NO EXISTE LA PAZ!—Exclamó furiosa—, todo por lo que dijeron luchar fue una completa farsa, ¿no se suponía que ustedes protegían a los inocentes? ¡Entonces porque no detuvieron a Drago!

— ¡Tú no sabes nada!—Gritó ahora Astrid con dolor por recordar la forma en la que perdió a toda su gente—. ¿Crees que los Burglars no lucharon por proteger Berk? ¡Fue eso lo que acabó con sus vidas!

—Pero no con todas…—Acusó—, tú "afortunadamente" sobreviviste, deberías estar agradecida por eso en lugar de ir amargando a todos con tu nube de tristeza.

— ¿Crees que disfruto de eso? ¿Crees que fue fácil seguir a delante después de que mi pueblo y mis padres fueran asesinados? ¿Crees que es fácil continuar sabiendo que no pude hacer nada para evitar que toda mi gente muriera?—Cuestionó con dolor ahogando todos esos sentimientos en su interior—, pero claro que no lo entiendes, nunca lo entenderás—Se auto respondió con amargura—. No sabes lo que es tener que luchar por sobrevivir, siempre has tenido a alguien que lo hiciera por ti—Dijo con frialdad, frialdad que nunca nadie de los presentes había visto en ella—. Mientras tú siempre lo has tenido todo, otros hemos tenido que luchar por recuperar lo poco que teníamos.

Sus nuevas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de la pelirroja, trayendo de regreso todos esos sentimientos que había mantenido prisioneros en su interior, todo eso que juró no volver a sentir.

— ¿Crees que tu vida ha sido difícil?—Exclamó dolida y molesta—. ¡No eres la única que ha sufrido!—Dijo intentando que su voz no sonara rota —… No hables sin conocerme—Continuó después de un momento en silencio con la misma frialdad que ella—, podrías arrepentirte…

Esa reacción tomó por sorpresa tanto a Astrid como a los espectadores, los cuales ya no solo eran sus amigos, pues ahora el guardia se les había unido en cuanto los gritos de ambas aumentaron de intensidad; el hombre pudo haberlas detenido, pero la tensión que había entre ambas fue suficiente como para asustarlo y dejarlo fuera de la discusión tal y como ocurría con los chicos.

—No eres la única que ha sufrido—Repitió con rencor las mismas palabras, teniendo libre ahora todo eso que ocultó siempre—… No sabes lo que es que todos esperen algo de ti y que tú no puedas cumplir con sus expectativas. Que te vean como una inútil y se avergüencen de ti. No sabes lo que es que tu propio padre te vea como una decepción… como una basura… y te culpe por la muerte de tu madre…—Con forme más decía su voz se iba rompiendo y sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, lagrimas que no dejaría escapar frente a ellos—. A diferencia de ti, yo nunca he tenido un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Tú tuviste la dicha de tener a dos padres cariñosos… de tener una familia…

—Al menos tu padre sigue con vida…—Susurró la rubia con la mirada baja.

— ¿De qué me sirve eso si él nunca me ha querido?—Cuestionó con dolor obligándola a levantar nuevamente la mirada—. Siempre ha intentado venderme al mejor postor… siempre me ha visto como algo de lo cual se debe deshacer…

—Kaira…—Alcanzó a pronunciar, el arrepentimiento había llegado en cuanto vio la mirada llorosa de la chica.

—Por eso no tienes idea de nada—Continuó con voz recuperada—. Crees que solo tú sufres y estás equivocada…—Dijo con frialdad—. ¡Y esto no es ningún capricho!—Gritó recordando eso ultimo de repente—. Siempre he querido hacer más, demostrar de lo que soy capaz… y esta es mi oportunidad…—Dijo más tranquila y con la misma fortaleza que aparentaba tener siempre—. Así que no se preocupen, los sacaré de aquí… y cuando lo hagamos, Drago será derrotado para siempre…—Finalizó sin importarle que el guardia escuchara esas últimas palabras.

Ya no había nada más que decir, ella lo había dicho todo y ahora se marchaba de nuevo a su rincón sentándose sobre el polvoriento suelo y recargando la cabeza contra la pared, cerró sus ojos con fuerza permitiendo que una lagrima escapara y rodara por su mejilla.

El resto ahora la observaba con comprensión, el guardia había vuelto a su posición y Astrid permanecía estática –cosa obvia pues estaba inmovilizada por las cadenas– repasando una y otra vez la confesión de la pelirroja que, ahora que la veía bien en ese estado de debilidad, podía notar mucho más que una arrogante princesa; en realidad, ahora se daba cuenta de que esa actitud solo era una armadura que la chica se había autoimpuesto, tal y como ella había hecho desde que Thorey murió, más su armadura había caído gracias a Hipo, él la había salvado así como ella salvó a Thorey y la liberó de su propia armadura.

Kaira no era tan diferente a ellas. Podía ver en su rostro esa expresión madura y cansada, podía ver a alguien que tuvo que crecer a la fuerza para sobrevivir, algo que solo había visto en Thorey pero que ahora se repetía en alguien más.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente?!

Sensei le había enseñado a ser empática, a interpretar las emociones propias y las ajenas. Y Thorey, ella le había enseñado a no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. ¡Estaba tan confundida! Pero sabía que había cometido un error, había ignorado lo que sus dos maestros le enseñaron y, aunque ambas enseñanzas eran diferentes las dos iban enlazadas para un mismo fin.

Ahora tendría que disculparse, pero… ¿podría? ¿Kaira la perdonaría? Lo hiciera o no, debía tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, eso era lo correcto, era lo que sus padres le enseñaron de pequeña, lo que su Sensei le ayudó a fortalecer tiempo después y lo que ahora debía poner en práctica. Mas habría que esperar, si de algo estaba segura es que no era el momento de volver a hablar, debía esperar a que las emociones de ambas se calmaran o podría empeorar las cosas.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Cómo están los prisioneros?—Preguntó indiferente desde su trono cuando su mano derecha, Eret, entró a la habitación.

—Bajo control—Respondió con firmeza el azabache—, y toda el área está cubierta, si acaso los amigos de la chica aparecen los atraparemos—Avisó.

—Excelente—Murmuró el hombre acariciándose la barbilla con su mano—. ¿El barco está listo?—Preguntó ahora.

—Provisiones y hombres listos, señor—Contestó sin cambiar su porte firme.

—Excelente—Repitió—. Zarparemos al amanecer, quiero que tú te quedes a vigilar, los Cazadores te ayudarán—Ordenó—, volveré en una semana, es el tiempo suficiente para llamar a todos los Hooligans; cuando regrese les entregaremos a su preciado heredero—Susurró sonriente y con la maldad brillando en sus ojos.

Lo peor estaba por venir.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Hey Heather…—Susurraba en su oído, sus codos sobre el borde de la cama para poder impulsarse hacia adelante sin aplastarla—. Hey… Oye… ¿Me escuchas?—Insistía sin recibir otra respuesta que no fueran gruñidos de su adormilada hermana—. ¡DESPIERTA!

— ¡AHH!—Exclamó ella levantándose de golpe, de no haberse quitado el joven, ambos se habrían dado un gran golpe—. ¡Dagur! ¿Qué demonios…?—Se quejó cuando vio a su hermano junto a su cama con una expresión sonriente y tranquila—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no amanece.

—Lo sé—Se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo—, y por eso es el momento perfecto para hablar—Dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Vístete y ve a mi despacho, te estaré esperando—Ordenó antes de marcharse.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Su hermano podía ser muy extraño y misterioso si se lo proponía.

A regañadientes de levantó de la cama para ir en busca de algo con lo cual cubrirse. A esa hora el clima era algo frio y, considerando su ligero vestido de dormir, sería mejor ponerse su bata para abrigarse aunque fuera un poco.

Ni siquiera se fijó en su cabello o en su rostro, solo se calzó sus botas y anudó su bata para después salir de la calidez de su habitación en busca de su hermano.

Y como era de esperarse, el castillo entero se encontraba en penumbras y en completo silencio; su hermano debía tener una gran razón para haberla despertado o sino realmente lo lamentaría.

Caminó con pesadez por los pasillos y bajó de la misma manera las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de Dagur, ni siquiera se detuvo a tocar para pedir el paso, simplemente abrió la puerta e ingresó en el lugar; no estaba de humor.

—Te dije que te vistieras, no que te pusieras algo encima—Reprochó Dagur desde su silla tras el escritorio en el cual tenía extendidos mapas y pergaminos.

—Al punto Dagur—Evadió con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero volver a dormir.

—De acuerdo—Suspiró rendido el mayor más después cambió de expresión a una más relajada—… Dime, ¿cómo están tus amigos?

— ¿Qué?—Murmuró confundida—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?—Indagó desconfiada.

—Solo me intereso por ti, hermanita—Se defendió el pelirrojo levantándose de su asiento para rodear el escritorio y recargarse sobre este, así estaría más cerca de ella.

— ¿Y eso es por…?—Incitó a que continuara—. ¡Vamos, Dagur! Tú mismo me dijiste que no querías involucrarte, ¿y ahora te interesas por eso?—Se quejó—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque—Comenzó—… puede que, quizá y solo quizá, haya cambiado de opinión.

—Debes estar bromeando… creí que…

—Ya sé, ya sé—Detuvo—, la alianza con Drago. Eso ya es pasado hermanita. Si bien la alianza aún existe de forma oficial, Berserk ya está listo para acabar con eso—Explicó y después bajó la mirada con cansancio—. Desafortunadamente no puedo ayudarlos directamente con mi armada, pero…—Volvió a levantar la mirada—, como aliado de Drago, cuento con mucha, ¡muchísima!, información que, por azares del destino, puede llegar a ti… y tú puedes dársela a tus amigos.

— ¿Me dirás todo lo que sabes?—Cuestionó sorprendida.

—Así es—Aclaró sonriente—. De esa forma ayudaremos, a cambio debilitarán a Drago… y cuando eso ocurra… ¡Berserk tomará el control!

—N-no piensas tomar su lugar como tirano gobernante de todo el archipiélago, ¿o sí?—Preguntó nerviosa, tenía miedo de que esas fueran sus intenciones.

— ¡Claro que no!—Exclamó ofendido—. Lo único que quiero es que Berserk sea el reino más fuerte, ¡y nos reconozcan como los que derrotaron a Drago!—Gritó alzando los brazos con entusiasmo—. Yo no soy un monstruo, hermanita; demente, sí; atractivo, ¡por supuesto que sí!—Explicó avanzando hasta ella para posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Pero un monstruo, ¡definitivamente no!... Así que… ¿tenemos un trato?

¿Sería buena idea?

Si de algo estaba segura es de que su hermano, a pesar de todo lo que se decía de él y de lo que ella sabía que era capaz de hacer; él jamás la traicionaría. Eran familia, y la familia nunca se abandona.

Así que…

—Claro…—Aceptó sonriente después de un momento de pensarlo—, primero la familia, ¿no es así?

— ¡Exacto hermanita!—Exclamó satisfecho abrazándola con fuerza.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya poco les importaba no saber cuánto tiempo pasaba, lo más probable es que ya hubiera amanecido otra vez… daba igual, seguían encerrados.

Hipo no mejoraba, pero tampoco parecía empeorar demasiado; durante escasos momentos abrió los ojos y se mantuvo consiente hasta que nuevamente caía en un sueño profundo. Astrid, conociendo de sobra el veneno con el que habían afectado al castaño, les explicó que eso era "normal" pues su cuerpo estaba luchando contra el veneno y eso les daba esperanzas, pues si él no se rendía ante esa situación, ellos tampoco lo harían; iban a salir de ahí aunque aún no sabían cómo ni mucho menos cuándo.

El guardia había sido relevado en dos ocasiones, Astrid suponía que la primera ocasión fue al caer la noche y la segunda al amanecer; eso era útil pues si Kaira no les decía su "plan" ella tendría que idear uno propio. Pero, ¿cómo pensar en un plan cuando la persona que tanto te importa está convaleciente? Simplemente no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera él.

Y para tratar de no pensar prefirió cerrar los ojos en un intento por dormir aunque fuera un par de minutos, algo que no parecía funcionar en lo absoluto. Aun así, despejó su mente lo más que pudo, recordando las enseñanzas de sus maestros, quizá ellos le pudieran ayudar a encontrar una forma de salir… quizá se estaba ilusionando y no lograban escapar… pero aun así no se rendiría, los Burglars jamás se rendían y ella no sería la excepción.

Aunque fuera extraño, debía admitir que el silencio de la celda la ayudaba a pensar, o al menos lo hacía hasta que se escuchó la puerta siendo abierta seguida de unos pasos acercándose hasta las celdas.

Reconocía esos pasos rápidos y relajados, los había escuchado antes en ese mismo lugar; tal vez fue por eso que abrió los ojos parcialmente para ver si estaba en lo cierto, tal vez fue por eso mismo que volvió a cerrarlos fingiendo estar dormida…

Sabía que lo que seguía a continuación no le correspondía, solo la chica pelirroja encadenada frente a ella podía hablar…

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?—Escuchó decir a la chica con irritación.

—Solo vine para disfrutar de tu encierro—Confesó el hombre con un tono de voz que hasta a ella molestó.

—Pues disfruta todo lo que puedas, no durará mucho—Advirtió Kaira haciendo poder de todo su autocontrol.

No pudo evitarlo, la curiosidad se había apoderado de ella, así que abrió los ojos por completo y continuo escuchando en silencio.

—Si hubieras sido un poco más inteligente no estarías aquí—Dijo Edzard apoyándose en las barras de la celda.

—Si hubiera sido más inteligente y menos compasiva jamás te habría permitido acercarte tanto y por lo tanto ninguno estaría aquí—Dijo ahora Kaira levantándose de golpe y acercándose lo más que podía hacia las barras.

—Por eso es tu culpa—Acusó el rubio—. Se supone que eres una gran pensadora, ¡nada se te escapa!, pero ¿qué crees? Fallaste, has fallado siempre y seguirás fallando por el resto de tu corta y miserable vida.

— ¿Eso crees?—Cuestionó con burla ignorando sus palabras lo más que podía—. Mi vida puede ser todo lo miserable que quieras, puedo ser tan estúpida como para no haberme dado cuenta de lo que hacías; pero al menos no soy una traidora como tú, ni un idiota que cree que se saldrá con la suya por el simple hecho de estar con Drago—Señaló con frialdad—, ¿en serio crees que él te ayudará? En cuanto dejes de ser útil para él te matará como a todos los demás.

—No le conviene deshacerse de mí…—Mencionó seguro de sí mismo—. Dime, Kaira—Habló con voz susurrante—, ¿de qué crees que Magnus sea capaz si se entera de que su única hija fue capturada y asesinada?

—Hará una fiesta y gritará de alegría—Se burló de su propia desgracia.

—Tal vez—Concedió—, pero igual, necesitará a un nuevo heredero…

—Novedades idiota, yo ya renuncié a ese puesto—Recordó con diversión.

—No oficialmente—Recalcó mofándose frente a ella.

—Eres un idiota—Rio para provocarlo entendiendo de sobra sus intenciones—. Y cuando salga de aquí te destruiré por traicionarme—Amenazó ahora con voz fría.

—La única forma de salir será cuando mueras—Dijo confiando en su seguridad.

—Y desde el más allá te destruiré—Continuó divertida.

— ¿Nunca te cansas de ser tan estúpida?—Se quejó Edzard con fastidio.

— ¿Y tú no te cansas de ser tan idiota?—Regresó ella de la misma forma—. Ya lárgate de aquí, tu presencia me da asco—Gruñó cansada de escucharlo.

—No estás en posición de dar órdenes—Se defendió separándose de las barras.

—No era una orden—Dijo la chica en tono burlesco para después retroceder hasta su rincón y volver a su posición de siempre.

— ¡Se acabó el tiempo!—Habló el guardia en turno señalándole la puerta.

A regañadientes se marchó dejando en Kaira una sonrisa triunfadora, más aun así, en el interior, se sentía preocupada por lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Pero que idiota—Murmuró para sí misma—. Me reveló su plan sin darse cuenta—Se burló—. Sin duda alguna debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

— ¿Cómo?—Cuestionó Brutilda cansada de tener que esperar a que la pelirroja revelara su supuesto plan.

—Ya lo verán…—Fue lo único que les dijo, algo que venía repitiendo desde que llegaron a ese lugar.

¿Era todo lo que diría? Realmente no entendía a esa chica, ¡y eso la frustraba! Quería gritarle tantas cosas como lo hizo antes, pero no podía, no debía y no quería. Aun así, en algún momento abordaría el tema, tarde o temprano descubriría que es lo que Kaira tenía que ver con ese hombre, por ahora se conformaba con lo que la chica había confesado a causa de su descuido e imprudencia… algo que lamentaba haber hecho pero que ya no podía remediar…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En medio de la penumbra un pequeño rollo de pergamino fue deslizado en el interior de la celda hasta detenerse contra los pies de la pelirroja en el rincón.

— ¿Qué es?—Preguntó Brutilda a su lado cuando la chica tomó el pergamino.

No habían visto quien lo introdujo a la celda pues la posición desde la cual había sido arrojado estaba justo en el punto ciego de ambas celdas, pero por la expresión tranquila de Kaira parecía ser que se trataba de un amigo.

Con precaución la chica extendió el trozo de pergamino al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para avanzar hasta la entrada donde la luz de la antorcha le ayudara aunque fuera un poco a poder leer lo que la nota decía.

—Drago… Fue a Berserk—Alcanzó a leer Kaira con expresión preocupada.

— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!—Exclamó entusiasmada Brutilda.

— ¡Baja la voz!—Reprendió Astrid y la gemela susurró un "lo siento"—. ¿Qué haremos?—Preguntó con reserva a Kaira sin verla fijamente a los ojos.

—Esperar—Se encogió de hombros la chica ignorando la incomodidad de Astrid, ya poco le importaba lo ocurrido horas atrás—. Pronto saldremos de aquí—Dijo con seguridad—. Y hasta entonces, es mejor descansar, lo necesitaremos.

Y tras decir eso último escondió la nota con dificultad entre su ropa y volvió a su rincón para cerrar los ojos recargando la cabeza contra la fría pared de la celda.

Pronto saldrían de ahí… de eso no había duda. Lo que le preocupaba era Berserk y estaba segura que no era la única que pensaba en eso, más no había mucho que decir al respecto y mucho menos podía decirles la verdad bajo esas circunstancias.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ese es el plan, hermanita—Le dijo satisfecho deslizando su mano por los planos sobre la mesa.

—Excelente—Sonrió la azabache a su lado—, ¿cuándo comenzamos?—Quiso saber, más antes de que su hermano pudiera responderle, alguien más intervino.

La puerta del salón se había abierto de golpe y los gritos de los guardias diciendo "¡no puede entrar!" se escucharon hasta el interior. Y sus dudas sobre quien podía ser el intruso se aclararon cuando lo vieron entrar, para Heather la preocupación se hizo presente, pero a su hermano no parecía causarle el mismo efecto.

— ¡Drago!—Gritó con fingida alegría el pelirrojo alzando los brazos, con disimulo empujó a su hermana obligándola a quedarse tras él—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí amigo mío?

—La traición…—Susurró el hombre con mirada asesina desenvainando la espada que cargaba en su cinturón.

* * *

 **Ahora no tengo nada que decir XD ¡estoy seca de ideas! Además creo que despues de ese final tan cortante e intenso ya no querrán seguir leyéndome (por el momento)… ¡prometo no tardar en actualizar! Estoy intentando estabilizarme con todos los fics, en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas actualizaré Oscuridad y VDP, y si me alcanza el tiempo tambien el fic de Ninjago e.e pero eso es cuento de otro día…**

 **Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

 **Sakura Yellow:** No eres la única que no quiere a Kaira u.u ya lo superé TnT ¡¿Por qué no la quieren?! ¡Si es tan buena! TnT ok ya… Lo de Edzard si era muy obvio XD lo admito… y pues… ¿Heather siendo controlada por Dagur? ¿Eso dí a entender?... Y Patán… sin comentarios XD Como verás las cosas se han puesto más intensas que nunca jeje… espero que la historia te siga gustando.

 **Lady Berserk:** ¡Ahí tienes a tu Dagur! XD espero que te hayan gustado sus dos apariciones, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¡No te lo diré! Eso te ganas por no querer a mi Kaira TnT Ok ya XD espero que la historia te siga gustando y no me odies demasiado e.e –incerte mi carita sonriendo aquí–

 **Naviitho:** La tensión aumenta al igual que las preguntas, ¿qué pasará ahora? Pronto lo descubriremos… Espero que la historia te siga gustando jeje.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	19. Capítulo 18

**¡Ya llegué! ¡No me maten! Tardé mucho, lo sé, pero vean el lado bueno… ¡les traje mega capitulo! Son 39 páginas u.u**

 **En este capítulo aclararemos algunos puntos que quedaron en espera desde que la historia inició e.e es un tanto ligero en cuanto a acontecimientos, pero creo que les gustará… la verdad a mí me ha encantado como quedó XD aunque algunas cosas me encantarían mejorarlas u.u**

 **En fin, disfrútenlo** **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 12,232

* * *

 _CAPITULO 18_

Sus manos, al igual que su vestido y el suelo, estaban teñidas por el líquido carmesí que había escapado de la herida que desesperadamente intentó detener.

¿Ese era el fin? ¡Imposible!

Veía con horror los estragos de la escena que había protagonizado junto a su hermano y Drago Bludvist. Lo peor de todo era que ese hombre no quiso continuar y acabar con su dolor, prefirió marcharse dejándolos solos en la habitación.

— ¡Princesa!—Escuchó gritar a los guardias cuando por fin lograron entrar a la habitación, pero ella no les prestó atención.

Sus voces se escuchaban tan lejanas, su mirada permanecía perdida en la sangre que había entre sus manos temblorosas hasta que su visión comenzó a nublarse y todo se tornó oscuro. Aun podía escuchar los llamados de los guardias, pero eran tan lejanos y poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo al igual que ella en medio de la oscuridad…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¡Ahora me obedecerán a mí!—Gritó el hombre frente a todos los guerreros y aldeanos que se habían acercado al castillo.

El horror se apoderó de la mirada de todos, aunque eran Berserkers y la sed por la guerra corría por sus venas, sabían que esa guerra no la podrían ganar. ¿Estaban solos ahora?

Quizás en esta ocasión no podían ganar, pero los Berserkers no se rendían tan fácilmente; por eso se tragaron su orgullo y se inclinaron ante su nuevo "líder" ofreciéndole respeto y lealtad, al menos hasta que todo indicara que podían revelarse ante él.

— ¡BERSERK ME PERTENECE!—Exclamó Drago Bludvist alzando la espada ensangrentada para que todos la vieran.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que fueron encerrados y nada había mejorado, mucho menos el estado de Hipo, que por fortuna había superado los dos días que Astrid dijo que soportaría. El castaño pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, eran pocos los momentos en los que se mostraba consciente y hablaba con el resto para no preocuparlos; la fiebre había disminuido, pero el dolor seguía atormentándolo; tanto él como el resto sabían que debían salir de ahí cuanto antes si querían que él sobreviviera… pero no era tan sencillo, mucho menos si la única persona que parecía tener un plan no les decía nada…

— ¡La cena!—Gritó el guardia lanzando trozos de pan al interior de las celdas para después volver a su lugar junto a la puerta, eso era lo único que los hacía saber cuánto tiempo pasaba, el guardia solo les daba de "comer" en la noche.

A pesar de lo viejo del pan todos tomaron un trozo para comer, todos menos Astrid pues estaba inmovilizada.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a comer?—Sugirió con voz cómica Brutilda pues era quien más cerca estaba de la otra rubia.

Pero la Burglar negó tal y como lo hizo las noches anteriores.

—Repartan mi parte entre ustedes—Dijo la chica sin darle mucha importancia.

—Oye—Llamó Kaira poniéndose de pie—, sé que fuiste entrenada para sobrevivir sin alimento y todo eso, pero…—Se detuvo para pensar bien en lo que diría a continuación—, cuando salgamos de aquí necesitarás toda la energía que puedas, al igual que el resto.

Astrid no respondió, seguía incomodándole que la pelirroja le hablara de esa forma tan preocupada y paciente después de lo que había pasado la última vez, no entendía como era eso posible; aún estaba molesta consigo misma por lo que dijo, pero también sentía molestia hacia la chica por seguir callando su famoso plan.

—Bueno, has lo que quieras—Gruñó al sentirse ignorada volviendo a su rincón.

Un golpe en la puerta fue lo que llamó la atención tanto del guardia como los prisioneros; el primero, con fastidio se acercó a la puerta y, tras observar que no había nadie por la abertura de la parte superior, se decidió a abrirla para descubrir qué ocurría. Grave error el que cometió.

Otro golpe más, ahora de la puerta siendo azotada contra la pared, fue lo que se escuchó, seguido del ruido sordo de un cuerpo al caer. La atención de todos estaba puesta en el pequeño y oscuro corredor, todos temerosos de lo que pudiera aparecer por este.

Los pasos de alguien aproximándose retumbaron por todo el lugar después de un desesperante silencio.

— ¿Listos para escapar?—Les preguntó sonriente desde el exterior de las celdas mientras les mostraba un manojo de llaves.

— ¡¿Tú?!—Exclamaron todos sorprendidos, todos menos Kaira, que sonreía pues su plan de escape estaba funcionando.

— ¡Al fin!—Dijo Kaira sonriente llamando la atención de todos al tiempo que se levantaba de su rincón—, ¿qué esperas? Sácanos de aquí—Apresuró sin dejar de sonreír.

Las miradas iban de Kaira al hombre frente a las celdas, ninguno entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabían que la respuesta la tenían ellos dos; una respuesta que sabían no obtendrían tan fácilmente.

El hombre no tardó en entrar a la celda de las chicas y aproximarse a Kaira para liberarla de las cadenas que la tenían cautiva. Dichas cadenas golpearon contra el suelo al caer tras ser soltadas.

—Te tardaste demasiado—Se quejó la pelirroja frotando sus adoloridas muñecas.

—Lo siento, no fue fácil preparar todo sin que sospecharan—Se defendió el hombre dándole una de las llaves para que le ayudara a liberar al resto.

Ignorando el ceño fruncido de la chica, salió de la celda para adentrarse ahora en la de los chicos y proceder a liberarlos.

—Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí—Concluyó mientras liberaba a Brutacio y seguía con Patapez.

Kaira no dijo nada, se limitó a soltar las cadenas de la gemela para que así pudiera reunirse con su hermano.

—Estos sujetos son unos idiotas—Murmuraba para sí misma con forme terminaba de liberar a gemela—, mira que hacer tantas llaves iguales que abran todos los cerrojos—Continuaba diciendo—, es una completa idiotez—Si algo habían aprendido de la chica durante todo ese tiempo, es que parecía gustarle el término "idiota", algo realmente muy curioso—. Pero agradezco que sean así o esto sería aún más difícil—Terminó por decir sonriente avanzando ahora a su tercer compañera de celda para liberarla.

—El mundo necesita de los idiotas—Dijo el hombre mientras liberaba al castaño que, hasta hace un momento, había estado inconsciente.

La chica ya no dijo nada, simplemente rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, en ningún momento dejó su tarea de liberar a la Burglar. La seguridad que habían puesto en ella era demasiada, muchas cadenas entrelazadas en un intento por mantenerla inmóvil, liberarla estaba siendo un trabajo tedioso puesto a que no solo debía soltarlas, sino también desenlazarlas. Y después de varios gruñidos y negaciones cada vez que se ofrecían a ayudarla, logró terminar con su cometido cuando todas las cadenas cayeron juntas golpeando contra el suelo.

—Gracias—Susurró la rubia frotando sus brazos por el ardor mientras esquivaba las cadenas regadas por el suelo y corría al encuentro de Hipo.

—De nada—Murmuró Kaira saliendo igualmente de la celda, más ella no fue a reunirse con el resto.

En lugar de eso le indicó con la mirada a su "amigo" ir con ella a buscar al guardia inconsciente y, con su ayuda, lo arrastraron hasta el interior de la celda que había ocupado ella para después encadenarlo y encerrarlo.

—Así no será un problema—Sonrió satisfecha sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos en sus pantalones.

—Muy bien—Habló Astrid a sus espaldas llamando su atención y obligándolos a girarse—, ¿ahora si nos explicarán qué está pasando?—Exigió saber.

— ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?—Cuestionó el hombre junto a la pelirroja—. No creo que sean necesarias las presentaciones, ya saben quién soy—Explicó—, aunque nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos como es debido—Recordó pensativo.

Muchas veces habían visto a ese hombre liderando los escuadrones de Drago en las aldeas bajas, y todas esas veces le habían provocado dolores de cabeza al arruinar sus planes. ¡Claro que lo conocían! Era imposible no hacerlo, y sí, sabían su nombre, sabían exactamente quién era gracias a la información que obtenían en cada ataque que realizaban contra los hombres de Drago. Todo ese tiempo lo vieron como un guerrero fuerte que era leal a Bludvist en todos los sentidos, y se habían equivocado.

—Yo…—Se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención—, soy Eret, Hijo de Eret—Se presentó haciendo una reverencia ante ellos.

Si, era justo el sujeto al que tanto disfrutaban hacer enojar en cada ataque. El mismo que les gritaba que Drago los destruiría cada vez que huían después de terminar con su trabajo. El mismo que estaba ahora frente a ellos, ayudándolos a escapar de su encierro.

—Muy linda presentación—Habló Kaira sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos—, ¿ya podemos irnos?—Preguntó de brazos cruzados—. Prometo que les contaré todo en el camino—Aseguró con una mirada y un tono de voz que expresaban confianza—, pero ahora hay que irnos—Insistió—, ese tipo de ahí no tardará en despertar, y será mejor que ya no estemos aquí cuando lo haga—Señaló al guardia inconsciente en la celda.

—En eso tiene razón—Apoyó Eret indicándoles el camino hacia la puerta.

Al salir vieron a muchos guardias, todos firmes observándolos fijamente. Por un momento pensaron lo peor. No tardaron nada en adoptar posiciones de defensa, estaban desarmados pero igual podían defenderse; mas nada de eso fue necesario y Eret se los hizo saber.

—Tranquilos—Dijo Eret—, son amigos.

—Gente en todos lados—Canturreó Kaira balaceándose hacia enfrente y atrás sobre sus pies.

El resto intercambiaron miradas cansadas, aflojando los cuerpos relajándose; todos menos Astrid, quien en ningún momento dejó de estar alerta.

— ¿Exactamente, cómo saldremos de aquí?—Quiso saber Hipo alzando la voz con agotamiento sin dejar de apoyarse en el hombro de Astrid para mantenerse de pie.

—Buena pregunta—Señaló Kaira—, ¿cómo, Eret?—Le preguntó al azabache junto a ella.

—Síganme—Se limitó a decir—. Ustedes ya saben que hacer—Les recordó al resto de los guardias antes de dar media vuelta y continuar avanzando por el pasillo, siendo seguido por el resto.

Lo último que alcanzaron a ver antes de dar vuelta por el estrecho pasillo fue como los guardias se causaban algunas heridas superficiales a sí mismos y fingían estar inconscientes; una muy buena táctica para no levantar sospechas.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraron en la entrada del túnel que llevaba a los calabozos donde habían estado encerrados. Y todos, incluso Kaira, estaban confundidos, ¿acaso iban a salir por la puerta principal? ¿Ese era el grandioso plan?

—Por aquí—Señaló Eret la pared.

—A menos que sepas atravesar paredes, no creo que esa sea la salida—Comentó con diversión Brutacio.

El mayor, en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, se limitó a caminar hasta la pared, más preciso hacia donde una armadura oxidada se mantenía en pie por una plataforma en el suelo.

— ¿Alguien me ayuda?—Invitó posicionándose a un lado de la armadura.

Patapez, siendo el más próximo, avanzó hasta estar en el otro lado de la misma y, cuando Eret dio la señal, comenzó a mover hacia enfrente la armadura mientras el azabache la empujaba.

Poco a poco la base de roca en el suelo comenzó a moverse, pero no solo eso, también una parte de la pared de roca lo hizo; la sorpresa no cabía en el rostro de los expectantes, en todos menos el castaño pues él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando la armadura con todo y base fue desplazada hacia un lado, una puerta de madera fue revelada. Dicha puerta estaba hinchada por la humedad del ambiente, era increíble que se mantuviera en su lugar.

—Esta es la salida—Dijo Eret triunfante respondiendo al comentario del gemelo—. Del otro lado alguien los espera para ayudarlos el resto del camino—Explicó.

Mientras decía todo eso, avanzó a la puerta abriéndola con un ligero empujón, temiendo que con un golpe fuerte esta se fuera a caer.

La puerta se abrió y la oscuridad se mescló con la poca luz que había en el pequeño pasillo, Eret tomó una de las antorchas que colgaban de la pared y se la entregó a Kaira señalando la nueva vía de escape.

—Es ahora o nunca—Animó retrocediendo.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la pelirroja, odiaba los espacios oscuros, pero no había otra salida. Al ser ella quien tenía la antorcha, tuvo que ingresar primero al nuevo túnel, el resto no tardó en seguirla, siendo Patapez el último en entrar para ayudar desde ahí a colocar nuevamente la armadura en la entrada.

—Suerte—Susurró Eret antes de que la armadura volviera a su lugar de origen.

Y una vez que eso ocurrió, Patapez cerró nuevamente la puerta para estar más seguros.

La oscuridad reinaba en el estrecho túnel, pero no era absoluta, pues dos antorchas iluminaban lo suficiente para poder verse los rostros y saber por dónde caminar.

Dos antorchas, no entendieron mal. Como les había asegurado Eret, alguien más los esperaba ahí para ayudarlos a escapar. Y ese alguien se encontraba frente a ellos, vistiendo una armadura que dejada al descubierto sus brazos y su rostro sonriente siendo iluminado por la luz de la antorcha; sus ojos brillaban reflejando las llamas del fuego, pero más allá de eso, brillaban porque frente a él se encontraba esa luz de esperanza que durante todo ese tiempo esperó ver.

—Inútil—Susurró, un susurró casi inaudible que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño frente a él.

Su voz, aunque había cambiado por la edad, seguía siendo recordada por Hipo y no lo podía creer. ¿En serio era él? Todo ese tiempo, muy en el fondo, se había hecho a la idea de que todos habían muerto y eso lo incluía; pero ahora esa idea parecía lejana e irreal, la clara prueba de ello era el chico azabache y de ojos azules que estaba ahora frente a él.

— ¿Patán?—Susurró sin creer en lo que veía.

Se liberó con lentitud del agarre que Astrid tenía en su cintura, apartándose de ella para avanzar hacia el chico de la antorcha.

—Es imposible…

—Lo mismo digo—Dijo el sonriente chico acercándose al castaño—. Y por increíble que parezca—Continuó—, me alegra que estés vivo inútil—Celebró abrazándolo con su brazo libre, acción que sorprendió al castaño.

—No tan fuerte—Se quejó cuando la herida comenzó a doler.

—Uh, lo siento, no sabía que estás herido—Se disculpó el azabache liberándolo de su agarre, más no totalmente, pues no dejó de sostenerlo—, espera, ¿por qué estás herido?

—Larga historia—Respondió el castaño recibiendo ayuda del chico para mantenerse de pie—, yo también te tengo una pregunta… ¿cómo sobreviviste?

—También es una larga historia—Rio nervioso Patán.

—Sí, sí, estamos llenos de largas historias—Dijo de repente Kaira llamando su atención, rompiendo con el pequeño encuentro—. ¿Por qué no mejor seguimos avanzando? Así nos cuentan cómo es que ustedes se conocen—Sugirió—. ¡El tiempo es oro!

—Por increíble que parezca estoy de acuerdo con ella—Habló de repente Astrid sorprendiéndolos a todos, pero ella ignoró sus expresiones y avanzó hasta Hipo para que ahora se apoyara en ella y así poder avanzar—. Se supone que tú nos guiarás, ¿no? ¡Andando!—Le dijo a Patán quien, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, no tuvo más remedio que acatar la petición.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Así que son primos—Dijo Brutacio tras escuchar la confesión de Hipo.

—Algo así—Comentó Patán—, nuestros padres también son primos—Explicó—. Por eso él es Haddock y yo Jogerson.

—Sí, es muy claro—Exclamó Brutilda empujando a su hermano para que caminara más rápido.

Y Patán, el pobre chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima cada vez que veía de reojo hacia atrás, no entendía por qué, pero la actitud de la rubia le fascinaba.

— ¿Cuánto más falta?—Preguntó la gemela cansada.

—Solo unos minutos más—Le respondió amablemente Patán—, la salida a los refugios en Punta Cuervo no está muy lejos; de hecho, estamos a medio camino.

— ¿Quién más sabe sobre estos túneles?—Quiso saber Kaira desde la parte trasera, pues, para su disgusto, era la última del grupo.

—Sobre su existencia, solo nosotros y Eret—Contestó—, sobre los atajos y salidas, solo Hipo y yo—Se encogió de hombros—, y Bocón—Dijo de repente llamando la atención del castaño—, pero él no está aquí.

—Espera—Detuvo Hipo—, ¿Bocón también está vivo?

— ¡Claro!—Exclamó entusiasmado el azabache—. De no ser por él yo estaría muerto—Recordó ahora con dolor—, él y mi padre nos salvaron a mí y a otros chicos.

—Tu padre…

—Murió—Dijo alzando la mirada—, murió como todo un héroe, ¡como un Jogerson!

—Lo siento—Susurró Hipo sabiendo de sobra lo que se sentía, pues, aunque Patán no lo admitiera, él sabía que le dolía.

—Yo también—Habló ahora Patán—, tu padre… ya sabes… no soy bueno con las palabras.

—No sé ustedes pero yo sigo sin entender—Interrumpió Brutacio llamando la atención de todos—. Son primos, o algo así—Recordó cada cosa dicha—, y fuiste salvado por un tipo bocón y tu padre muerto.

Y con un fuerte codazo por parte de su hermana, se calló.

—Bocón era mi mentor—Explicó Hipo—, y un gran amigo de mi padre—Suspiró—. ¿Dónde está él?—Le preguntó a su primo.

—En la prisión junto al resto de Hooligans que se negaron a seguir a Drago—Respondió Patán sin dejar de avanzar.

—Espera…—Detuvo Hipo nuevamente posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico—, ¿algunos si aceptaron?

—Sí—Confesó con la mirada baja—, yo entre ellos. ¡Pero no es lo que tú crees!—Se apresuró a decir para evitar mal entendidos—. Algunos no tuvieron opción, Drago amenazó a sus familias, tuvieron que aceptar por protegerlas. Otros simplemente lo siguieron por protegerse a sí mismos… Y otros más, como yo, aceptamos para intentar hacer algo, para recuperar al menos un poco de lo que perdimos.

Su voz salía tan firme y seria, Hipo nunca lo había escuchado hablar así y mucho menos lo había visto en ese porte tan decidido. Él siempre lo había visto como un… bueno, como un patán; siempre se aprovechaba de los más pequeños, incluyéndolo a él, por eso era difícil ver que ahora se preocupaba por los demás. Tal parece que las personas si pueden llegar a cambiar bajo circunstancias críticas.

—Bocón me odio cuando yo acepté la propuesta—Admitió de repente—, tanto él como otros de los guerreros más leales a tu padre, se negaron a aceptar; nos odiaron a todos los que aceptamos. Pero cuando entendieron nuestras verdaderas intenciones nos apoyaron—Contó con nostalgia—, junto con el resto he procurado que ellos se encuentren bien. Hasta ahora hemos progresado bastante.

—Nunca creí que fueras capaz de todo eso—Confesó Hipo sorprendido.

—Lo tomaré como un halago—Rio el azabache reanudando el paso por el túnel.

—Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti, Kaira—Habló Astrid dirigiéndose a la chica que venía tras ellos—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que él estaba con ustedes?—Dijo refiriéndose a Patán.

—Porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía—Se encogió de hombros—. Es cierto que tengo gente en todas partes, pero tampoco conozco a cada uno de ellos—Admitió.

—Eret es el intermediario aquí en Berk, es como el líder o algo así—Explicó Patán—. Fue él quien me confirmó los rumores sobre que seguías con vida—Continuó, refiriéndose al castaño—, también sobre los planes de Lady Kaira y sobre la pequeña "resistencia" que había en Berk. Obviamente no dudé en unirme a ellos.

Y con eso aclarado, nadie dijo otra cosa, se limitaron a continuar caminando por el túnel pues ya no faltaba nada para lograr llegar a su destino.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Entonces—Comenzó a hablar intentando iniciar una nueva conversación.

Justo acababan de llegar al final del túnel y el silencio durante esos últimos minutos había sido incómodo para el castaño que, por fortuna, había soportado todo el viaje a pesar de su molesta herida.

— ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste con ellos?

—Así es—Afirmó sonriente sin dejar de verlo fijamente—. Hemos logrado mucho, intentamos tener todo listo para el regreso del legítimo rey de Berk—Explicó dejando escapar un suspiro—, pero como verán, es más difícil de lo que parece.

Hipo no dejaba de sorprenderse por la madurez de su primo, en el pasado nunca pudieron mantener una conversación tan larga y sincera, pero ahora parecían entenderse. Era extraño, pero ahora si parecían familia, quizá la razón de eso era porque, al fin de cuentas, ahora eran su única familia; aunque bueno, Hipo consideraba a sus amigos parte de su familia, pero eso era diferente.

—Las cosas van a cambiar—Prometió el castaño aproximándose a él con ayuda de Astrid para posar una mano sobre su hombro en forma de apoyo—. Recuperaremos nuestro hogar—Aseguró compartiendo una misma sonrisa con el azabache.

—Creo que, después de todo, no eres tan inútil—Bromeó el chico.

—Y tú no eres tan patán—Continuó con el juego el castaño para después alejarse hasta su posición anterior.

Y así como los silencios eran incomodos para Hipo, esos momentos eran incomodos para él resto; quizá estaba mal decirlo, pero se sentían excluidos, y aun así lo entendían. Hipo se acababa de reencontrar con su primo, era obvio que ambos necesitaban hablar para recuperar el tiempo perdido y eso ellos no lo iban a impedir.

—Bueno…—Comenzó a hablar nuevamente Patán después de un rato en silencio—, hasta aquí llego yo. Debo volver a mi puesto de vigilancia antes de que noten mi ausencia, mi compañero no me cubrirá por siempre.

— ¿Y nosotros que haremos?—Preguntó Brutilda con el ceño fruncido y, por increíble que parezca, dicha acción provocó un sonrojo en el azabache.

—L-la salida está ahí—Señaló nervioso alzando la mano para indicar la puerta que había en la parte superior del túnel—. Ya estamos en Punta Cuervo, lo único que deben hacer es salir—Explicó—. Tengo entendido que tu gente los espera en los acantilados, Lady Kaira.

La chica se limitó a asentir.

—Espera—Intervino Patapez—, la distancia de aquí a los acantilados es muy grande. No podremos llegar tan rápido, además, Hipo necesita descansar.

—Lo siento, eso está fuera de mis manos—Se disculpó Patán con pesar—. No pueden quedarse aquí y tampoco es seguro ir a los refugios que están en esta misma área. Los Cazadores no han dejado de vigilar, de seguro ya se enteraron de que escaparon y los refugios será lo primero que revisarán.

—En eso tiene razón—Habló Hipo con agotamiento, ya comenzaba a resentir los últimos minutos de caminata—, aunque desconocen la existencia de los túneles, igual no son seguros. Lo mejor es aprovechar la noche y el tiempo para llegar lo más lejos que podamos.

—La gente de Drago no se atreverá a entrar al bosque—Aseguró Patán—, aunque los Cazadores, bueno, ellos tal vez sí.

—Eso no ayuda, Patán—Se quejó Hipo.

—Lo que quiero decir—Se defendió—, nadie conoce este bosque mejor que tú, Hipo. ¡Es un laberinto viviente! No darían con ustedes aunque lo intentaran.

—Yo no estaría tan segura—Mencionó Astrid preocupada—, son buenos rastreadores.

—Pero tú también—Cortó Patán—, eres una Burglar después de todo—Recordó todo lo que, de forma breve, le contaron cuando Hipo los presentó.

—No tenemos otra alternativa—Insistió Hipo—. Si nos vamos ya, lograremos avanzar al menos la mitad del camino; podremos refugiarnos en The Cove.

—Decidan rápido, se agota el tiempo—Apresuró Patán.

—Está bien—Suspiró Astrid rendida—, andando.

Con una mirada le indicó a Patapez que tomara su lugar junto a Hipo y, cuando esto fue realizado, avanzó a los pequeños escalones de hierro sujetos a la pared de tierra y roca del túnel. Subiendo lentamente ante la mirada de todos, llegó hasta la puerta del túnel, siendo esta pequeña y de madera vieja por el tiempo, no necesitó aplicarle mucha fuerza para abrirla encontrándose con la roca que cubría la salida por seguridad para que el túnel no fuera encontrado.

Llevó sus manos al nuevo obstáculo, sintiendo lo frio de este hasta dar con las ranuras talladas en la roca. Esta vez sí fue necesario aplicar más fuerza para lograr empujar la gran roca, en realidad no era una roca de gran peso, era del tipo de roca ligera que pasaba desapercibida ante los ojos curiosos.

No tardó mucho en deslizarla para dejar libre la salida y tampoco tardó mucho en desaparecer por esta con el único objetivo de revisar el área en busca de peligro; era su instinto y eso nadie lo podía evitar, ni siquiera ella.

—Todo bien—Anunció asomando la cabeza por el hoyo en la tierra, su rostro siendo iluminado por la tenue luz de las antorchas del interior—. Salgan.

No tardaron mucho en obedecer. Uno por uno comenzó a subir por los escalones hasta lograr salir del túnel, respirando el aire puro y relajando al menos un poco sus cuerpos.

Solo faltaban Patapez e Hipo.

—Mucha suerte—Deseó Patán ahora con las dos antorchas en sus manos—. Me alegra que estés vivo—Confesó antes de retroceder para comenzar a alejarse.

—Lo mismo digo—Sonrió Hipo para después darle la espalda y avanzar con ayuda de Patapez hasta los escalones—. ¡Saluda a Bocón por mí!

— ¡Dalo por hecho!—Aseguró el azabache desde la distancia, perdiéndose en uno de los giros del túnel, siendo la luz de las antorchas el único testigo de su presencia en este.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fue necesario quedarse un momento en Punta Cuervo para que Hipo descansara un poco después de tan larga caminata por los túneles. No podían forzarlo demasiado, su herida podía comenzar a sangrar de nuevo, además de que sus músculos estaban débiles a causa del veneno suministrado en la flecha. Eso era lo que ocasionaba ese veneno, debilitaba tus músculos hasta tal punto de evitar que te muevas, e incluso, debilita tus pulmones provocándote la muerte; por suerte para Hipo la flecha que lo hirió no contenía mucho de ese veneno, por lo cual aunque sus músculos dolían, seguía teniendo control sobre su cuerpo pudiéndolo mover. Su cuerpo había combatido contra el veneno, hasta el momento nada aseguraba que estuviera fuera de peligro, Astrid había dicho que no podían confiarse, pues el dolor podía incrementar y debilitarlo.

Pero Hipo parecía estar bien, a pesar del extremo agotamiento y el dolor punzante en la herida, el castaño parecía estar bien y fuera de peligro.

Y una vez que recuperó la suficiente fuerza, reanudaron el viaje a través del bosque…

El camino no era nada agradable, a cada paso que daban tropezaban con rocas o se estrellaban contra las ramas más bajas de los arboles; la luz de la Luna y las estrellas no era suficiente, además de que difícilmente llegaba a ellos a causa de la espesura del bosque. Cuando salieron del túnel aun no era media noche, pero para ese momento lo más probable es que ya lo fuera, habían estado caminando por un largo rato, se detuvieron en varias ocasiones para dejar descansar a Hipo y después continuaban por un rato más.

—Cuidado con la rama—Anunciaban los gemelos con diversión cuando esta ya estaba golpeando los rostros de Patapez y Kaira.

—Odín dame paciencia o los mataré en la primera oportunidad que tenga—Murmuraba Kaira resoplando con cansancio por las bromas del par de hermanos.

—Tranquila, ya no falta mucho para llegar—Tranquilizó Patapez a su lado.

—Roca—Advirtió Brutacio demasiado tarde, provocando que la chica tropezara para su diversión.

Y de no haber sido por Patapez que la detuvo a tiempo, Kaira habría terminado en el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

—Por el bien de todos espero que tengas razón—Comentó tras estabilizarse con su ayuda, agradeciéndole con la mirada por tal gesto.

Esa era la peor parte de viajar a través de un bosque tan sinuoso y traicionero de noche; el problema no era el bosque, sino los acompañantes. El par de hermanos aun no conocían los límites de Kaira y, si tenían suerte, los conocerían muy pronto; algo que la pelirroja tenía en común con Astrid era su poca paciencia en ocasiones como esa, y si esos chicos le temían a la Burglar, aprenderían a temerle también a ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Como Patapez había dicho, no tardaron mucho en llegar a The Cove, había sido difícil bajar por la resbaladiza roca del muro que protegía el pequeño claro, pues la tierra alrededor de la estrecha entrada estaba demasiado suelta y ni hablar del intento de escalones rocosos; si de día era difícil, de noche lo era aún más.

Pero lo habían logrado y ahora se encontraban en una pequeña cueva oculta en la misma pared de roca, solo la Luna había sido testigo de su travesía.

Ahora se encontraban a salvo, al menos por el momento.

—Descansemos lo que resta de la noche—Indicó Astrid tras revisar la herida de Hipo y limpiarla con un poco de agua del lago—. En cuanto comience a amanecer continuaremos.

— ¿No nos encontrarán aquí, verdad?—Preguntó preocupada Brutilda siendo abrazada por su hermano para calentarse un poco, pues, por órdenes de la Burglar, no habían encendido ninguna fogata para no llamar la atención.

—Estamos a salvo—Aseguró Astrid—, no darán con este lugar. Solo hay que mantenernos en silencio—Recordó—. Por ahora descansemos.

—No te contradeciré—Agregó Patapez dejándose caer en el suelo de tierra para recostarse en la misma—. Además, aún tenemos tiempo, Drago tardará bastante en volver—Tranquilizó Patapez.

—Yo no estoy tan segura—Mencionó Kaira llamando la atención de todos, pues hasta ese momento era la única que no había dicho nada.

La chica se había mantenido distante, sentada cerca de la entrada para observar los alrededores.

—En la nota que Eret me dio decía que Drago volvería en una semana.

Porque sí, la nota que recibieron días atrás, se las había dado él sin que ninguno más que ella lo supiera.

—Son dos semanas de ida y vuelta—Se apresuró a decir Hipo confundido recargado contra una roca, sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio—, tres si se llevan más barcos.

—Solo fue un barco, y no cualquiera—Explicó levantándose para encararlos—, por lo que Eret me ha contado, el barco de Drago es casi tan veloz como el mío. Y el mío es muy veloz—Agregó—, por eso no me sorprende que vuelva en una semana, lo más probable es que ya esté a medio camino del regreso.

—Eso quiere decir que no fue a atacar—Soltó de repente Astrid—, de ser así habría llevado más barcos.

—En eso tienes razón, hubiera llevado más barcos y mejor armados—Concordó la pelirroja—. Pero no hay que confiarnos, de Drago se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Y con eso dicho ya nadie dijo otra cosa, no había nada más que decir. Ninguno tenía la mente clara en ese momento para trazar planes y estrategias, todos estaban demasiado agotados, todos necesitaban descansar.

Pero obviamente había alguien renuente a esa acción.

En cuanto Astrid se aseguró que Hipo dormía al igual que todos, salió de la cueva y se encaminó hasta estar bajo la protección de un árbol que le brindaba camuflaje. Aunque estuviera cansada no podía dormir, tenía tantas cosas en las qué pensar que simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos y relajarse; fue por eso que decidió montar vigilancia, tal vez así podría distraerse un poco, o, al menos, podría pensar sin ser interrumpida.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—Soltó de repente sintiendo la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

O tal vez si habría interrupciones.

—No hasta donde yo sé—Bromeó y la rubia puso los ojos en blanco—. Solo creí que tal vez quisieras estar con Hipo, yo puedo vigilar—Dijo con más seriedad avanzando hasta sentarse a su lado.

Astrid solo se limitó a observarla con sorpresa, una acción que para la pelirroja se sintió como desconfianza, algo que ya era muy normal en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

—No haré nada malo—Aseguró—, puedes confiar en mí.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?—Suspiró confundida.

— ¿Hacer qué?—Cuestionó de la misma forma.

—Todo esto—Dijo alzando los brazos—. ¿Por qué me tratas bien después de todo lo que te dije? ¿Por qué finges estar bien cuando no es así?

—No tengo porqué tratarte mal, yo tampoco me comporté bien contigo—Se explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Y sobre lo otro, supongo que es una forma de protegerme—Confesó abrazándose a sus piernas, dejando caer la barbilla sobre sus rodillas—. A las personas no les interesa como me siento y no tengo porqué mostrar debilidad—Dijo con voz sombría fijando su mirada en el reflejo de la Luna sobre la superficie del lago frente a ellas.

—Te escuchaste igual que mi hermana—Mencionó la rubia con melancolía inclinándose hacia atrás manteniendo el equilibrio gracias a sus brazos.

—Ella debió ser genial entonces—Bromeó Kaira sin dejar su posición.

—Lo fue…—Susurró—. Fue una gran guerrera y una gran hermana también.

—Qué suerte—Suspiró—… Yo solo tuve al idiota de Edzard—Se quejó y se lamentó en seguida por decirlo.

— ¿Es tu hermano?—Cuestionó sorprendida reincorporándose para verla mejor.

—Algo así—Dijo nerviosa dejando de abrazar sus piernas para encararla—. Éramos hermanos de palabra, pero no de sangre.

—Lo comprendo—Sinceró la rubia—, fue igual con mi hermana y conmigo.

—La diferencia es que ustedes si se llevaban bien—Susurró con pesar apartando nuevamente la mirada.

— ¿Ustedes no?—Cuestionó curiosa.

—En el pasado si—Confesó—, éramos muy unidos, hasta hace algunos años atrás… todo se acabó cuando se interesó en esa chica—Recordó con rencor—. Después de todo lo que mi familia hizo por él… nos traicionó, y lo peor es que ya lo sospechaba, pero no lo quise creer, preferí seguir mis emociones en lugar de mis instintos—Se lamentó.

— ¿Cómo puede cambiar una persona de esa forma por culpa de otra?

—Es un idiota—Soltó de repente—, se ilusionó y terminó con el corazón roto. Le dije que era ridículo, a penas conocía a la chica y ella jamás le correspondería, pero no me escuchó. Su corazón se llenó de rencor, él ya era codicioso… nunca fue una gran persona, pero conmigo era bueno… después de ese día ya nada fue igual, comenzamos a distanciarnos y… llegó al extremo de traicionarme. No debí ignorar mis instintos—Repitió culpándose a sí misma—. Todo este tiempo intente negarlo pero… cuando lo vi en la fortaleza, todas mis dudas se aclararon… y ahora planeo hacerlo pagar.

—Comprendo cómo te sientes—Dijo con melancolía—. Ese sentimiento de culpa y odio, crees que has fallado, que pudiste hacer más… crees que vengándote acabarás con ese sentimiento… pero llegará un momento en el que te debatirás entre si es o no lo correcto y no sabrás como continuar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sentí lo mismo cuando mi hermana y mi clan murieron—Respondió sin titubear, para ese punto ya lo había aceptado como parte de su vida—. En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, luego fui conociendo poco a poco a Hipo, él estaba en mi misma situación—Explicó con cierta alegría—. Juntos salimos adelante, ya no hacemos esto por venganza, sino porque es lo correcto.

—Eso es muy lindo…

—Sí…—Concordó sonriente, su mirada perdiéndose en la Luna que iluminaba cielo—, es bueno tener a alguien en quien apoyarse, pasar por todo eso sola, guardándote todo en tu interior, solo te hará más daño.

—Eres demasiado sabia para tu edad—Bromeó para apagar la tensión, a veces no soportaba tanta sinceridad, aunque en ese caso la agradecía de todo corazón.

—Mira quien lo dice—Rio ahora ella—. ¿Qué edad de suponer que tienes?

—Tengo veinte—Dijo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestia.

—Y sigues comportándote como una niña—Se burló, algo en su interior celebraba el haber conseguido hacer las paces con la chica—, debes madurar.

—No gracias, así estoy bien—Negó sonriente teniendo el mismo pensamiento que ella—. Entonces…—Dijo después de un momento recobrando la seriedad—. ¿Aceptarás mi oferta de ir con Hipo?

—Debo admitir que es una buena oferta—Aceptó levantándose y sacudiendo de su ropa la tierra—. Me alegra que lográramos resolver nuestras diferencias.

—Lo mismo digo, no somos tan diferentes…—Dijo con honestidad—. De hecho, tú te pareces mucho a la chica que rechazó a Edzard—Agregó de repente—, ahora sé por qué mi gusto por molestarte—Bromeó.

— ¿Me parezco a ella?—Cuestionó curiosa mientras avanzaba hasta la cueva sin dejar de verla de reojo.

—En actitud…—Dijo y cuando la rubia se adentraba en la cueva agregó: —Y en otras cosas…

Astrid se detuvo por un momento, la había escuchado y se había confundido, ¿a qué se refería? Quizá depués le terminaría de explicar. Por ahora le bastaba con haber hecho las paces con ella….

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Para el amanecer, tal y como lo dijo Astrid, partieron nuevamente con su destino fijado: Los acantilados.

Hipo se había repuesto lo suficiente, seguía débil y necesitaba ayuda para caminar; ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie, algo que de por si a veces le era difícil por su falta de pierna izquierda.

Aun así, lograron llegar sin mayores contratiempos, claro que se detuvieron en algunas ocasiones a descansar y debieron mantener extremo cuidado para no ser descubiertos. Y cuando el Sol se encontraba a la mitad de su ascenso por el cielo, el pequeño grupo logró llegar a los acantilados.

Justo ahí los esperaban un par de hombres que reconocieron como amigos de Kaira por la familiaridad de la chica al referirse a ellos. Con su ayuda lograron descender por el escarpado camino que los guiaba hasta la pequeña playa bajo los acantilados, al que más se le dificultó tal proeza obviamente fue Hipo, y Astrid, siendo tan desconfiada, no dejó que nadie más que ella le ayudara a bajar.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—Cuestionó Brutilda cuando todos estuvieron en la playa.

—Sígannos—Indicó uno de los hombres comenzando a avanzar hacia una cueva oculta en el acantilado.

Dicha cueva estaba conectada a la playa, en sí no era una playa en toda la palabra, pues la marea llegaba a ser bastante alta en esa área y el agua profunda; más en ese momento el oleaje era tranquilo y, gracias a las incontables rocas filosas que habían en toda el área marina, las olas eran rotas y no llegaban con toda su fuerza a tierra firme.

Al acercarse a la entrada de la cueva pudieron ver un camino de roca en el costado de la misma, unido a la pared húmeda por las salpicaduras del agua que había en el lugar.

—Tengan cuidado—Advirtió el hombre—, la roca es resbaladiza.

Y así, con sumo cuidado, avanzaron por el estrecho camino hasta introducirse en la cueva que, siendo iluminada por algunas antorchas, mostraba en su interior un barco anclado en la pequeña laguna que se formaba en el centro. Al fondo del lugar había una pequeña porción de arena donde se podían divisar más gente caminando de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando del barco trabajando en velas y demás cosas.

—Es un buen escondite, verdad—Codeó la pelirroja para sacarlos de la sorpresa—. Nos topamos con este lugar de pura casualidad—Confesó—, golpeamos contra una de las rocas durante la noche, fue una suerte que no nos hundiéramos, la roca logró atravesar el casco del barco.

—Pero ya está reparado—Anunció el mismo hombre de antes—. Y tenemos todo listo para atender a los heridos.

—Excelente—Dijo sonriente para agrado del hombre.

Con un gesto de su cabeza invitó al resto a seguirla hasta el final del camino que desembocaba en la arena, donde una plataforma de madera servía de puente para subir al barco.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La gente de Kaira atendió la herida de Hipo, además de las pequeñas cortadas y golpes que el resto obtuvo tras el enfrentamiento contra los Cazadores. Resultó que entre la tripulación había una chica experta en atender heridas del tipo de la de Hipo, cualquier herida en realidad; Kaira les contó que, de no ser por ella, habría muerto a causa de la herida en la cabeza que tuvo cuando su plan para detener a Drago salió mal.

La chica les dijo que Hipo se recuperaría pronto, preparó un ungüento y un té especiales para contrarrestar el veneno que aún quedaba en su cuerpo y, tras limpiar muy bien la herida, le vendó todo el torso pues dijo que no sería necesario suturar.

Y una vez que todos fueron atendidos y se asearon, Kaira hizo una pequeña reunión en la habitación donde el castaño descansaba.

— ¿Vas a tardar mucho?—Cuestionó Brutilda con aburrimiento—. Tengo hambre—Se quejó sin levantarse de la silla en la cual estaba sentada, teniendo medio cuerpo acostado sobre la mesa frente a ella.

— ¡Pero si acabamos de comer!—Reprendió Patapez sentado a su lado.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que tenga hambre—Se defendió levantándose de golpe para encararlo.

— ¡Bueno ya!—Detuvo Astrid no queriendo tratar con una discusión sin sentido en ese momento—. ¿Qué era lo que nos tenías que decir, Kaira?—Le habló a la pelirroja junto a la puerta.

—Esperen—Interrumpió ahora Brutacio—. ¿Ustedes ya no se odian?

—Si con eso te refieres a que resolvimos nuestras diferencias—Comentó Kaira tranquila—, pues entonces creo que ya no nos odiamos—Dijo divertida provocando que la Burglar negara con diversión por su actitud—. Pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar.

Ninguno comentó nada más, por el contrario, todos permanecieron expectantes esperando lo que la chica fuera a decir. Y honestamente, sus miradas fijas y curiosas la ponían nerviosa, sabía que lo que estaba por decir no era fácil y, aunque ya tenía las palabras correctas en mente, al tenerlos observándola todas las palabras se atoraron en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

—Bueno…—Trató de iniciar, carraspeando un poco para aclarar su garganta—. Después de que nos capturaran—Vio las expresiones de molestia y temor en sus rostros, tal vez no eran las palabras correctas después de todo—, cuando el peligro se acabó—Continuó nerviosa—, mi gente dio con el lugar y…

— ¿Cómo?—Interrumpió Astrid sobresaltándola por la brusquedad con la que habló, nuevamente sacaba a flote esa actitud fría característica de los Burglars.

—Bueno, no fue tan difícil en realidad—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con su ya característica despreocupación, solo así podía matar a los nervios que se apoderaban de ella—, el lugar era una antorcha gigante; difícil de no ver.

Y al instante se arrepintió por la forma en la que habló. Como siempre le habían dicho, su actitud le traería muchos problemas si no tenía cuidado.

—Lo siento—Susurró bajando la mirada, más de forma inmediata la volvió a levantar para continuar—. Pero el punto es…—Suspiró—, a pesar de que no pudieron apagar el fuego ya que estaba muy avanzado, lograron rescatar algunas cosas de los escombros cuando el fuego comenzó a consumirse—Finalizó la explicación con pesar—. Creí que les gustaría tenerlas, después de todo, son suyas—Recalcó lo obvio.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y nadie apartó su mirada de ella. Todos repetían con dolor las palabras de la chica en sus mentes, no habían podido detener el fuego, su hogar… todo se destruyó…

— ¿Qué fue lo que recuperaron?—Logró decir Hipo tomando fuerza por todos.

—Sus armas, principalmente—Respondió la chica tomando una bolsa de cuero que había dejado sobre el suelo al entrar a la habitación minutos atrás—. Los Cazadores las dejaron olvidadas en el suelo—Explicó con forme las sacaba de la bolsa entregándoselas a sus propietarios.

— ¡Mazy!—Gritó con alegría y lágrimas en los ojos el gemelo abrazándose a su arma cuando esta le fue devuelta.

Cada uno se limitó a colocar su arma en alguna superficie para seguir escuchando, a excepción de Brutacio y Astrid, el primero porque bueno, no dejaba de abrazar y susurrarle cosas al mazo en sus manos; y la segunda…

Astrid en todo ese tiempo había permanecido en silencio, y cuando el sable que en el pasado fue de su hermana llegó a sus manos nuevamente, no dudó en deslizarlo hacia afuera de su vaina inspeccionando con la mirada la hoja ahora manchada de hollín y sangre seca; a pesar de la suciedad, el sable parecía estar bien, pero ella seguía sin apartar su mirada y eso nadie lo entendía.

—También encontraron esta entre los escombros del Recinto—Habló de repente Kaira mostrando el hacha de doble filo que ahora había en sus manos.

Por acto involuntario, Astrid volvió a guardar el sable en su vaina y, tras dejarlo sobre la mesa, se aproximó para tomar su otra arma. Al igual que como ocurrió con el sable, el hacha también fue inspeccionada por la mirada de la chica, notando que algunas partes de la hoja fueron arruinadas por el fuego, además de la empuñadura que estaba prácticamente destruida.

—El fuego logró alcanzarla—Comentó Kaira—, lo siento…

—No te preocupes—Alzó la voz Hipo capturando la atención de la rubia—, la repararemos—Aseguró sonriente, una sonrisa que Astrid no correspondió.

Esa acción preocupó al castaño, pero en el fondo la comprendía, sabía que todo eso era difícil para ella; la Fortaleza era su hogar y ahora ya no existía; él mejor que nadie comprendía su dolor.

—También recuperaron un baúl con ropa y algunas armaduras, pero ese está en nuestra bodega—Terminó por decir Kaira dejando caer la bolsa vacía al suelo—. El resto solo era cenizas.

¿Eso era todo? La gran Fortaleza Burglar, el lugar más seguro que existe, ¿se reducía a eso? ¿Cenizas y un par de armas maltratadas por el fuego? Se negaba a creerlo.

— ¡Espera!—Habló de repente Brutacio con desesperación corriendo hasta la pelirroja para tomarla por los hombros con una brusquedad nada común en él—. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— ¿Con quién?—Regresó la chica no entendiendo la pregunta.

— ¡Con Gallina!—Exclamó desesperado zarandeándola con fuerza—. ¡¿Dónde está mi amada Gallina?!

Pero la chica no respondio.

Intentaba procesar lo que el rubio preguntaba. ¿Una gallina? Su gente no encontró ninguna gallina o los restos de alguna, al menos no que lo recordara.

—Perdón Brutacio—Alcanzó a decir nerviosa por la reacción del chico—… No había ninguna gallina.

—No…—Murmuró derrotado soltándola al fin, apartándose con brusquedad como si la piel de la chica le quemara—. ¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por qué?!—Gritó con dolor dejándose caer sobre el suelo de madera, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Mi vida sin ti no vale nada…—Susurró con la voz rota sin dejar de llorar por su amiga caída.

Su hermana, a pesar de saber que preocuparse por una gallina era una estupidez, sabía que su hermano amaba a esa ave y ahora que él sufría por su perdida, era como si ella también lo hiciera; llámenlo lazo de hermanos, o como ellos le decían: Gemeintuición; era raro, pero no dejaba de ser cierto.

Tal vez por eso fue que se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza y susurrando palabras dulces a su oído para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Todos veían con dolor la escena del par de hermanos, quizá ellos no lo entendían por completo –principalmente Kaira–, pero sabían lo importante que era Gallina para Brutacio y lo mucho que le dolía su perdida.

— ¿Q-qué hay de Albóndiga?—Se atrevió a preguntar Patapez nervioso por la respuesta que ya esperaba escuchar—. Nuestros caballos—Continuó—, estaban en los establos… Ellos, ¿lograron salir?

Y nuevamente la pelirroja se quedó sin palabras.

—Lo siento…—Logró pronunciar—, no pudieron hacer nada.

Un grito ahogado escapó de los labios del regordete chico. Hipo, por otro lado, dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado mientras apretaba entre sus puños la sabana que lo cubría.

Chimuelo… su mejor amigo, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su padre y su vida antes de la guerra… ya no estaba…

—Yo también lo siento…—Susurró Astrid con voz fría y la mirada apagada antes de tomar su sable y salir de la habitación ante la mirada de todos.

Ella también había perdido a alguien importante ese día. Tormenta también era parte de uno de los pocos recuerdos vivos que le quedaban de su hermana y los Burglars. Thorey se la había regalado cuando cumplió seis años tras prometerle enseñarle a montar. Tormenta era la cría de Sia, la yegua blanca de su hermana… y ahora la había perdido…

¿Por qué todo lo que amaba se lo arrebataban?

Ese solo pensamiento la aterró. Pues solo una persona llegó a su mente en ese momento.

Hipo.

Si acaso llegaba a perderlo… no lo soportaría… No soportaría una perdida más, ya había perdido demasiado y el hecho de que la guerra estaba por estallar, sabiendo que ambos tendrían que formar parte de ella y arriesgar sus vidas… todo eso hacía que tuviera más miedo por esos pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente…

" _ **Ter-mina l-lo que…iniciaste… protege a-al…heredero…"**_

La voz moribunda de su hermana hizo eco en su mente, recordándole la promesa que hizo cuando esta estaba por morir, recordando también la promesa que hizo después junto a su cuerpo sin vida… aquella donde juraba recuperar el honor de todos los Burglars, una promesa de venganza que aprendió no debió hacer.

Se dejó llevar por sus emociones, por sus pensamientos, no dejó de avanzar hasta llegar a la proa del barco. Apoyando sus manos al barandal que había en esta, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, permaneció en silencio observando la entrada de la cueva por donde la luz del Sol a lo lejos se reflejaba en el agua.

—Astrid... —Escuchó su voz llamándole y fue por eso que se giró para verlo, él no debía estar ahí.

—Hipo... ¿Qué haces?—Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido acercándose a él para ayudarlo a sostenerse, pues era obvio que seguía costándole trabajo—. Deberías estar descansando.

—Ya he descansado demasiado, Astrid—Se excusó el chico aceptando su ayuda pero indicándole que avanzaran hasta el lugar donde ella había estado antes para así apoyarse en el barandal—. Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte tanto por mí—Pidió, odiaba causarle tantas preocupaciones y molestias a la chica, ella ya tenía demasiados problemas.

—Yo, nunca dejo de preocuparme por ti, así son las cosas—Defendió Astrid apoyándose igualmente en el barandal una vez asegurada de que él estuviera estable.

—Sí, sí... —Suspiró derrotado—, supongo que es igual para mí...—Dijo sonriente viendo la luz reflejada en el agua de la cueva que se filtraba por la entrada a la misma—, por algo estoy aquí, porque me preocupo por ti...—Continuó ahora viéndola a ella, si había un azul que le gustaba más que el del mar, era el de los ojos de la chica a su lado—. Astrid, sabes que aquí estoy... puedes desahogarte conmigo, no tienes que fingir... sé que lo necesitas.

—A veces me impresiona lo bien que me conoces—Sonrió apartando la mirada inconscientemente, siendo ahora ella quien miraba el reflejo en el agua movida por el vaivén constante de las olas que golpeaba contra el barco anclado esa pequeña playa cubierta por la cueva.

—Astrid, tú y yo hemos pasado de todo juntos—Comenzó con calma tomándola por los brazos de forma delicada, obligándola a soltarse del barandal y girarse a encararlo; intentaba transmitirle la fuerza que la chica había perdido, intentaba que levantara el rostro y le dedicara esa mirada azul que tanto le fascinaba—, ¿no crees que podamos manejarlo?—Cuestionó con cierto dolor en su voz al sentir rechazo por parte de ella, más no retrocedió, en su lugar deslizó sus manos por los brazos firmes de la chica hasta lograr tocar sus manos.

Esa acción por parte del castaño fue lo que la hizo reaccionar al fin, levantó su rostro y conectó su mirada con la de él. Los recuerdos de la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron volvieron a su mente; ese día, cuando Hipo despertó, se habían visto con curiosidad y alegría al mismo tiempo; se habían transmitido todos esos sentimientos que hasta entonces habían retenido y se comprendieron a pesar de no conocerse en ese momento. Y nuevamente la historia se repetía, pues al conectar sus miradas volvieron a transmitir todo lo que sentían, volvieron a entenderse a pesar de no utilizar palabras para expresarse.

Hubo un momento en el que incluso ella correspondió al apretón de manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, acercándose un poco más a su rostro para escuchar el resto de su discurso.

—Astrid—Susurró el castaño pues ahora la tenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro—, me tienes a mí, sin importar nada, ¿de acuerdo?—Le recordó, pues conocía los pensamientos de la chica, sabía que había momentos en los que ella se sentía sola y lo que él más quería era hacerle saber que se equivocaba—. Lo que sea que signifique... lo que tú quieras que signifique... estoy contigo—Continuó apretando el agarre en sus manos y sonriendo levemente, un suspiro escapó de sus labios—. Siempre será Hipo y Astrid—Susurró con voz dulce y fluida transmitiendo su sonrisa a la chica—. Siempre...

Lentamente comenzaron a disminuir la distancia entre ambos, los dos nerviosos y sin dejar de sujetarse las manos. Sus miradas, azul y verde, seguían conectadas funcionando como puente para sus emociones, transmitiéndolas a ambos, permitiéndoles dejarse llevar por ellas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás…

— ¡Chicos!—Se escuchó un grito femenino desde el otro lado del barco.

Y entonces... el puente se rompió.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó Astrid con el ceño fruncido tras separarse repentinamente del castaño, liberándose del agarre que había en sus manos para encarar a la intrusa.

—Sí, digo, no. Es decir... ¡Aggh!—Suspiró la pelirroja nerviosa al verse en esa situación—. Aquí está el cofre que mi gente logró recuperar de la Fortaleza.

— ¿Cofre?—Cuestionó confundida Astrid avanzando hasta la chica, siendo seguida de cerca por Hipo, quien también se sentía frustrado por la interrupción.

—Cierto, te fuiste antes de que pudiera explicarlo—Recordó la pelirroja golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano—. Lo encontraron bajo los tablones del suelo quemado, fue un milagro que sobreviviera al incendio—Explicó—. Creí que podría interesarte. El cello de la cerradura se derritió por el calor, pero es más que obvio que es propiedad Burglar—Señaló el cofre que cargaba uno de sus hombres depositándolo sobre un barril en la cubierta—, por lo tanto es tuyo, Astrid... has con él lo que te plazca, incluso puedes guardarlo en nuestra bodega si gustas—Añadió antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse empujando al hombre para que la siguiera, bien sabía que había interrumpido a la pareja en un mal momento... para ella...

— ¿Quieres que lo abramos juntos?—Le preguntó con dulzura acariciando su brazo.

La rubia solo sonrió y asintió sacando de su cinturón una daga para con ella abrir la cerradura.

Un crujido fue la señal de que la fundida cerradura había cedido. Ambos, temblorosos, llevaron sus manos a la tapa del cofre y la abrieron lentamente curiosos y nerviosos por lo que pudieran encontrar.

Cuando el cofre estuvo abierto en su totalidad, lo primero que ambos vieron fue un sobre arrugado y amarillento por el tiempo; pero eso no era lo más importante, lo realmente importante era el nombre que estaba escrito en el papel.

—Conozco esta letra—Susurró Astrid tomando el sobre y deslizando sus dedos sobre la sencilla pero firme caligrafía—, es de Thorey…

—Todo es de ella—Dijo entonces Hipo revisando con la mirada el interior del cofre, deteniéndose en algo brillante que sobresalía bajo algunos pergaminos viejos—. La medalla…—Susurró ahora él tomándola entre sus manos para apreciarla mejor.

Lucia como siempre, tal y como la recordaba, el tiempo no había hecho estragos en ella.

— ¿La reconoces?—Cuestionó la chica regresando la carta al cofre para concentrarse en el objeto que el castaño había encontrado.

—Claro—Respondió rápidamente mostrándole la medalla—, ¿no notas algo familiar?

La mirada de la chica inspeccionó el objeto. Se trataba de una medalla forjada en plata; la forma era redonda, era del tamaño de la palma de su mano, tenía un listón negro atado a la misma para poder colgarla. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era…

—El dragón…—Dijo de repente comprendiendo a lo que se refería—, es el mismo de ese escudo que nunca usaste y el de tu intento de armadura.

— ¡Oye!...—Se quejó fingiendo estar ofendido—. Y para que lo sepas no es cualquier dragón—Agregó—. Es un Furia Nocturna, uno de los mejores dragones y mi favorito del libro de dragones que mi padre me leía cuando era pequeño…

—Sí, si…—Cortó de brazos cruzados—, ¿ya me dirás por qué la semejanza?—Sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo decirlo.

—Pues porque yo forje esa medalla.

Astrid no se sorprendió, ya había aprendido a no sorprenderse por cosas como esa, después de todo, la mayoría de las cosas con las que llegaba Thorey habían sido hechas por él

—La forjé para Thorey…—Comenzó a relatar—, cuando me salvó la primera vez, quise hacer algo especial para ella como agradecimiento. Por eso ayudé a Bocón a hacer tus hombreras… aunque claro, yo solo dibujé el diseño, el hizo la parte ruda… pero esto—Señala la medalla—… fue mi mejor obra, después de tu hacha, claro está—Agregó—. Me costó mucho trabajo… primero tuve que mejorar como herrero… y no fue hasta cinco años después que logre cumplir mi deseo de hacer algo para ella…

—Cinco años… te refieres a…

—Aquella vez cuando me salvó de una flecha envenenada—Terminó por ella—, cuando arriesgó su vida por mí… Pasé todo el día siguiente en la forja haciendo esta medalla… y en el atardecer, antes de que se fueran, se la di…

 _ **.**_

— _Thorey…—Llamó el pequeño de diez años entrando a la carpa de tela en la que los Burglars habían colocado la enfermería improvisada._

— _Hipo…—Respondió ella girando la cabeza hacia la entrada para verlo—, no deberías estar aquí._

— _Thorey, debes convencerlos de dejar que te ayudemos—Dijo de repente avanzando con rapidez hasta estar a su lado junto a la improvisada cama—. Tenemos sanadores que pueden…_

— _No se puede Hipo…—Detuvo con voz débil—, es…_

— _Contra las reglas. Lo sé. Mi padre me lo dijo._

— _Y así como le dije a tu padre, agradezco la ayuda…—Dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa forzada—, pero no puedo aceptarla._

— _¡Pero morirás!—Exclamó aterrado por la idea._

— _He sobrevivido a cosas peores, te sorprenderías si te las cuento—Aseguró con un tono divertido para calmar su preocupación, pero su rostro pálido y su voz débil evitaban que eso ocurriera—. Créeme, estaré bien—Insistió llevando con lentitud sus manos hacia las del chico para transmitirle confianza—. Ahora debes irte… no tardan en venir a guardar todo esto, pronto nos iremos._

— _Yo… antes… quiero darte algo—Habló con firmeza sacando del bolsillo de su ropa un pequeño objeto envuelto en un pañuelo blanco—. Te hice esto—Dijo mientras desenvolvía el objeto y se lo mostraba—. Es una medalla, como agradecimiento por tu valentía al salvarme—Explicó sonriente—. ¡Y antes de que lo digas! No acepto un "es contra las reglas", permíteme regalarte algo… ya que no quieres ayuda, deja que al menos te agradezca de alguna forma._

 _Y sin permitir que la chica dijera algo, levantó con cuidado su cabeza para así poder colocarle la medalla alrededor de su cuello con ayuda del listón negro que estaba atado a la misma._

— _Yo… gracias—Sonrió acariciando la medalla sobre su pecho—. Hipo, es perfecta._

 _El pequeño castaño sonrió ante lo dicho por la mayor, lo que más deseaba era hacerla sonreír; siempre que la chica llegaba era lo que él siempre se esforzaba por conseguir. No sabía mucho sobre el pasado de la azabache, y sabía que no podía llegar y preguntarle así nada más, en realidad, no le importaba saber sobre su pasado, solo le importaba asegurarse de que tuviera un buen futuro, después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿o no?_

 _Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando llegaron varios Burglars indicándole que era momento de marcharse._

— _Lo siento joven Hipo, se acabó el tiempo._

— _Vuelve con tu padre—Indicó Thorey sujetándolo del brazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba._

— _Está bien…—Suspiró rendido—, pero tú debes prometer que volverás—Exigió con mirada suplicante—. Thorey, cumple con lo que dice la medalla, se fuerte y recupérate para que puedas volver. Promételo._

— _Te lo prometo—Concedió la mayor liberándolo del agarre que aplicaba en su brazo—. Ninguna flecha puede conmigo—Aseguró sin pensar en lo que el futuro le tenía preparado, la ironía de sus palabras._

 _Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del menor, este, asintiendo, se marchó corriendo satisfecho por lo obtenido, dejando a la Burglar sola con los otros dos guerreros que la prepararían para partir. Ella, con discreción, ocultó la medalla entre su ropa, temiendo que esta le fuera dar problemas si la descubrían._

 _ **.**_

—" _Valentía, honor y fuerza"_ —Leyó Astrid—. Comparado con lo que haces ahora, no es nada…—Comentó con diversión—, pero tiene gran valor—Agregó melancólica—. Varias veces la vi admirándola en la noche antes de que la ocultara. Significó mucho para ella.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—Sonrió igualmente melancólico—… y creo que no le molestará que la uses ahora tú—Dijo tomándola de entre sus manos para colocarla en su cuello—. Te queda bien, aunque para ti prefiero a un Nadder Mortífero—Señaló sonriente—. Tal vez luego te haga una con ese emblema—Prometió.

—Eso sería genial—Sonrió acariciando el metal de la medalla al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano del chico.

—Te dejaré sola para que veas el resto—Soltó de repente el castaño separándose poco a poco de ella—. Creo que eso te concierne únicamente a ti… ya después me contarás tus descubrimientos—Guiñó el ojo antes de irse con la dificultad característica de su herida.

Hubiera querido detenerlo pero él no se lo permitió, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería revisar el resto sola, no sabiendo que todo eso perteneció a su hermana y que, entre las cosas, había una carta dirigida a ella. Le aterraba, pero a la vez tenía curiosidad.

Tal vez fue por eso que volvió a tomar el sobre arrugado. Tal vez fue por eso mismo que terminó por abrirlo para leer el contenido, no sin antes detenerse un momento a admirar lo escrito en el sobre:

" _Para Astrid"_

Y después de eso, extendió el par de pergaminos igualmente arrugados y amarillentos, suspirando lista para comenzar a leer lo que estaba escrito en esas páginas.

" _No soy buena con las palabras, pero creí que, si las escribía, sería más sencillo…_

 _Nunca te he dicho lo importante que eres para mí, quizá porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero… Lo eres, eres muy importante, Astrid. Me has enseñado a vivir de una forma diferente a la que conocía._

 _Todo el tiempo intenté hacerte más como yo, pero al final terminaste haciéndome como tú. Irónico, lo sé."_

Se detuvo para asimilar lo leído, además de analizar los manchones de tinta que cubrían algunas palabras ahora incomprensibles. Al parecer hasta por escrito le costaba a Thorey sincerarse.

Y tras reír por la torpeza de su hermana en ese aspecto, continuó leyendo lo que había escrito:

" _Lo cierto es que no creo poder entregarte esto, si acaso lo estás leyendo es porque eres lo suficientemente curiosa como para encontrar el escondite donde están mis cosas, y porque yo ya no estoy contigo. Ese es el fin de esta carta._

 _Astrid, te entrego todo, todo lo que hay en este cofre es tuyo; encontrarás un libro, ese libro contiene mi vida entera. Haz con ella lo que te plazca, pues si encontraste esto es porque yo ya no estoy contigo._

 _Desconozco la forma en la que morí, pero sé que lo hice en paz sabiendo que tú te convertiste, o te convertirás, en una gran guerrera. Enorgullece a tus padres, Astrid, y también a tu clan."_

Nuevamente se detuvo, sus ojos habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas provocando que algunas de ellas cayeran sobre los pergaminos que sostenía entre sus manos.

Su mirada nublada se desvió por un momento al cofre a su lado en busca del libro que ella mencionaba y, cuando lo encontró, lo tomó con una de sus manos para sacarlo del cofre y admirarlo. Era pequeño, de pasta gruesa de color café, algo maltratado por el tiempo, pero con muchas hojas en su interior.

Suspiró débilmente para después devolverlo a su escondite, ya tendría tiempo de leerlo después; por ahora, necesitaba terminar con la carta.

" _Un último consejo, por favor, no seas como yo. No quiero que te conviertas en mí, hazle caso a lo que Sensei te decía, (sí, no eres la única que espía conversaciones ajenas), escúchalo y sé tú misma. Es lo único que te pido, por eso te dejo mi historia, para que no cometas mí mismo error._

 _Se valiente, se fuerte, lucha por lo que es justo, pero nunca olvides que los sentimientos, las emociones, no son tan malas después de todo, yo lo aprendí a la manera difícil._

 _Permítete sentir, permítete vivir, no importan nuestros ideales, solo importa tu felicidad._

 _Con cariño, tú hermana Thorey._

 _Pdta.: No tienes idea lo difícil que fue escribir eso._

 _Pdta. 2: Dentro del cofre encontrarás otra carta, me ayudaría mucho si la haces llegar a su destino."_

No pudo más, las últimas palabras de su hermana terminaron por romper la poca fortaleza que aún quedaba en ella. Las lágrimas salieron sin control mojando su rostro, deslizándose por su cuello y salpicando la carta que ahora abrazaba contra su pecho mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cubierta del barco.

No le importaba si alguien la veía, no le importaba nada más que lo dicho por su hermana en esa carta. La había sentido tan cercana, tanto que había traído de regreso el recuerdo de su deceso, algo que ella creyó ya haber superado, pero que ahora entendía que no era así.

La extrañaba demasiado.

Ella sabría qué hacer en ese momento. La necesitaba a su lado, nunca dudó en eso. Pero ahora, ahora la podía sentir más cerca que nunca y eso aliviaba un poco de su dolor.

No se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Cumpliría todas sus promesas, y haría que ella, donde quiera que se encontrara, estuviera orgullosa de sus logros.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento? ¡Que no ven que estoy de luto!—Gritaba Brutacio sin dejar de secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo—. ¡Mi gallina ya no está conmigo!

— ¡Te conseguiré otra gallina!—Insistía Brutilda ya cansada de la actitud de su hermano, al principio lo había apoyado y consolado como la buena hermana que era, lo había comprendido, ¡pero esto ya era demasiado!

— ¡Gallina es irremplazable! ¿Te haces llamar mi hermana? ¡Qué vergüenza!—Reclamó ofendido golpeándola con el pañuelo húmedo por sus lágrimas antes de marcharse indignado.

—Lo detesto—Gruñó la gemela golpeando el suelo de un pisotón para irse por el lado contrario.

Su discusión no pasó desapercibida por todas las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro por la cubierta, todos ellos llegaron a detenerse un momento a observarlos, dejando de lado sus tareas.

—Eso fue muy raro—Dijo Kaira al verlo todo cuando se detuvo a dejar en la bodega un barril que empujaba rodando por la cubierta.

—Kaira—Escuchó que le llamaban—. ¿Qué está pasando?—Quiso saber la Burglar al llegar a su lado.

— ¿No es obvio?—Dijo ahora ella ignorando los ojos algo irritados de la rubia—. El barco se prepara para zarpar. Debemos tener todo listo para cuando suba la marea y el barco pueda salir—Explicó señalando la entrada de la cueva por donde ahora se filtraba menos luz, señal de que el Sol a la mitad de su descenso por el cielo.

— ¿Nos vas a abandonar? ¿Hipo sabe sobre esto?—Continuó preguntando ahora molesta por la falta de información.

—La respuesta para ambas es no—Dijo con tranquilidad dirigiéndose hacia donde el resto de los barriles esperaba, la rubia la siguió—. No te preocupes Astrid, si no les dije nada es porque todos parecían muy distraídos y alterados—La tranquilizó mientras hacía rodar otro barril, acción que Astrid repitió—. Dentro de unos minutos estará la cena, ahí les explicaré todo—Aseguró tras guardar ambos barriles en el pequeño almacén.

—Está bien—Aceptó Astrid más tranquila—, pero por favor, no más sorpresas—Pidió señalándola con un dedo como quien regaña a un niño.

—No prometo nada—Bromeó la pelirroja alzando las manos en son de paz.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que se irán?—Alzó la voz Hipo tras escuchar lo que la pelirroja dijo, tanto él como sus amigos veían a la capitana del Speed Stinger con preocupación y molestia.

—Escuchen—Comenzó a explicar intentando conservar la calma—, la situación cambió, Drago no tarda en regresar y los Cazadores nos están buscando. La guerra no tardará en estallar, necesitamos más gente, no podremos solos.

—Tiene un buen punto—Susurró Patapez siendo callado por las miradas de todos sus amigos.

— ¿Y cómo piensas reunir a tanta gente?—Cuestionó Astrid dudando de lo que la chica diría.

—Ya les dije, tengo aliados en todas partes—Respondió con tranquilidad—. Iremos por ellos.

— ¿Segura de que te seguirán?—Fue ahora Hipo quien preguntó.

—A mí no—Confesó rendida—, pero a ti, Haddock, sí te seguirán—Aseguró sonriente levantándose de su silla—. Todos ellos están listos, ocultos, esperando a que el verdadero rey de Berk aparezca para alzarse en contra de Drago Bludvist.

Sus palabras los sorprendieron a todos, ¿acaso ella quería que…?

—Hipo—Continuó observando fijamente al chico sentado frente a ella—, hemos viajado por todo el archipiélago en busca de personas dispuestas a luchar, todos ellos aceptaron cuando les dijimos que estabas vivo; lucharan si tú se los pides.

—Para eso tendría que ir…—Murmuró inseguro comprendiendo el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¡Exacto!—Exclamó triunfante la pelirroja—. Vengan con nosotros—Invitó a todos los chicos—, aquí ya no pueden hacer nada. Tarde o temprano los Cazadores darán con este lugar.

—No abandonaremos Berk—Dijo de repente Hipo levantándose de golpe a pesar de su falta de fuerzas.

—No estoy diciendo que lo abandonen—Defendió la chica—, no es para siempre. Solo un par de semanas mientras reunimos a todos, después volveremos y acabaremos con Drago.

Todos lo sabían, Kaira tenía un buen punto, pero simplemente no podían hacerlo. Berk los necesitaba, aunque no pudieran hacer mucho en ese momento, no podían irse así sin más. Encontrarían una forma de seguir ayudando sin exponerse a ser capturados nuevamente, les había funcionado esos últimos años y les seguiría funcionando.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, las miradas viajaban entre ellos transmitiéndose la respuesta; la única persona que era ajena a esas acciones era Kaira. La chica estaba nerviosa, de pie y con los puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo, esperaba escuchar su decisión; en su interior deseaba que aceptaran, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería así y aun así, necesitaba escucharlos decirlo, solo así sabría si la decisión que ella estaba por tomar seria la correcta.

—Lo siento Kaira—Habló Hipo por todos con esa voz firme que lo caracterizaba—, Berk nos necesita—Dijo causando grandes sonrisas en sus amigos y una discreta en la chica frente a ellos—. No importa que tan difícil sea la situación, no nos iremos.

—Perfecto entonces—Sonrió ampliamente la pelirroja, ella también había tomado su decisión.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esa noche, cuando la marea estuvo en su punto más alto, el Speed Singer zarpó con toda su tripulación a bordo. Su objetivo, reunir a todos los aliados para la guerra que estaba por desatarse.

— ¿Cuándo dijeron que volverían?—Le preguntó Astrid acercándose a ella al borde de las rocas que evitaba que el agua alcanzara el recién armado campamento de la playa.

—El Speed Singer es muy veloz—Aseguró la pelirroja sin dejar de observar la entrada de la cueva donde el cielo nocturno alcanzaba a mostrarse—, deben visitar muchos lugares, pero en menos de un mes estarán de vuelta.

Hasta el momento, parecía haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

 **Ahora sí creo que me excedí en longitud XD pero en fin…**

 **¿Cómo lo vieron? ¡Patán si está vivo! XD muahaha, estoy segura que la mayoría me creyó el cuento de "¿Qué tal que no sobrevivió?" e.e en fin…**

 **Hemos conocido un poco más sobre nuestros personajes… y… ay… ¡GALLINA! TnT hasta a mí me dolió u.u al igual que nuestros amigos equinos… dolor y más dolor u.u pero bueno…**

 **Les tengo una propuesta e.e**

 **El siguiente capítulo seguirá con la misma esencia de este, mucho más emotivo y casi nada de acción. La guerra está por estallar y antes de toda guerra siempre es bueno tener un momento de reflexión, el momento de nuestros personajes para ello está llegando. Por eso, les tengo esta sugerencia, si ustedes tienen algún detalle que les gustaría que aclarara, coméntenlo aquí o en mi página y en el siguiente capítulo lo explicaremos :D pero ojo, no hablaré sobre cosas que no se mencionen en este fic o en las historias individuales, por ende, no revelaré nada sobre el pasado de nuestra Thorey que no tenga que ver con Hipo o Astrid u otros u.u ¿se comprendió?**

 **Bueno, ya saben, si quieren que hablemos de algo en específico ustedes díganme y en el siguiente capítulo (o capítulos) lo haremos e.e**

 **Ahora si…**

 **Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

 **Takamina24:** Me alegra saber que al menos una quiere a mi Kaira u.u ok no XD y… Dagur… umm… no tengo nada que decir sobre él XD

 **Lady Berserk:** Te di tu Dagur tal y como lo querías XD no puedo asegurar que hayas dejado de odiarme después de este capítulo… pero, solo puedo insistir con mi frase de "nada es lo que parece" XD ok ya, ¡hasta el próximo año!

 **Sakura Yellow:** Bueno, primero que nada, mi ya común tema de discusión: Kaira. La chica tiene sus razones de ser así, como todos los que pasamos por situaciones difíciles u.u ya vimos que Edzard y ella rompieron su relación de hermanos por factores externos. Pero igual, aún hay cosas que no se han dicho e.e y Drago, así como Kaira, él también tiene gente en todos lados… ya veremos más adelante como es que descubrió a Dagur… y… pues al final el "sin comentarios" fue bueno XD

 **Naviitho:** Me alegra que el anterior te gustara y no me aventaras con nada XD espero que este haya tenido el mismo efecto.

 **:** Gracias por leer, y se mas paciente por favor, que los capítulos me tardan en salir XD

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	20. Capítulo 19

**¡Volví! Lamento la demora, tengo tantos pendientes con la universidad y la mudanza en la que estoy metida que se me va el tiempo de las manos. Pero en fin, he aquí el capítulo e.e espero les guste, a mí no me termina de convencer, solo el final e.e que sé que a muchos les gustara… en fin…**

 **En debido momento, si así lo desean, escuchen esta canción e.e /watch?v=PVJp307TNTY** _ **(obviamente primero pongan el enlace de youtube)**_

 **Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 12,220

* * *

 _CAPITULO 19_

En cuestión de minutos el Speed Stinger desapareció entre la oscuridad, no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos si encendían antorchas. Atravesar esa área rocosa había sido todo un reto, por suerte, esta vez lograron salir ilesos.

Y en cuanto el barco se perdió en la lejana negrura, el silencio se apoderó de la cueva oculta, sumiendo en sus pensamientos a cada uno de sus ocupantes.

Tan solo esperaban que Kaira tuviera razón sobre el tiempo que tardarían en regresar, Berk no podía permanecer por más tiempo en esa situación y ellos no podían hacer mucho solos; necesitaban ayuda y, si lo que Kaira había dicho era cierto, pronto tendrían toda la ayuda que necesitaban, un ejército completo con el cual hacerle frente a Drago y vencerlo.

Ese tipo de pensamientos y la información proporcionada por la pelirroja, fueron los que avivaron sus esperanzas y les regresaron las fuerzas para seguir luchando. No se rendirían ahora que parecían tener verdaderas oportunidades de ganar.

Habían aprendido que, por más difícil que parezca la situación, siempre se puede encontrar una solución. La esperanza es lo último que muere, y ellos eran la esperanza de todo el reino.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será ir a descansar—Habló Patapez llamando la atención de todos tras el eterno silencio en el cual habían permanecido durante todo ese tiempo.

El pequeño campamento ya había sido terminado de preparar, tenían provisiones necesarias para sobrevivir al menos unas tres semanas; esperaban que para entonces la tripulación volviera, sino, tendrían que ingeniárselas para conseguir más alimento; además, tenían una carpa predispuesta para el descanso de Hipo, ya que este necesitaba de un descanso más seguro y privado; y ahí mismo tenían guardadas algunas armas y ropas extra para todos. Para el resto se habían predispuesto mantas y sacos de dormir. Realmente parecía un campamento y, de no ser por la situación, sería disfrutado por todos.

—Tienes razón—Fue Hipo quien habló ahora apoyando a su amigo, su voz podía escucharse agotada y las marcas negras bajo sus ojos demostraban su cansancio.

A pesar del breve tratamiento que le habían dado, del descanso durante el día y el alimento, el castaño aun resentía los efectos del veneno que ya comenzaba a salir de su sistema. Su herida no había sido suturada, esto porque no había sido considerado necesario debido al daño en los músculos; la chica que lo atendió lo consideró riesgoso y, por ende, innecesario, aunque claro, tampoco se suponía que Hipo debiera hacer muchos esfuerzos, al menos no hasta que la herida comenzara a cicatrizar.

—Te acompañaré—Se ofreció rápidamente Astrid aproximándose hasta donde él estaba sentado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y llevarlo a descansar.

El resto no tardó en seguirlos, cada uno buscando el mejor sitio de la cueva para descansar. En cuestión de minutos todos se dejaron consumir por el cansancio, brindándole al lugar una profunda quietud irrompible.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aun no amanecía, lo más probable es que hayan pasado un par de horas desde que todos se fueron a dormir, o al menos la mayoría lo había hecho…

—Deberías ir a dormir un poco—Escuchó una voz desde la entrada de la carpa.

—Kaira—Susurró sobresaltada, no la había escuchado entrar—, ¿qué haces aquí?—Le cuestionó levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentada vigilando el sueño de Hipo.

—Solo revisaba que todo estuviera en orden—Se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta ella—, vi que salía luz de la carpa. Supuse que estarías aquí debido a que no estabas en ninguna otra parte.

— ¿Me estabas buscando?—Interrogó con su ya común desconfianza.

—No exactamente—Respondió rápidamente—, solo me preocupé de no verte.

— ¿Los demás ya se durmieron?

—Sí, Patapez cayó rendido, literalmente; y Brutacio se durmió abrazado a su hermana, creo que se cansó de tanto llorar—Explicó—; la verdad me siento un poco culpable por eso, no creí que le fuera a afectar tanto.

—Brutacio amaba a esa gallina—Mencionó la rubia señalando la entrada de la carpa, dándole a entender que era mejor salir para continuar hablando y así no despertar a Hipo.

La pelirroja asintió ante la indicación y juntas salieron en silencio del pequeño espacio. Una vez que se encontraron afuera, ambas caminaron hasta estar al borde del suelo rocoso y se sentaron en este con las piernas encogidas dejándose salpicar por el movimiento del agua al chocar contra la orilla.

—Quisiera poder ayudarlo…—Confesó con pesar Kaira continuando con su conversación.

De alguna forma se sentía culpable por la desdicha del gemelo; no es como si ella misma hubiera matado a la inocente gallina, pero así lo sentía.

—Ya nos haremos cargo de eso después—Tranquilizó la Burglar posando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera, la cual no tardó mucho en volver a retirar.

—Tienes razón—Sonrió la chica dedicándole una mirada tranquila que, a diferencia de las otras, ahora tenía un toque de sinceridad y humildad.

Desde lo ocurrido durante su encierro, Kaira había entendido que con ellos ya no sería necesario usar su porte sínico y despreocupado. Si realmente quería ganarse su confianza, debía mostrarse tal cual era, sin actitudes falsas ni exageradas; porque sí, ella en realidad era un poco sínica, pero no todo el tiempo como lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones pasadas.

—Espero que también pueda ayudarte a ti—Dijo de repente después de un corto silencio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Cuestionó entre confundida y nerviosa apartándose un poco para poder verla mejor.

Kaira la contempló con mirada curiosa, como si intentara descubrir si realmente no sabía nada o tan solo fingía no saberlo. Quizá era una combinación de ambas.

—A tu confusión por lo que sientes—Respondió después de un rato en silencio, su voz era tan tranquila y seria—. Tal vez yo no sepa mucho sobre el tema—Confesó en un suspiro—, pero sé leer las expresiones de los demás y es por eso que sé que tienes ese problema.

—No tengo ningún problema—Evadió la rubia recuperando el control de la conversación, no quería hablar sobre eso y mucho menos con ella.

—Si lo tienes—Aseguró la pelirroja viéndola fijamente intentando descubrir sus secretos—, sientes algo por Hipo, eso es más que obvio, y él también siente algo por ti. Pero tus enseñanzas Burglar te impiden desenvolverte como deberías.

Al parecer no mentía sobre lo de saber leer las expresiones de las personas.

Astrid apartó la mirada, girando su cuerpo para evitar que la chica siguiera inspeccionándola con la mirada; gruñó por lo bajo lamentándose por ser tan obvia.

—No tiene nada de malo sentir algo por alguien, Astrid—Habló de nuevo Kaira con seguridad—. Nadie te puede prohibir eso—Continuó—, ni siquiera tu clan.

Y dicho esto se puso de pie, no podría hacer más para ayudarla si ella no quería. Aun así, sentía una tranquilidad en su ser por haber logrado decirle eso, quizá tarde o temprano sus palabras surtieran efecto en ella y lograra animarse a dar el siguiente paso con el castaño… y hablando de él, también tendría que hablarle sobre eso. Ambos debían aprender a no tenerle miedo a las emociones.

—Las reglas se hicieron para romperse—Le dijo dando por terminada la conversación, la rubia ni siquiera la miró—. Buenas noches, Astrid—Se despidió antes de marcharse a su lugar de descanso dejando a la rubia pensativa en el mismo sitio durante unos minutos más.

Las palabras de la chica no abandonaron su mente en ningún momento. No se equivocaba con respecto a lo que había dicho, tenía miedo de incumplir a sus enseñanzas, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de fallarle a Thorey y a Hipo al negar sus sentimientos por el segundo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Recordaba las conversaciones con su Sensei, todas esas veces en las que él le dijo que debía permitirse sentir, que eso la hacía más fuerte que a otros; pero, ¿se referiría al tipo de sentimientos que tenía ahora?

Y luego estaba Thorey, ella siempre le dijo que los sentimientos eran una debilidad, que no debía dejarse llevar por ellos; pero después, en su carta, le pidió que se permitiera sentir. Mas confundida no podía estar.

Aceptar con plenitud sus sentimientos por Hipo parecía ser lo correcto, a pesar de que con eso desafiara todo lo que los Burglars le enseñaron. El chico ya sabía lo que sentía y ella sabía que el sentimiento era correspondido, pero, aun así, resultaba difícil continuar. ¡Ni siquiera sabía en qué términos estaba con él ahora! ¿Eran amigos? ¿Eran pareja? No tenía idea.

Debía hablar con Hipo para aclarar la situación antes de que se volviera loca de tanto pensar en ello y algo en su interior le decía que él estaba en la misma situación…

Sin dejar de pensar en todo eso, se puso de pie y se dirigió de nuevo a la carpa donde Hipo dormía. Si había otra cosa en la que Kaira tenía razón era en que ella también necesitaba descansar.

Al entrar, permaneció inmóvil contemplando el rostro tranquilo de Hipo mientras dormía. La luz de la vela a medio consumir le permitía distinguir la forma de su rostro y las pecas que lo salpicaban; se le veía tan tranquilo, como si nada malo ocurriera en el exterior, y esa tranquilidad la comenzó a embriagar, obligándola a relajarse y dejar a un lado ese porte defensivo y alerta que desde hace varios días se había apoderado de ella.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus ojos con cansancio, avanzó con pesadez hasta la silla que minutos atrás había ocupado, tomó una manta que había junto a la improvisada cama de Hipo y se cubrió con ella mientras se acomodaba en la silla para descansar, no quería alejarse de Hipo y no lo haría.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando al mismo tiempo en el que la luz de la vela comenzaba a extinguirse. Y así, después de un largo día, Astrid al fin logró dormir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El ruido en el exterior poco a poco lo fue despertando; no habían rayos de sol, ni pájaros cantando; solo las voces de los gemelos discutiendo y el tenue ruido de las olas chocando contra la orilla rocosa de la cueva. No era una forma muy agradable de despertar, a excepción de…

— ¿Astrid?—Llamó en un susurro cuando la vio dormitando en una silla a su lado.

Al instante se arrepintió de llamarla pues, por más bajo que hubiera sido el volumen de su voz, la chica lo sintió y no tardó en estremecerse en su intento por despertar. Hubiera querido dejarla dormir un poco más.

—Hipo…—Murmuró adormilada incorporándose en su asiento y apartando la manta con la cual se había cubierto la noche anterior—, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, solo me sorprendió verte aquí—Confesó haciendo el intento por sentarse en la cama, algo que, para disgusto de Astrid, logró solo y sin mucha dificultad—. En realidad ya me siento mucho mejor, la herida no duele tanto—Mencionó para tranquilizarla—. ¿Tú cómo estás? No deberías dormir en una silla, no es bueno para tu espalda.

—Olvídate de eso—Cortó ella restándole importancia—, lo importante es que estás mejorando.

Y dicho esto se puso de pie sin mostrar ningún tipo de queja por lo entumecido de su cuerpo, pues, aunque había dormido las horas suficientes, con esa posición prácticamente no había descansado su cuerpo de forma correcta.

—Iré a ver qué está pasando allá afuera—Dijo mientras doblaba la manta y la colocaba nuevamente a un lado de la cama—, y de paso, te traeré el desayuno—Agregó.

—No será necesario—Negó Hipo con una sonrisa cálida, agradecía su preocupación y esmero, pero también estaba cansado de eso; ya no quería darle más preocupaciones—, iré contigo—Comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

—No, creo que será mejor que te quedes—Intervino ella con rapidez—. Así podrás leer eso—Señaló un sobre arrugado que había en una pequeña mesita de madera junto a una vela sin usar.

El castaño, con curiosidad, se estiró con cuidado para tomar el sobre y examinarlo.

— ¿Qué es…?—Murmuró sin entender mientras Astrid encendía la vela por él.

—Thorey la escribió para ti—Explicó brevemente conforme se acercaba a la entrada de la carpa—, te dejaré solo para que puedas leerla.

Y se marchó tal y como lo dijo, dejándolo solo en la privacidad de la carpa.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

En cuanto salió se detuvo en seco para estirar todo su cuerpo y desterrar al menos un poco el entumecimiento y dolor de su espalda; una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro cuando sintió sus huesos crujir ante el movimiento.

—Realmente lo vale—Se dijo para darse fuerzas y continuar caminando.

Del otro lado de la cueva alcanzó a ver como Patapez discutía con los gemelos, no quería saber el porqué. Y Kaira, ella se mantenía al margen de la situación, sentada en un rincón observando fijamente el fuego de una pequeña fogata en la que había una olla de tamaño mediano con, posiblemente, el desayuno.

Nuevamente se detuvo, esta vez para observar la entrada de la cueva por donde la luz del nuevo día comenzaba a filtrarse. Era poco el cielo que podía ver desde ahí, pero, poco o nada, siempre le ayudaba a aclarar su mente cuando pensaba en su hermana.

—Cumplí con tu pedido—Suspiró con calma—, ya le entregué tu carta.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

No dejaba de ver el sobre en sus manos, la necesidad por leer el contenido de esa carta era grande en su interior, pero también lo era el miedo por lo que pudiera encontrar en ella.

Dejó escapar un cansado suspiro y comenzó a rasgar el amarillento papel en el área donde una gota de cera había sellado el sobre. Con cuidado sacó la hoja doblada de su interior, desdoblándola con delicadeza y acomodándose en la cama para aprovechar la luz de la vela, una vez listo, comenzó a leer…

" _Hipo:_

 _Debes preguntarte porqué escribo esto. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura del porqué lo hago…_

 _Supongo que lo necesitaba._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, es porque yo ya no estoy con vida, y mi hermana, Astrid, encontró mis cosas. Espero que ella te agrade, quien sabe, tal vez ustedes ya se conozcan, me encantaría que fueran amigos… tienen mucho en común, porque bueno, ambos tienen la habilidad de doblegarme…_

 _Pero ese no es el objetivo de esta carta._

 _Hipo, es necesario que sepas, que conozcas y entiendas lo importante que eres para mí… justo como Astrid, has logrado cambiarme. Llegué al punto en el que me he dado cuenta de eso."_

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, melancolía y diversión mezclados.

Era difícil imaginarse a Thorey, la gran guerrera Burglar, fría y centrada; hablar sobre sus emociones y confesar la importancia de una persona en su vida, aunque fuera a través de una carta.

Nunca creyó que la chica pudiera hacer eso, él sabía que eso no era lo suyo, quizá por eso había elegido decirlo por escrito y no por voz. No importa como fuera, sentía una gran satisfacción por saber que ella había cambiado en ese aspecto y, así mismo, por el hecho de que él contribuyera en ese cambio.

" _Es gracioso, se suponía que debía cuidarte, protegerte… y al final, así como con Astrid, fuiste tú quien terminó salvándome…. Eso es algo que les agradezco a ambos. Cambiaron mi vida. La hicieron mejor y me enseñaron a vivir de la misma forma que lo hacen ustedes. Y es por eso que creo prudente que conozcan mi pasado._

 _Solo mi Sensei conoce mi historia. A Astrid le he dejado un libro sobre mi vida… para que así ambos me terminen de conocer._

 _Quiero que ambos lo lean. Ese es mi último deseo…"_

¿Hablaba en serio? No había tenido tiempo de hablar con Astrid sobre lo que ella había descubierto en la carta y todo el contenido del cofre, pero ahora, quizá ya había razones para preguntarle abiertamente sobre eso. Si ese era el deseo de Thorey, Astrid no se negaría.

" _Y un consejo, si Astrid se pone renuente y no te deja leer, muéstrale esa parte de la carta, eso la hará entrar en razón._

 _Una última cosa, necesito pedirte un favor…_

 _Quizá Astrid y tú no se agraden a principio pero… por favor, quédate a su lado. Ella suele perder el rumbo cuando se siente sola. Temo que, al ya no estar yo a su lado, se pierda en sí misma. Creo que esto es algo que los beneficiará a ambos, ya que tú a veces sueles tener el mismo problema._

 _Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Hipo, nunca olvides que eres más de lo que todos, incluyéndote, piensan. Serás un gran rey algún día, sino es que ya lo eres. Nunca lo olvides._

 _Con cariño, tú amiga Thorey."_

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla hasta detenerse en la comisura de sus labios cuando este sonrió tras terminar de leer las palabras de Thorey.

Era increíble pensar lo mucho que ella los conocía a ambos, y el hecho de que lo eligiera a él para cuidar de su hermana… era como si ella hubiera visto el futuro y supiera que así debía ser. Quizá fue algo como eso…

Thorey tenía unas formas muy peculiares de leer a las personas y saber qué era lo correcto y qué no, aunque eso a veces se veía entorpecido por su falta de empatía, difícilmente fallaba cuando descubría algo.

Limpió el rastro húmedo que dejó la lágrima sobre su piel y guardó nuevamente la carta en su sobre.

—No te decepcionaré—Susurró al vacío—, lo haré por ti, por ella y también por mi…—Aseguró levantándose al fin de la cama para guardar la carta en una bolsa que contenía sus demás pertenencias.

Apagó la vela sobre la mesita, dobló las mantas con las que había dormido, y salió de la carpa en busca de sus compañeros.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Cuando el amanecer llegó, en el horizonte fue avistado el navío que traía de regreso a Drago Bludvist. En cuanto los vigías dieron la señal, todo un grupo de guardias armados se aproximó al puerto principal para recibir a su rey.

Muchos –si no es que la mayoría– estaban preocupados por la reacción que el hombre tendría al enterarse de que sus prisioneros habían escapado. Nadie quería darle tal noticia por miedo a las repercusiones que caerían sobre ellos.

No importaba si estaban de su lado o no, eso no evitaba que le temieran.

Mientras más se acercaba el barco al puerto, más aumentaba la tensión y el miedo entre los hombres. Y cuando este logró desembarcar al fin, todo el lugar se sumió en un silencio profundo, nadie quería levantar la mirada ante el hombre que avanzaba hacia ellos, por el contrario, se apartaron de su camino, bajando la mirada cuando pasaba a su lado.

Solo uno fue capaz de dar un paso al frente para hablar por sus compañeros, quizá él se llevaría toda la culpa, pero al menos el resto saldría ileso.

—Drago, no lo esperábamos hasta el día de mañana—Saludó Eret con calma.

—El problema se solucionó más rápido de lo que creímos—Se limitó a responder el hombre observando a las inquietas personas que se negaban a dirigirle una mirada fija—, ¿acaso me he perdido de algo en mi ausencia?—Cuestionó observando en esta ocasión a Eret quien, ahora nervioso, rascó su nuca y apartó la mirada.

—Nada que no pudiéramos controlar—Logró decir alzando la mirada por escasos segundos para encararlo.

Al ver la mirada desafiante y profunda de Bludvist, supo que no bastaría con eso, era como si él ya supiera lo que había ocurrido y solo esperara que se lo confirmaran.

Respiró profundo y, sin apartar la mirada de su jefe, pronunció las palabras a las que tanto les temía:

—Los prisioneros escaparon.

Y no pudo decir nada más.

Drago se lanzó contra él tomándolo con fuerza por el cuello y alzándolo sin ninguna dificultad hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

—Y dime—Susurró lentamente mientras lo acercaba a su rostro—: ¿cómo es posible que eso ocurriera?

—C-creemos que…l-los compañeros de Kaira Jensen s-se infiltraron y…—No pudo continuar, no solo por la mirada intimidante de Drago, sino por la presión que este ejercía en su cuello imposibilitándole el respirar cada vez que aplicaba más fuerza.

— ¡¿Creen?!—Exclamó con ira alzándolo aún más alto—. Preguntaré de nuevo—Masculló con ira latente—: ¡¿Cómo es posible que escaparan?! ¡Ustedes eran más! ¡Tenían mucha seguridad! ¡¿Cómo es que no los vieron?!—Aplicó más fuerza a su agarre cortando toda respiración en Eret hasta que su piel comenzó a teñirse de purpura por la falta de oxígeno y fue hasta ese momento que lo soltó, arrojándolo lejos y dejando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo sin compasión.

Nadie se atrevió a acercarse para ayudarlo, todos se limitaron a ver como intentaba respirar en grandes bocanadas de aire.

Había logrado ponerse de rodillas con las manos temblorosas apoyadas en el suelo en un intento por evitar volver a caer, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y dolor, y sus mejillas comenzaban a recuperar su tono natural. Pero su cuello, en él habían claras marcas de estrangulación, una gruesa línea amoratada e irritada que cada vez se hacía más notoria.

—Llamen a los Grimborn—Habló nuevamente Drago, ahora con una voz aparentemente más tranquila, pasando de largo a Eret—, que me vean en mi despacho. Y en cuanto a ti—Se giró para ver al azabache aun en el suelo—, ya hablaremos después.

Y se marchó.

No fue hasta ese momento que el resto decidió ayudar a Eret, ofreciendo sus manos para que se levantara e incluso sugiriendo llevarlo con los curanderos para que atiendan su herida; más él negó todo, se puso de pie él solo tambaleándose por unos instantes, para después comenzar a caminar lejos de los muelles.

Debía informar de lo ocurrido a los demás…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Drago volvió, Eret no había podido contactar a Kaira y el resto a causa de las constantes vigilancias de los Cazadores sobre él, pero al fin había encontrado una forma, y era por eso que ahora él estaba ahí…

— Patán, ¿qué pasó con Eret?—Le preguntó la nerviosa chica sin apartar su mirada de él.

Podía ver como la pelirroja temblaba a causa del viento frío de la noche a pesar de capa de tela gruesa que portaba.

Eret y ella habían planeado reunirse para intercambiar información, lo que no sabía era si la reunión sería justo ese día o si acaso la chica había estado subiendo el acantilado durante las últimas noches en la espera de que alguien llegara para hablar con ella.

—Drago lo tiene bajo la mira—Contestó al fin despejando su mente de todos esos pensamientos sin importancia—. Sabíamos que pasaría cuando escaparon. Drago tiene sus sospechas.

— ¿Sospecha de él?—Preguntó curiosa apartando la capucha que protegía su cabeza del viento frio.

—Sospecha de todos, pero como él es su segundo al mando…

—Es quien recibe el castigo—Finalizó ella, comprendiendo lo difícil de la situación.

—Así es—Afirmó Patán—. Por eso me envió a mí a darles la información, así es más seguro.

— ¿Y qué me tienes?—Quiso saber, dejando atrás su preocupación por Eret, al menos temporalmente.

—No mucho—Confesó encogiéndose de hombros y apoyando su cuerpo contra el árbol que tenía a un lado—, Drago, como sospechábamos, atacó Berserk, no sabemos con precisión que tan grave es.

El miedo y la preocupación invadieron el rostro de Kaira, pero no dijo nada, por el contrario, le permitió al chico continuar con su informe.

—Y Edzard se fue a Escalofrío poco antes de que Drago volviera—Recordó la otra noticia—. Al parecer no quería estar aquí cuando él llegara y se enterara de su escape.

—Es un cobarde—Gruñó por lo bajo cerrando sus manos en puños bajo la capa.

—Yo sugerí culparlo de ayudarlos a escapar—Mencionó el azabache cruzado de brazos—, pero no estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Yo tampoco lo estoy—Habló teniendo nuevamente el control de sus emociones—. No tiene sentido—Lo miró fijamente—, sin ofender—Añadió y el chico se limitó a negar con diversión, dándole a entender que no lo ofendía—. Drago no es tan estúpido, sería muy tonto pensar en una doble traición. Que Edzard nos traicionara al entregarnos para después ayudarnos a escapar…—Explicó apoyándose ahora ella contra un árbol frente al chico—, solo se lo podría creer si hubiéramos obtenido algo realmente importante de ello… y ese no es el caso.

—Eso es cierto—Concedió—, pero igual, necesitamos algo para quitarnos a Drago y a los Cazadores de encima.

—Y lo haremos—Aseguró ella con firmeza cruzándose de brazos—, a su tiempo.

—No creo que Eret pueda resistir más castigos.

—Sí, de eso me gustaría hablar después—Mencionó pensativa recobrando su preocupación—, lo ayudaremos…—prometió—, Eret sabe que hay que hacer sacrificios, no podemos permitir que nos encuentren.

Ante sus palabras se apartó del árbol para avanzar hacia ella. Kaira haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Él no es el único que debe tener cuidado, todos ustedes también, los estarán observando—Continuó y lo observó fijamente—. Por eso es mejor que no vengas a menos que sea extrema necesidad, no podemos correr riesgos.

—Lo entiendo…—Asintió pensativo y guardó silencio por un momento—. ¿Qué harás con Edzard?

Kaira suspiró con pesar, era de lo que menos quería hablar en ese momento, pero no podía dejar esa pregunta sin respuesta… aunque ni siquiera ella supiera cuál era la respuesta.

—Por el momento nada—Dijo al fin—, dejaré que las cosas fluyan, después veremos qué hacer, sé que podemos sacar provecho de su traición.

—Pues espero que no te equivoques—Murmuró en un intento por no ser escuchado.

—No me retes—Lo señaló divertida con una media sonrisa—. Anda, será mejor que te vayas antes de que se den cuenta de que no estas—Apresuró cambiando de tema—. Gracias por la información, Patán.

—No es nada, Lady Kaira—Hizo un ademán con la cabeza en forma de respeto hacia ella, tal y como Eret le dijo que debía hacer al referirse a ella.

—Solo llámame Kaira—Pidió ignorando la acción del chico pues no era muy de su agrado ese tipo de demostraciones, algo que Eret sabía a la perfección.

—De acuerdo…—Sonrió no muy seguro antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de ella—. Salude a la chica Brutilda de mi parte.

Kaira enarcó una ceja y sonrió con picardía ante su petición.

Patán detuvo el paso y la observó con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¡Y a Hipo!—Añadió con rapidez en un intento por recuperar el control, pero la mirada acusadora de la chica frente a él no le ayudó en absoluto—. Yo… yo… ah… ¡Adiós!

Y se fue corriendo perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque, dejando a la pelirroja sola para que esta pudiera reírse en silencio por su reacción antes de marcharse igualmente para contarle al resto lo que había ocurrido.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Una semana entera encerrados en esa tonta cueva sin poder salir al exterior, ¡era demasiado para ellos! No soportarían un minuto más ahí, mucho menos cuando Kaira si podía salir todas las noches a hacer quién sabe que tanto y a ellos los dejaba olvidados. Simplemente no era justo. ¡Nada justo!

— ¿Y si esperamos a que todos se duerman y nos escapamos?—Sugería su hermana por vigésima vez.

—No funcionará, ya te lo dije—Negó el chico sentado en el suelo con la barbilla apoyada en una roca frente a él y los brazos y piernas a su alrededor abrazándola; una posición para nada normal.

— ¿Y si fingimos demencia por encierro para que nos dejen salir?—Volvió a sugerir sonriente—, no está muy lejos de la realidad.

—Esa idea me gusta—Señaló el chico alzando la mirada por escasos segundos avivando la alegría en su hermana, no solo por el hecho de que podía ser una gran idea, sino también porque él podría animarse—. Pero dudo que funcione con ellos—Añadió bajando nuevamente la mirada.

— ¡Vamos!—Exclamó ya cansada de su actitud—, ¡te necesito de vuelta hermano!—Avanzó hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo a levantarse—. Juntos podremos idear un gran plan—Insistió sacudiéndolo con fuerza sin soltarlo—. Sabes que siempre nos salimos con la nuestra.

—Espero que se refieran a un plan de ataque contra el enemigo—Habló de repente la pelirroja entrando a la cueva a través del estrecho sendero de roca húmeda que había junto a la pared.

La gemela apartó sus manos de los hombros de su hermano y se giró hacia ella para encararla con miedo en la mirada por ser descubiertos, se regañó mentalmente por hablar en voz alta.

—Y bien…—Continuó la pelirroja soltando el amarre de la capa en su cuello y atrapándola en el acto entre sus manos—, estoy esperando una respuesta—Se cruzó de brazos de forma demandante.

Solo había tres personas a las que ellos no podían evadir cuando eran descubiertos en sus intentos por idear alguna locura. La primera era Astrid, obviamente después estaba Hipo, y ahora también se había sumado Kaira para su pesar.

—Solo, ah—Tartamudeó la gemela codeando a su hermano en un intento de conseguir ayuda—, queríamos salir un rato a… ya sabes… ¿salir?

Definitivamente eso no la convencería.

—Si claro—Dijo Kaira sin cambiar la expresión desconfiada de su rostro y luego suspiró—. Ya saben que no pueden salir.

— ¡Pero tú lo haces!—Exclamó Brutilda con fastidio.

—Sí, por información—Aclaró la pelirroja—. Escuchen, sé que es un fastidio tener que estar aquí encerrados, pero eso acabará pronto. Si salen solo conseguirán ponerse en peligro y a todos nosotros también.

—Odio admitirlo, hermana—Habló al fin Brutacio después de mucho tiempo en silencio—, pero tiene razón—Dijo para sorpresa de su igual—. Solo recuerda lo que le ocurrió a Gallina, ¿y si la siguiente eres tú? No pienso arriesgarme a perderte también.

La gemela gruñó con fastidio, ¿en qué momento Brutacio se convirtió en el responsable de la familia?

—Hazle caso a tu hermano—Indicó la pelirroja con cautela para después comenzar a caminar—, hay ocasiones en las que la necesidad y el deber supera al deseo.

Hubiera querido poder responder a eso, pero no encontró palabras para hacerlo. ¡Odiaba que los demás tuvieran razón! Y ahora también odiaba que su hermano tuviera razón, usualmente era ella la que siempre tenía razón.

—Ah, y Brutilda—Habló nuevamente Kaira ahora a unos cuantos metros de distancia llamando su atención nuevamente—. Patán te envía saludos—Sonrió con diversión para después marcharse dejándola muy confundida.

¿A qué demonios se refería con eso? ¡¿Y quién demonios era Patán?! Esperen… ¿es primo de Hipo?

—Así que Patán, ¿eh?—Codeo su hermano.

Había encontrado el peor momento para recuperar su humor. Y de alguna forma lo agradecía, pero eso no significaba que no saldría ileso.

—Cállate—Gruñó golpeándolo con fuerza en un costado para después marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No sabía si esa sonrisa se debía a su hermano o, quizá, a ese chico, Patán. Tal vez era por ambos…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?—Le cuestionó Patapez—. Teniendo a mejores opciones

—Porque en eso te equivocas—Respondió Kaira—, tú siempre fuiste mi mejor opción.

Ambos se encontraban sentados junto a una fogata, ya era de noche y todos dormían, todos menos ellos claro está.

—Perdón, pero no puedo creerte—Admitió con pesar—. No tienes que fingir para no hacerme sentir mal, yo sé que habían mejores opciones y por eso quiero saber por qué me elegiste a mí y no a Einar, él hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo.

—Debes confiar un poco más en ti y en tus capacidades—Reprendió golpeándolo en la parte trasera de la cabeza para "hacerlo entrar en razón" —. Patapez, te elegí por lo que eres, sabía que no podía existir un mejor candidato para esta misión. Quizá Einar era un mejor guerrero, pero tú eres una mejor persona. Te elegí porque solo tú podrías ganarte la confianza de Hipo y el resto, solo tú podrías ayudarlos—Le explicó con tanta firmeza y suavidad en su voz como le era posible, necesitaba hacerle entender que era más importante de lo que él imaginaba—. Einar siempre tomaba decisiones precipitadas, le gustaban los riesgos, y sí, tal vez era un buen líder. Pero tu intelecto, tu capacidad para pensar en todos los riesgos y en las consecuencias de estos, el amor que le tienes a todo ser vivo; todo eso fue lo que te hizo el candidato perfecto—Lo miró fijamente obligándolo a hacer lo mismo, solo así podría ver la verdad en sus ojos, no solo en sus palabras—. El único problema es que tú no lo ves.

— ¡Es que no puedo!—Exclamó cansado llevándose ambas manos al rostro—. Tú sabes porqué, siempre me dijeron que no serviría como líder o guerrero.

—Y ahora puedes sorprender a esas personas demostrándoles lo que realmente eres—Animó posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico—. Tú eres quien está ahora involucrado en una futura guerra por la paz de todo Luk Tuk, tú eres quien se alió con el verdadero y futuro rey de Berk; tú eres quien ha estado luchando por el bien de todos mientras ellos se ocultan.

Con cada palabra que decía su voz sonaba más fuerte y decidida, quería que esos mismos sentimientos llegaran a él, quería que estuviera orgulloso de sus propios logros.

— ¿Eso incluye a mis padres?—Murmuró con dolor.

—Son los primeros en la fila.

— ¿Ellos saben que estoy aquí?—Quiso saber—. Cuando nos fuimos no estaban muy alegres, dudo que les importe mi situación.

—Aunque no lo creas, les importas, siempre les has importado—Aseguró con confianza y la luz de la fogata reflejándose en sus ojos—; solo que ellos no lo admiten abiertamente.

—Dijeron que si me iba dejaba de ser un Igerman.

—Son cosas que los padres dicen siempre, Patapez—Tranquilizó restándole importancia a lo que en el pasado los Igerman le dijeron a su amigo—. Dime, ¿cuántas veces Magnus me dijo eso cada vez que hacía algo que no le gustaba?

—La diferencia es que a ti nunca te importó—Añadió el rubio desviando su mirada a la fogata frente a él.

—Cierto—Murmuró—. Pero también a él nunca le importé, y ese no es el caso de tus padres—Aclaró—. Ellos te dijeron eso porque temían que algo te pasara, porque era arriesgado y no querían perderte…

—Porque no confiaban en mí…

—No—Lo detuvo antes de que continuara creándose ideas erróneas—, porque no confiaban en mí—Se señaló—. Seamos honestos, nunca les agradé a tus padres.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—Defendió con seguridad—. A mamá le encantaba recibirte en las tardes para comer con nosotros, y a papá no le daba problemas dejarnos leer en su biblioteca.

—Eso lo hacían por respeto hacia mi padre—Confesó con cierta molestia burbujeando en su interior.

—Tal vez, pero…

—Déjalo, nunca me importó—Detuvo haciendo un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia—. Además, el punto aquí es que tus padres nunca dejaron de preocuparse por ti, de hecho, cuando volví a Escalofrío después del plan fallido… ellos exigieron hablar conmigo en cuanto vieron que tú no estabas con el resto de la tripulación—Le contó, confiada de que eso lo hiciera recapacitar—. Creyeron que te había pasado algo y me culpaban a mí por eso.

— ¿Y les dijiste que estaba aquí?—Quiso saber, aunque no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

— ¡Por supuesto!—Respondió animada—. No estaría viva de no haberlo hecho—Bromeó golpeándolo con suavidad en un costado con su codo—. Les conté todo, que te elegí para llevar a cabo esta misión porque eras el mejor para el trabajo, que estabas con el hijo de Estoico Haddock ayudándolo a recuperar Berk—Explicó—. Obviamente al principio no me creyeron, es decir, muchos siguen creyendo que Hipo está muerto. Pero luego les enseñé una de las cartas que me enviabas a través de Johan…

—Y te creyeron—Dedujo el rubio aun inseguro por lo que su amiga le contaba.

—Sí—Afirmó sin dejar el entusiasmo—, de hecho creo que lloraron mientras la leían. Se disculparon conmigo por lo ocurrido y se marcharon—Terminó de contar y luego, con una sonrisa, agregó: —. ¡Pero eso no significa que ya les agrade!

—Bueno, creo que, cuando todo esto termine sería buena idea visitarlos para que vean que estoy bien…—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la inseguridad no lo abandonaba, no creía que fuera buena idea volver a Escalofrío a enfrentar a sus padres—, y para hablar con ellos sobre su relación contigo—Bromeó contagiándose por el humor de la pelirroja—. Quién sabe, tal vez podamos volver a lo que teníamos antes, pasar las tardes en la biblioteca de papá y ayudarte a jugarle bromas al tuyo.

—Sí… no lo creo—Murmuró cambiando de humor drásticamente—. No estoy segura de querer volver—Confesó—. Ahora que probé lo que es la verdadera libertad, no estoy dispuesta a dejarla. Si tú quieres volver no te detendré, es tu decisión, Patapez. Ya no soy tu líder, Hipo lo es. Y como amigos que somos, te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas—Aseguró sonriente acercándose más a él para así poder descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, tal y como en muchas ocasiones lo hicieron cuando eran niños.

—Lo mismo digo—Concordó rodeando a la chica con su brazo por encima de sus hombros en un abrazo cálido—, tienes todo mi apoyo. Tú fuiste mi única amiga durante mucho tiempo, esas cosas no se olvidan—Sintió como la respiración de la chica comenzaba a ser más tranquila y pausada, bastó con verla de reojo para saber que esta ya tenía los ojos cerrados—. Solo espero que—Continuó con una voz más suave y serena—, a donde quiera que vayas cuando esto termine, me visites de vez en cuando.

—Cuenta con ello—Murmuró con la voz débil antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UN MES DESPUÉS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por increíble que parezca, ya habían pasado poco más de un mes en esa cueva y el Speed Stinger aún no regresaba. Las provisiones se habían agotado dos semanas atrás y, con ayuda de Patán, lograron conseguir un poco más para sobrevivir desde entonces.

Todos sabían que el Speed Stinger volvería pronto, necesitaban que fuera así. Aunque ninguno lo admitiera, tenían miedo de que la tripulación fuera descubierta o atacada durante el viaje; y por más que Kaira intentaba animarlos diciéndoles que ellos volverían y que todo estaba bien, el resto no dejaba de preocuparse.

Habían sido días difíciles para todos. No era tan fácil reponerse después de todo lo que perdieron: su hogar, parte de su equipo… la confianza en sí mismos… Pero cierta pelirroja se las había ingeniado durante todo ese tiempo para ayudarlos a recuperarse, para que pudieran volver a confiar. Hasta ahora parecía estar funcionando, al menos con Patapez y los gemelos, los otros dos aún se portaban renuentes; principalmente cierta chica rubia, quien seguía negando tener un problema.

Kaira sabía que durante todo ese tiempo, por más que tanto Astrid como Hipo se dijeran a si mismo que debían hablar sobre su situación, ninguno de los dos lo hacía; en todo ese tiempo no hablaron más de lo necesario sobre planes de ataque y otros temas de ese estilo. Pero ella sabía que debían hacerlo ahora que tenían la oportunidad, porque si no era ahora, entonces no sería nunca. Quizá era entrometerse demasiado, pero es que no soportaba la idea de verlos desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenían.

Con esos pensamientos se adentró de nuevo a la cueva, con cuidado de no resbalar por la humedad del estrecho camino de roca. Era de noche y recién había terminado su reunión con Patán, no había obtenido mucha información, pero si más provisiones para los siguientes días.

— ¿Todo bien?—Le preguntó la rubia al final del camino donde este se conectaba con el área de tierra y roca donde tenían su campamento.

—Eso creo—Fue lo que ella respondió al estar a su lado—, Patán me dijo que Eret logró quitarse de encima a Drago, pero aún debe tener cuidado. No podemos bajar la guardia—Explicó deshaciendo con una mano el nudo que sujetaba su capa para poder retirársela—. Aparte de eso, no hay mucha información, pero, tengo más provisiones—Mostró el bolso cargado de alimento que Jogerson le había entregado minutos atrás.

— ¿Estás segura de que podemos confiar en él?—Interrogó Astrid con desconfianza ayudándole a cargar el bolso con alimento.

— ¿En Patán?—Cuestionó inclinando hacia un lado la cabeza con duda.

—En Eret.

Su sola mención encendió una chispa de recelo en su interior, sabía que la Burglar era muy cuidadosa con respecto en la confianza que se les da a otras personas; hasta hace poco no confiaba en ella, y quizá aún no lo hacía por completo. Pero Eret había demostrado ser leal y confiable cuando los ayudó a escapar.

— ¡Por supuesto!—Exclamó sintiéndose ofendida—. Es mi amigo, confío plenamente en él, no tengo razones para no hacerlo. Nos ha ayudado mucho aunque no lo creas.

—Eso mismo creías de Edzard y terminó traicionándote—Añadió la rubia comenzando a caminar para dejarla atrás, no se arrepentía por lo dicho, pero tampoco estaba de humor para iniciar una nueva riña entre ambas.

— ¡Es diferente!—Se defendió la mayor controlando sus impulsos, ella tampoco quería discutir—. Gracias a Eret ustedes han sobrevivido todo este tiempo; parte de la información y la copia del tratado de alianza entre Drago y Berserk que ustedes consiguieron, todo eso fue gracias a él—Le dijo con firmeza—. Todos hemos sacrificado mucho para llegar hasta donde estamos y eso lo incluye.

—Lamento la desconfianza—Sinceró girándose para encararla—, pero es necesario saberlo.

—Pues ya lo sabes—Evadió comenzando a caminar, siendo ahora ella quien la dejó atrás—, se puede confiar en él.

Se habría marchado de no ser por la mano de Astrid que la alcanzó y la detuvo al sujetarla por el brazo.

— ¿Ahora qué?—Gruñó girándose para verla.

—Yo…—Inició insegura la rubia liberándola de su agarre—, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

A veces simplemente no entendía a esa chica. Pero tampoco era como si ella misma fuera fácil de entender.

Ambas sabían que su actitud no era correcta, ¡pero era inevitable! Sus personalidades eran opuestas, pero a la vez tenían alguna similitud; y era por eso que siempre tenían diferencias de ideas, algo que las llevaba a discutir casi todo el tiempo.

— ¿Sobre qué?—Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el borde rocoso. Si era algo importante, no perdía nada con escucharla.

No tardó mucho en retirar sus botas de cuero y doblar un poco su pantalón para después sumergir sus piernas en el agua salada; desde que estaban en esa cueva se había deshecho de su armadura y ahora solo conservaba el pantalón verde con una blusa blanca de mangas largas y un corsé que solo cubría la parte de la cintura.

La rubia no tardó mucho en seguirla, a diferencia de ella, Astrid seguía usando su traje completo: hombreras, cinturón con dagas; le habían enseñado a estar preparada en todo momento.

—Sobre lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas—Confesó nerviosa comenzando a jugar con su cabello, acción que había aprendido de Hipo.

Kaira no tardó mucho en entender el rumbo de la nueva conversación y una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro. A Astrid le seguía impresionando la forma tan rápida en la que la chica podía cambiar de humor.

— ¿Ya lo pensaste?—Cuestionó con cierto toque de emoción en su voz—. No te ofendas pero, te tardaste mucho.

—Continúa así y daré por terminada la conversación—Amenazó con diversión señalándola con un dedo.

Otra cosa que Astrid aun no entendía, era la forma tan única que tenía la chica de contagiar su buen humor a otros.

—Está bien, no te alteres—Negó sonriente alzando las manos en son de paz—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Sabes en qué, tu misma lo dijiste—Le recordó apartando la mirada y fijándola en el agua cristalina que rodeaba sus piernas y alcanzaba a mojar el pantalón de su traje—. No me obligues a decirlo, por favor.

—Tranquila—Tranquilizó posando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia—, el primer paso para solucionar un problema es aceptar que se tiene uno.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?—Suspiró agotada por tanto pensar en lo mismo sin encontrar una solución al dichoso problema—. Tú tenías razón al decir que tengo miedo de lo que siento por Hipo.

—Te seré honesta—Dijo con seriedad fijando su mirada en ella—, no sé qué hay que hacer.

—Espera—Detuvo confundida—, tú dijiste que podías ayudarme.

—Sí, lo dije y claro que puedo—Se defendió con tranquilidad—, pero no esperes a que te dé consejos amorosos. Yo no sé nada sobre relaciones.

—Entonces…

—Pero sé mucho sobre superar miedos y despejar dudas—Intervino en los cuestionamientos de Astrid, no quería que malentendiera sus intenciones de ayudarla—. Astrid, la respuesta está en ti; lamento decirlo pero Hipo no te esperará toda la vida. Ambos admitieron lo que sienten, no deben tener miedo.

La rubia bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia el agua, las palabras de Kaira resonaron en su mente una y otra vez. Tenía tanta razón en lo que decía y ella no sabía cómo actuar para evitar que eso ocurriera. No le gustaba sentirse así, tan cobarde, tan débil… Le habían enseñado a ser fuerte y valiente ante cualquier situación, y eso último lo comenzaba a dudar debido a lo que ahora le ocurría. Pero no podía culpar a los Burglars por eso, ellos no tenían experiencia en este tipo de problemas, porque bueno, no se supone que tengan dichos problemas.

—Odio decirlo pero—Continuó hablando Kaira—, no tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir mañana… ¿en serio quieres pasar el resto de tu vida preguntándote si es lo correcto o no? ¿O lamentándote por no decidir a tiempo? Sea amor o no, vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no crees?

—Para no ser experta en el tema, lo has hecho bien—Sonrío tras levantar la mirada para verla a los ojos.

—Gracias—Compartió su sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y amistosa—, me enseñaron a tratar con las personas y sus problemas. Escucharlos y darles una solución, cosas de reyes—Intentó explicarse, quizá no era necesario, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo—. Creo que es una de las pocas cosas de mi educación que me ha servido.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo horrible—Comentó curiosa.

—No tienes ni idea—Suspiró recostándose contra el suelo húmedo teniendo aun las piernas en el agua—. Y lo peor es que, en el fondo, sé que soy como mi padre—Se lamentó cerrando los ojos, un aura de pesar la embriagó.

Fue hasta ese momento que Astrid comenzó a darse cuenta de que, a pesar del tiempo, aun no conocía a Kaira. Lo poco que ella sabía era lo que la pelirroja le había dicho cuando estuvieron encerradas tras su captura en manos de los Cazadores. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo difícil que era su vida; Kaira se lo había dicho: no era la única con una vida difícil. A veces olvidaba eso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—Intentó hacerla hablar, no por ser entrometida, sino por regresarle el favor al ayudarla a liberarse de sus preocupaciones.

—Porque al igual que él, no ayudo a cualquiera…—Explicó abriendo nuevamente los ojos para fijarlos en los suyos—, no me importa en absoluto los problemas de todos, solo ayudo a quienes me convienen o a quienes realmente aprecio…—Dijo con disgusto en si misma—, eso lo aprendí de él y por más que quiera cambiar, no puedo…

—Aprendemos lo que vemos, te entiendo—Mencionó pensativa, recordando sus propias experiencias—… yo también me vi influida por la forma de ser de mi hermana, sin darme cuenta me comencé a convertir en ella… pero he logrado detener eso, no soy como ella en todos los aspectos, así como tú no eres como tu padre en todo…

—Él no es el mejor padre—Confesó con pesar—, pero si es un gran rey. Siempre se preocupa por su gente y procura lo mejor para ellos, aunque eso signifique darle la espalda al resto del archipiélago…

—Esa es la diferencia—Señaló y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida—, tú no le diste la espalda, de ser así no estarías aquí.

—Sí…—Alargó nerviosa—, sobre eso, tenías razón, si soy egoísta—Sinceró levantándose para volver a su posición sentada—. La razón principal por la que hago esto es por mí, para demostrar lo que valgo, al principio no me importaba el resto, con el tiempo eso cambió… ahora sé que hay cosas más importantes y aun así sigo siendo egoísta.

—Nosotros también—Intervino para animarla, no se rendiría tan fácil—, todos llegamos a actuar de forma egoísta. Pero al final la causa es justa. Eres buena Kaira, aunque te niegues a verlo.

—No soy tan buena—Negó con una sonrisa que para nada era de felicidad—, he hecho cosas de las que –por cierto, no me arrepiento– pero sé que no estuvieron bien—Señaló como si fuera algo de suma importancia—. Abandoné a mi reino, los dejé vulnerables al renunciar a mi herencia y los puse en peligro en cuanto Drago supo de mí… pero no me arrepiento de nada—Dijo con voz firme—. En la vida hay que arriesgarse.

Y la observó fijamente en busca de alguna reacción ante sus palabras.

En la mente de Astrid algo hizo clic y le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Ya entendí—Se cruzó de brazos inspeccionándola—, es todo un sermón contigo de ejemplo, se lo que intentas—La señaló con un dedo acusador.

— ¿Y funcionó?—Sonrió ampliamente con un brillo en los ojos.

Definitivamente Astrid no entendía la actitud de la pelirroja. Hace un momento parecía tan depresiva y con la necesidad de unas palabras reconfortantes para sentirse mejor. Y ahora había cambiado nuevamente el rumbo de la conversación como si lo que había confesado no fuera nada importante. Aunque, en el fondo, ella sabía que de alguna u otra forma si había logrado ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

—No lo sé…—Confesó encogiéndose de hombros—, tal vez…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Había una tranquilidad nada normal dentro de la cueva, el Sol había comenzado su descenso y era posible alcanzar a verlo a través de la entrada de la cueva.

Los gemelos desde hace un par de semanas habían dejado atrás sus ideas de intentar escapar del lugar, y ahora se dedicaban a idear planes para destruir a Drago; eso no era algo completamente malo.

Lo que si era un poco malo era lo que hacían cuando se aburrían: gastarle bromas a todos. Ellos nunca dejaron de ser seguidores fieles de Loki y seguían insistiendo que esa era una muestra de devoción hacia él. ¿Qué más les quedaba además de eso? Aunque era cansado tratar con ellos, era su forma de liberar estrés y era mejor tenerlos así que desesperados por salir y cometer alguna locura que los pusiera en riesgo a todos.

Y justo en ese momento era una de esas ocasiones, siendo Patapez su actual víctima. Un susto y un empujón bastaron para que el regordete chico terminara en el pequeño lago formado por la estructura de la cueva y la corriente marina que entraba por la abertura en la misma.

Fue inevitable no reír, pero dejó eso atrás ante su nueva preocupación: En el lugar faltaba alguien.

Con cautela se acercó hasta Kaira, que reía sin parar desde un extremo de la cueva, sentada con la espalda contra la pared.

—Kaira—Le llamó—, ¿has visto a Astrid?

—La vi anoche, ¿eso cuenta?—Dijo tras calmar la risa provocada por la broma de los gemelos.

Estaba intentando relajar la expresión preocupada de Hipo, pero este se limitó a verla con reproche, demandando una respuesta más completa.

—Está bien—Accedió—, la vi hace un rato antes de que saliera, dijo que quería estirar las piernas e inspeccionar el lugar—Explicó encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

— ¡¿Y no la detuviste?!—Reprendió con la preocupación en aumento.

—Tu mejor que nadie debería saber que no siempre se le puede detener—Se defendió cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo hacia arriba de forma fija debido a su posición en el suelo—. Ella estará bien, es Astrid.

—Y eso es justo lo que me preocupa—Suspiró con cansancio el castaño sentándose a su lado con toda la facilidad que su ya sanada herida le permitía—. Una cosa es salir de noche y otra muy distinta es salir cuando aún hay luz, es arriesgado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué en lugar de morirte de la preocupación, no vas a buscarla?—Sugirió girando su cuerpo para verlo mejor.

—Porque no sé si ella quiera que la busque—Admitió recargando la cabeza contra la pared de roca.

Debía estar bromeando, en serio esperaba que estuviera bromeando. ¡¿Qué demonios les ocurre a esos chicos?! Pero, por fortuna, ella sabía justo como ayudar; esta era su oportunidad para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Con una sonrisa y un sermón listo para ser dicho, le dio un golpe rápido –pero doloroso– con la punta de sus dedos en la cabeza, logrando así llamar su atención.

— ¡¿Y ahora eso por qué fue?!—Se quejó con el ceño fruncido mientras sobaba la parte afectada.

—Para que dejes de decir tonterías—Se defendió la pelirroja satisfecha por lo logrado.

—Yo no he dicho ninguna tontería—Espetó gruñón.

—Claro que si—Alegó la chica—, y también las haces—Lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. Ambos lo hacen. Eso de evadirse durante todo un mes, ¡como si tuvieran algo más importante que hacer!—Se quejó—. Necesitan hablar y necesitan hacerlo ahora. No tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

—N-no sé de qué me hablas—Evadió el castaño girando el rostro hacia la dirección contraria para evitar que lo viera a los ojos y descubriera su mentira.

— ¡Claro que sí!—Exclamó ella poniéndose de pie y parándose justo frente a él obligándolo así a verlo cuando se inclinó hacia su rostro con las manos en la cintura—. Tu sientes algo por ella, y ella siente algo por ti; no deben de aparentar que no ocurre nada cuando se trata de todo lo contrario—Se alejó para sentarse frente a él sobre sus piernas cruzadas en posición de loto—. Ambos tienen miedo, lo entiendo—Agregó con más calma—, pero si siguen evitándolo jamás podrán superarlo. No permitas que ella comience a dudar de tus sentimientos, y tampoco te permitas dudar a ti.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del castaño, durante las últimas semanas había intentado tomar la fuerza necesaria para hablar con la chica; pero por cobarde no lo había hecho. Por más que le daba vueltas al mismo tema en su mente, no lograba encontrar una solución a su problema y, tal y como ella decía, temía que sus sentimientos quedaran en duda ante Astrid.

—Realmente creo que la amo—Confesó melancólico fijando su mirada en ella.

—Ese "creo" puede ser letal—Señaló la pelirroja jugando con sus manos en su regazo.

—Lo sé—Admitió con cansancio—, pero… ahora siento estar seguro de ello.

—Hasta que no dejes de usar la palabra "creo" no puedes estar realmente seguro de nada—Le regañó sin dejar de intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

—No me estas ayudando—Se quejó frunciendo el ceño ante su mirada.

—Si lo hago—Aseguró sonriente cruzándose de brazos con seguridad—, solo que aun te aferras a no escuchar.

Hipo apartó nuevamente la mirada, quejándose y gruñendo en silencio, más las expresiones de su rostro le dejaban en claro a Kaira que no se quejaba de ella, sino de él mismo.

—Ella no te esperará por siempre, Hipo—Le dijo con seriedad y su tono de voz fue lo que lo hizo volver a girarse para encararla—. Debes actuar, sé de sobra que ella pasa por lo mismo. Lo sé por sus acciones, ambos tienen miedo y eso impide que den el siguiente paso.

—No es miedo, solo…—Intentó defenderse y la mirada severa que le dedicó la chica lo hizo detenerse—, está bien, si es miedo. Yo… tengo miedo de equivocarme en lo que siento y…

—Terminar arruinando tu amistad con ella—Terminó por él—. Lo sé, es normal. Pero nada ganas con no intentarlo.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, ella sabía que Hipo necesitaba un momento para pensar en esas palabras, sabía que poco a poco lo que le decía comenzaba a tener efecto en él.

—Escucha—Continuó después de un rato—, cuando el Speed Stinger vuelva y lleguen nuestros aliados, comenzará la guerra y algunos de nosotros no sobrevivirán… eso todos lo sabemos—Dijo con voz lúgubre como si supiera quienes no sobrevivirían—. Pero, si caemos, ¿quieres que tus últimos momentos sean de lamentación por no haberlo intentado?

Hipo bajó la mirada hacia sus manos sobre su regazo, no dijo nada, solo se limitó a permanecer en esa posición. Sabía perfectamente que Kaira tenía razón, siempre la había tenido en todo el transcurso de esa conversación y quizá era momento de admitirlo.

—La vida es un riesgo, Hipo—Dijo con firmeza obligándolo a levantar la mirada—. Solo hay dos formas de vivirla: Ocultándose por miedo a que algo salga mal y no disfrutarla; o tomando cada riesgo sin importar lo que ocurra y disfrutarla. Tú decides como vivirla, no hay decisiones incorrectas, todo está en no arrepentirse de ellas.

Y con eso último se puso de pie sacudiendo el polvo que quedó impregnado en su pantalón para después ofrecerle una mano que él no dudó en tomar para poder ponerse de pie.

—Entonces…—Comenzó—, ¿qué decidirás?

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del castaño y una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro, ya había tomado su decisión…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los primeros días después del ataque que le quitó la vida a su hermana, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que intentaba dormir; regresaba a su mente la imagen del cuerpo inerte de su hermana viéndola con ojos inexpresivos y sin vida, y toda su gente a su alrededor en las mismas condiciones. Pero es cambió cuando Hipo despertó…

Su compañía la ayudó a, poco a poco, aminorar el dolor y dejar de sentirse tan sola.

Pero ahora, de alguna forma, esos pensamientos, esas pesadillas, habían vuelto. Y no entendía por qué… o quizá, no quería admitirlo…

Nuevamente tenía miedo, pero esta vez era un miedo más fuerte, uno que ella no sabía cómo controlar…

Tenía miedo de perderlo a él…

Pues era a él a quien veía ahora. Ya no era su hermana quien se encontraba inerte entre sus brazos, con la piel pálida y los ojos fijos en ella sin vida; ya no era por Thorey que lloraba y no era su sangre la que manchaba sus manos y el suelo… ahora se trataba de él. Era Hipo quien yacía en sus brazos, era Hipo quien perdía la vida sin que ella pudiera hacer nada más que observar… ¿cómo luchar contra eso?

Había estado evitando a toda costa el dormir, pensaba que así podría evitar que esas pesadillas volvieran, pero la mirada que Hipo le daba por las noches era tan insistente que lograban hacerla acostarse y dormirse junto a él. Y todas esas noches había despertado aterrada por las imágenes que se acumulaban en su mente.

Hacía un gran esfuerzo por no despertar a Hipo para no preocuparlo, lo que menos quería era darle una preocupación más; era su problema, no de él; debía solucionarlo ella sola.

Si de algo servía, podía admitir que la conversación con Kaira el día anterior había surtido cierto efecto al ayudarle a aclarar un poco más su mente. Después de haberla evadido durante todo un mes, él haber hablado con ella al fin sobre eso le había quitado un peso de encima. Pero eso no significaba que el problema se había acabado, no, el problema seguiría ahí hasta que ella no tomara la decisión definitiva y todas esas pesadillas no hacían más que detenerla y regresarla a su confusión…

Y era por eso que estaba ahí ahora, había salido de la cueva mientras el camino aún no se viera inundado por el aumento de la marea, y subió al acantilado para despejar su mente; tal y como lo hacía cada noche cuando despertaba tras un mal sueño, la diferencia ahora era que aún no anochecía.

Estando ahí podía pensar mejor, oculta gracias a la espesura del bosque a sus espaldas, permitiéndose observar cómo los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban el cielo con sus tonos rojizos; sentía una mayor libertad para pensar, de recordar todo aquello que necesitaba y extrañaba, y de reflexionar todo lo que le ocurría.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Siguiendo los consejos de Kaira fue a buscar a Astrid, si ella no estaba en la cueva era más que obvio donde podía estar, pues tampoco se arriesgaría tanto al irse demasiado lejos.

No podía engañarse, estaba preocupado por ella. En noches anteriores, mientras dormían, la había sentido marcharse de su lado; dormían lo suficientemente cerca como para haber sentido su respiración agitada y sus temblores involuntarios cuando despertaba aterrada por un mal sueño; podía sentir su dolor, el miedo latente en su interior; pero nunca le dijo nada pues temía a su reacción.

Astrid no sabía que él se daba cuenta cuando despertaba y se marchaba, ella creía que, con volver antes del amanecer y acostarse nuevamente a su lado podía pasar desapercibida; pero no era así, él se daba cuenta de sus pesadillas solo que no sabía cómo hablar con ella sobre eso, no sabía cómo ayudarla o si ella realmente quería ser ayudada.

Pero en esta ocasión sería diferente…

Las noches previas, cuando ella dormía a su lado, lo embriagaba una extraña calidez y una inmensa paz con el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado. Quería que eso mismo fuera sentido por ella, que dejara de temer al menos mientras él estuviera a su lado; quería hacerle ver que todo estaría bien.

Pero también necesitaba ponerle fin a las dudas que existían entre ambos, entre lo que eran a partir del momento en el que sinceraron sus sentimientos, necesitaba demostrarle a Astrid que lo que sentía era seguro. Pero sobre todo, necesitaba vencer ese miedo por lo que fuera a ocurrir si se equivocaba, como Kaira dijo, en la vida hay que tomar riesgos y aceptar las consecuencias de ellos.

No tardó mucho en dar con Astrid, tal y como lo supuso, la chica estaba sentada en el acantilado y él no dudó en subir para hacerle compañía y así poder hablar al fin sobre lo que les ocurría.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Acariciaba con sus dedos el contorno del objeto entre sus manos, recordaba cuando su hermana le había entregado ese collar antes de morir, cuando la nombró Burglar. Era un recuerdo doloroso que había intentado olvidar pero que ahora estaba más presente en su mente que antes, las palabras que le había dicho Thorey no dejaban de reproducirse y la última mirada que le dedicó seguía presente tan fresca como si acabara de ocurrir.

Estaba tan confundida. Era como si todo lo que había aprendido durante los últimos dos años y medio se hubiera esfumado, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido y ahora estuviera de nuevo en un camino sin rumbo tras la pérdida de su hermana, como si volviera a ser esa chica de quince años cuya única familia fue destruida y ahora no sabía cómo continuar teniendo la responsabilidad de cuidar de un chico herido que no conocía.

Pero ya no tenía quince años y ya no estaba sola y sin rumbo… Era por eso que estaba tan confundía.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos y en observar el collar que consistía en un dragón con el cuerpo enroscado en una espada, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más había subido por el estrecho camino del acantilado hasta quedar debajo de ella.

Fue el sentir una mano rozar su pierna cubierta por la tela de su pantalón cuando al fin reaccionó y, por la sorpresa, dejó caer la alhaja que había en sus manos golpeando la cabeza de la otra persona con fuerza.

— ¡Auch!—Se quejó la persona apartando la mano de su rodilla para sobar su propia cabeza a causa del dolor.

Bajó su mirada con sorpresa al reconocer la voz, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por ver que no se había equivocado.

— ¡Hipo!—Exclamó inclinándose hacia enfrente con las manos apoyadas en el borde rocoso para no caerse y así verlo mejor—. Perdón, no te vi—Se disculpó avergonzada por su reacción y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a subir la corta distancia que los separaba.

El castaño, aun sin decir nada y frotando su adolorida cabeza, aceptó su mano y trepó hasta estar al mismo nivel, sentándose sin dudarlo a su lado.

—Al menos fue un collar y no ese sable—Señaló el arma sobre el regazo de la chica al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el collar que había recogido después de que este lo golpeara—. Además, fue mi culpa, no debí aparecerme así—Confesó nervioso.

—Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí—Comentó en un susurro temiendo por el significado que él le pudiera dar a sus palabras—. Que ya puedas caminar sin apoyarte en las cosas, no significa que debas subir un acantilado—Añadió en un intento por evitar mal entendidos.

—Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí, Astrid—Dijo ahora él con cierto toque de reproche—. Es arriesgado.

—Lo sé—Mencionó la rubia sintiéndose culpable—, y lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba pensar y ahí dentro—Señaló la cueva—, no iba a poder hacerlo.

— ¿Pensar? ¿Sobre qué?—Indagó Hipo en una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, sabía que sus constantes pesadillas tenían que ver en todo eso, pero no podía preguntar directamente eso—. Si es que puedo saber.

—Sobre todo en realidad—Confesó Astrid dejando escapar un suspiro agotado mientras volvía a observar el collar antes de dejarlo a un lado junto con el sable—. No dejo de pensar en la carta de Thorey… y, la verdad, me da miedo leer el diario que dejó.

Pero ambos sabían que ese no era el único problema que habitaba en su mente; pues ambos tenían un mismo problema en común, la razón inicial para su breve distanciamiento, y la razón por la cual ahora estaban ahí listos para hablar sobre ello.

—Si gustas podemos leerlo juntos cuando todo esto termine—Sugirió con cautela depositando su mano sobre la de ella, sintiendo la piel fría de la chica en contraste con la suya—. Ese era su deseo…—Le recordó, pues obviamente le había hablado sobre lo que Thorey le había dicho en su carta, así como ella le contó lo que había en la suya en una de las cortas conversaciones que tuvieron semanas atrás.

—Y vamos a cumplirlo—Aseguró Astrid con fuerzas renovadas moviendo su mano para poder tomar la de Hipo y amplificar el contacto entre ambos.

 _ **(N/A: Si lo desean, escuchen la canción que les dije e.e**_ _ **)**_

El contacto más cercano de sus pieles envió una oleada de calor a sus cuerpos provocándoles un sonrojo nervioso.

El silencio los embriagó, se limitaron a observar el atardecer sin soltar en ningún momento sus manos, pero también sin observarse mutuamente.

Había momentos en los que esa situación era incomoda, pero después se convertía en algo relajador y normal; era difícil de explicarlo, pero sentían que ese era su lugar, así como lo habían sentido ese día en el bosque cuando sinceraron sus sentimientos mutuos.

—Hipo…—Llamó Astrid rompiendo con el silencio—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—C-claro—Concedió el castaño girándose para verla y así asegurarle que tenía toda su atención, más la chica no apartó su mirada del horizonte.

Pudo sentir como ella aplicaba más fuerza al agarre de su mano, como si temiera lo que iba a decir a continuación e intentara tomar la fuerza suficiente para decirlo.

—Ese día…—Inició teniendo la certeza de que él entendería de qué día hablaba—, cuando estábamos…—Se detuvo para corresponderle la mirada, no sabía cómo continuar—, bueno, ya sabes…—Dijo con rapidez, los nervios apoderándose de ella.

Era ahora o nunca, debía aprovechar la fortaleza que había obtenido para al fin dar el tan ansiado siguiente paso del que Kaira le había estado hablando.

— ¿Tú ibas a…?

No continuó, pues sintió como Hipo se tensaba y rompía con el contacto que había entre sus manos al mismo tiempo en el que también rompía con el contacto visual.

— ¿Así de obvio fui?—La pregunta escapó de sus labios sonando más para sí mismo que para ella.

La rubia intentaba volver a conectar sus miradas sintiendo que así podría alejar ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento por haber hablado sobre eso.

—Yo…—Exhaló el castaño siendo ahora él quien buscaba la fuerza suficiente para decir lo siguiente—, bueno, pude haberlo hecho—Confesó al fin con las manos temblando y los hombros moviéndose por el nerviosismo, en ningún momento la miró.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?—Cuestionó una sonriente Astrid recuperándose por completo de todas esas confusiones y miedos que la atosigaban tanto despierta como dormida.

El ver la reacción del castaño antes y después de esa última pregunta le habían dejado en claro que ya no había razón para temer ni dudar de lo que sentía, pues, como dijo Kaira, amor o no era correspondido y valía la pena arriesgarse por él.

—B-bueno, es que…—Tartamudeó nervioso y sonrojado, pues ambos sabían que, a pesar de que esa vez fueron interrumpidos, habían tenido la oportunidad y el tiempo para hacerlo—, no era perfecto—Dijo al fin correspondiéndole la mirada que ella le daba—. Yo… siempre he pensado, y sí, lo he pensado mucho—Añadió cada vez más tranquilo al notar la aprobación de sus palabras en la mirada de Astrid—, que si alguna vez pasa—Continuó con cautela—tiene que ser perfecto.

La sonrisa en la chica se amplió al escucharlo terminar de hablar y esa sonrisa fue transmitida al castaño que, más sonrojado que nunca, volvió a depositar su mano sobre la de ella.

—Pues…—Inició ella con delicadeza y sin dejar de sonreír cambiando la dirección de su mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo, maravillándose con la mezcla de colores que habían en el a causa del atardecer y, tras un momento, regresó la mirada hacia él, una mirada dulce y tranquila—, ahora esto es perfecto para mí.

El castaño, sorprendido por su confesión y entendiendo su invitación observó también el cielo en un intento por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

—Sí… supongo que lo es—Susurró con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho moviendo su mano para tomar la de ella con fuerza y conectar sus miradas como en tantas ocasiones pasadas lo hicieron.

Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí, incluso podían jurar que los latidos descontrolados de sus corazones eran escuchados por el otro.

Solo se necesitaba un último movimiento para terminar con la corta distancia entre ellos… Y así fue…

Un contacto cálido y dulce unió sus labios en el tan ansiado beso, sus corazones latieron con más rapidez hasta volver nuevamente a su ritmo normal cuando el acto concluyó.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas eran notorias gracias a los últimos rayos de luz que aun habían, más ninguno se apartó, por el contrario, se acercaron aún más en un abrazo cálido en el cual Astrid terminó apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño mientras este la sujetaba por la cintura.

Y así, juntos en ese reconfortarle contacto, permanecieron en silencio observando como el Sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte acabando poco a poco con la luz que aun iluminaba el cielo, sabiendo que en cuestión de minutos tendrían que volver antes de que la marea subiera lo suficiente como para bloquear el camino que les permitía ingresar a su refugio…

* * *

 **Okay, hasta aquí e.e me faltó una escena pero como iba tan largo decidí dejarla para el siguiente. Además, debo decir que me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo no solo por lo dicho al principio, sino porque no era para nada lo que tenía planeado XD cambié todo sin darme cuenta con forme lo iba escribiendo. Espero que en el siguiente si pueda abordar los temas que tanto me urgen explicar e.e**

 **En fin, solo me resta decir… ¡¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ LA ESCENA FINAL?! Creo que ya les tocaba al par de tortolos XD y debo admitir que, en mi idea original, no habría beso e.e sino más bien una nueva interrupción, esta vez por parte de Patán e.e en fin…**

 **Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

 **Lady Berserk:** Estoy segura de que ahora si cumpli con tus espectativas al no poner nada triste XD ¡Y no me digas que faltó Dagur! Ya sabes la respuesta a eso u.u ahora, espero realmente que el final te gustara e.e ¡Y que ya no me odies! XD

 **Melanie Villamar:** Lo de Gallina es triste u.u tanto ella como los caballos murieron, sorry e.e son cosas de la vida que no se pueden evitar XD pero, como consolación, ¿qué tal un bello Hiccstrid? XD ok ya…

 **Sakura Yellow:** Como dije, la perdida de los compañeros animales era necesaria pero triste e.e y pues… Kaira tuvo un poco mas de acción en este capitulo XD espero no haber molestado con eso, ¡pero es que yo la amo! Ok ya, emm, no sé que más decir e.e

 **Naviitho:** ¡Logre sorprenderte! :D Wiiiiiii… y, de nuevo, era necesario que los caballos y Gallina murieran XD –se cubre de los golpes– ¡Adiós!

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	21. Capítulo 20

**¡Después de mil años, he vuelto! Woooooooooo ok ya e.e**

 **En serio lamento muchísimo haberme desaparecido todo este tiempo, pero tengo una buena excusa esta vez… más o menos :P para quienes no sigan mi fanpage, la razón por la que no actualicé en todo este tiempo es porque me inscribí al concurso de Oz Editorial el cual consistía en enviar una novela que participaría para ser publicada en físico y digital e.e hasta ahora los resultados aún no se han dado (se supone que será en esta semana), así que crucemos todo lo que tenemos para traer la suerte a nosotros XD ok ya…**

 **Esa fue la principal razón por la que no actualicé como dije que haría en vacaciones antes de que terminara el año, la segunda razón por la que no actualicé iniciando el nuevo año es porque… bueno, emm, tenía un bloqueo creativo, cerebro fundido, flojera, inicié nuevo semestre en la universidad y mi vista ha empeorado (de hecho justo ahora mis ojos arden como el infierno)**

 **En fin, dejaré de lado las excusas… disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos al final.**

 **¡Oh, pero primero! Una aclaración, recuerden que los *O*O*O* son para separar escenas y los** _ **.**_ **son para separar un flash back de una escena normal. Les digo esto porque en este capítulo hay mucho intercambio entre flash backs :P en realidad espero que sea claro al momento de leerlo, porque siento que ha quedado raro, en especial uno de los dos flash backs que se manejan ._. En fin…**

 **Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 11,554

* * *

 _CAPITULO 20_

El crepitar de la fogata frente a ellos y las constantes risas de los gemelos era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, el lejano golpear de las olas contra el exterior rocoso de la cueva era como un arrullo que viajaba entre el viento y la oscuridad.

—Debes admitirlo, fue divertido—Insistió entonces la pelirroja aun gruñón Patapez que se abrazaba frente al fuego procurando secar pronto su ropa húmeda por la pasada broma del par de hermanos—. Además, te hacía falta un baño—Bromeó.

—Muy graciosa—Murmuró arrojándole la tela húmeda con la que había secado su cabello minutos atrás—, pudiste haberme ayudado—Reclamó entonces con un puchero infantil.

—Eso habría acabado con la diversión—Se encogió de hombros devolviéndole el paño de la misma manera en la que él lo hizo en primer lugar.

El rubio estuvo a punto de replicar nuevamente para defender su integridad ante su amiga y los hermanos que seguían burlándose a costa de su desdicha, pero nada de eso pudo suceder gracias a la pronta llegada de la pareja que se deslizaba con rapidez por el estrecho y húmedo camino de roca desde el exterior de la cueva.

Tanto Patapez como Kaira notaron la cercanía entre el castaño y la guerrera, además de la discreta unión de manos que se apresuraron a romper en cuanto estuvieron cerca de ellos. La pelirroja sonrió para sus adentros al descubrir que sus consejos fueron escuchados y su objetivo había logrado cumplirse entre ellos.

—Tenemos problemas—Habló entonces el de ojos verdes en cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra firme de la cueva.

Esa simple revelación acabó con su alegría, alertándola al igual que al resto.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas?—Quiso saber, nerviosa y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

Aunque tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía estar por ocurrir, necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.

— ¡Algo se aproxima!—Escucharon gritar a Patapez quien señalaba la entrada de la cueva donde, a través de la niebla que se había acumulado en el exterior, podía verse avanzar una sombra hacia ellos entre la oscuridad.

—Esa clase de problemas—Señaló Hipo con obviedad tras la alerta del chico regordete.

Todos se pusieron alerta y se acercaron a la orilla rocosa listos para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

Pero nada malo ocurrió…

Lo que se acercaba no era enemigo, sino todo lo contrario.

— ¡El Speed Stinger!—Exclamó con alegría y un gran alivio Kaira saltando en su sitio con emoción.

En efecto, se trataba de su barco que al fin había vuelto. En cuestión de minutos este ingresó en la caverna y ancló en el estanque junto a la orilla; la tripulación, agotada por el largo viaje, comenzó a descender con rapidez para llegar junto a su capitana.

—Lady Kaira—Saludó su segundo al mando una vez que estuvo frente a ella—. Le traemos grandes noticias—La aludida amplió su sonrisa—. Y también una amiga—Añadió apartándose para que todos pudieran ver a la chica azabache que descendía del barco.

Al igual que el resto, se le veía agotada, pero en ella había una sombra lúgubre que no la abandonaba en ningún momento; en el pasado llegó a vestir con delicados vestidos coloridos, pero ahora parecía toda una guerrera con ese conjunto que consistía en unos pantalones de cuero negro y una blusa ajustada de color verde musgo sobre la cual portaba una armadura plateada; y en sus manos cargaba una reluciente y letal hacha.

Su mirada, que había permanecido fija en el arma en sus manos, se alzó cuando sintió que todos la observaban.

—Heather—Susurró la pelirroja corriendo para abrazarla.

El resto se limitó a verlo todo en silencio debido a la sorpresa y la confusión.

No sabían si la llegada de esa chica era algo bueno, pero, al menos parecía que la tripulación de Kaira había tenido éxito en su viaje y eso era lo que importaba.

Si de algo podían estar seguros era de que cada vez estaban más cerca de acabar con esa guerra silenciosa que se había apoderado de su hogar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En cuestión de minutos el campamento de la cueva se vio en aumento cuando más carpas fueron instaladas para el descanso de los agotados tripulantes que, hartos del vaivén de las olas durante todo su viaje en barco, se dispusieron a dormir en tierra firme.

Solo unos pocos permanecieron en el barco, entre ellos el grupo de jóvenes que ahora se encontraba en el pequeño despacho de Kaira junto con el segundo al mando y la chica azabache. Todos querían y necesitaban respuestas, habían esperado pacientemente por eso y era por ello que, a pesar del agotamiento, el hombre y la chica estaban dispuestos a complacerlos.

—De acuerdo, primero lo más importante—Habló de repente Brutacio con voz seria acercando su silla a la mesa donde llevaban a cabo su reunión y apoyando sus codos sobre esta—. ¿Quién es ella y qué tiene que ver en todo esto?—La señaló con dedo acusador al mismo tiempo en el que empujaba la silla para ponerse de pie de un salto, golpeando la mesa en el proceso.

— ¡Brutacio!—Exclamó Astrid igualmente levantándose de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Hipo—. ¡Siéntate y cállate!—Ordenó con voz y mirada severa, una acción a la que el gemelo no pudo resistirse.

En cuestión de segundos la habitación se encontró nuevamente en silencio, permitiendo que las miradas viajaran por todos los rostros en busca de la persona que estuviera dispuesta a hablar primero.

—Kaira—Alzó la voz Hipo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes—, ¿podrías explicarnos quien es ella y qué está pasando?—Pidió con tranquilidad observando a la pelirroja frente a él.

— ¿Y si mejor lo explico yo?—Sugirió la azabache sentada junto a su amiga.

Su porte era firme y relajado; la mirada lúgubre que habían visto en ella cuando bajó del Speed Stinger había desaparecido casi por completo de su rostro en cuanto Kaira estuvo a su lado y eso solo pudo aclararles que existía una extraña relación entre ellas.

—Aunque Kaira ya me presentó—Continuó entonces cuando la mirada de todos estuvo sobre ella—, lo volveré a hacer—Añadió y se puso de pie sin dejar nunca su porte firme—. Soy Heather Deranged, la siguiente en la línea de herederos por el trono de Berserk.

La sorpresa invadió el rostro de todos a excepción de Kaira y su segundo al mando, si bien la pelirroja los había presentado, no mencionó el hecho de que la chica fuera la princesa de Berserk.

—Esto debe ser una broma—Se quejó la gemela llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza con desesperación—, ¿acaso ahora todos son de la realeza?—Exclamó y se puso de pie de un salto comenzando a señalar a sus compañeros—. ¡Tú eres un príncipe!—Señaló a Hipo y luego a Kaira—, ¡y tú una princesa!

—Ya no…—Trató de intervenir la pelirroja.

— ¡Y ahora ella también!—La ignoró y señaló a la azabache—. ¿Quién falta? ¿Astrid?—Exclamó y alzó los brazos al aire—, aunque en cualquier momento podría serlo considerando su relación con Hipo.

— ¡Brutilda!—Gritó Astrid con molestia y un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas que bien pudo confundirse como producto de su enojo—, ¡ya basta! Si tú o tu hermano vuelven a interrumpir los arrojaré a las rocas afiladas del mar—Sentenció y los gemelos, tragando duro, asintieron en silencio permitiendo que todos en la habitación se tranquilizaran y volvieran a sus lugares para retomar la conversación.

—Cómo iba diciendo—Se aclaró la garganta la azabache—, soy Berserker, pero también soy su aliada—Dijo con voz firme dejando que su mirada verde viajara por los rostros de los presentes—. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos a vencer a Drago.

En ese momento, y aunque nadie lo notó, Kaira sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar las palabras tan decididas de su amiga y el impacto que estas tuvieron en los demás.

—Kaira…—Llamó el castaño sin apartar su mirada de la azabache frente a él—, explica.

— ¿Explicar qué?—Evadió recargando su espalda contra la silla en la que estaba sentada y cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho—. Les dije que había muchas personas dispuestas a unirse a su causa.

—Pero nunca dijiste que Berserk era parte de eso—Defendió ahora Astrid en apoyo al castaño—. ¿No se supone que ustedes estaban aliados a Drago?

—Eso fue un mal movimiento por parte de mi hermano—Explicó Heather restándole importancia—. Además, él no estaba involucrado en esto. Aunque en sus planes siempre estuvo traicionar a Drago—Añadió pensativa.

Antes de que alguien más dijera otra cosa, Brutacio alzó la mano en busca de un permiso para hablar, pues temía que si lo hacía Astrid cumpliera su amenaza.

—Habla—Indicó Hipo aunque en el fondo sentía que lamentaría que el rubio dijera lo que tenía en mente.

—Corríjanme si me equivoco pero—Comenzó a hablar aclarándose la garganta en el proceso—, ¿no se supone que Berserk fue atacado por Drago? ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaron?

—No te equivocas—Dijo entonces Heather, recobrando esa mirada y tono lúgubre que había tenido cuando la vieron por primera vez—, Drago si nos atacó; venció a nuestro rey y se apoderó del reino.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?—Cuestionó ahora Brutilda no importándole ya la advertencia de la otra rubia—. Se supone que son el segundo reino más fuerte.

—Los Berserkers son honorables y fuertes, Drago venció a nuestro rey; nuestros guerreros no pueden luchar contra eso—Trató de justificar la azabache—. Lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue rendirse para asegurar el bienestar de todos, pero sé que si se los pedimos lucharan con nosotros.

—Esto solo complica aún más las cosas—Murmuró Hipo—. ¿Cómo lograste escapar?—Se dirigió nuevamente a la chica.

—Dos de los hombres que acompañaban a Drago son parte del grupo de Kaira—Respondió y todas las miradas se dirigieron temporalmente hacia la pelirroja que sonreía con orgullo y emoción—. Drago les dio la orden de deshacerse de mi cuando terminó con mi hermano, pero cuando él se fue, ellos me ayudaron a escapar. Tuve que abandonar a mi gente para poder ir al punto de reunión y encontrarme con el Speed Stinger, sabía que si quería detener a Drago y recuperar mi hogar, debía venir aquí y ayudarlos. Sé que será difícil que confíen en mí, los Berserkers no tenemos una muy buena reputación en el archipiélago, pero crean en mis palabras, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos aunque eso me cueste la vida. Yo también lo perdí todo… y quiero recuperarlo.

—Bueno—Comenzó a hablar entonces Kaira, estirando su cuerpo sobre su asiento para después ponerse de pie—, esto se está poniendo muy tenso. ¿Por qué no mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí? Es tarde y todos estamos agotados, han sido muchas emociones en el día; vayamos a descansar y mañana a primera hora continuaremos.

—Pero…—Intervino Hipo igualmente poniéndose de pie—. Debemos repasar el plan y adaptarlo, además de movilizarnos al punto de encuentro para recibir a esa ayuda de la que tanto hablas.

—Y lo haremos, Hipo—Concedió mientras comenzaba a apagar las velas que estaban ubicadas alrededor de toda la habitación—, pero por ahora lo mejor es descansar. Agotados y estresados no lograremos solucionar nada.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón—Suspiró Astrid de pie junto a Hipo y posando su mano sobre el hombro tenso de él—; necesitamos dormir.

— ¡Ya está entonces!—Exclamó rejalada la pelirroja antes de soplar el fuego de la última vela para apagarlo y dejar la habitación en penumbras—. ¡Todos a dormir!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La noche pasó tranquila para todos permitiéndoles descansar a pesar de que pensaban que sería lo contrario. La oscuridad y el silencio reinaron en la cueva durante horas; pero cuando los primeros rayos de luz se comenzaron a filtrar y reflejarse en el agua, en el barco se hicieron presentes las suaves pisadas sobre el suelo de madera producto del despertar de una persona.

Esa persona era Heather y a ella le siguió otra más quien, sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia ella con un solo objetivo, pues ambas habían compartido la habitación del barco y no fue difícil notar cuando la azabache se levantó y salió del lugar. A pesar de entender que quizá quería estar sola, su compañera no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—Sabes—Habló entonces al estar cerca de Heather y continuó avanzando mientras abotonaba la blusa de mangas largas y holgadas que se vistió a las prisas—, si yo quiero puedo empujarte por la borda—Confesó, recargándose contra el barandal de madera de la proa del barco, misma sobre la cual Heather se encontraba sentada.

Trató de mostrarse relajada, pero fue escuchar gruñir a su amiga cuando comprendió que eso no sería posible pues no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto.

—Si lo haces te arrastraré conmigo—Advirtió entonces la azabache apuntándola con un dedo acusador y observándola por escasos segundos antes de volver a fijar su vista en la entrada de la cueva.

—No te atreverías—Contraatacó la pelirroja, descifrando al fin la actitud de la chica.

—Ponme a prueba—Retó y giró el rostro para encararla, esta vez sosteniéndole la mirada por varios segundos más.

—No gracias—Se rindió Kaira con un encogimiento de hombros mientras que, en su interior, celebraba el haber logrado distraer a su amiga aunque fuera por un momento—. Deberías aprovechar todo lo que puedas para descansar—Dijo entonces después de un momento en silencio—, se vienen días difíciles.

Fue entonces que Heather se permitió apartar nuevamente la mirada, dejando escapar un suspiro agotado al mismo tiempo en el que sus hombros caían dejando atrás la tensión que ella misma se había aplicado.

—Lo sé—Confesó con pesar en la voz—, pero no puedo dormir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a mi hermano herido y cubierto de sangre—Recordó, su voz comenzó a temblar y sus ojos picaban a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban amenazando con escapar en cualquier momento—… no lo soporto—Susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento por recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kaira para suspirar con pesar. Heather no la vio, pero la pelirroja se inclinó contra el barandal apoyando sus brazos para después dejar caer su barbilla sobre sus manos. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la espuma que se producía debido a la agitación del agua cuando chocaba contra el casco del barco.

—Lo siento—Susurró entonces atrayendo la atención de Heather y obligándola a abrir nuevamente los ojos.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?—Quiso saber mientras buscaba la mirada de la mayor—. No fue tu culpa.

Kaira gruñó con frustración ante esas palabras y se apartó del barandal, irguiéndose nuevamente pero manteniendo sus manos sobre del borde de madera.

—En parte lo fue—Dijo con pesar y molestia hacia sí misma—. Debí escucharte y no pensar que tu hermano era el traidor…—Añadió, arrepentida—, al final resultó que era el mío.

Eso, sin duda, confundió a la azabache hasta el punto de casi sorprenderla.

— ¿Edzard?—Cuestionó, no podía entender que algo como eso hubiera ocurrido—. ¿Él es el traidor?

—No luces muy sorprendida—Se quejó con un poco de humor.

— ¿Acaso tú lo estuviste?—Inquirió la azabache girando su cuerpo para poder verla mejor, sus manos aun en sus costados sujetando el barandal para mantener el equilibrio.

—No en realidad—Confesó Kaira, girándose para después sentarse de un salto sobre el barandal dándole la espalda a la entrada de la cueva; su rostro, por otro lado, permaneció fijo en el de su amiga—. Pero aun así, debí haberlo sabido—Añadió entonces, su tono de voz comenzaba a mostrar culpabilidad nuevamente—, si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadosa… él fue quien reveló nuestro plan de emboscada—Reveló y aunque Heather no lo admitiría, notó el gran impacto que eso tuvo en ella.

—No puedes culparte por eso—Logró decir entonces después de un momento en silencio, necesitó procesar la información para saber qué responder—, Edzard era parte de tu familia, no se desconfía de la familia. No podías saber que haría algo así.

—No lo entiendes, Heather—Se quejó frotando su rostro con una de sus manos y apartando los mechones de cabello que se pegaban a su frente a causa de la humedad del lugar—. Nos tendió una trampa, fuimos capturados por su culpa, de no ser por Eret y sus compañeros no habríamos logrado escapar—Admitió, había desesperación en su voz, ira y culpa sin medida—. Y por si fuera poco—Continuó después de inhalar una gran bocanada de aire—, el ataque que recibió Berserk fue gracias a él… a pesar de no saber que fuiste tú quien me dio la información sobre el viaje que hizo Drago ese día, Edzard tenía conocimientos sobre nuestra cercanía y aprovechó eso al contárselo a Drago—Explicó, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el borde de madera hasta que poco a poco sus nudillos comenzaron a tornarse blancos—. Por eso los atacaron.

—Entonces es culpa de Edzard…

En su voz se pudo notar la ira burbujeante y el rencor hacia el chico que durante todo ese tiempo consideraron un aliado. Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza el barandal hasta que estas comenzaron a doler.

—Y mía también—Alzó la voz Kaira, aproximando una de sus manos hacia la de Heather en un intento por calmarla—. Por eso lo siento, debí escuchar mis instintos y no confiar tanto en Edzard—Se lamentó con sinceridad y buscó con su mirada la de su amiga, para demostrarle lo mucho que se arrepentía y culpaba.

—Pero no lo hacías—Negó ella liberando el agarre sobre el barandal para ahora sujetar la mano de la pelirroja, solo entonces se permitió observarla pues solo así le demostraría que no la culpaba y, por lo tanto, ella no debía hacerlo tampoco—. Kaira, por algo manteníamos oculta mucha información ante él; de no ser por eso quizá no estaríamos aquí en este momento—Le recordó, su voz había recuperado fortaleza y seguridad—. Puede que Edzard sepa sobre nuestra alianza, pero no sabe quiénes son nuestros demás aliados y mucho menos los planes que tenemos con ellos.

La mente de Kaira reaccionó ante tales palabras, sus ojos se abrieron en toda su amplitud al mismo tiempo en el que dejaba escapar un suspiro animado y, tras liberarse del agarre de la azabache, se puso de pie de un salto girando de inmediato para encarar a su amiga. Heather, por otro lado, se giró igualmente, reubicándose sobre el barandal, dándole ahora la espalda a la entrada de la cueva.

—¡Tienes razón!—Exclamó con ánimos renovados, estaba claro que en su mente ya estaba comenzando a trabajar en un plan—, Edzard no lo sabe todo y cuando Drago se entere de eso, sus privilegios se acabarán—Concluyó sonriente y avanzó hasta estar frente a su amiga para sujetar sus manos con fuerza, como si así pudiera contagiarle su alegría.

—Caerá debido a su propia traición—Agregó la menor con ojos brillantes—, y ni siquiera eso será tu culpa—Finalizó, recalcando todo lo dicho anteriormente y dándole fin a los pensamientos culpables de la pelirroja.

Kaira rio ante eso ultimo presionando un poco más las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

—Vaya—Suspiró rendida—, se supone que yo venía para animarte y resultó ser todo lo contrario.

— ¿Animarme?—Heather parpadeó con rapidez debido a la sorpresa.

—Vamos, Heather—Se quejó liberando sus manos para después golpearla en el hombro—, no soy estúpida, te conozco, sé que no estás bien y también sé que tiene que ver con el ataque y tu hermano—Señaló no midiendo la cautela con la que debía decirlo, pero notó el error rápidamente cuando la mirada de la Berserker se oscureció—, ¿me dirás qué es lo que pasó?—Indagó, esta vez siendo más cuidadosa.

—Ya se los conté—Evadió entonces Heather antes de apartar la mirada para fijarla en el techo de piedra que goteaba debido a la humedad del lugar.

—No la versión completa—, Heather, ¿qué pasó con Dagur?—Insistió y volvió a sujetar sus manos tratando de convencerla no solo de hablar, sino de observarla; pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando la chica no respondió, no podía culparla, más aun así su evasión le dolía—, bueno—Carraspeó y la liberó de su agarre—, está bien si no quieres decirlo. Solo recuerda que puedes confiar en mí, cuando te sientas lista aquí estaré para escucharte—Aseguró recobrando la compostura—. Creo en ti, Heather, no importa lo que ocurrió o lo que ocurra, yo siempre creeré y confiaré en ti.

La azabache sonrió levemente ante las palabras de su amiga, pero esa sonrisa se vino abajo cuando recordó otro punto importante que quería tratar con ella, aunque quizá la forma de abordarlo no fue la mejor.

— ¿Así como lo hacen tus nuevos amigos?—Por la forma en la que las palabras salieron, parecía que se trataba de un reclamo—. Se nota a distancia que ellos no me quieren aquí.

—No es eso—Negó rápidamente Kaira, comprendiendo a medias las intenciones de la chica—. Heather, al igual que nosotras han pasado por mucho, les cuesta confiar en alguien a quien acaban de conocer, es normal.

—No lo fue para ti—Añadió entonces ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso fue diferente—Se quejó con un gruñido antes de erguirse frente a ella para mostrar mayor seguridad—, no necesité conocerte demasiado para saber que decías la verdad sobre tus intenciones; solo bastó con que te viera a los ojos—Recordó con cierta emoción—. Ellos, por otro lado, tienen una idea errónea sobre los Berserkers debido a que lo único que conocían era la alianza que tenían con Drago.

—Eso fue parte de un desquiciado plan de mi hermano—Se defendió Heather.

—Lo sé—Aclaró, lo que menos quería era discutir con ella—, pero ellos no y si quieres ganarte su confianza, trata de ser un poco menos cortante con ellos, escucha sus ideas y apóyalos—Sugirió con toda la fuerza y autoridad que le era posible—. Sé tú misma, gana su confianza así como lo hiciste conmigo—Insistió y sujetó sus manos para transmitirle seguridad.

Heather, rendida y sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón, desistió ante sus sugerencias aceptando el apretón de manos con una sonrisa.

—Lo intentaré…

—Bien—Celebró entusiasta sonriendo en toda su amplitud, contagiándole su emoción a la azabache.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Horas después, cuando todos despertaron, se reunieron nuevamente en el pequeño despacho de Kaira discutiendo sobre lo que harían una vez que los aliados llegaran.

Durante varios minutos reinó el silencio, tal y como lo había sugerido Kaira, ahora que todos estaban descansados y más tranquilos, estaban dispuestos a escuchar la opinión de todos y pensar de forma razonable; o al menos la mayoría había accedido a eso, pues los gemelos, desde el otro extremo de la habitación, observaban con recelo a Kaira y Heather, como si estas hubieran cometido alta traición; por obvias razones todos decidieron ignorarlos.

—Bueno—Carraspeó Heather frotando sus manos, incomoda por sentir la penetrante mirada del par de hermanos sobre ella—, ¿cuál es el plan?

Hipo, tomando el liderazgo de la reunión cuando vio que Kaira no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo ella misma, extendió sobre la mesa el pergamino que sostenía entre sus manos, revelando un mapa completo de Berk. Para cuando el papel terminó de cubrir la superficie de la mesa, todos ya se encontraban inclinados sobre esta para tener una mejor visión del territorio.

Al notar que el castaño permanecía en silencio, Kaira optó por hablar y dar inicio a la explicación, sabiendo que una vez que lo hiciera, Hipo tendría la confianza de continuar.

—A todos nuestros aliados se les ha indicado el lugar exacto donde anclarán al llegar, mismo en el que nos reuniremos con ellos—Explicó entonces apoyando ambas manos sobre el borde de la mesa para después detener su mirada en el castaño, indicándole que era su turno.

El heredero parpadeó varias veces y, después de sentir un leve codazo en su costado izquierdo, cortesía de Astrid, se permitió tomar el control de la situación.

—Aquí—Señaló la posición en el mapa con una tranquilidad que incluso lo sorprendió a él—. Esta playa está protegida por los acantilados de Punta Cuervo, además tiene una profundidad suficiente para que los barcos anclen en el área—Detalló mostrando con exactitud las áreas mencionadas—. No hay arena, en lugar de eso el suelo es de roca, otro punto que nos favorecerá.

— ¿Es seguro?—Interrumpió Heather cruzándose de brazos.

—Completamente—Afirmó Hipo con seguridad; si existía alguien que conocía a la perfección esa zona, ese era él—, nadie conoce ese lugar salvo nosotros. Solo hay dos formas de llegar ahí, rodeando en barco la isla o atravesando el bosque y Punta Cuervo—Explicó—. Cualquiera de las dos opciones funciona para mí.

—Tenemos a nuestro favor el conocimiento del área, principalmente del bosque—Añadió Astrid en apoyo al castaño recargando sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose para que todos lograran observarla—. Drago no tiene ese beneficio. Es nuestra mejor jugada.

El joven equipo asintió ante las palabras de sus amigos, incluso los gemelos, que dejaron atrás su paranoia y berrinche, se acercaron para secundar las declaraciones de quienes eran considerados los líderes del equipo. Solo había una persona que seguía sin confiar en el plan.

—Pero…

—Relájate, Heather—Habló entonces Kaira golpeándola levemente en el hombro con la única intensión de recordarle la conversación que tuvieron sobre la confianza horas atrás—. Lo hemos planeado a detalle, la flota seguirá una ruta en específico para evitar ser vistos y los recibiremos en esa playa—Señaló el lugar marcado en el mapa—. Una vez ahí acordaremos los movimientos de ataque.

La azabache suspiró rendida, frotando una de sus manos contra su rostro para tratar de recuperar el control de sus pensamientos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Kaira tenía razón en cuanto a su desconfianza; pero no podía evitarlo, después de lo ocurrido en Berserk trataba de ser aún más cuidadosa con lo que hacía o decidía.

— ¿Y cómo llegaremos a Drago después?—Quiso saber, ahora mostrando un poco más de seguridad ante el plan propuesto.

—Por la segunda opción—Respondió Hipo recordándoles lo que había mencionado minutos atrás—. Mi padre y yo descubrimos este lugar, era como nuestra playa secreta, solíamos ir a pescar; pero siempre rodeábamos la isla para llegar ahí—Relató con cierto toque melancólico—. Fue tiempo después durante una de mis exploraciones por el bosque que descubrí la segunda forma de llegar ahí—Añadió recobrando el control sobre sus emociones al recordar la razón por la que les contaba tal suceso—. Hay un camino estrecho que atraviesa Punta Cuervo y baja por el acantilado, es de fácil acceso y está bien oculto—Nuevamente señaló el área en el mapa, justo donde debía estar dicho camino—. Podremos llegar a la cima con facilidad y utilizaremos el bosque como protección. Drago no sabrá lo que ocurre hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada más.

Kaira fue la primera en moverse, apartándose de la mesa y dejándose caer sobre su silla, cruzando las piernas y recargando su codo sobre el posa-brazos de la silla para después descansar su mentón sobre su mano. Su mirada viajó por todos los presentes con tal curiosidad que seguramente los incomodó a todos.

Heather, harta de sentir las miradas sobre ella, principalmente las de los gemelos que nuevamente la observaban con rencor; se dejó caer sobre su asiento cruzándose de brazos en acto de rendición.

—Confiaré en lo que dicen—Accedió al fin—, solo espero que no se equivoquen—Añadió—. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Esta noche, cuando la marea esté alta—Informó Hipo, ignorando la actitud renuente de la azabache y enrollando el mapa para después guardarlo en el baúl donde había estado con anterioridad—. Así que habrá que preparar todo para marcharnos.

El resto asintió ante lo dicho por el castaño y giraron sus rostros hacia la pelirroja que se levantó de un salto sorprendiéndolos por el ruido producido por la silla al deslizarse sobre el suelo antes de caer con un golpe seco.

—Es cierto—Dijo entonces ella, con ánimos renovados—. Además, necesito pasarle esta información a nuestros amigos en el castillo—Agregó avanzando hacia la salida de la habitación—. Jogerson debería llegar en cualquier momento—Murmuró conforme abría la puerta para después salir por ella dejando al resto con un sentimiento de confusión.

—Siempre he querido saber—Habló entonces Brutilda atrayendo la atención de todos al conseguir que apartaran sus miradas de la puerta cerrada—. ¿Siempre ha sido así?—Cuestionó con gran interés.

Pero, ante tal cuestión; Heather, Hipo, Patapez y el segundo a la mano, se encogieron de hombros como respuesta pues ni siquiera ellos, que conocían un poco más a la joven pelirroja, habían logrado comprender su actitud cambiante.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Patán, contra los pensamientos de Kaira, llegó antes del atardecer a su reunión y ahora ambos se encontraban afuera de la cueva hablando sobre lo ocurrido; por lo tanto, ya no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar, pues ese era el único pendiente que tenían y ahora solo debían esperar a que la noche cayera para poder partir hacia su nueva ubicación.

La tripulación del Speed Stinger se encontraba terminando de preparar el barco para el corto viaje que realizarían y era por ello que él, no teniendo conocimientos sobre navegar, prefirió apartarse para ayudar al no estorbar en la labor a los demás. Además, realmente necesitaba un respiro y alejarse del bullicio para poder pensar, pues realmente había mucho en lo que pensar.

Gracias a los últimos acontecimientos viejos recuerdos regresaron a su mente dejándole en claro que había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión y la iniciativa para lograr cumplir con su objetivo final.

Por esa razón ahora se encontraba ahí, para pensar y recordar; su cuerpo recargado contra el barandal de la proa del barco y su mirada fija en el cielo anaranjado que se alcanzaba a ver a través de la entrada de la cueva, era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento para liberar a su mente y dejarse llevar al pasado en busca de alguna respuesta que aclarara sus dudas.

 _ **.**_

 _El silencio y el ambiente que había en la habitación no hacían más que incomodarlo, sus manos sudaban y temblaban a pesar de sus intentos por controlarlas al entrelazarlas sobre su regazo, sus pies golpeaban con suavidad el suelo de mármol hasta que su padre lo observó con fastidio a causa del insistente ruido que producía._

— _Lo siento—Susurró encogiéndose sobre la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado._

 _Estaba avergonzado por su reacción y lo demostró al bajar el rostro para evitar que la mirada de su padre lo pusiera más nervioso. Si tan solo les dijera porqué estaban ahí, quizá así dejaría de preocuparse tanto y estaría más tranquilo, pero su padre adoraba hacerlo sufrir al igual que los dioses, ¿acaso era tan difícil explicarles qué ocurría?_

 _Justo cuando se disponía a preguntarle, la chica a su lado habló primero, salvándolo del bochorno y el regaño al que se habría expuesto de haber logrado hablar._

— _¿Podría decirnos qué ocurre, señor?—Su voz firme y profunda denotaba autoridad, pero al mismo tiempo respeto hacia el hombre frente a ellos._

 _Al escucharla alzó su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, no le sorprendió ver su ceño fruncido y esa mueca de seriedad en sus labios; lucía tranquila, firme y bajo control. Sus ojos no expresaban nada, rara vez expresaban algo frente a otras personas a parte de él y era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así le sorprendía lo diferente que podía actuar de un momento a otro._

— _Tranquilos—Habló al fin su padre apartándose un poco del escritorio al apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla—. Les explicaré en seguida, no se preocupen, no es nada malo—Añadió._

 _La azabache no dijo nada más, solo asintió antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, conservando la tranquilidad y la mirada fija sobre su padre; era como si lo analizara para descubrir por si misma lo que el Jefe ocultaba._

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Desde que terminaron con la reunión y se dedicaron a preparar todo para marcharse, Hipo había estado comportándose de una manera distante que solo lograba preocuparla, pero no podía culparlo pues ella entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

El enfrentamiento final contra Drago se aproximaba. Ambos sabían que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano y ella esperaba que estuvieran completamente listos cuando eso ocurriera. La carga con la que Hipo cargaba era aún más pesada que la suya y no podía juzgarlo, ninguno había tenido una vida fácil.

Fue por eso que prefirió darle su espacio, pues a pesar de los sentimientos que ambos compartían y de su actual relación; a veces lo mejor era estar solo para pensar y tanto Hipo como ella necesitaban un poco de eso, un poco de tiempo para pensar con tranquilidad antes de que el infierno se desatara nuevamente a su alrededor.

Caminó hasta llegar al extremo opuesto de la pequeña playa dentro de la cueva donde se encontraba anclado el Speed Stinger; no solo lo hizo para no entorpecer a la tripulación, sino para estar lo más alejada del bullicio que había en el pequeño espacio.

Desde su posición podía observar al castaño, de pie en la proa del barco mientras observaba el cielo que alcanzaba a distinguirse por la abertura de la cueva. Y contra sus deseos, se repitió mentalmente que ambos necesitaban espacio y soledad. Por ello prefirió apartar la mirada y fijarla en la cristalina agua frente a ella mientras sumergía sus pies desnudos en esta, agitándola con el suave movimiento de sus piernas al compás del propio movimiento de las olas.

Solo entonces se permitió perderse entre sus pensamientos, solo entonces se permitió recordar aquello que había estado invadiendo su mente durante los últimos días, creando dudas e inseguridades que poco a poco comenzaban a ganar territorio por sobre las demás emociones.

 _ **.**_

 _Su mirada estaba fija en sus cuerpos, sentía como poco a poco su visión se nublaba a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en estos, un dolor se fue extendiendo por su pecho, cortándole la respiración y obligando a su corazón a latir con más rapidez._

 _Su mundo, por segunda vez, se vino abajo por completo al verlos. Ya no había forma de escapar de esa realidad, en el fondo sabía que todo era verdad, y aun así había intentado negarse y mantener la esperanza. Pero nada de eso servía ahora._

 _Los había encontrado._

 _Encontró a sus padres de la única forma en la que no deseaba hacerlo._

— _Astrid…_

 _Escuchó que susurraron a sus espaldas, no tenía que girarse para saber que era Thorey quien la llamaba._

 _La azabache había permanecido alejada a una distancia prudente desde que encontraron los cuerpos; ella, por otro lado, había pasado todo ese tiempo en el suelo, con la mirada fija en ellos. Y, por alguna extraña razón, no podía llorar. No entendía por qué, lo deseaba, se desgarraba por dentro en sus intentos por llorar; sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos, el nudo en su garganta, pero no salía nada._

 _Sorbió su nariz, frustrada, y se llevó las manos al pecho en un intento por controlar los latidos de su corazón. La mirada aún estaba fija hacia el frente, justo donde ellos se encontraban._

— _Lo siento…—Susurró con voz temblorosa cerrando los ojos con fuerza, permitiendo así que una gruesa lagrima escapara de uno de ellos y rodara por su rostro dejando un rastro húmedo en su mejilla._

 _Frente a ella se encontraban tres cuerpos, el primero era de un hombre desconocido pero que claramente era enemigo, se encontraba con el rostro contra el suelo y tenía clavada en la espalda un hacha que ella conocía muy bien. Después, estaba una pareja, ambos muy cerca del otro pero sin tocarse, sus manos extendidas hacia el frente como si quisieran tomar la del contrario; sus ojos aún permanecían abiertos, ambos sin ese brillo característico de la vida._

 _La mujer tenía el cabello rubio manchado de la sangre producto de la cortada que tenía en el cuello y sus ojos, azules y sin vida, se encontraban fijos hacia el frente justo donde un hombre castaño se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, igualmente con los ojos marrones fijos en ella._

 _Eran sus padres._

— _Es mi culpa…—Musitó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, permitiéndose llorar al fin._

 _Sus sollozos resonaron en todo el lugar, ocasionando cierto impacto en la azabache a sus espaldas._

— _Definitivamente no es tu culpa—Dijo sin pensar la guerrera a sus espaldas, aproximándose hacia ella con los brazos cruzados, su mirada azul inspeccionaba los cuerpos sin vida en busca de una explicación sobre lo ocurrido._

 _Astrid no entendía su actitud. No entendía como en un momento podía ser tan fría y distante, y al siguiente podía ser tan amable y comprensiva. Aun así, agradecía que en ese momento adoptara esa segunda actitud, pues no soportaría que le gritara de nuevo._

— _¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?—Apartó sus manos y secó el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro._

— _Tú no los mataste—Contestó con simpleza, como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. Además, estoy segura de que ellos prefirieron morir para que tú te salvaras; por lo tanto no debes lamentarte._

— _¿Ese es tu intento por hacerme sentir mejor?—Inquirió con el ceño fruncido mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella._

 _Thorey se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia._

— _Ellos lucharon hasta el final—Continuó, arrodillándose a su lado para estar más cerca de los cuerpos._

 _Aproximó su mano hacia el cuerpo del enemigo y deslizó sus dedos sobre el hacha que había en su espalda, misma que había dado el golpe que acabó con su vida._

— _Reconoces esta arma—No fue una pregunta, Astrid estaba segura de que lo había visto en sus ojos cuando encontraron los cuerpos._

— _Es de mi padre—Afirmó entonces._

— _Atacó a este hombre por la espalda—Dijo la azabache, poniéndose de pie frente al cuerpo, las manos sobre la empuñadura del arma—. Seguramente para defender a tu madre—Continuó al mismo tiempo en el que extraía el hacha ahora manchada de sangre, blandiéndola entre sus manos, inspeccionando la hoja en busca de algún desperfecto._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?—Cuestionó Astrid ignorando la acción de la guerrera._

 _Thorey se inclinó hacia el cuerpo, el hacha aun en una de sus manos, y con la otra tomó al hombre por la cabeza, levantándosela para que así pudiera ver lo mismo que ella. Una expresión de horror se apoderó de su rostro y pudo notar que tal reacción alertó a la mayor, como si se regañara mentalmente por mostrarle con detalle un cadáver a una niña._

— _¿Ves los rasguños de su rostro?—Preguntó entonces tras recuperar el control, ella, por otro lado asintió nerviosa—. Los hizo una mujer, seguramente en un intento por defenderse—Explicó para después soltar la cabeza del hombre ocasionando que esta golpeara contra el suelo._

— _No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar—Confesó Astrid abrazándose a sí misma, Thorey realmente era mala intentando hacerla sentir mejor._

— _Lo que quiero decir es que tus padres se defendieron y en ningún momento se rindieron—Dijo entonces alejándose del cuerpo sin vida para después dejarse caer junto a Astrid en el suelo, en su regazo permaneció el hacha ensangrentada—. Ese hombre tenía a tu madre—Comenzó a relatar señalándolo con un dedo—, ella se defendió pero no logró zafarse; entonces llegó tu padre y lo apuñaló por la espalda con su hacha—Alzó el arma en sus manos—, lo mató al instante._

 _La mirada de Astrid iba de su padre al hombre desconocido y después al hacha en manos de la azabache. Trataba de ver lo mismo que ella, darle sentido de la misma manera, pero no podía._

— _Si lo mató, entonces, ¿qué les pasó?—Quiso, no, necesitaba saber. Tal vez así lograra recuperar un poco de paz._

— _Llegaron más hombres—Contestó Thorey señalando la tierra donde varias huellas quedaron marcadas—. Los atacaron, tu padre estaba desarmado; no pudieron hacer mucho—Su voz era fluida y segura—. Al final…—Tragó saliva con fuerza preparándose para continuar—, los mataron uno frente al otro, cortándoles la garganta para que se desangraran—Reveló un pesar que la sorprendió._

 _La rubia desvió su mirada hacia las gargantas de sus padres. Era verdad, había un corte en sus gargantas y un charco de sangre a su alrededor._

— _Cayeron al suelo—Continuó Thorey, su mirada estaba fija en los cuerpos sin vida, era como si estuviera en un punto donde no podía parar—, trataron de tomarse de las manos—Señaló las manos de ambos a varios centímetros de tocarse—, pero la vida se les fue antes de que eso ocurriera._

 _De los ojos de Astrid comenzaron a escapar gruesas lágrimas, no importaba cuanto ella intentara detenerlas, estas seguían cayendo por su rostro sin control. Se levantó temblorosa de su sitio, aproximándose hacia donde se encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres._

— _Lo mejor que puedes hacer es vivir por ellos—Habló Thorey a sus espaldas—. Sigue su ejemplo: lucha, defiéndete y nunca te rindas._

 _Astrid la escuchó en silencio y se inclinó, arrodillándose justo en medio de ellos; tomó sus manos frías entre las suyas, acercándolas entre si y depositándolas nuevamente en el suelo, ahora entrelazadas._

— _Prometo ser fuerte—Susurró la niña con la mirada llorosa posada en las manos entrelazadas de sus padres—, prometo ser valiente._

 _ **.**_

Como ese día, una gruesa lágrima rodó por su rostro humedeciéndolo a su paso. En ese momento no lo había entendido, pero ahora sabía que lo que Thorey había estado intentando era hacerla sentir un poco mejor y que comprendiera que nada de lo ocurrido fue su culpa.

Sonrió levemente ante ese pensamiento dándose cuenta de que la visión que tuvo en el pasado sobre Thorey siempre fue equivocada, pero al mismo tiempo, agradeció que así fuera y se sorprendió aún más al comprender que, a pesar de las dudas que llegó a tener sobre la guerrera, nunca desconfió de ella.

—Gracias, Thorey…—Susurró limpiando el rastro húmedo de su mejilla, liberando un suspiro antes de volver a sus recuerdos.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

 _El silencio reinó por unos minutos más en la habitación antes de que su padre decidiera continuar, tal parecía que disfrutaba de mantener el secreto desesperándolos por no comprender lo que ocurría._

— _Tengo una propuesta para ti—Dijo al fin dirigiendo su mirada hacia la azabache sentada frente a él._

— _¿Una propuesta?—Cuestionó ella confundida, irguiéndose en su asiento a la vez en la que su padre se inclinaba sobre el escritorio para aproximarse más a ellos._

 _Escuchó como él murmuraba algo y asentía antes de continuar y darles una explicación, estaba claro que ambos seguían sin comprender las intenciones del hombre frente a ellos._

— _Como ya lo sabes—Habló con seguridad y calma—, la seguridad de Hipo es algo que me preocupa bastante, en especial porque parece adorar los problemas—El castaño se encogió en su lugar, incomodo ante la acusación de su padre—. Pero por alguna razón me siento tranquilo cuando tú eres quien lo cuida—Confesó, su mirada aun fija en la azabache._

— _¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?—Cuestionó ella por ambos, y de igual manera, los dos temían por la respuesta que el Jefe le fuera a dar, principalmente la chica pues tenía la leve sensación de saber a qué se refería._

 _El hombre, dándose cuenta que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro, se recargó nuevamente contra el respaldo de su silla a la vez que suspiraba en busca de control y las palabras adecuadas para volver a hablar._

— _Quiero que permanezcas aquí y cuides a mi hijo todo el tiempo que dure esto—Dijo al fin, seguro de que esta vez había sido claro con su petición._

 _El castaño se levantó de un salto ocasionando que la silla en la que había estado sentado cayera hacia atrás, se aproximó hacia el escritorio golpeando la superficie con sus manos cuando se recargó con fuerza contra este. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado para permitirle estar más cerca de su padre._

— _¡Qué!—Exclamó sorprendido y molesto a la vez._

— _¿Qué?—Murmuró Thorey mostrando cierto temor que, en segundos, logró desvanecer._

— _Debes estar bromeando, padre—Gruñó Hipo tratando de recuperar el control y alejándose del escritorio._

 _Su padre, en silencio, se levantó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio para estar cara a cara con ellos. Thorey, al notar esto, también se puso de pie y, estando en una posición firme y rígida, espero en silencio a que el Jefe dijera algo más._

 _Pero eso no ocurrió, pues tanto la mirada del Jefe como la de su hijo estaban sobre ella, expectantes a lo que estuviera a punto de decir. Buena o mala, esperaban su respuesta._

 _ **.**_

—Tú y tus locas ideas, padre—Suspiró melancólico y con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro—, nunca cambiaste.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— _Astrid—La llamó en un susurro._

 _La niña de inmediato giró su mirada para observarla, había sentido algo extraño en su voz._

— _¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó entonces también en un susurro._

 _Thorey se encontraba de pie con el cuerpo tenso y una mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada atada a su espalda, lugar donde ahora también se encontraba el hacha ensangrentada del padre de Astrid. Su mirada viajaba por todos los alrededores en busca de algo que ella no entendía._

— _No estamos solas—Susurró sin dejar de inspeccionar el área con la mirada—. Levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí—Indicó ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

 _Astrid asintió justo antes de inclinarse hacia sus padres, pasó sus manos por los rostros de ambos, cerrando así sus ojos en señal de que ahora podrían descansar, susurró un «adiós» y, acto seguido, se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Thorey._

— _Ven—Dijo y la arrastró con ella en una rápida carrera hacia una de las casas cercanas que aún se mantenían en pie._

 _Una vez dentro ambas guardaron silencio. Astrid temblaba nerviosa y con miedo mientras que Thorey permanecía alerta y observaba el exterior a través del espacio que había gracias a la puerta entreabierta._

 _Ella también trató de ver lo que ocurría, aproximándose lentamente hasta la ventana junto a la puerta, alzó su mirada por el borde para poder observar la pequeña calle que, poco a poco, se vio invadida por un grupo de hombres armados, al principio pensó que eran enemigos, pero al sentir como Thorey se relajaba a su lado, la calma también se apoderó de su cuerpo._

 _Apartó su mirada para después dirigirse a la azabache que, ahora con los músculos relajados, comenzaba a apartar su mano de la espada en su espalda para después cerrar por completo la puerta y apoyar la cabeza contra esta como si con ello pudiera recuperar el control de sus sentidos._

— _No hay riesgo—Suspiró agotada con los ojos cerrados sacándola de su ensimismamiento._

— _¿Entonces podemos salir?—Cuestionó ahora curiosa._

— _Definitivamente no—Respondió con rapidez la azabache, girándose para encararla, ahora siendo su espalda la que estaba contra la puerta._

— _Pero dijiste que…_

— _Se lo que dije—Detuvo—, pero aun así no es correcto salir. Si nos descubren estaremos en problemas—Explicó con cautela._

— _¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se vayan?—Quiso saber, cruzándose de brazos con molestia—. Y, para empezar, ¿quiénes son?_

— _Hombres del rey—Contestó con seriedad—, están aquí para revisar el lugar en busca de sobrevivientes._

 _Después de eso ya no dijo nada más, fue como si algo hiciera clic en su mente provocando que se perdiera entre sus pensamientos, ignorándola por completo pero sin dejar de observarla fijamente. Ella no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero cuando la mayor pareció volver de su ensimismamiento, supo que pronto lo entendería._

— _Astrid…—Llamó, podía notar la duda en su voz y por ello prefirió observarla en silencio mientras esperaba que se decidiera a continuar—, sé que todo esto está siendo difícil para ti, pero…—Inhaló con dificultad y exhaló para después seguir—, ¿tienes familia en algún lugar?_

 _Ella, por otro lado, parpadeó confundida, ¿a qué venia esa pregunta?_

— _No—Negó también con la cabeza tratando de controlar sus emociones—, siempre fuimos únicamente mis padres y yo, ¿por qué?_

 _Thorey bajó el rostro, como si tratara de evitar que ella la viera a los ojos, una acción que no entendía por completo._

— _Debes entender que ahora estás sola—Murmuró y después alzó la mirada para encararla, podía notar cierta fortaleza en su voz—, estás completamente sola—Insistió y Astrid sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas—; pero eso puede cambiar… todo dependerá de tu decisión._

— _¿Q-qué decisión?—Logró decir con voz temblorosa y las manos en su pecho._

— _Puedes elegir qué tipo de vida quieres a partir de ahora—Dijo con toda la claridad que le era posible—. Tienes dos opciones: Tener una vida normal y encontrar un nuevo hogar; o, convertirte en una guerrera cuya vida no será nada normal y ni mucho menos segura._

— _¿Qué clase de elección es esa?—Cuestionó confundida._

— _Se dice que en la vida se deben tomar tres decisiones importantes que cambiarán el transcurso de esta—Contó—. Para ti, esta es una de ellas. Astrid, hay dos caminos, puedes ir con esos hombres y decirles que eres la única sobreviviente, estoy segura de que ellos te ayudarán a encontrar un nuevo hogar. O puedes venir conmigo, volver a la Fortaleza y entrenar para convertirte en una guerrera._

 _Abrió los ojos en toda su amplitud al entender la importancia y seriedad del asunto. ¿De verdad tendría que elegir? ¿Cómo sabría cuál era la decisión correcta?_

 _Su pulso se aceleró y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Se dejó caer en el suelo, arrastrándose hasta que su espalda tocó la pared fría, y permaneció ahí sin decir nada con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras se abrazaba por las piernas._

— _Astrid—La llamó Thorey y solo entonces alzó la mirada, fijándola en la mano que se extendía hacia ella con la esperanza de ser tomada._

 _Pero no se movió. Seguía observando la mano enguantada de Thorey frente a ella, no parecía ser consciente de lo que eso significaba o, quizá, no quería aceptarla. Y eso fue justo lo que pareció entender la guerrera._

 _Vio como la mano se alejaba lentamente al mismo tiempo en el que la guerrera retrocedía apartándose de ella hasta perderla de vista, aunque poco le importó en realidad._

 _Como un susurro del viento, Thorey se marchó con sigilo sin dejar ningún rastro de su presencia en el lugar. Astrid ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso y no fue hasta que recuperó el control de sus pensamientos que notó el silencio y soledad en la cual ahora se encontraba._

 _Se abrazó con más fuerza, enterrando su rostro contra sus piernas flexionadas al darse cuenta de la situación tan difícil en la que se encontraba y la decisión que debía tomar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

 _Podía tener una vida tranquila, lejos de todo ese peligro, fingir que era feliz e ignorante de todo el sufrimiento que vivió en el pasado y que muchos como ella podrían llegar a vivir. Podría ser una simple niña normal._

 _O podría tener una vida llena de riesgos, entrenar hasta convertirse en una guerrera, luchar para impedir que otros sufran de la misma manera en la que ella sufrió. Podría ser una guerrera como Thorey._

 _¿Qué camino elegir?_

 _¿Qué elegirían sus padres? ¿Estarían de acuerdo con la decisión que tomara?_

 _Ese tipo de decisiones no debía tomarlas una niña de cinco años, de eso estaba segura, pero, entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa responsabilidad de tener que hacer algo? ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de evitarles el sufrimiento a otros?_

 _«Siempre debes ser valiente»_

 _Recordó a su padre, diciéndole esas palabras que después ella siempre se repitió. Ella, en ocasiones, se sentía una cobarde por tenerle miedo a cosas tan simples, pero entonces aparecía su padre y le recordaba que tener miedo y ser cobarde no eran lo mismo._

 _«Todos tenemos miedos, Astrid» le dijo «pero solo los valientes se atreven a desafiarlos y fortalecerse de ellos, afrontándolos. Y son los cobardes quienes prefieren no hacer nada al respecto»_

 _Sorbió su nariz y secó sus mejillas pegajosas por las lágrimas. Respiró profundamente justo antes de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y su mirada azul mostraba fortaleza._

 _«Tú decides quién ser»_

 _Su padre tenía razón, ahora ya sabía qué hacer._

 _Había tomado su decisión._

 _ **.**_

Por segunda vez sonrió tras recordar, pues ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que sus decisiones del pasado habían sido correctas y, así como ese día, estaba decidida a cumplir las promesas que hizo en el pasado.

—Estoy lista…—Susurró a la vez en la que se ponía de pie, agitando el agua cuando retiró sus pies que comenzaron a gotear y salpicar la roca en la que ahora se encontraba parada—, no pienso fallar.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— _Aprecio que me considerara para tal trabajo, señor—Habló al fin la azabache, su voz tan segura lo sorprendió, pues estaba seguro de que la chica se encontraba igual o más nerviosa que él—, pero no puedo aceptar._

 _Parpadeó con rapidez sorprendido por lo último dicho, en realidad no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado o decepcionado por la decisión tomada por la chica. Una parte de él agradecía que ella rechazara la oferta, pero otra estaba deprimido por saber que no se quedaría con ellos._

— _No tomes decisiones precipitadas—Logró decir entonces el Jefe, igualmente sorprendido por la reacción de la guerrera—, tomate un tiempo para pensarlo._

— _No hay nada que pensar, señor—Interrumpió ella—. No puedo abandonar a mi gente, hice un juramento hacia los Burglars._

— _Lo sé—Concedió el hombre, tranquilo—. Por ello hablé con tu líder y él dio la autorización de que permanezcas aquí si así lo deseas—Explicó y, nuevamente tomó por sorpresa tanto a Hipo como a Thorey con su nueva revelación—. No estarías abandonando a nadie, solo sería una misión de largo periodo que requerirá tu estancia aquí, por eso he dicho que sería hasta que todo esto termine._

— _Con todo respeto, señor—Carraspeó la chica irguiéndose aún más y manteniendo su cuerpo tenso—, el líder del escuadrón no es nadie para tomar tal decisión; solo el Sensei puede decir si alguien cumple con una misión de ese tipo o no._

— _Ya veo…—Murmuró entonces su padre, podía notarlo inquieto y frustrado debido al fallo en su plan—. Hipo—Habló dirigiéndose a él provocándole un sobresalto—, déjanos solos un momento, por favor._

— _Pero…_

 _Estaba de broma si creía que podría excluirlo de algo que lo involucraba, ¿acaso no era por eso que estaba ahí en primer lugar?_

— _Ahora—Sentenció su padre con voz firme y segura, ante eso, él no pudo desobedecer._

 _Con la mirada baja y un asentimiento rendido, se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Pero no se alejó, permaneció inmóvil frente a la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro._

 _Puede que lo hayan vetado de la habitación, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría sin saber qué es lo que ocurriría entre su padre y la guerrera. Por tal motivo aproximó su rostro a la puerta, pegando su oreja contra la fría madera con el único objetivo de escuchar mejor lo que decían del otro lado._

 _Guardó silencio y esperó…_

— _Comprendo tu preocupación, Thorey—Fue su padre quien alzó la voz primero—, pero compréndeme tú a mí, mi hijo corre peligro y solo confío en ti para mantenerlo seguro._

 _Notaba la desesperación y la angustia en su voz._

— _Lo comprendo, señor—Concedió con calma la azabache—. Pero no puedo dejar a mi gente, en casa me espera alguien cuya seguridad también depende de mí._

 _Esa revelación no lo tomó por sorpresa, recordaba que la chica le había mencionado en el pasado que había alguien a quien protegía y, aunque nunca le dio detalles, él pudo notar algo especial en su voz y eso significaba que esa persona era realmente importante para ella._

— _Tu líder me lo dijo—Confesó entonces su padre—. Si ese es tu único impedimento, puedes traerla aquí—Ofreció, tal parecía que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente._

— _No puedo, señor—Negó nuevamente—. Ella ha pasado por mucho, recién comienza a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida; la Fortaleza se ha convertido en su hogar._

— _Dime, Thorey—Habló nuevamente su padre, se le notaba serio y firme—. ¿Esta chica es una guerrera como tú?_

— _No, pero pronto lo será._

— _¿Y esta es la vida que quieres que ella tenga?—Indagó—. Una vida llena de riesgos. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que este estilo de vida que llevas tiene límite de tiempo, Thorey—Reflexionó, su voz se notaba tan seria y reconfortarte a la vez, podía jurar que en este momento su padre estaba muy cerca de Thorey, observándola fijamente y con las manos sobre sus hombros; lo sabía porque eso era lo que hacía con él cuando trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón—. ¿Realmente quieres eso para ella?_

 _Tras eso último se instaló el silencio, por un momento pensó que la conversación estaba terminada, hasta que una voz se alzó nuevamente._

— _No—Fue lo que logró decir Thorey, había determinación en su voz—, pero esa no es mi decisión._

 _¿A qué se refería?_

— _Ella eligió su propio camino, sea bueno o malo, fue su decisión—Dijo con voz calma y firme—, ni yo, ni nadie puede cambiar eso._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no entendió por qué, pero las palabras de la chica hicieron eco en él, grabándose con fuerza en su mente sin que él pudiera evitarlo._

 _Nuevamente creyó que la conversación había dado fin, pero fue la voz de la chica lo que le indicó que se equivocaba._

— _Yo también tomé esa decisión, todos lo hicimos; y de la misma manera hice un juramento al que no puedo fallar—Continuó con firmeza—. Por eso aprecio su propuesta, señor, pero no puedo aceptar. Aun así le puedo asegurar que protegeré a su hijo con mi vida siempre que sea requerido, nunca dude de eso—Prometió y él casi la pudo imaginar con una mano en su corazón._

 _Escuchó a su padre murmurar algo que él no logró entender justo antes de que alzara la voz nuevamente y esta resonara en toda la habitación._

— _Gracias, Thorey—Dijo al fin—, de todas formas considera siempre mi oferta, puedo ofrecerles una buena vida a ti y a tu protegida._

— _Será mejor que se rinda con eso—Evadió con un toque divertido._

— _Nunca me doy por vencido con nada—Se defendió su padre y después continuó con un tono más serio—. Thorey, si me lo permites, quisiera pedirte una cosa más._

 _Acercó más su oreja a la puerta para tratar de escuchar mejor lo que estaban por decir. La voz de su padre había sonado más seria que antes y eso lo preocupaba, ¿qué era eso tan importante que quería pedirle a su amiga?_

— _La guerra puede estallar en cualquier momento—Comenzó—, solo los dioses saben qué nos deparará el futuro. Por eso necesito que me prometas, Thorey, que si algo llega a ocurrir te llevarás a Hipo lejos de aquí y lo mantendrás seguro._

 _No escuchó una contestación a eso, pero de sus labios se escapó un « ¿Qué?» lleno de confusión y miedo por lo que su padre estaba pensando._

— _Berk no soportará más tiempo esta situación—Continuó su padre con voz lúgubre—. Poco a poco todos comienzan a perder la esperanza y la fuerza. Si algo me llega a pasar todo habrá acabado, si yo caigo el reino también lo hará—Sentenció y él tuvo que resistir las ganas de gritar e irrumpir en la habitación._

 _Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y sus ojos se nublaron debido a las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse. El pensamiento de que su padre podía llegar a faltarle se instaló en su mente causándole dolor._

— _Si eso ocurre—Escuchó en la lejanía nuevamente a su padre—, solo una persona podrá traerle paz a Berk nuevamente—Tragó duro al escucharlo, tenía el vago presentimiento de saber a quién se refería—. Hipo es mi legítimo heredero, si yo falto entonces él deberá tomar mi lugar; por lo tanto él es la esperanza de este reino para salvarse—Justo lo que temía que diría—. Por eso necesito asegurarme de que estará a salvo, necesito que me prometas que lo protegerás y lo ayudarás en su camino._

 _Sintió sus piernas temblar ante tal revelación y por un momento tuvo la iniciativa de querer alejarse para ya no seguir escuchando, pero otra parte le insistía en que se quedara ahí._

— _¿Puedes prometerme eso, Thorey?—Escuchó la súplica en la voz de su padre._

— _No tiene por qué dudarlo, señor—Aseguró la guerrera con voz firme._

 _Solo entonces se decidió al fin y se alejó de la puerta. Sus piernas temblorosas se movieron con rapidez permitiéndole correr por los pasillos y subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación donde, una vez ahí y con la puerta cerrada, se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta. Solo entonces permitió que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus ojos._

 _Las palabras de su padre se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, por más que intentara olvidarlo o darle un sentido a todo, no podía, o quizá no quería. De lo único que estaba seguro era que no permitiría que su padre se arriesgará tanto por él y tampoco Thorey._

 _Quiso permanecer ahí toda la noche, pero un estruendo en el exterior lo sobresaltó, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y salir de sus pensamientos._

— _¡Hipo!—Escuchó el llamado de Thorey al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Sal ya! Estamos bajo ataque—Anunció con voz apremiante—. ¡Debemos irnos, ahora!_

 _Tragó con fuerza, sujetando sus manos en un vago intento por controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de ellas. Un miedo intenso recorría todo su cuerpo y las palabras de su padre aumentaron su insistencia en su mente._

 _Lo que él no sabía es que esas palabras y la promesa de la chica se pondrían a prueba esa misma noche._

 _ **.**_

No entendía como pudo olvidar tal suceso, pero ahora, a través de esos recuerdos, había logrado recordar la importancia de sus acciones y la responsabilidad con la que cargaba.

Su padre lo dijo, en él estaba la esperanza de que Berk se recuperara y volviera a ser como antes. Solo él podría acabar con esa guerra y traer de regreso la paz. Fue por él que tanto su padre como Thorey lucharon hasta el final para protegerlo, para proteger esa esperanza. Misma que latía en su pecho día con día y era transmitida a todos sus aliados, era por eso que, ahora más que nunca, no podía permitirse dudar y tener miedo.

Debía volver esas esperanzas algo real, debía recuperar su hogar.

—Gracias papá—Susurró, su mirada fija en la entrada de la cueva desde donde se podía observar el resplandor de la Luna recién llegada—, siempre sabes cómo animarme.

— ¡Hey, Haddock!—Escuchó a alguien gritar y se giró para encarar a esa persona, topándose con una sonriente y animada pelirroja—, ya está todo listo para partir, Jefe—Exclamó sonriente transmitiéndole ese entusiasmo también a él.

—Excelente—Alzó la voz entonces y después suspiró—. Llegó la hora…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— _¡Thorey!—La llamó con toda la potencia que su voz le permitía._

 _Estaba en medio del bosque, su mirada viajando por cada rincón en busca de la guerrera._

— _Pensé que habías tomado tu decisión—Habló una voz por encima de ella._

 _Fue entonces que decidió alzar la vista, topándose con la chica azabache sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, justo sobre su cabeza._

— _Antes no—Explicó sonriente, una sonrisa que se fue ampliando con forme pasaban los segundos—, pero ahora sí—Dijo con decisión._

 _Thorey la observó curiosa, ocultando una sonrisa con ayuda de la oscuridad que le brindaba su capucha, pero que ella alcanzó a notar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

— _¿Y cuál es?—Interrogó, se le notaba divertida, como si estuviera ansiosa por escuchar lo que ella estuviera por decirle._

— _Sabes cuál es—Evadió la menor alzando una de sus manos en el aire imitando el gesto que la azabache hizo hacia ella minutos atrás—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos de una vez?_

 _Thorey sonrió nuevamente, esta vez sin ocultarlo y con un salto bajó del árbol posicionándose justo frente a ella. Con seguridad tomó su mano, envolviéndola entre la suya enfundada en cuero._

 _Definitivamente había tomado su decisión, una decisión que cambiaría su vida por completo y de la cual estaba segura que no se arrepentiría._

 _ **.**_

—Deséame suerte, hermana—Susurró fijando su mirada en la oscuridad que comenzaba a hacerse presente en la cueva, siendo la única luz la de la Luna que se reflejaba en el agua dejando en claro una cosa: había llegado la hora de partir—. Terminaré lo que tú empezaste—Sentenció antes de dar media vuelta para comenzar a avanzar hacia el barco donde todos la esperaban.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sonido de la puerta de madera al abrirse llamó su atención, giró su rostro para ver a quien había ingresado a la habitación y, al ver que se trataba del joven azabache, volvió a concentrarse en su tarea actual sin dejar de darle la espalda.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—Cuestionó pues sabía que el Jogerson se encontraba ahí para informarle sobre lo ocurrido en la reunión con Kaira.

Escuchó como el chico se aproximaba hacia él al mismo tiempo en el que arrastraba una silla y se sentaba a sus espaldas.

—El Speed Stinger volvió—Fue lo que respondió con tranquilidad, Eret desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia él mientras retiraba las vendas sucias de su pecho.

— ¿Qué te dijo Kaira?—Indagó terminando de quitarse las vendas para dejarlas caer sobre la mesa frente a él.

Patán suspiró agotado y frotó su rostro con una de sus manos, como si tratara de recordar las palabras exactas de la pelirroja.

—Dijo que todo está listo para iniciar—Respondió al fin y se levantó de su asiento, rodeándolo y deteniéndose para recargar sus manos contra el respaldo—. No me dio detalles, dijo que tú lo entenderías.

Eret murmuró un par de cosas y, aun dándole la espalda, se apartó de la mesa para tomar la camisa café que estaba sobre uno de los catres de la habitación; en su mente se repetían las palabras que Patán le había dicho, trataba de comprender el significado de estas y recordar a lo que Kaira se refería.

Fue cuando logró interpretarlas correctamente cuando se giró al fin para encarar al azabache que lo observaba pacientemente a espera de una respuesta.

—Es cierto—Dijo al fin mientras se colocaba la camisa sobre su pecho desnudo y comenzaba a abotonarla con rapidez, aun así, Patán alcanzó a notar la marca roja que ahora había sobre su piel, misma que él le ayudó a curar después de que esta fue hecha por Drago como castigo por su incompetencia—. Debemos prepararnos—Continuó tras terminar con su labor para después tomar el chaleco de piel y la espada que también estaban sobre el catre—, ha llegado la hora que tanto ansiábamos. El reinado de Drago está por derrumbarse—Sentenció y, sin esperar una contestación por parte de su compañero, salió de la habitación sabiendo que Patán no tardaría en seguirlo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

En la lejanía, sin que nadie pudiera advertirlo, una flota de barcos avanzaba con tranquilidad con un solo destino en mente: Berk.

Las inmensas velas de los barcos se hinchaban a causa del insistente viento, ayudándoles a aumentar la velocidad siendo esto un gran beneficio en su travesía. En medio del océano solo las voces de los tripulantes eran escuchadas; gritos de órdenes, advertencias y conversaciones entusiastas. Si de algo se podía estar seguro era de que todos estaban listos para cumplir con su misión.

Llegarían a Berk pronto y eso solo podía significar una cosa, las palabras de Eret eran ciertas: El reinado de Drago acabaría pronto, pues la batalla final estaba por comenzar y con ello la guerra al fin culminaría.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo e.e**

 **Nuevamente lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto u.u prometo que no volverá a pasar. Igual me comenzaré a poner al corriente con los demás fics e.e**

 **Por otro lado, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Al fin sabemos de qué iba la conversación no mostrada en "El Heredero de un Reino Caído" y lo que pasó con los padres de Astrid!**

 **Dato curioso: Todo el flash back de Astrid y sus padres fue tomado de la nueva versión que he escrito de esta historia… esperen ¿no expliqué eso? ¡Upss! :P retomemos el tema del concurso en el que participé, bueno, resulta que la historia con la que participé es nada más y nada menos que ¡ESTA! Durante todo el mes de diciembre y parte de enero trabajé en los comienzos de esta historia (Los shot's de El Heredero y la Ultima del Clan), haciendo toda una nueva versión, obviamente dejando de ser un fic, añadiendo cosas nuevas nunca antes vistas y cambiando otras más e.e**

 **Y pues sí, la escena de lo ocurrido con los padres de Astrid salió de ahí, por ello se ve un poco más detallado que el flash back de Hipo XD**

 **Por el momento no les puedo compartir mucho sobre esta nueva versión debido al concurso que aún no culmina. ¡PERO! Si en dado caso ganamos podrán leerlo muy pronto XD y si no ganamos, ¡no se preocupen! Lo publicaré en línea para que puedan leerlo y disfrutar de esta historia desde sus inicios pero de una forma diferente ;)**

 **En fin… creo que no tengo nada más que decir :P**

 **Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

 **Melanie Villamar:** Ya habían sufrido mucho ese par como para evitar que se besaran XD en fin… con respecto a la guerra… umm, para eso tendrás que esperar e.e

 **Lady Berserk:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el leve Snotnutt y el Hiccstrid e.e a Dagur te lo sigo debiendo :P ya veremos qué es lo que ocurrió con él más adelante… eso si… ¡sin lágrimas! XD ok no, recuerda lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo e.e y de nuevo, perdón por lo del falso capítulo XD (no sé para qué te recuerdo)

 **Naviitho:** Definitivamente ya era hora de besito entre ellos jeje, y sí, Gallina y los caballos estarán en nuestros corazones u.u en fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo e.e

 **RoxFiedler:** No sé si vayas ya en este capítulo (lo más seguro es que sí), pero en serio me alegra que esta historia también te esté gustando, ¡y no me he olvidado de STD! Pronto lo actualizaré al igual que mis otros fics e.e así que no te desesperes que ya tendrás pronto un capítulo de ese fic también.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	22. Capítulo 21

**¡DragoViking ha vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! No me maten por la tardanza, ya conocen mi situación :P**

 **En fin, este capítulo es algo corto a comparación del anterior, de hecho es prácticamente la mitad de lo que fue el pasado. Tuve un dilema mental con el final ya que no sabía si poner todo lo que tenía planeado al principio, pero decidí cortarlo y dejar esa parte para el siguiente. Eso que faltó ya lo tengo medio escrito, así que comenzaré a trabajar en él para así apresurar la salida del siguiente capítulo y estoy segura de que cuando lo lean me querrán matar por no ponerlo en este XD pero bueno.**

 **Espero disfruten de este pequeño capitulo e.e**

 **Oh y, en cierta parte, si así lo desean, escuchen la canción que les indique (recuerden ingresar a youtube).**

 **Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell.

 **Nota:** Este fic es continuación de los shot's escritos por esta servidora: _La Ultima Del Clan_ y _El Heredero De Un Reino Caído_ , así que, si no los han leído, los invito a hacerlo ya que ahí es donde comienza la historia ;)

 **Palabras:** 6,037

* * *

 _CAPITULO 21_

Todo estaba preparado para partir, la brisa marina se colaba por la entrada de la cueva agitando las velas del barco que poco a poco fue siendo abordado.

— ¡Eleven anclas!—Se escuchaban las ordenes entre gritos de la pelirroja—. ¡Ajusten las velas!—La atención de todos estaba puesta en ella que, de pie junto al timón del barco, sonreía animada y con ojos brillantes—, y denle a ese chico una cubeta—añadió de repente y para sorpresa de todos, apuntando al joven regordete cuyo rostro pálido y mirada aterrada dejaban en clara su situación.

— ¿En serio, amigo?—Le cuestionó Brutacio notando como la pálida piel del chico se comenzaba a tornar verde—. ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos movido y ya vas a vomitar!

—Odio navegar—Se lamentó Patapez aceptando la cubeta que un tripulante del barco le ofrecía—. Estaré en mi rincón feliz por si me necesitan—Anunció abrazando la cubeta y se marchó arrastrando los pies hacia la popa del barco.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de los gemelos ante todas las posibilidades de diversión que tendrían ahora.

—Ni se les ocurra—Advirtió Astrid plantándose frente a ellos con los brazos en jaras—. Aléjense de Patapez, no los quiero rondando cerca de él hasta que estemos en tierra firme de nuevo—Los señaló con un dedo acusador—. ¿Entendido?

Un encogimiento de hombros por parte del par de hermanos fue suficiente para dar por zanjada la conversación.

— ¡Todo listo, capitán!—Se escuchó el aviso de uno de los tripulantes que agitaba una mano en alto para atraer la atención de la pelirroja.

—Excelente—Sonrió apartando de su rostro los mechones sueltos de la trenza que caía sobre su hombro—. ¡Pongamos este barco en marcha!—Apresuró y, acto seguido, el encargado del timón, un hombre alto y de cabello rubio, comenzó con su labor obligando al Speed Stinger a moverse—. Vigías, manténganse atentos, será un tramo difícil—Les recordó a los hombres y mujeres posicionados estratégicamente en mástil, proa, babor y estribor.

Poco a poco el barco comenzó a salir de la protección brindada por la cueva, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La Luna estaba a medio camino de su descenso cuando el Speed Stinger arribó en la playa oculta. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Hipo, evitaron todas las salientes rocosas que pudieran arruinar el casco del barco y anclaron cerca de una pared de roca que le daria protección.

Tal y como el castaño había dicho, esa playa era lo suficientemente profunda para que los barcos pudieran acceder y anclar sin peligro a quedar varados; siempre y cuando conocieran exactamente como ingresar sin toparse con las rocas esparcidas en el agua, no habría ningún problema.

—¡Al fin, tierra firme!—Se escuchó el grito exhausto de Patapez saltando la pequeña distancia que separaba el barco del amplio camino rocoso de la pared a su lado, misma sobre la que se dejó caer poco después sin importarle que su ropa se mojara debido a la humedad de la roca.

Los gemelos, ansiosos, lo siguieron poco después comenzando a explorar y correr, tropezando de vez en vez con las salientes antes de lanzarse al agua fresca y salada.

—Nunca los vi tan emocionados—Mencionó Hipo cruzado de brazos a un lado de Astrid viendo como todos comenzaban a desembarcar.

Una pequeña risa desganada fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la rubia y esto lo preocupó obligándolo a girar su rostro para encararla. Bajo la luz de la Luna el cabello dorado de la Burglar resplandecía al igual que sus ojos; era una imagen digna de apreciar.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le cuestionó, su mano cayendo sobre el hombro de ella con un apretón suave que la obligó a regresarle la mirada.

—Sí—Respondió entonces después de un momento al notar la preocupación en la mirada verde de él, poco después volvió a girar su rostro para observar el paisaje de la manera en la que lo había hecho antes del llamado del castaño—, es solo que—Añadió dudosa—, hay tantos lugares hermosos en Berk que yo no sabía que existían.

El castaño liberó una pequeña risa ante ello, un gesto que Astrid prefirió no cuestionar pues no sabía si se estaba riendo de ella.

—Además—Continuó volviendo a observar a Hipo, esta vez llevó su mano a la que él tenía sobre su hombro, tomándola y apartándola sin soltarla de su agarre—, este es un lugar especial para ti y…

—Me hace feliz compartirlo contigo—Sinceró él entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella en un cálido apretón—, bueno, con todos—Bromeó lanzando una mirada hacia todos los que ahora caminaban por la superficie rocosa ajenos a su conversación—. Pero más contigo.

Dicho esto ambos acortaron la distancia que los separaba, las sonrisas en sus rostros y el brillo en sus miradas; no existía nada más que ellos en ese lugar oculto, o al menos así fue, hasta que…

— ¡Hey, Hipo!

Aterrados ambos se separaron, soltando sus manos y dándose la espalda, avergonzados y nerviosos.

— ¡Hipo!—Se volvió a escuchar y ambos se vieron obligados a observar a quien los había interrumpido encontrándose con Brutacio que, agitando sus manos en el aire, los llamaba desde el agua donde flotaba libremente junto a su hermana—. ¿Crees que haya tiburones aquí?—Fue lo que preguntó, había cierta inocencia y curiosidad en sus palabras que aunque así lo quisieran, ninguno de los dos podría molestarse con él.

—No, Brutacio—Respondió en un suspiro—. No hay tiburones, pero si una gran variedad de peces.

— ¡Genial!—Ahora fue Brutilda quien gritó—. ¡Entonces vamos a pescar el desayuno de mañana!

Acto seguido tomó a su hermano del brazo y comenzó a nadar lejos de ellos arrastrando a su igual entre protestas.

—No tienen remedio—Murmuró Astrid viéndolos alejarse y el castaño estuvo de acuerdo.

—Vamos, hay que ayudar a montar el campamento—Dijo entonces Hipo tomándola nuevamente de las manos, atrayendo su atención y su mirada que nuevamente parecía perdida en el paisaje.

Astrid, sonrojada por el contacto y la cercanía, asintió en silencio permitiendo que el castaño la dirigiera en su descenso del barco hacia el suelo de roca, dándole una última ojeada al paisaje que los envolvía y resplandecía gracias a la Luna y las estrellas. Definitivamente estaba ansiosa por verlo de día, sería un espectáculo que no pensaba perderse.

—Cuando terminemos podremos ver el amanecer juntos—Sugirió Hipo sin voltearla a ver como si leyera sus pensamientos—, ¿te parece bien?

La observó por el rabillo del ojo notando la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos, no se necesitó más para conocer la respuesta a su pregunta y eso lo hizo sonreír a él también.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los días pasaron y la rutina en la playa oculta era la misma de la cueva, debían hacer el menor ruido posible si no querían ser descubiertos, además de turnarse las vigilancias tanto de noche como de día. Desde que partieron Kaira no había vuelto a comunicarse con Patán y Eret, mas esta aseguraba que no era un problema pues ellos estaban al tanto de todo, aunque no del plan de ataque que llevarían a cabo en conjunto de los aliados que esa mañana comenzaron a llegar a Berk.

— ¡Barcos a la vista!—Había anunciado el vigía desde su posición en el mástil del Speed Stinger, obligando a todos a movilizarse para recibir a los recién llegados y, principalmente, indicarles la ruta que debían seguir para evitar estropear sus barcos con las rocas que sobresalían del mar.

— ¡Al fin están aquí!—Exclamó Kaira con entusiasmo aproximándose a la proa de su barco con catalejo en mano para revisar exactamente quienes estaban acercándose.

— ¿Son ellos?—Le cuestionó Hipo a su lado junto al resto.

—Definitivamente—Sonrió la pelirroja ofreciéndole el catalejo, mismo que el chico aceptó.

Eran entre diez y quince barcos con distintas insignias en sus velas; unas eran dos espadas cruzadas, otras parecían ser un casco con cuernos largos y curvados; pero había una que resaltaba, se trataba de la figura de un dragón en perfil. Un dragón delgado, enroscado y con púas en la espalda y la cabeza; si no se equivocaba era un Skrill y eso significaba…

— ¿Berserk?—Susurró sorprendido.

Ante eso la azabache alzó la mirada y se acercó para comprobar lo dicho por él.

Tenía razón. Era Berserk, pero, ¿cómo era posible?

— ¡Rápido, preparen todo para recibirlos!—Apresuró la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos que, nada dudosos, comenzaron a acatar su orden.

En cuestión de minutos la costa de la playa fue sitiada por todos los barcos, de los cuales, una vez anclados y seguros, los tripulantes comenzaron a descender llevando consigo baúles y barriles repletos de armamento y provisiones.

El lugar entero estaba sumido en un bullicio animado nunca antes visto. Viejos amigos que se reencontraban, desconocidos que comenzaban a relacionarse. Gritos, saludos, risas. Era algo que ni Hipo ni sus amigos habían vivido desde que la guerra comenzó.

—Te dije que eran muchos los que estaban listos para luchar por tu causa—Le recordó la pelirroja codeándolo al pasar a su lado con una enorme sonrisa y el cabello ondeante contra el viento.

Rio ante esto, nervioso y sin saber qué responder. Nunca dudó de las palabras de su amiga, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que algo así fuera posible. Pero ahora no había razones para guardar esa inseguridad pues ahí frente a él estaban todas esas personas reunidas, dispuestos a seguirlo en la batalla.

—Es increíble—Susurró con la mirada perdida en el grupo de personas.

—Y aún falta que llegue el resto—Señaló divertida la pelirroja ante la reacción tanto de Hipo como de sus amigos.

Acto seguido la observó perderse entre el bullicio de risas y bromas, dejándolo a él y su sorpresa solos con el resto de su equipo.

—Debo admitirlo—Fue Astrid quien habló posicionándose a su lado, descansando su brazo flexionado sobre el hombro de él—, es buena organizando y convenciendo a las personas.

El resto asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Y cumpliendo promesas—Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hipo y Patapez con unas sonrisas tranquilas en sus rostros.

Kaira podía ser muchas cosas, en muchas ocasiones lograba sacar de quicio a las personas; cometía muchos errores, casi siempre los mismos. Pero si había una cosa en la que era buena, eso era ser una gran amiga. Podía ser difícil encariñarte con ella y aún más difícil agradarle, pero al final valía la pena.

—Una vez que te ganas su confianza…—Inició Hipo entusiasmado.

—No hay nada que no haga por ti—Finalizó Patapez compartiendo miradas cómplices con el castaño.

—Tal vez no sea tan mala, entonces—Concedió Astrid para después empujar a todos y obligarlos a caminar hacia donde las demás personas estaban reunidas.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, la tormenta disminuía y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse dejando que la luz los alcanzara. Ahora sin duda tenían posibilidades de ganar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Fraternales, Oucast, Islas Interiores, Meadhead, Berserk y Magmal—Nombró la pelirroja observando a los líderes de cada grupo aliado y sonriéndole después a su amigo rubio que tachaba concentrado a los mencionados en la lista que ella minutos atrás le había entregado.

Un día después de la llegada de Oucast, Meadhead y Berserk, aparecieron los tres grupos restantes y ahora, según sus planes, todo estaba listo para continuar. Esa misma tarde llevarían a cabo la tan ansiada reunión con los líderes para acordar los movimientos que realizarían durante la batalla.

—Aún falta un grupo—Notó Patapez señalando el único nombre sin tachar, Kaira no tardó en acercarse a observar por encima de su hombro.

—Oh no hay problema—Aseguró con un ademán despreocupado—. Ellos llegarán después—Lo sujetó de los hombros, acercándose aún más para después susurrar—. Es una sorpresa—Rio al sentirlo estremecer y, tras un guiñarle un ojo, se marchó sonriente dejándolo aún más confundido que antes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Como ya era costumbre, todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa redonda que ahora se ubicaba en el centro de la cubierta del Speed Stinger ya que en el pequeño despacho de Kaira no podrían estar todos con comodidad. Los líderes de cada grupo permanecían en silencio intercambiando miradas a espera de que la reunión iniciara.

—Bien—Llamó la atención de todos Kaira frotando sus manos con insistencia y entusiasmo—, primero que nada muchas gracias por aceptar venir—Dijo con sinceridad regalándole una sonrisa a todos los presentes—. Y segundo, aunque ya se presentó ante ustedes, aquí está Hipo Haddock, el heredero legitimo del trono de Berk—Señaló al castaño que, incomodo, se removió en su asiento cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre él; todos los lideres inclinaron la cabeza con respeto, una acción que no tardó en responder de la misma manera—. Ahora él se hará cargo de la reunión, gracias—Añadió rápidamente para después sentarse en su lugar justo en medio de Heather y su segundo al mando.

Hipo se aclaró la garganta, listo para comenzar. Había estado practicando lo que diría para estar seguro de no cometer ningún error. Quería infundir confianza y seguridad de la misma forma en la que lo hacia Kaira, igual a como vio hacerlo a su padre en incontables ocasiones.

Ya contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos; había sido difícil conseguir una imagen de líder ante ellos, en especial con los gemelos porque, bueno, ellos no suelen escuchar a nadie. Realmente esperaba lograr ese mismo efecto en las personas que ahora lo observaban y que, según las palabras de Kaira, estaban dispuestos a luchar a su lado y sabía que así era, pero aun así todo guerrero necesita estar seguro de que la causa de su líder vale la pena; y habían dejado muy claro que ese papel le correspondía a él.

—Bueno, ah…—Inició y se regañó mentalmente cuando su voz comenzó a temblar impidiéndole hablar con claridad, pero fue al sentir el ligero apretón de manos de la rubia a su lado y verla pronunciar una silenciosa palabra de aliento, cuando pudo tragarse el nerviosismo y las dudas para poder continuar—. Junto a Kaira y su equipo trazamos un plan, en realidad es la base del plan; falta acordar algunos detalles y seleccionar las áreas que cubrirá cada grupo—Explicó con una voz firme y serena que pocas veces utilizaba, solo necesitaba visualizarse en la pequeña habitación de reuniones de la Fortaleza Burglar rodeado de sus amigos, para saber exactamente cómo actuar ante el grupo que ahora lo observaba.

Desenrolló sobre la mesa el grueso pergamino que estaba a su lado descubriendo que se trataba de un mapa detallado del castillo Hooligan y sus alrededores.

—Lo conseguimos con nuestros amigos infiltrados—Comentó satisfecha la pelirroja al notar la pregunta silenciosa que flotaba entre los presentes.

Un carraspeo por parte del castaño fue suficiente para atraer nuevamente la atención de todos, permitiéndole poder continuar.

—Básicamente el plan es atacar simultáneamente el castillo desde todas las direcciones posibles y no permitirle al enemigo contraatacar—Dijo entonces cada vez más seguro de sus palabras y acciones.

— ¿Cómo lograríamos eso?—Cuestionó una mujer robusta y de risos azabaches, la líder de los Fraternales—. Es decir, en cuanto comencemos a atacar ellos tratarán de defenderse. Dudo mucho que no se encuentren preparados para algo como eso.

—Es cierto—Concedió irguiéndose en su lugar—, y contamos con eso.

— ¿A qué se refiere?—Ahora fue el líder de Magmal, un hombre de barba canosa y brazos musculosos lleno de cicatrices.

—Desviaremos su atención y cuando estén distraídos comenzaremos el ataque—Explicó y tras un momento en silencio se dispuso a continuar—. Nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos, el equipo de Kaira y el mío irán al frente—Señaló a sus amigos con un ademán veloz—. Nosotros seremos la distracción.

Justo como esperaba, todos los adultos los observaron con sorpresa y un pequeño toque de preocupación. No podía culparlos, estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos permitiría que un grupo de jóvenes se lance al frente de la batalla; sería una acción muy estúpida, incluso él lo había considerado, pero después de darle tantas vueltas en su mente concluyó que era la mejor –y la única– opción que les garantizaría la victoria.

—Sé que es una locura—Confesó entonces, la mirada firme y fija en los presentes—, pero es la única manera de engañar a Drago. Él no espera un ejército—Reveló, aunque sabía que era algo que todos conocían—, solo nos espera a nosotros. Si atacamos por el frente, pensará que tendrá la ventaja; enviará a sus hombres a capturarnos y descuidarán las demás áreas.

—Es ahí donde entrará el resto—Apoyó Kaira cruzada de brazos y con la espalda recargada en su asiento.

—Así es, una vez que tengamos la atención de todos, nuestra gente infiltrada apagará las antorchas de las torres de vigilancia—Continuó el castaño señalando las torres en el mapa—. Cuando eso ocurra los demás grupos podrán proceder a atacar aprovechando la oscuridad.

— ¿Dónde estaremos mientras tanto?—Preguntó ahora el líder del grupo de Meadhead, un joven de veinticinco años, musculoso y un desordenado cabello pelirrojo.

Hipo lo conocía bien, era Bruto, el hijo y heredero de Mogadón, el rey de Meadhead; un amigo no tan cercano de su padre. Bruto no le desagradaba, simplemente nunca lograron llevarse bien cuando eran niños, en especial cuando se unía a su primo para gastarle bromas pesadas o para meterlo en problemas con su padre. Pero ahora, por alguna razón Bruto parecía haber madurado y, al igual que ocurrió con Patán, lucía dispuesto a apoyarlo e incluso mostrarle respeto.

—Estarán ocultos en el bosque—Respondió tranquilo y con la mirada verde fija en la azul de él.

— ¿El bosque al que nadie se atreve a entrar?—Inquirió el pelirrojo tratando de no mostrar preocupación.

—El mismo al que Patán y tú me enviaron cuando teníamos diez años para probar mi valentía—Bromeó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro—. No hay riesgo—Aseguró recobrando la seriedad—. Todos los grupos se movilizarán a través del bosque siguiendo un mapa que se les entregará en el momento—Indicó—, de esa forma no seremos vistos.

—Suenas muy seguro—Murmuró Bruto inquieto y, por las expresiones de los demás líderes, parecía no ser el único.

—Confíen en él—Habló por primera vez Astrid, alzando la voz con seguridad y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del castaño—, nadie conoce este bosque mejor que Hipo.

La atención de todos estaba puesta en la rubia que ahora trataba de ocultar el sonrojo que su acción repentina provocó; a pesar de que fue algo imprudente de su parte intervenir de esa manera, la mirada brillante de Hipo y el cálido apretón sobre su mano fueron suficientes para calmarla y hacerle saber que había hecho lo correcto pues en los ojos del castaño podía ver un sincero agradecimiento.

—Como dije, no habrá ningún riesgo extra—Prometió entonces el castaño regresando su atención a los demás líderes—. Nos dividiéremos en grupos de la siguiente manera—Indicó, recordándoles lo dicho al comienzo de la reunión—, si no están de acuerdo con las posiciones asignadas pueden decirlo—Aclaró y después giró hacia Kaira quien ya sostenía una lista con las posiciones que ella misma anotó.

—Oucast y las Islas Interiores llegarán por el este—Leyó lo anotado en el papel.

—No les será muy complicado ya que es justo desde aquí, subiendo por el acantilado y atravesando Punta Cuervo—Explicó Hipo a la par en que señalaba el camino a seguir por el mapa.

—Magmal y Cabezón irán por el sur—Continuó Kaira mientras Hipo señalaba nuevamente el camino que dicho grupo seguiría—. Después están Berserk y Fraternal, ustedes atacarán por el norte.

—Se ubicarán justo al final del bosque antes de llegar a los muelles—Declaró Haddock mostrando el área en el mapa que correspondía a los lugares mencionados.

—Y por último, como ya lo dijimos—Habló nuevamente Kaira dejando el papel sobre la mesa—, el equipo Haddock y el equipo Speed Stinger llegará por el oeste. Atravesaremos la entrada principal para atraer toda la atención.

—Sigo pensando que esa es una mala idea—Confesó esta vez Heather dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su silla—, en especial considerando lo valioso que es Hipo, si algo le ocurre entonces todo esto será inútil.

Nadie esperaba esas palabras, aunque todos sabían que tenía razón, en especial el castaño. No era difícil comprenderlo, mucho menos cuando sentías el peso de la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros día con día; aun así estaba seguro de su decisión y no planeaba cambiar de opinión. Deseaba que los demás lo comprendieran y apoyaran.

Lo que él no sabía era que esas palabras habían generado un gran impacto en varios de los presentes, en especial cierta rubia que ahora se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, dejando en el olvido la reunión.

—Es la mejor opción—Trató de convencerlos Hipo sin mostrar duda y temor—, si Drago no me ve ahí sospechará que se trata de una trampa.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón—Confesó rendido Bruto recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla—. Drago no es un idiota al que podamos engañar fácilmente.

El resto, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, estaba de acuerdo en eso y sabían que no había otra opción.

—Bien, si no hay ningún desacuerdo al respecto—Inició Kaira dando por zanjado el intento de discusión—. Hay otro punto que debemos tratar.

Y nuevamente toda la atención se dirigió al castaño que se preparaba para continuar.

—Antes de cualquier cosa debemos liberar a los prisioneros y evacuar la Ciudad Hooligan—Sentenció inclinándose sobre la mesa con los codos en la superficie de madera—. Y cuando todo esté asegurado procederemos a atacar.

— ¿Cómo haremos eso?—Cuestionó esta vez una mujer morena y de largas trenzas castañas, la líder de Islas Interiores.

—De eso se encargarán nuestros amigos infiltrados—Fue Kaira quien respondió irguiéndose nuevamente en su sitio y después aproximándose aún más al mapa extendido—. Los prisioneros están aquí—Señaló una pequeña fortaleza al sureste del castillo—, en la Prisión General. Eret y Patán los sacarán de ahí a través de uno de los pasadizos que conducen a los túneles de escape—Explicó.

—Esa entrada es secreta, solo unos pocos la conocen debido a la ubicación—Relató Hipo—. Esa y la entrada en los calabozos abajo del castillo fueron creadas por accidente debido a que ambas construcciones se encuentran bajo tierra.

— ¿La prisión es subterránea?—Curioseó la líder de Fraternal.

—Solo una parte—Contestó con simpleza Hipo antes de continuar—. Una vez liberados, los prisioneros vendrán aquí a través de los túneles y el bosque. No será difícil ya que entre ellos hay alguien que conoce la zona casi tan bien como yo—Confesó satisfecho con las capacidades de su mentor, después de todo era él quien siempre iba a buscarlo cuando se escapaba.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Ciudad Hooligan?—Preguntó ahora el líder Oucast, un hombre delgado y cabello azabache cuya mirada y expresión denotaba pocos amigos.

—Otra pareja de infiltrados les indicará evacuar—Dijo Haddock con seguridad—, no llamarán la atención, los Hooligans conocen el protocolo de evacuación y los puntos de acceso a los túneles.

El hombre azabache asintió no muy convencido ante su respuesta, no tenía otra opción más que creer en las palabras de quien encabezaría el ataque.

—Ambas acciones se realizarán al mismo tiempo durante la noche—Declaró el castaño poniéndose de pie—, y tanto a los prisioneros como a los aldeanos se les dará la oportunidad de unirse a la batalla con el grupo del oeste.

—Eso es una locura—Gruñó Bruto en voz baja.

—El pueblo de Berk es justo—La voz de Haddock se alzó con fuerza, sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en todos los presentes—, todo Hooligan dispuesto y en condiciones para luchar podrá hacerlo, después de todo este también es su hogar y requeriremos de toda la ayuda posible para recuperarlo.

Una calidez se apoderó de su pecho cuando dijo eso y un temblor agradable recorrió su cuerpo. En su interior sabía que, si su padre lo hubiera escuchado, estaría muy orgulloso por sus palabras y, aún más importante, por sus acciones.

— ¿Alguna objeción?—Quiso saber observado lentamente a cada uno de los líderes frente a él y cuando nadie dijo nada dio por finalizada la reunión—. Atacaremos en dos días, es el tiempo suficiente para prepararnos y pasarles la información a nuestros infiltrados.

Dicho esto y tras una ligera reverencia uno tras otro los lideres comenzaron a marcharse dejando solos a los jóvenes guerreros.

—Salió bien—Celebró Kaira palmeando la espalda del castaño al pasar a su lado—. Realmente tienes madera para ser jefe—añadió sonriente antes de darle la espalda para marcharse junto a Heather y su segundo al mando.

— ¡Kaira, espera!—Le llamó él corriendo para alcanzarla y obligarla a detenerse—. Quería pedirte un favor.

—Habla—Indicó de brazos cruzados y una mirada tranquila.

— ¿Crees que podría usar la forja de tu barco?—Preguntó entonces dejando escapar las palabras con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos una forja?—Regresó ella enarcando una ceja, la sonrisa nerviosa del castaño y la rápida mirada que lanzó hacia el regordete chico rubio fueron respuesta suficiente—. Está bien—Suspiró rendida—, úsala todo lo que quieras. Hay material suficiente ahí para lo que sea que vayas a hacer, y también está el baúl con las cosas que recuperamos de la Fortaleza—Accedió girándose para reanudar su marcha—. ¡Solo aleja a los gemelos de ahí!—Advirtió mientras se alejaba—, ¡aprecio mucho mi barco tal y como está!

Hipo rio ante esto, negando levemente y relajando el cuerpo que hasta ahora había permanecido tenso.

—Está bien—Aseguró—. ¡Gracias!

Observó como la pelirroja se despedía con un agitar de manos, restándole importancia al mismo tiempo a la conversación y dejándolo solo con el resto de sus amigos.

— ¿Aceptó?—Curioseó Patapez ansioso y el castaño asintió—. ¡Genial!

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que tanto él como los gemelos se marcharan a cumplir con sus actividades diarias y los pedidos de su joven jefe para preparar lo que necesitarían para la forja.

Hipo, ahora completamente relajado, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro que atrajo la atención de la rubia a su lado.

—Es increíble pensar que dentro de un par de días todo esto al fin habrá acabado—Confesó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, justo donde el cielo azul y el océano se unían—. Todo nuestro esfuerzo será recompensado una vez que recuperemos Berk.

—Así será—Prometió Astrid sonriente capturando la mano tibia del castaño entre la suya, dejando que la brisa fresca agitara los mechones libres de su cabello y se llevara todas las preocupaciones que cargaba en su mente y corazón.

Aunque, muy en el fondo, las palabras de la Berserk seguían repitiéndose con insistencia.

Si algo le llegaba a ocurrir a Hipo, no solo Berk estaría acabado… también ella lo estaría.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El crepitar del fuego a su alrededor era lo único que se escuchaba, los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un gran castillo estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. El ambiente lúgubre se sentía pesado, incluso impidiéndole respirar con normalidad debido al humo y polvo que envolvía todo el campo donde claramente tuvo lugar una batalla._

 _Su piel sudorosa ardía con el roce del viento caliente que arrastraba las abrazadoras llamas en su dirección. El sudor, el polvo y la sangre se pegaban a su cuerpo y ropa inundando sus fosas nasales con el olor combinado provocándole náuseas._

— _¿Qué ha pasado?—Susurró sin comprender, su cabello rubio se agitaba libre, dejando un ligero cosquilleo cuando este rozaba sus mejillas._

 _La espada ensangrentada resbaló de su mano temblorosa golpeando contra el suelo con un ruido seco. Solo entonces notó su propio estado, observando sus manos empapadas de sangre, las cortadas y moretones en sus brazos y el dolor que estremecía su cuerpo entero de vez en cuando._

 _¿Había estado en un combate y no lo recordaba? O quizá ¿se trataba del ataque contra Drago? ¿Habrían ganado?_

 _De ser así, ¿dónde estaban todos? ¿Dónde estaba Hipo?_

 _Caminó por el campo destrozado evadiendo escombros y fuego en busca de alguien conocido que pudiera responder sus dudas, con cada paso que daba sus piernas temblaban en una clara advertencia de que en cualquier momento podría caer, incluso su pecho ardía con cada respiración; su cuerpo había llegado al límite y ella lo sabía, pero necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba encontrar a Hipo._

 _No supo en qué momento el humo comenzó a disiparse permitiéndole ver con mayor claridad lo que la rodeaba, notando al fin la gran cantidad de cuerpos sin vida que tapizaban todo el lugar; muchos de esos guerreros eran desconocidos para ella, otros le eran familiares y eso la aterró, pero al mismo tiempo aclaró una parte de sus dudas._

— _Imposible…—Murmuró sin aliento, podía sentir el fuerte golpear de su corazón y el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta._

 _Esos guerreros eran del Clan Burglar._

— _No puede ser—Susurró llevándose las manos a la cabeza, manchando el rubio de carmesí—. No puede ser._

 _Estuvo a punto de caer, pero los torpes pasos aproximándose a su dirección la alertaron, obligándola a recobrar la compostura y girarse para encarar a quien sea que se acercaba… Y entonces la vio._

 _Ahí, frente a ella, esa guerrera fuerte y fría caminaba lentamente abriéndose paso entre el humo hasta caer de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en la tierra y el rostro fijo en el suyo. Había sangre se deslizándose por su barbilla, goteando sobre el suelo hasta formar una mancha húmeda y oscura._

— _Thorey—Logró pronunciar en un grito ahogado que le robó el aliento._

 _En cuestión de segundos ya estaba a su lado tratando de sostenerla._

 _La sujetó por los hombros, obligándola a sentarse con las piernas flexionadas; solo entonces notó la sangre que empapaba su pecho y la flecha que sobresalía de su espalda. Solo entonces terminó de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo._

— _Se han apoderado del castillo, de todo el reino…—Dijo entre jadeos la mayor sujetando los brazos de la rubia con la poca fuerza que aún conservaba._

 _El corazón de Astrid latió con fuerza al escuchar su voz, esa voz que había deseado volver a escuchar y que ahora llenaba sus oídos con las mismas palabras que le dijo poco antes de perderla para siempre._

— _Astrid—La llamó con voz débil obligándola a observarla—. Tienes que irte—Pudo ver en sus ojos azules suplica y desesperación._

— _No—Logró decir a la par en que trataba deshacerse del nudo en su garganta—, no me iré sin ti—Dijo sin pensar al traer de regreso todos los recuerdos y sentimientos de esa noche—. No pienso dejarte—Sollozó, podía sentir las lágrimas calientes resbalando por sus mejillas—, no de nuevo._

 _Por un pequeño momento vio a Thorey sonreír antes de acercar una mano temblorosa al rostro de Astrid, secando las lágrimas que no tardaron en mezclarse con la sangre y polvo que manchaban su piel. Un acto cariñoso que le dolió en el corazón, provocando que más lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos._

— _Siempre estaré contigo—Susurró, su voz apagándose poco a poco al igual que su respiración._

 _La mano tibia de la mayor cayó, al mismo tiempo en que sus fuerzas se acababan y su cuerpo caía contra el de Astrid._

— _No—Musitó llorosa estrechado el cuerpo inerte de la mayor contra el suyo—. Thorey…_

 _Su hermana había muerto en sus brazos por segunda ocasión._

 ***** **(Si lo decean, ingresen a Youtube con la siguiente melodía: /watch?v=WLiXQyAHzPs)** *****

— _No me dejes—Suplicó entre el llanto, enterró su rostro contra el hombro de la azabache, aspirando el olor a sangre que impregnaba su cuerpo, sintiendo como la calidez poco a poco la abandonaba hasta que solo fue un recuerdo—. Te necesito—Insistió apartando su rostro sin dejar de abrazar su cuerpo sin vida._

 _Alzó la mirada para observar a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al notar que ya no se encontraban en el campo de batalla, sino en una habitación cerrada y lúgubre que le era muy familiar._

 _Estaba en su antigua casa y no solo eso, en el suelo junto a ella estaba sus padres justo como ella los dejó la última vez que los vio._

 _Sin vida y con las manos enlazadas._

— _¿Qué está pasando?—Murmuró ahogando el dolor que golpeaba su interior, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas y un ardor en su garganta._

— _Es el resultado de tus acciones—Dijo una voz conocida atrayendo su atención a la pared frente a ella donde una joven azabache permanecía sentada observándola fijamente._

— _¿Thorey?—Cuestionó con horror apartando rápidamente el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos para poder observarlo—. ¡No!—Gritó desgarrando su garganta en el proceso cuando sus ojos se toparon con un rostro conocido—. No, no, no, tú no, por favor tú no—Sollozó._

 _De sus ojos escapaban gruesas lágrimas que poco le importó detener. Sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron al rostro pálido del chico que descansaba sobre su regazo. Delineó con cuidado sus facciones sorprendiéndose al sentir la fría piel en contacto con sus dedos._

— _Hipo…—Musitó dejando caer su mano sobre el pecho inmóvil de él en un vago intento de sentir su corazón._

 _Pero no había nada, su corazón ya no latía, su cuerpo ya no tenía vida._

— _Los sentimientos nos hacen débiles—Escuchó la voz severa de su hermana, siempre había odiado que ella dijera eso, ahora más que nunca lo hacía y esta vez no se guardaría ese pensar._

— _¡Cállate!—Exigió alzando el rostro para encararla, en su corazón y sus ojos solo había odio y dolor; y por ese pequeño momento poco le importó ver a su hermana empapada en sangre tal y como la había visto minutos atrás—. Estás equivocada—Susurró regresando su mirada al chico en sus brazos—. Los sentimientos nos fortalecen—Declaró, conectando sus orbes azules con los verdes del castaño, esos ojos cuyo resplandor había desaparecido sin que ella pudiera evitarlo._

— _Dejaste que tus emociones nublaran tu juicio—Insistió la mayor, pero esta vez decidió no prestarle atención._

 _Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del castaño permitiendo que sus labios rosaran la mejilla fría de él antes de sujetarlo con fuerza envolviéndolo en un abrazo desesperado que no estaba dispuesta a romper._

— _Lo siento tanto, Hipo—Confesó entre sollozos, su mirada llorosa observó por un momento a la guerrera sentada sobre un charco de sangre con la espalda contra la pared._

 _Por segunda vez la vio sonreír, pero en esta ocasión no pudo percibir alivio ni calidez. Era una sonrisa triste, melancólica y de despedida._

— _Cumple con tu misión, Astrid—Indicó, su voz haciendo eco en todo el lugar seguido de un suspiro agotado—. No permitas que la historia se repita._

 _Fue lo último que la escuchó decir antes de que sus ojos se apagaran y su rostro cayera sobre su hombro, clara señal de que la vida se le había agotado._

 _Nuevamente quiso llorar. Por ella, por Hipo, por sus padres. Pero en esta ocasión no pudo, porque antes de siquiera intentarlo, todo a su alrededor se esfumó en un torbellino de humo que la envolvió para llevarla de regreso a la realidad._

 _ **.**_

Esa realidad en la que se encontraba acostada en una manta sobre el suelo en medio de la oscuridad que le brindaba la pequeña carpa donde había estado durmiendo con Brutilda. La realidad donde aún no había ningún ataque, donde aún tenía a Hipo vivo y a su lado.

—Solo fue una pesadilla—Susurró jadeante sentándose de golpe.

El sudor resbalaba por su espalda y su frente humedeciendo su cabello rubio. En su mente seguía el recuerdo de lo vivido y de las palabras de Thorey; incluso podía jurar que aun percibía el olor a sangre en el ambiente.

—Solo una pesadilla...

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí**

 **Nota: Fraternal, Islas Interiores, Meadhead y Magmal son los nombres de algunas islas que aparecen en los libros de HTTYD. Al igual que el nombre de Bruto y Mogadón, realmente son personajes de los libros. Y la playa en la que se encuentran, básicamente es la misma playa donde Hipo y Chimuelo descansan después de su primer vuelo exitoso en la primer película e.e igual dejaré imagenes en mi fanpage por si gustan verlas.  
**

 **Bueno, no sé qué más deba decir :P no estoy muy segura, pero es posible que el siguiente capítulo esté pronto debido a que ya tengo gran parte del capítulo planeado, pues lo que tengo son detalles que iban en este capítulo (como lo que le quité al final) pero que decidí dejarlo para el siguiente. Y realmente creo que el siguiente les encantará, este fue más tranquilo, pero el siguiente… Ufff…**

 **Ok ya, creo que me iré antes de que se me escape algún spoiler :P**

 **Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

 **Melanie Villamar:** Espero que esta vez no hayas tenido el problema de "no recuerdo de que iba así que tendré que releer" e.e y también espero que te haya gustado jeje.

 **Lady Berserk:** Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado e.e y que Kaira no te molestara demasiado XD ok no, ya pronto se cumplirá tu deseo, el ya sabes qué que te prometí pero del cual no hablaré y más vale que tú tampoco e.e ok no :P

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


End file.
